Hanyou Kagome
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is a normal Teenage boy, Kagome a half demon sealed to the tree... This is just so twisted! Everyone is gunna be different... well almost everyone... This is what I think what would happen if it was the other way around R&R Story on hold, or may restart whole thing
1. Souls of The Past

**Alrighty new fanfic, new ideas gotta love this! GOD! I just love the way my mind works! but first I'm gunna give you a little info about this fanfic, it AINT gunna be like the show... ok it kinda will be but a few simple twists of characters... Inuyasha is gunna be a normal human student. Kagome is gunna be the half demon sealed away. Sango is gunna be a perverted priestess and Miroko is gunna be a demon slayer. Shippo is going to be a girl named Aorie and finally Kikyo is gunna be a dude named Kai! I don't have a clue what to make Naraku but yeah he's gunna be a girl too but I don't have a name for him/her. Now that I gave you a little info of the story I can start with it! WHOOO HOO!**

* * *

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

_"Inner human Kagome"_

**"Inner demon Kagome"**

**_normal Kagome_**

Story

* * *

A young girl is running into a near by village. The village holds onto the Shikon Jewel. With this Jewel is can grant anyone their greatest desire. But it was protected by the great monk Kai. He was both powerful and very handsome. Everyone says that his heart was captured by a young half demon girl named Kagome. Kagome was a half demon, for she was born of a human and a demon parent. No one every truly excepted half demons for they are never wanted.

But she fell in love with the monk. Till something went wrong... no one truly knows what happened... (but me and other Inuyasha fans) But what they didn't know is that the lives of the young lovers or once young lovers will surly end but there will be a new beginning for the half demon. Why you may ask? Well that is something you are about to find out.

_The village was in flames. The shrine that held the mighty Shikon Jewel was placed within it's borders. No one could or would get in. But there was one simple problem. No one was protecting the shrine anymore. So a young half demon came through the roof of the building and grabbed the jewel. She screamed_ "finally the jewel is mine! I can be a full demon at last! No one can stop me!"_ When she was about to make her great escape there was a male voice screaming _"KAGOME!"

_With that said a arrow came soring through the air and pierced the young half demon in the chest. Where her heart was. She was pinned to the great God tree. The jewel was out of her grasp. With a little sound as soft of as a bell it landed on the ground. Kagome just stared at the man she once loved. Nothing came to her mind why this was to happen. The man had long black hair and piercing brown eyes. He wore a monk robe which was black. There was a bow in his hand and he was still in the same position he was from lunching the arrow.(yeah I'm gunna stick to how Inuyasha was sealed with the arrow, it was just too cool)_

_No matter what Kagome couldn't think of anything as her eye lids were drooping. Her hand was stretched out before her as she said_ "K... Kai... How could-? I thought-"_With that her eyes had finally closed and was in a deep slumber. Kai slowly walked to where the jewel was. But as he walked there was blood following him. He dropped the bow and was on his knees holding onto the jewel. The villagers saw him and ran to him, including his little sister Kaede. She stared at her older brother and said _"Kai, are you alright? Your hurt!"_ Kai turned to his sister and could only give a small smile. He calmly said with a small amount of pain _"Kaede... I need you to take the jewel and burn it with my body... So it must never fall into the wrong hands... Please do this for me... I beg of you... The village is in your hands now little sister... Remember though Kaede... no matter what I'll always... be looking... after you..."

_With his final words his eyes closed and he slowly fell to the ground. Kaede was in shock as she screamed _"BIG BROTHER KAI!!!!!!!"_ After that Kai's body was burned with the jewel. His soul would be with the girl he loved as he took the jewel to the other world... Never to return to the living..._

550 years later

Now we're in modern Tokyo. No one that lives here never knew that demons ever truly roamed free in the past. But a few people still believe that it was true. Others not so much. We turn our view to a shrine known as the Higurashi Shrine.(I know it's Kagome's last name but hey it's a switch) A young boy or I should say a young man turning 15 soon was walking up the steps to the shrine. He has long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

He has dark brown eyes and wears a red shirt and black jeans. It's Friday afternoon and he was free for the weekend. Tomorrow is his 15th birthday, and he just couldn't wait. When he finally got to the top of the steps all he could do was smile. He was finally home. Taking a step into the house he calmly said "I'm home." A boy around the age of 10 walked into the hall saying "hey Inuyasha! Had fun today?" The young man, known as Inuyasha calmly said "you should know I hate school Souta. Anyway where's mom? And where's the old man?"

Souta calmly said "mom's making dinner and grandpa is outside sweeping by the God Tree again. You know him and his stories." Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle. It was true, their grandfather always told them strange stories about demons and the Shikon Jewel. But of course they didn't believe it. At least Souta didn't. But for some reason Inuyasha felt as if he believed the stories... Sometimes he would always have this weird dream about a girl he's never met.

But there was always something else too about that girl. He would always see her pinned to a tree by someone that looked almost like him. The girl would only stare at him than when he sees her slight pain filled expression it made his heart ache. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his mother. She was a kind women and wouldn't trade her for the world. Inuyasha calmly/happily said "hey mom. What's for dinner tonight?" She smiled at him as she said "ramen, your favourite." Inuyasha smiled happily as he said "your the best mom in the world!"

She giggled as she said "you always say that dear." He just gave a toothy grin as he said "well I'll be upstairs. Yell for me when dinner's ready." With that he went to bed. But there was something wrong with him. He felt really tired all of a sudden. Before he made it to the stairs he fainted. Souta yelled "Inuyasha!" Both Souta and their mother ran to the fallen boy and wondered what was wrong with him. So they brought him to his room.

_Inuyasha was wondering around around in a forest that looked so familair. As he walked he saw something zip by. At the moment he wasn't sure what it was, nor did he want to know. But before he could run he saw a girl running as she held onto a purple jewel. Right away he knew what it was. The Shikon Jewel... Before he could talk to the girl he heard someone yell out _"KAGOME!"_ Inuyasha turned around to see a man. His face was clouded but his voice sounded almost like his own, but slightly deeper._

_The arrow that he was holding told Inuyasha that this wasn't gunna end well. The arrow zipped through the air and pinned the girl to the God Tree. Inuyasha stared at the girl with wide eyes, wondering what was going on. The man was clearly mad about something, even though the man's face was covered he could tell in his voice that he felt hurt, sorrow, betrayed? Why would he feel betrayed? This made no sense... Inuyasha's attention returned to the girl as he clearly heard her say one more thing before she fell into her slumber "Kai... I... I'll... always love you..."_

_Her eyes than closed and Inuyasha could feel pain shooting through his heart. Even though this was a dream, he could clearly feel the pain flowing through him all at once. The man's pain... was his own as he screamed out _"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Than Inuyasha woke up in cold sweat. He stared around his room. (his room is almost like Kagome's but it's red instead of pink, not to mention I think red works better and I HATE pink!) Placing a hand over his shoulder to see if there was anything there, like in his dream. He saw nothing. There was no wound or anything to cause him pain, like he felt in the dream... Why did he feel pain? Why did he feel like he knew that girl? He feared that he'll never know. That's what he thinks though.

Inuyasha than looked at his clock and saw that it was 11 AM Saturday morning. His birthday! Today he was gunna spend part of the day with his good friends than after that he was gunna spend it with his family. Inuyasha quickly got dressed which of course was a red muscle shirt and blue jeans. Than he ran out of his room and was out the door of the house. He was about to head for the shrine steps till something caught his eye. His kid brother was by the well house with a cat dish.

Weird. So Inuyasha walked up to Souta and asked "Souta what are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be here!" Souta stared at his older brother as he said "I know. But Bouyo is down there. I'm trying to get him out but I'm too scared to go in there myself." Inuyasha sighed as he said "how are you gunna make it out in the real world if your scared of everything?" Souta stared at Inuyasha as he said "I can't help it... This place is creepy." Sighing Inuyasha walked down the steps as he said "if any of my friends show up just tell them I'll be with them in a minute alright?"

Souta calmly said "yeah, I'll do that bro." Inuyasha smirked as he started to walk down the steps of the well house. It was pretty dark down here. Ok no one has ever been down here cause it was either dangerous or something like that. No one was really sure really. But as he got closer to the well he hear scratches. He calmly thought _'that sound... It's coming from inside the well...'_Than there was something purring next to him. Inuyasha stared at it and saw that it was the cat. Smiling Inuyasha picked up the cat and turned around saying "alright, here's the cat... Let's go."

Than something burst out of the well. Souta was freaking out as he said "INUYASHA BEHIND YOU!" Inuyasha slowly turned around and was in shock. What ever that thing was it pulled him down the well. Bouyo was out of his grasp as he disappeared into the well. When he looked around he saw a strange creature. It had the body of a woman but without a shirt and from the waste down it was like a insect. Which of course was creepy. The creature calmly said "it feels good to be alive again. I can feel my power returning at last. Now boy, give me the jewel!"

Inuyasha growled slightly as he said "I don't have a damn jewel! Let me go!" When Inuyasha held his hand out a burst of light came from his hand and blasted the creature in the face. Inuyasha was in shock. How did he do that? He wasn't sure. At first he thought it was a dream till he saw the arm next to him. That sorta freaked him out. Than Inuyasha looked up saying "yo Souta go get gramps and help me outta here!" No responds. Inuyasha sighed to himself as he said "must have got scared and ran off. Typical.

So he started to climb out of the well by the vines himself. As soon as he was out of the well he was in great awe. He calmly said "wow... a forest... But... I've seen this... in my dreams..." As soon as he step foot on the grass he started to walk around the forest. Than he saw the God Tree and ran to it. Thinking that he was home. As soon as he step through the clearing he saw something, something that he always thought was a dream. This of course was shocking. It... it was the girl... from his dreams... what was her name? Kagome? Yeah that's it Kagome...

Inuyasha walked close to her and said "it's the girl... She... she looks so peaceful... and... and beautiful... Who could do such a thing to a girl...?" Inuyasha felt a strange pain shot through his heart. It caused him to gasp in pain, and he fell to the ground. He just stared at her peaceful expression. Wondering how could anyone look so peaceful when their like this... Without any other thought he passed out from the pain.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up, to see that he was no longer in the forest. Only one word was on his mind _'strange...'_When he sat up he noticed that the pain in his chest was gone. And he saw that this wasn't his house. Where was he? Inuyasha was about to get up till he saw a old woman in the room. She had a eye patch on her right eye. Her hair was long and pulled back with a white ribbon and she was wearing red and white robes.

She seemed kind enough. The elderly woman walked up to Inuyasha and calmly said "so ye have woken up." Inuyasha calmly said "pardon me but who are you ? And where am I?" The woman calmly said with a gentle smile "ye are in my village. My name is Kaede. Some of the villagers found ye in the forest of Kagome. What were ye doing there?" Inuyasha looked away as he said "I'm not sure... I came out of the well and I was here... I walked through the forest and I saw that girl... The one with the silver hair, dog ears and the green kimono! Who is she!?"

Kaede kept her smile as she said "her name is Kagome. She was pinned to the tree by my older brother Kai. She destroyed the village 50 years ago and has remained on the tree ever since." Inuyasha had a sad look on his face. He somehow felt remorse, and guilt. Why? He wasn't sure. Kaede knelt to the young man as she calmly asked "what is wrong lad? Why do ye have a sad face?" Inuyasha turned away as he said "I know this may sound crazy but... I feel like I know that girl... I felt pain flow through me and I fainted..."

Kaede grabbed Inuyasha's face and turned it a few angels getting a good look at him. She was in slight shock as she thought _'it can't be!'_Inuyasha calmly asked "how long have I been out?" Kaede let go of his face as she said "I'm not sure... Ye were found when the sun was up... It's night now." Than Inuyasha looked out the door. He could feel something coming. And fast. Inuyasha said with bravery "I sense something! I can sense danger!"

Kaede just stared at Inuyasha. She could feel the presents as well. But it was strange for him to feel it as well. They both walked out of the hut and saw a demon terrorizing the village. The same demon that pulled Inuyasha down the well. The demon was screaming "GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" Kaede was in more shock as she thought _'did it just say jewel? But it was burned with my brother's body...'_Inuyasha growled as he said with a bit of rage "it's after me! I won't put these people in danger! I'll take it away from the village! I'll go to the forest! Where that light is!"

With that Inuyasha ran to the forest. Kaede whispered "how is it that this lad can see what can't be seen? Is he truly him?" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He knew that the demon was after him. But he wasn't going to let those people pay the price. No way! The demon was fast that's for sure. Inuyasha screamed "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

* * *

With the girl pinned to the tree. There was a slight pulse coming from her. Her claws flexed and she smiled. Calmly saying still with the smirk on her face "I can smell it... The blood of the man who killed me! Heh heh heh."

* * *

Inuyasha was just climbing a hill till the demon hit the hill, causing him to go flying. When he landed on the ground he heard a famine voice saying "hello Kai." Inuyasha looked up as he thought_ 'did... did she just talk?'_She calmly said "what are you doing? Playing with bugs now Kai? Why don't you just kill it like you killed me? You just look so stupid! You're not like the Kai I remember!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up saying "Kai! Kai! Kai! I have no fucking idea who he is! But he isn't me! My name is Inuyasha!"

Then the girl calmly said "it's here..." Inuyasha turned around and saw the demon. It grabbed him but Inuyasha grabbed onto two locks of Kagome's hair. Inuyasha screamed "LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed "you let go you bastered!" The villagers showed up and saw that Kagome was awake. Kaede couldn't believe it. Kagome was awake! That couldn't be! Her brother's spell should have lasted forever! Than the villagers lunched the arrows at the demon and pulled it away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome calmly said "getting help? That's a first Kai."

Inuyasha got close to Kagome as he yelled "I. Aint! Kai! My name is Inuyasha! Get that through your head! Inu! Ya! Sha!" Kagome screamed "and I'm saying that you gotta be him cause you wouldn't smell so much like-!" Than she took a few sniffs than said "you aint him..." Inuyasha smirked as he said "yeah I know! My name is Inuyasha! Now you get it!" Kagome turned away as she said "yeah... Besides... Kai was better looking."

Inuyasha let out a small growl till he felt something bite into his side throwing him into the air. When he was in the air he saw a small pink jewel coming out of his body. Inuyasha was in shock as he thought _'that... that was inside me?'_As soon as he hit the ground the demon used it's tail to pin Inuyasha to the tree, the same tree with Kagome. The demon smiled as it said "finally, my power can be complete... As soon as I swallow the jewel I'll crush you both!"

Than with that said the demon swallowed the jewel and became... well it's hard to describe but lets say that it got a hell of a lot uglier. Inuyasha was in shock saying "crap... it swallowed it..." Kagome glared at the demon. The demon stared at Kagome as it said "now to finish off the human and half demon." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he thought _'half demon?'_Than there was a huge pressure building up. It felt like it was crushing both Inuyasha and Kagome, but of course Kagome didn't feel it.

Kagome calmly asked "can... you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha stared at her with a confused look. Kaede screamed "YE MUSTN'T CHILD! IF YE DO, THAN SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" Kagome yelled "it's either I get free or you all get eaten by that demon! Do you want that you old hag!" She than turned her gaze to Inuyasha asking "and you... are you ready to die?" Inuyasha just stared at her saying "I... I... UGH!" The pressure was really building up. Than he grabbed the arrow screaming "I CHOSE TO LIVE!" Than the arrow disappeared in a blue light.

Kagome's body was pulsing to life once more. Than she started to laugh like a mad man er woman. Than Kagome broke free and Inuyasha hit the ground. Hard. Kagome swiftly turned around as the demon yelled "HALF BREED!" Kagome smirked as she said "hag!" She jumped in the air yelling "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" Her claws glowed in a bright green light. Kagome's body was like a saw and cut through the demon like it was butter.

The demon's body was in pieces. But the parts were still moving. Inuyasha was freaking out a bit. Kaede calmly said "find the light! That's where the jewel is!" Inuyasha looked around till he found a bright pink light glowing in one of the body parts. Kaede grabbed it and handed it to Inuyasha. He calmly asked "what was it doing in my body? Why would I have something that's wanted by demons?" Kagome crushed a bone of the demon as she said with a smirk "he's right. Humans can't use the jewel. So give me the jewel before I start to sharpen my claws on you!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. What was going on? He frees her and this is the thanks he gets! How grateful! But this is bad. He has a jewel that demons want and Kagome here wanted the jewel. This is bad, very, very bad... What the hell was he gunna do now?


	2. The Sacred Jewel and Bit's of the Past

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

_"Inner human Kagome"_

**"Inner demon Kagome"**

**_normal Kagome_**

Story

* * *

There was no way... This girl wanted to kill him for the jewel... A freaking jewel! This girl is just plan nuts! No way is he gunna let this girl have it! Kaede pushed me behind her trying to protect me. But what she doesn't know is that I don't need protecting! I'm the strongest person alive! Well... in my school anyway... I may not fully know Kagome but in some strange way I feel like I do... Well at least my heart does... Seeing her like this brought a strange pain to it...

_'No matter what I couldn't allow this jewel to curroupt her. I know she may be a demon but I can see the good in her. I just know it... there is some good in there somewhere... And somehow I'll help her... But at the moment... I have to run for my life!'_Thought a calm but now panicking Inuyasha.

Before he could think of anything else Kagome started to run after him. And of course Inuyasha ran. No way in hell was he gunna let this girl beat the crap outta him. That's just so shameful. (I may be a girl but hey, I know what's shameful to a guy and that's getting his ass whooped by a girl... sometimes growing up with 3 brothers sure do teach ya heh heh heh, anyway back to the story)

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He could sense Kagome coming and fast. Ok sure, he's always had this power to sense when someone was about to attack him. How? He wasn't sure. But just as Kagome swung her claws, Inuyasha dodged and rolled on the ground. When he rolled far enough, Inuyasha placed his palms on the ground by his head, pulled his legs close to his chest than pushed himself off of the ground. When he thought it was safe Inuyasha ran.

But sadly that was all in vein. For when he was close to a cliff he fell. But thankfully he landed on the ground alright, without a scratch. But the thing was, the jewel was out of his grasp. Kagome landed in front of him and said "ha! A weak human like you can't even stand up straight!" Again Inuyasha felt a small pain in his heart. He still wasn't sure what was causing it but he knew that it had something to do with Kagome. Before anything was said both Inuyasha and Kagome heard Kaede's voice. It sounded like she was chanting.

When the chanting was complete little lights appeared and formed a beaded necklace around Kagome's neck. The little beads were white and the little fangs were a crystal blue. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome as she tried to take it off. But for Kagome it wasn't working. The necklace wouldn't come off. So Kagome just walked to the jewel saying "doesn't matter! This thing can't stop me!" Kaede calmly said "hurry lad! Ye must use the word of subjugation!"

Inuyasha finally stood up and and was thinking. He was trying to think of a word to use, but nothing came to mind. That is until he saw Kagome's ears. Only one word came to mind for him "HEEL GIRL!" With that said, the beads glowed and Kagome was frozen stiff. She was standing straight and wasn't moving. The only thing that could move was her mouth. All she could say was "what the hell is this!" Inuyasha walked up to her, picked up the jewel and said "I don't know but what I do know is that you ain't gunna get this jewel. See ya" Than Inuyasha walked back with the villagers to the village.

* * *

It was morning and Kaede was tending to Inuyasha's wound. Of course the wound would have normally hurt like hell, but Inuyasha felt worse pain than this before. Of course his wound was healing up alright so he couldn't complain. As soon as his pain was tended too he turned his head and said with a bored tone "and what are you doing here?" Laying on the ground Kagome calmly said "I'm waiting for the jewel." Kaede calmly said "don't worry, as long as those beads are around her neck she can't get to the jewel."

Inuyasha held onto the jewel as he asked "why does she want it so badly? She seems pretty strong to me." Kaede kept her calming voice as she said "that's the thing, she's only half demon." When she said that Kagome punched the floor board making a hole in it. She was pissed! So Kagome said "I really am getting sick and tired of listening to some old lady talking as if she knows me!" Kaede slightly smiled as she said "I don't blame ye for not knowing who I am, I'm Kaede..."

Kagome stared wide eyed at Kaede as she said "your... your Kai's sister Kaede? How long have I been sealed?" "50 years, ye have been sealed away for 50 years." Said a calm Kaede. Kagome scratched her head as she said "if your this old, than Kai might be pushing 100 by now... Oh well, I don't have to worry about getting old... At least no for a while..." Kaede sadly said "neither did Kai, he died... after he sealed ye to the tree..."

Kagome's dog ears twitched, as her gold eyes stared at Kaede... She couldn't believe what she was hearing... Kai was dead... But Kaede than said something that confused both Inuyasha and Kagome. "But Kai came back... as ye young man... You are my brother's reincarnation... And now ye must protect the jewel." Kagome screamed "HOW CAN HE BE KAI! HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE KAI!" Inuyasha said in a calm voice "this coming from someone who thought I was Kai..." Kagome just screamed "SHUT UP!"

With that Kagome left. Inuyasha stared at Kaede and asked "what's with her?" Kaede calmly said "Kai and Kagome had... a history..." Inuyasha sighed. Not fully knowing what was wrong, so he decided to walk around the village... he wanted to be alone right now trying to let all of this sink in. As he walked Inuyasha noticed all of the villagers staring at him. This of course was confusing him. Than again he just finds out that he's a reincarnation of a monk that once protected a jewel that was suppose to be long gone.

So he walked to a tall tree that was in the village. But when he was about a few feet away from it he saw Kagome sitting on a high branch. When Inuyasha was about to walk away he felt a jolt of pain. For some reason the look on Kagome's face... caused him great pain. But he doesn't understand why. The pain had increased. Causing him to gasp out both loudly and painfully. It was too much for him to handle.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha from her perch and saw the pained look on his face. She wondered why he was in pain. Why did this human feel pain? She wasn't sure. But than Kagome saw that Inuyasha had passed out, and his face still had that pained look. So she jumped from where she was and ran to where he was. "What's with you?" Asked a annoyed Kagome. But she didn't get a responds. Kagome picked up Inuyasha and leaned his back against the tree.

Of course Kagome stayed next to him cause 1, she didn't want a demon to just appear and take the jewel. 2, the jewel was to be hers and hers alone... and finally 3, no matter what or how she denied it she could still see Kai in this young man and could never harm him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a humming. But the thing is this humming was to a song, a song she thought she'd never hear again...

_"How does he know this song?"_

**"How am I suppose to know! Maybe he has some memories of Kai..."**

**_It's hard to say... Well I'll ask him when he wakes up..._**

But what Kagome doesn't know is that Inuyasha is dreaming about the past... Not his past but their past. The past of his past life and Kagome's...

_Inuyasha is walking around in a forest. Wondering why he's here. Of course he remembers this dream slightly. As he walked he heard voices. One voice was close to his own and the other sounded like... Kagome's? How it that possible? He just kept walking till he found the source of the voices. And he was right. Sitting on a fallen log was a man that looked like him, guessing that that's his past life Kai. And next to him is Kagome... But something didn't seem right... This Kagome was... was... smiling?!_

_Kagome smiled as she stared at Kai, she seemed so happy and at peace. She happily said _"how was your day Kai?"_ Kai turned to her as he said_"my day was peaceful. It's always peaceful with you around Kagome."_ Kagome blushed a bit as she said happily _"thank you Kai... What do you think will be in store for us today?"_ Kai looked up in the sky as he said with a big grin _"just you and me, being together... That's what's in store..."

_Inuyasha just stared at the scene that was before him. Kagome when he first met her, sounded like she hated Kai... But in this memory it seems almost as if she... loves him... Did she truly love him? The look in her eyes tell him that she did. Than Inuyasha saw the strange look on Kagome's face. It almost looked as if she was upset about something. Than he heard Kai ask her with concern _"Kagome what's wrong? Are you thinking of your past?"

_Kagome nodded as she said _"I can't help but think that... No matter what I can't get away from my past... From what I am... I'm a half demon and I never felt freedom... No matter where I go... I'll never have freedom..."_Kai smiled at Kagome as he said _"Freedom is a given, Freedom Can Never Be Truly Taken Away... Everyone is And Should Be Free... And you Kagome are free..."_ Kagome just stared at Kai as she happily said_ "thank you Kai... I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you..."_Kai smiled more as he held Kagome close to his chest saying _"you didn't need to do anything... You were yourself and that's why I fell in love with you..."

_When Inuyasha heard that he couldn't believe it. His past life was... was in love with Kagome... And yet he pinned her to a tree! What kind of person tells someone they love and kills them the next! That makes no sense! Kagome didn't deserve to be pinned to a tree! Even if he isn't sure what she did. But what ever it was he was gunna find out! But the next thing he knew is that he heard someone humming again. But this time the humming really did sound like it was from a song. The very song that Inuyasha wrote not long ago._

_How was that possible? Ok sure, he heard the song just pop up in his head that one day and made a song about it but did that mean that his past life made this song? How was that possible? He wasn't sure... Before he could figure anything else out he woke up..._

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little happy that the pain in his chest was gone. It seems that every time he sees Kagome's face that would make anyone upset, he would feel deep pain. Was it his past life's pain? He wasn't sure. Than Inuyasha saw that Kagome was sitting next to him. This of course confused him. Kagome calmly asked "how did you know that song?" Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy and asked "what are you talking about?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she said "that song you were humming! How the hell did you know that song! Only Kai knew that song!" Inuyasha let out a sigh as he said "well... to be honest I'm not sure... It popped in my head one day and I wrote the words to the song... Look I understand if the song is important to you so I won't sing it." Kagome just stared at Inuyasha as if he were someone else. This confused her. Than Kagome heard one other thing being said from Inuyasha "Freedom is a given, Freedom Can Never Be Truly Taken Away... Everyone is And Should Be Free..."

This shocked Kagome. She stared at him with wide eyes as she said "what did you say?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he said "I heard that being said in my dream... I know that statement means a lot to you as well... But you should remember those words Kagome... Those words are close to your heart and you should never let those words go... Cause they are true. Everyone deserves freedom, even you... Never think you're nothing cause you are something, your not a thing but a living breathing person. Remember that."

Kagome just couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha, someone she wanted to kill yesterday was trying to be nice to her. Why? She wasn't sure. So wanted to hear the words to the song that Inuyasha was humming. Even though she heard Kai hum that song a little over 50 years ago she wanted to hear the words for Kai... never put words in the song. So she calmly asked "can... can you sing the song... please..." Inuyasha smiled a bit as he said "alright. Just listen carefully alright." He took a deep breath and sang in a lovely tone

"I wake from my sleep and face the day that I have the hopes to reach you someday...

I cannot go on take other steps 'cause my ways not easy to go...

No even I do really want to see you, I need to take my time, spend some days alone being by myself will be all I do..

If doesn't exist an ever lasting love in which I could believe, I got hurt because I was very awkward no wait but I don't want, to lose you know?

Thinkin' of you made me cry, so my eyes...they were filled with tears and all I've got, is my will to be with you again...  
Thinkin' of you made me cry, so many times, the only thing left in this song was you and I have my will to be with you someday...

I felt like I was so independant that I kept the words I want you to know...

You were the one that made me smile, when you saw my tearful face...

I...won't waste no time and gonna take the chance, to say these things to you, when the day will come I'll be strong enough my voice will be so loud, not just a sound.

Thinkin' of you made me cry, so my eyes...they were filled with tears and all I've got, is my will to be with you again...  
Thinkin' of you made me cry, so many times, the only thing left in this song was you and I have my will to be with you someday...

Thinkin' of you made me cry, so my eyes...they were filled with tears and all I've got, is my will to be with you again..  
Thinkin' of you made me cry, so many times, the only thing left in this song was you and I have my will to be with you someday...

Thinkin' of you made me cry, so my eyes...they were filled with tears and all I've got, is my will to be with you again..  
Thinkin' of you made me cry, so many times, the only thing left in this song was you and I have my will to be with you someday...

So my eyes...they were filled with tears and all I've got is my will to be with you again..  
Thinkin' of you made me cry....ahh...the only thing left in this song was you, and I have my will to be with you someday..."

Kagome gave a small but hidden smile as she said "that... that was sang very well..." Inuyasha smiled a bit as he said "thanks... Well I thick I've been out here long enough. I'm going back to the hut, see ya Kagome." With that Inuyasha got up and left. He had a feeling that Kagome wanted to be alone. But he too, slightly wanted to be alone... He wants to know why he keeps having these strange dreams, why he feels pain in his heart once in a while...? Why does this happen to him?

No one knows. When he walked back into the hut standing there was Kaede. She calmly asked "how was your walk?" Inuyasha sighed a bit as he said "villagers staring at me, saw Kagome, felt a huge pain in my chest, passed out, had a strange dream with Kai and Kagome, woke up and talked to Kagome and she asked me to sing, I'd say that was one of the most interesting and yet strangest walks I've had in my entire life."

Kaede just stared at Inuyasha as she said "wait, ye had a dream with Kagome and Kai in it? How many or how long have ye been having these dreams?" Inuyasha looked up as he said "not long... Maybe a few years... Why?" Kaede calmly answers "ye seem to be having the memories of my older brother when he was alive... All of his best and happy memories seem to be flowing through ye mind when ye sleep... What other dream have ye had?"

Inuyasha looked away as he said "I had a dream where Kai pinned Kagome to a tree, I don't understand it... I know Kai and Kagome loved eachother... But what caused them to hate each other so much for him to pin her to a tree?" Kaede shook her head sadly as she said "I'm not sure... He died before anyone could ask. Maybe ye memories can unlock the reason someday..." Inuyasha nodded as he said "well it's late... I'm going to bed, night."

With that Inuyasha went to sleep. And for once he wasn't having any dreams of his past life. But dreams of wonder, wondering of what's going on with his family. It's been two days since he's been here and yet he hasn't returned home yet... What will happen now? At the moment the young teen wasn't sure...

* * *

Kagome was outside in deep thought. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. At the moment all she could do was talk to her other half's.

**"What do you think that human boy will do?"**

_"I'm not sure... he seems nice... But than again Kai was nice and look at what happened! We were pinned to a tree for 50 years!"_

**_He doesn't seem that bad... I mean... no he's a human and humans can't be trusted! I'll get the jewel and become a full demon! Once that happens I can kill him and be rid of him for good!_**

**"Yeah... Being a full demon rules!"**

_"Oh yeah right! At first you wanted to be a full demon! Than you met Kai and wanted to be human! Now you go back to being demon! Just make up your mind dammit!"_

**_Wow, never heard you swear before... That's a first... Well let's go to sleep, it's late..._**

With that Kagome and her other selves went to sleep. Wondering what she should do to get the jewel. But what she doesn't know is what should she do to get it.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up early that day, he wasn't going to stay any longer. If he was right he came here through the well. So if he just jumped back in than he should be taken home and can forget all of this craziness. With that idea in his head Inuyasha walked to the well. Without saying good bye of course. He was walking through the forest now, Ok sure it was a thick forest but hey, at least he could still walk through it. For what felt almost an hour Inuyasha finally saw the well and smiled.

When he was about to run to the well he was captured by some bandits. And taken away to their hideout. The bandits held onto Inuyasha tight so he couldn't get away. No way were they gunna let him go. (I know sounds a little weird that I'm putting guy bandits like in the show in this story but hey it works... sorta)

One of the bandits said "hey boss! We got the boy you wanted!" Than a huge, and when I mean huge I mean HUGE guy with sickly pale skin came out of the shadows. He calmly said "give me the jewel and you'll live." Inuyasha growled as he said "and if I don't give you the jewel?" The man calmly said "than I'll kill you."

Inuyasha smirked as he said "yeah right! Like you could kill me! You don't got the guts to kill me! Just let me go and I'll pretend like I never met you." But sadly the man didn't listen to Inuyasha and tried to cut him in half. But the guy, of course missed and hit one of his own men. Inuyasha was free and punched the other guy in the face. The man kept saying "give me the jewel!" Over and over. So Inuyasha grabbed the jewel and tossed it out the window saying "YOU WANT IT! THAN GO GET IT YOU ASSHOLE!" The jewel was out the window.

The man was about to cut Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed is eyes thinking _'ok, I'll admit... I'm dead! I'm going to die and the last thing I did was throw a stupid jewel out the fucking window!'_

But the attack never came. When Inuyasha opened his eyes he saw that Kagome came through the wall and the sword his her kimono sleeve causing the sword to somehow break in half. Inuyasha was in a little bit of shock. Kagome punched the man with both fists than kicked him right in the face, which of course caused him to be knocked down. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she asked "is the jewel alright?" Inuyasha gave a blank expression as he said "huh?"

Kagome groaned as she said "please just tell me you didn't just say "huh?"" Than Kagome covered her nose as she said with disgust "ugh! What is that smell! It smells like death!" Than the top part of the armor fell off. The only thing that you could see was a hole where his heart should be, but a crow with three red eyes came out of the hole. Kagome smirked as she said "well... it looks like this demon ripped out this guy's living beating heart and made a nest out of him. Well might as well as take care of it."

With that Kagome jabbed her hand right through the hole and the crow demon just came right out of the guys back. But what they didn't know is that the crow picked up the jewel and swallowed it. Inuyasha and Kagome both ran out to see the demon. And of course the demon had gotten bigger. Kagome growled deadly till she saw some arrows, placed Inuyasha on her back and chased after the demon.

Kagome calmly said "Kai was a master archer! I'm pretty sure you can stop the demon." Inuyasha calmly stated out "but I'm not Kai!" Kagome snorted as she said "I know this, but still it's the only plan we got!" Inuyasha sighed, got the bow and arrow ready than let it fly! The arrow was going, going, going! Fail... It failed! Kagome landed on the ground, with her face in the dirt saying "that... was pathetic..." Inuyasha yelled "I told you that I wasn't Kai! I never used a freaking bow in my life!"

Kagome got up, and got Inuyasha off of her back screaming "FINE! FUCK YOU THAN! I'M GETTING THAT DEMON CROW AND TAKING IT FOR MYSELF!" With that Kagome was gone. Inuyasha sighed as he said "well... I can tell that I really pissed her off... Might as well see if there's anything I can do to help though..." And with that said Inuyasha go up, and ran back to the village.

* * *

The bird demon had flew into the village. It was looking for a new host and wanted to find something young this time. So it swooped in and grabbed a little boy and flew off. The mother of the boy screamed for her child. The demon was flying high up. Kagome of course saw this and was running ontop of the trees. She thought with a smirk _'trying to get a new host huh? I don't think so!'_With that, Kagome jumped from her spot and cut the demon bird into pieces.

The little boy too fell into the river. Kagome landed on the rock that was in the river, trying to find the jewel. Not really caring if the little boy needed help. Inuyasha had arrived and saw the little boy in the river. So he took his shoes, socks and his shirt off and jumped into the river. He swam to the little boy hoping that he could make it. A villager screamed "he's a imp! Only a imp could swim like that!" Inuyasha grabbed the boy and started to swim on his back.

The same villager screamed "now it's on his back! What a boy! What a imp!" Inuyasha could only think of one thing _'jeez... their acting if they haven't seen anyone swim before... But hey I'm glad I took lessons.'_Once Inuyasha was on the sore the villagers were all screaming with joy at how Inuyasha saved the little boy. Kagome growled at Inuyasha as she said "get back to the jewel boy!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome as he said "I don't care about the jewel! A life was in danger and a life is more important!"

Than the demon bird was starting to form again, and it took flight. But that wasn't the only thing. Something kept lifting or trying to lift the boy from the ground. Inuyasha saw the birds foot and had an idea on what to do. So he grabbed a bow and arrow, tied the foot to the arrow and lunched the arrow at the bird. Kagome stared at the arrow knowing that for once Inuyasha had a good idea. Inuyasha calmly thought _'the foot can't be helped but be drawn to the jewel. With the foot attached to the arrow it's bound to make a hit.'_

When the arrow hit the bird there was a bright light. No one was sure what it was but than there was a burst of light and it split into millions of lights that lit up the sky. Kaede saw this and said "this... this can't be good..."

* * *

The sun was close to setting. Kagome and Inuyasha were searching for the jewel. Kagome calmly asked "you sure it fell around here?" Inuyasha nodded as he said "I'm pretty sure it did." Both of them sighed. This was taking a long time. Inuyasha couldn't sense the jewel at all. Kagome was getting impenitent. And they've been searching for hours! But than there was a sound, the sound of a incoming bird. Inuyasha yelped with surprise but Kagome cut the demon in half.

But there was something on the ground, it was a shard of some kind. But they weren't sure what it was. Kagome asked "what's that?" Inuyasha picked it up and said "I think it's a shard of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome's eyes widened with shock as she asked "what... did you just say?" Inuyasha turned his head to the half demon as he said "it's a shard of the jewel." Than Kagome screamed out at the top of her lungs **"DAMMMMMMIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	3. Down The Well And Back Home

**ok before I start this story I'm going to do a little Q and A just to get everything straight and through cause I don't like to keep a lot of people waiting for info...**

**1)Will I be switching up movies?  
A:I'm not sure yet**

**2)Is Sango going to be a Priestess?  
A:like what I typed in my first authors note yes, yes she will be**

**3)is Inuyasha going to be able to sit Kagome?  
A:no, no he isn't... imagine it would hurt a hell of a lot worse for Kagome than it was for Inuyasha**

**4)Is Sesshumaru going to be a girl?  
A:no, nope he ain't going to be a girl**

**5)is Kirara going to be with Miroku?  
A:yes**

**alright that's all of them, on with the story people!**

* * *

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

_"Inner human Kagome"_

**"Inner demon Kagome"**

**_normal Kagome_**

Story

* * *

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO IT!" Yelled a very angry Kagome. Inuyasha just sat in the hut not paying any attention to her. He already felt bad about shattering the jewel and he didn't need the half demon to keep reminding him. This just... this just wasn't his day... not in the slightest. Kaede was telling them about the jewel shattering into millions of shards, and that they both have to gather them all before anyone else could get them. For even only one shard holds great power that can bring disaster to anyone.

Nothing was NOT going his way anymore... nope... Kagome was really pissed off, so she walked out of the hut leaving Inuyasha and Kaede alone. Kaede calmly said "well, you have a great journey ahead of you..." Inuyasha could only sigh. Could you really blame him, going on a journey with someone that doesn't even likes him even as a friend is going to be tough and hard journey... Sigh...

At the moment though all Inuyasha wanted was to sleep. It has been a very tiring day for him. For some reason he keeps seeing that strange look in Kagome's eyes. They were full of so much pain, betrayal and heartache. Why? He wasn't sure... Cause all of the stories he heard about Kai and Kagome were that they were in love and that she destroyed the village for the jewel. Other than that he wasn't told much. None of this was making sense... Ok he knew that Kai pinned Kagome to the tree but why? What did Kagome do to deserve this?

He wasn't sure at the moment... at the moment he really just wanted to sleep instead of thinking anymore about this. Finally he layed down and went to sleep. But what he didn't know is that his very question is about to be answered...

* * *

Kagome was sitting on a high tree branch. Thinking about how much she was going to hate having to spend all of her time with Inuyasha. This was just great! Spending all her time with a human! Not just any human though Kai's so called reincarnation! How she hated Kai for what he's done! She'll never forgive him! Not for what he's done! Never...

**"Oh give me a break... He pinned you to a tree and you have a chance to get ride of him again! Take it! Kill that boy!"**

_"No, you mustn't! That boy may look like Kai, but he isn't! Kai died 50 years ago and nothing can be done about that..."_

**_It doesn't matter... In order for me to be a full demon I need the jewel so sadly I need that boy to help... Since he's the only one that can sees the shards... Sigh..._**

**"Than as soon as the jewel's yours, kill him..."**

_"Kill? Why can't we just let him go home? His family must miss him a lot..."_

**_I don't give a damn! Just shut up and leave me alone for once!_**

**"Fine!"**

_"Fine!"_

With those said-er thought of both voices left Kagome'shead for now... Allowing her to go to sleep.

* * *

_Inuyasha was wondering around. He's never seen this part of the forest before. He's still trying to figure out why he's having these dreams-er his past life's memories going through his head while he sleeps. Cause it's really getting annoying. Than he saw Kai running through the forest holding the Shikon Jewel in his hand. Strange... Why would Kai be running with the jewel in his hands? He can't be running from a demon cause there isn't a demon around..._

_And he doesn't have any weapons with him at all. What is he planning? Than they came to a open field. Was he waiting for someone? If so than who? Who could he be waiting for? Than Kai calmly said _"guess Kagome over slept... She wanted to meet me here with the jewel..."_Kai just sighed sadly as he stood there waiting for Kagome to come. _

_Inuyashathan sensed something coming and fast. What ever it was it was heading toward Kai! Something zipped by and clawed Kai in the shoulder, giving him a deep wound. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. The person who was hovering over Kai was... Kagome... Kagome's foot slammed on Kai's hand as he tried to reach for the jewel._

_Kagome smirked as she said _"you fool! I have no desire to become human. Thanks for the Shikon Jewel though. See ya."_Kai hissed in pain, as he watched Kagome leave. Inuyasha just stared at the retreating Kagome. He had to know what was going on. So he ran close to Kagome and once he had a close look at her face, he couldn't believe it. Her eyes were a blood shot red. These eyes... they didn't belong to Kagome... They belonged to another... Kai was tricked... if that's the truth... than what happened to Kagome?_

_Inuyasha turned to face Kai as he said _"you... was everything you promised... a lie? You... traitor... TRAITOR!!!!!"_Inuyasha just couldn't believe it. Someone pretended to be Kagome to trick Kai... Than what happened to Kagome? What made her attack the village? Than Inuyasha saw Kai getting up on his feet and walked back to the village._

_Than without even knowing, the dream shifted to where Kai had just came to the village. Screaming Kagome's name with rage, anger, hurt and betrayle. Lunching the arrow it pinned Kagometo the tree, making her go into a deep slumber... forever... or at least was suppose to be forever... Inuyasha couldn't stand here anymore! This was too much for him to handle. Than he saw that Kai, walked up to the jewel... And he saw a younger Kaede running up to him with something covering her eye._

_Inuyasha guessed that she lost her eye when she was younger now that he was seeing her with a bandage over her eye and all. Kai was now telling Kaede to take the jewel and burn it with his body. As Inuyasha saw all of this he couldn't help but feel a little bad for Kai. For he died thinking that Kagome betrayed him when it was another demon that did it._

_It was just so terrible... He couldn't help but feel his pain... Huh? His pain? No... Inuyasha wasn't just imagining things! He REALLY is feeling Kai's pain! Inuyasha looked at his shoulder and he could see blood. It was the same wound that Kai had received from the fake. No... NO! This couldn't be real! It was Kai that died! It was Kai that had received this wound! Not him! The pain was too much for Inuyasha. He couldn't take it anymore._

_The pain... this horrible, horrible pain... It was just too much... No human could handle this pain forever... No one could... All Inuyasha could do was scream in pain which of course woke him up._

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a huge pain in his shoulder. Why was that? When he looked over at his left shoulder he saw a bandage there. Odd... He doesn't remember it being there... How did it get there? Kaede walked in and saw that Inuyasha was up. She calmly asked "are are ye feeling?" Inuyasha looked at her as he said "I'm in pain... But... how? I don't remember getting hurt... What happened?"

Kaede sighed as she sadly said "I'm not sure. Late at night Kagome came in here and saw blood on ye's shoulder. She woke me up and told me. I quickly tended to ye's wounds before they could get worse. Do ye know how they wound appeared?" Inuyasha shook his head as he said "no... I was dreaming... I saw Kai get wounded... After... after I saw him pin Kagome... to the tree... I felt pain in my shoulder... I'm not sure how I got it... But what I do know is that it isn't a dream..."

Kaede just stared at Inuyasha. For some reason his eyes looked much older than he really is... Why was that? Could it be that Kai's soul is responding at all? It was possible, but it's hard to say... Before she could ask anything else Inuyasha fell asleep. Somehow feeling really tired. Kagome heard the whole thing. _'Kai was attacked?'_Thought a confused Kagome.

If Kai was attacked... When was he attacked? And who did it? At the moment she wasn't sure but decided to go for a walk. To where, no one knows. Kagome was gone the rest of the night. No one knew where she went and most of them didn't care where she went since she did attack their village all those years ago. Kagome didn't return till morning...

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in the morning feeling a lot better. Kaede calmly told him that his clothes should be washed and that he should get cleaned up. So Kaede took Inuyasha to a lake and Inuyasha went to a bush, striped down and dove in the water. All Inuyasha could think about was his family and friends. How were they? How could he get back? Than again he just had to jump in the well.

Than he could get home and pretend that nothing happened. As soon as he surfaced, so he could grab some of the spare clothes that Kaede brought for him to wear. But since he was above water he had a feeling that someone was staring at him. When he looked up he saw a pair of golden eyes staring right at him. And sadly it was Kagome staring at him. Inuyasha screamed "WHAT THE HELL! DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO LOOK AT PEOPLE WHO ARE BATHING! HEEL!"

With that said Kagome stood up straight and fell over. Inuyasha than disappeared in a bush and started to change. Kaede calmly said "ye two have to learn to work together... Ye can't spend most of ye time fighting." Kagome growled just listening to the old miko. Why did she have to work with a human? It was beyond her. Inuyasha growled at Kagome, the best way a human could growl. He was really pissed at her as he said "I don't need a demon to protect me!"

Kagome turned her head away as she said in a matter of fact tone "yes you do! A human can't protect them self! Cause their weak! And always will be!" When she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha standing over her, with a glare in his eyes. But that's not what caught her attenchen. It was how he looked right now. He was wearing monks clothing, it was black with red stitching. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. As Kagome stared at Inuyasha, a vision of Kai appeared before her.

Inuyasha stared at the shard that he had gotten after Kagome destroyed the demon's head. Sure it was only a shard but it glowed brightly in his hand, just as bright as the jewel when it was whole. Kaede calmly said "I will be back. Some of the villagers have been getting hurt while they slept. I hope ye will behave." And with that Kaede left the young teens alone. Inuyasha could only sigh as he thought about his home. He really wanted nothing more than to return to his own home. But at the moment that might not happen.

Sighing to himself Inuyasha sat down, leaning against a rock as he tookout his sketch book. He calmly thought _'even if I do want to go home... This place gives me great inspiration to draw... Maybe I could use this in my next art class... If I do go back...'_So Inuyasha started to draw the waterfall and the small lake. For he had a feeling that this would be a wonderful drawing once it's done. Kagome tried to look over his shoulder but since he could sense her presents so he closed the book and said "how about you mind your own business!"

Kagome growled as she said "FINE! LIKE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT A LOW HUMAN IS DOING!" Kagome than turned around and walked a few steps away. Inuyasha went back to his drawing but since he's looked at it for so long he could draw it with just his memories. Kagome growled as she said "change out of those clothes and wear your normal clothing!" He just stared at the half demon as he said "why! Cause I look like Kai!"

Kagome growled as she screamed out of rage "IT'S CAUSE I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU IN THOSE CLOTHES YOU MORON!" Inuyasha sighed a bit as he stood up, stared at the half demon with one of the coldest stares he's ever done. He coldly said "I'm the moron... Who's the one that got sealed away for 50 years? Who was the one who thought I was someone that you onced love? Who was the one that thought I could use a bow! YOU! So how about you think about your words before you say them! GOT THAT KAGOME!"

With that said Inuyasha started walk away. He couldn't stand to be around her anymore. Kagome than yelled out "wait!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing before him. All she said was "than give me your jewel shard. I know your going back home. So hand it over." Inuyasha held the small bag that held onto the small shard. All he did was hang on to it, with a smile as he said "you mean this?" Kagome nodded, than the smile on Inuyasha's face disappeared as he screamed "HEEL!"

Kagome's body went ridged and Inuyasha started to walk away. As he walked he said "this shard is coming with me, and your staying here. See ya." Kagome screamed "GET BACK HERE BOY!" Inuyasha glared at her again rom over his shoulder as he said "my name isn't boy. It's Inuyasha got that! See ya." With that said Inuyasha started to head to the forest. As Inuyasha walked, he couldn't help but look at his shoulder. It was in a huge amount of pain and he wasn't sure why.

How can a wound that happened in both his past life and in a dream happen to him in real life? It just didn't seem possible at the moment. Even though the bleeding stopped it still hurts like hell. But he was able to ignore the pain. Hell he's felt a lot worse from all of the sword training he's done. Than Inuyasha looked up in the sky as he thought _'hm... My sword training... I have a feeling that I didn't get to the champinships this year... This sucks since I'm their best player... Sigh'_

Than without realising it, he had arrived at the well. When Inuyasha looked down the well he couldn't help but wonder how this well worked. As he stared at the well, Inuyasha could feel a strange presents behind him. As soon as he turned around there was a man standing right behind the confused young man. Who was this guy? Why was he here?

(ok, for anyone who's seen the show I'm just gonna say that Yura isn't going to be in it! I have something else in mind heh heh heh)

The man wore a strange black kimono, short fire red hair and cold black eyes. There was something strange about this man and at the moment Inuyasha wasn't sure what this man wanted. As Inuyasha stared at this man he could plainly see the dark aura around him. Strange though... For some reason he's always been able to see aura but... why has he been able to sense this man's aura when he wasn't looking? Was it possible that just being here...

The man slowly walked up to Inuyasha as he said, no... more like demanded "give me the jewel!" Inuyasha growled the best he could as he said "why should I do that? My instincts are telling me not to trust you so I'm going to trust my instincts on this!" The man than pinned Inuyasha against the well as he said "too bad, I was going to spare your life but sadly you weren't going to cooperate with me. Now I'll take both the jewel and YOUR LIFE!"

Than the man took the small pouch from Inuyasha's neck and jumped away. But when he saw the small shard in there he glared at Inuyasha as he said "how dare you! You shattered the jewel! Where are the other shards?" Inuyasha glared at the man as he said "I don't know, and even if I did know I'd never tell you! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The man laughed as he said "my name is Yukio. I'm the master of nightmares. Your nightmare was strange though boy. Those memories weren't yours but yet they still belong to you. But anyway, time to die..."

With that said Yukio made a blade appear and threw it toward Inuyasha's head. Of course Inuyasha backed up only getting a few strains of hair cut. But since he was pinned against the well, Inuyasha fell into the well and disappeared. Yukio stared into the well as he thought _'why do I have the strangest feeling that... this isn't going to be the last I've seen of him? Ah well... Now to gather the rest of the shards!'_

* * *

Inuyasha had gone through the well. At least he thinks he did. At the moment he wasn't sure. For all he knew he could still be back in the past. And not be in his own time. Or he could be anywhere. It was just really hard to say. Inuyasha looked up and saw that there was a roof over the well. Maybe he was back in his own time. Back to his home. Where he belonged. Not in the past, no fighting demons. He could just think that it was all a dream. Or that it never happened. And never did.

Than there was a voice saying "I'm telling you grandpa! A creature came out of the well and dragged Inuyasha into it! I'm not lying to you!" A old man calmly said "how could your brother be in this well when he hasn't shown up the last time we checked? It doesn't make sense but if it makes you feel better than I'll look again."

With that said a light shined in the well and the old man couldn't believe it. Inuyasha, his grandson was in the well. Inuyasha was in shock as he said "Souta... Grandpa..." It took a while for them to get Inuyasha out, since it's been a while since they had used the old rope ladder but with it they managed to pull Inuyasha out of the well. When they stood out side of the well house Inuyasha was staring at the sun set. No matter what he just couldn't believe it... He was home...

His grandfather stood behind Inuyasha as he asked "Inuyasha, where have you been? And where did you get those robes?" Inuyasha turned around as he said to the grey haired man "I... I don't know... But I don't want to talk about it..." Souta ran to his big brother saying "Inuyasha! You're back! No one would believe me! That you were pulled into the well but I was scared that you wouldn't come back!"

Inuyasha knelt to his brother as he said "don't worry Souta... I won't leave like that again. And as your big brother I'll help you in any way I can... After all... I'm suppose to protect you." Souta cried more as he said "I thought I would have lost you like how we lost our father!!!!!" Inuyasha held his brother close as he said in a soothing voice "don't worry Souta... I'm not leaving like our father..."

Than they all walked in the house. Inuyasha couldn't help but think about how his brother was crying. That as the first time he cried since their father's death. Their father was killed in a car crash a few years ago and that was when Inuyasha vowed to protect his family from any harm. No matter what he had promised to protect them now and for ever. As long as he was around he'd always watch over them...

* * *

Kagome was running through the forest. She was going to look and find that boy, giving him a piece of her mind! Telling her to heel like that! She'd get him back for it! Kagome will make sure of it... When she saw the village over the tree's there was something strange about it. As soon as she landed in the village everyone seemed to have been acting normal. But... there was this weird feeling... Almost as if this wasn't real.

Than Kagome felt the presents coming... But the thing is that it wasn't normal but the presents of a possessed person coming to attack her! Than Kagome jumped out of the way just in time, for a villager was about to attack her. All Kagome could do was stare at the villagers as they all stared to surround her. This was very strange... Why would they surround her. But the strangest thing was that... well their eyes were closed and that it looked like they were in pain.

Why did they look like they were in pain? Was that possible? Well sure people could get nightmares but still walking around like they know where their going? That doesn't seem possible... Than again since she woke up nothing was starting to make sense. Not in the least. But the thing that was getting her attention was the weapons that they were holding.

All Kagome could do was smirk as she said in a cocky tone "so, you want a fight? Hey I ain't going to complain!" When she was about to attack, there was a voice saying "Kagome... don't!" Kagome turned around and saw Kaede, laying on the ground, with a bleeding shoulder. The only thing Kagome could do was, jump to Kaede and ask "what happened to you?" Kaede calmly said "the villagers are being controlled. A demon is controling them through their dreams!"

Kagome stared at all of the villagers. She knew that she couldn't fight back since they weren't doing it on purpose. So there was nothing that the young half demon could do about it. So Kagome did the only thing that she could. And that was to get Kaede out of there. Kagome picked up Kaede and ran. That was the only thing she could do. As Kagome ran she calmly said "so what's with the villagers? You said something about them being controlled by their dreams right?"

Kaede calmly said "yes. Who ever it is, is after the jewel. But the only people that can't be controlled by this demon is me, you and Inuyasha. The only thing that will work is his power of dreams. What ever happens in the dream will happen to them in real life." Kagome nodded as she said "well.. I might as well as do something for you."

* * *

Now you see Kagome burying Kaede in the ground. The wound to her shoulder was pretty bad so the only thing that Kagome could do was burry her. (oh god you're going to love this! I heard this in Inuyasha abridged ep 3. It was so funny!) Kaede opened her eyes as she asked "why are you burying me?" Kagome than started to put leaves on Kaede as she said "sorry, can't hear you. Dead people don't talk."

When Kagome stood up, Kaede help her hand out as she said "Kagome..." Kagome turned around as she said in a sarcastic tone "ah! It's a zombie! Run away!" With that Kagome ran off. Kaede could only say one thing at this moment... "dammit..."

Kagome was running faster than she ever has before. There was only one thing that she could do. And it was from what Kaede had said, only people with sacred power can stop this demon. Which sucks for Kagome cause this means that she has to get Inuyasha. Oh joy... As soon as she reached the well, Kagome could still faintly smell Inuyasha's scent. And it disappeared into the well. With that thought in mind. Kagome jumped into the well, disappearing into Inuyasha's world.

* * *

**ok I hope you liked this chapter so far, ok I know in the show that Yura's weakness was the red skull. But since I'm not using Yura what should the weakness be? if any of you have any ideas let me know and I'll update as soon as possible, thank you all for reading**


	4. Battle of Nightmares

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

_"Inner human Kagome"_

**"Inner demon Kagome"**

**_normal Kagome_**

Story

* * *

Inuyasha had just changed from the robes to his normal clothing. It was a rough day, all he could think about was the time he spent in the past. No matter how much he tried to forget, he just couldn't... The days he spent there were forever in his mind... For all times. Sighing to himself, Inuyasha decided to play his guitar. Maybe playing one of the new songs he wrote for the schools concert would keep his mind off of things... At least he hopes...

The song was something he came up with on his own. Nothing really new, since he wrote all of the songs for his band. But of course most of the songs are love songs. No one understood why he wrote them, hell neither did he. But oh well... It got him lots of fans... and girls... Than he calmly/loveily sang.

"We're Seeking our endless dreams in a world with no guidance...

With tangled emotions and a heart-piercing beat,  
our ballas continues, quietly and without faltering

From the other side of the far-off sky, our shadows blur together  
Our memories are chronicled somewhere between whim and inevitability

Even if everything decays in the whirlpool of time we spent passing each other by,  
I'll believe in your voice

We're seeking our endless dreams in a future with no guidance  
Even if I lose this light someday  
there will still be the shining blaze you lit in my heart  
We'll turn these fragments of hope into wings

An unceasing rain and a gently-soaked moon  
I don't care if I get hurt; I just want to move on, blown about by the wind

A look from your clear, innocent eyes cut through the darkness  
We'll pass through despair and loneliness and leave our mark behind

During the time I spent distorting myself to avoid creating ties,  
I felt you there

We're following a fleeting path in a world with no answers  
When you're suddenly lost and unable to move forward,  
my heart will shine and show the way to a hopeful tomorrow

We're seeking our fleeting dreams in a world with no answers  
The shining blaze in my heart will convey my wish

We're seeking our endless dreams in a world with no guidance  
Even if I lose this light someday  
there will be the shining blaze you lit in my heart  
We'll turn these fragments of hope into wings"

Sure Inuyasha has been working on that song for weeks now, but for some reason it just didn't sound right... The lyrics were perfect but... the emotion he needed... he just didn't have it... The right emotion was still unknown to him. Why? Cause he just never felt it before... Sigh... Inuyasha looked at his ceiling as he was thinking about the past, the Feudal Era... No matter what he just couldn't get his mind off of it. Nothing worked... Than he could have guessed that Kagome would have said. She would saying something like "no matter what you try to do, you'll never forget what you've seen. Demon's will always attack for the Shikon Jewel... You're stupid human life will always be in danger. You understand that boy?!"

Inuyasha sighed as he calmly thought _'jeez... Even when I'm only guessing what she's saying, Kagome will never say my name...'_

Than there was a voice yelling "Inuyasha, dinner!" All Inuyasha could do was smile, even though he couldn't forget what happened in the past. He could still focus on his future and that was involving his family no matter what. Nothing mattered more to him than his families safety. So he would stay with them to protect them, that was the promise he made to his family. With no other thought Inuyasha got up, put away his guitar and walked down stairs.

When he walked into the living room Inuyasha saw that his mother had made his favourite meal. Ramen. To him it was the best thing to eat in the whole world! Nothing could or would ever change that. Souta calmly asked "so how's your new song coming along bro? I heard you playing it's really good!" All Inuyasha could do was sigh as he said "thanks, but it isn't good enough... I'm missing something for it... I just need something to help me inspire me to how the song should be sung... But so far I got nothing... I'll keep working on it till then."

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at his younger brother as he said "don't worry, you'll be the first to hear it when I think it's good enough kay?" Souta smiled at Inuyasha, than he went to his meal like everyone else. Inuyasha just smiled at his family, he knew that this wasn't going to be the end of his bonding. He was always close to his family and always will be. That's just how he planned it to be and stay this way.

Now there was the faint sound of foot steps in the hall. Of course only Inuyasha could hear this but he thought it was only his imagination. So he just let it go as he said "well time to eat some ramen! WHOO!" Than with that said the door slid open to reveal a slightly pissed off looking Kagome. Inuyasha turned around and stared at Kagome along with the rest of his family.

The only thing that Inuyasha could say was "Ka... Kagome?" Kagome growled a bit as she said "you moron! Who said you could go home?!" Inuyasha put his chop sticks down as he asked "how'd you get here?" The young half demon walked up to him as she said "how else! The well of course!" Than Inuyasha's grandfather stood up saying with anger mixed with confusion "how did you get through the well! I made sure it was sealed!"

Kagome held up one of the seals and she said "you mean this piece of crap? Hate to tell you this sir but... they don't work." With that said the old man started to cry as Souta stared at his grandfather saying "you've got to be kidding me... Some Priest you are..." Kagome than grabbed Inuyasha by his arm saying "come on, let's go." Inuyasha got free from ehr grasp as he said "who said I had to go with you! Huh!? I don't have to go anywhere! I'm staying here got that!"

Kagome growled as she said "oh really! Well I say to damn bad cause you're coming! Do you know how many people are probably dying right now! Lot's of people are dying cause of that strange demon! They're being killed within their dreams which is killing them in REAL life!" Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome with a intense gaze. He wasn't sure what he should think about this, but he knew that the demon behind this is the same one that took the jewel shard from him.

Which also ment that he was after something more, what it was well it was hard to say. But what Inuyasha did know for sure is that this demon needs to go down once and for all. Inuyasha clenched his hands into tight fists. The very thought of people dying cause of something he caused made him feel terrible... He stared at Kagome as he said "fine... I'll come just hold on a second... I have to get something quick."

With that said the teenager ran to his room, went to his closet. He was searching for something hidden in the back. After a minute he finally found what he was looking for... The sword that he bought a year ago... It was a simple blade but the guy he bought it from said it once beloned to a great monk that could channel his power into the very blade and could destroy demons with only one swing of the blade. Now was the time to see if it was true or not.(I know in the show Kagome uses arrows but I have a better idea for Inuyasha, he'll use different weapons)

As soon as he grabbed his sword he placed it at his hip thanks to the belt he was wearing. Than ran down the stairs going to the well. Kagome was already waiting there for him. They both knew that this was gonna be heard to do, how were they gonna fight a demon that uses the powers of someone's dreams to battle? No one knows... Inuyasha calmly asked "so... where is the demon guy anyway...?" Kagome stared at him with a 'you got to be kidding me' look. She calml said "you mean you have no idea where he is... You really are a moron."

Inuyasha gave a creepy smirk as he said "shut it dog girl, look let's just get in the well, stop that demon what ever his name is and save everyone alright...? I can't stand to see people suffer..." Kagome stared at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye as she thought _'this boy... He's seen much suffering before he came to my time... Wonder what it was...?'_With that last thought they went inside the well house, than jumped inside the well. They were surrounded by the blue light as they traveled across time. Even though Inuyasha has seen this two times before it's still amazing to see...

After a few seconds they arrived to the other side of the well. In the past. Even though Inuyasha has only been there once, it was still an amazing sight to behold. Even at night it was still amazing, but at the moment he was getting ahead of himself for it won't be peaceful till the 'Nightmare Demon' was destroyed once and for all. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she asked "you sure you can handle this boy?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome as he said "I'm pretty sure I can. I'm a master when it comes with a sword and staff! Ok sure, I'll admit I'm no good with arrows... I'll take some lessons with them later... But right now we have a demon to kill."

Kagome smirked as she said with a happy tone "now you're speaking my language! Let's go!" With that said they ran to the heart of the forest. But what they didn't know is what was waiting for them... Would it be the demon? Or a nightmare? At the moment they weren' sure. Could anyone be sure? No... no one could be truly sure at this moment.

* * *

"Ha... They think they can beat me? That's a laugh... Let's see their deepest nightmares... Let's give them a little treat..." Said Yukio as he stared into a blue crystal ball. The crystal ball glowed with a bright light as it showed the demon Inuyasha and Kagome walking through the forest. This was just too good to be true. He knew that, well he now knows that the boy can see the shards, so he had to find a way to weaken him so he can control his mind.

That was the hard part though, only the worst of nightmares can weaken both of them and the only kind of nightmare that would work is if they face the worst part of their lives. Yes... That's how he'd do it, make them relive that part of their memories and kill the half demon once more... This would work, nothing can make it fail. (show's what he knows...)

Than the blue crystal ball started to glow a bright red, as the Nightmare Demon was casting his spell. The boy and young half demon would start to face the worst part of their lives, the very moment that they felt so weak. This was the moment he was waiting for, he could kill a half demon and have a slave, yes... A slave sounded nice right now... heh heh heh... (creepy)

* * *

The forest started to twist and turn. It was starting to look like the forest was becoming something. What it was, well it was hard to say. Inuyasha was looking around as he asking with confusion "what's gonig on?!" Kagome growled a bit as she said "I'm not sure, but I think that demon is behind this. Be careful alright!"

But sadly, that wasn't possible, for the forest started to get darker. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and stood in a defence position. He wasn't gonna let this forest beat him.(ok I'll admit, I'm still making him sound a little like the half demon version of himself... sigh) But even that wasn't gonna help. Than Inuyasha felt something grab his leg, pulling him into the forest. Inuyasha screamed "HELP! KAGOME HELP!" Kagome stared at Inuyasha, as he was being dragged into the forest.

She was about to follow till she felt something grab her leg. What ever it was, it dragged her to teh other side of the forest, and than... her vision was gone as she was being surrounded by darkness...

* * *

_Kagome was walking through the forest, this is weird... This almost looks like the forest that was close to the village that she used to live in. Than she stared at the village, no... she didn't want to be here... She could have sworn that this was buried deep in her mind... The horrible child hood she had. People picking on her. Calling her names and throwing things at her. This was one of the worst things that happened to her in her past. No matter what she did, there was no running away from it._

_Than she saw her younger self running through the forest, tears streming down her face. This puzzeled Kagome, till she found out when this was in her past... The... the day she was kicked out of the village... cause of her mother's death... _"That's right... Mother died when I was a little girl... They wouldn't keep me cause I wasn't one of them, I was a half demon that didn't deserve a home... No matter who my mother was... Or what her wishes were they kicked me out as soon as she passed..." _Said a slightly depressed Kagome._

_Kagome kept walking around in the forest, wondering what was gonna happen in this dream of hers. No matter what her past self just kept running. Tears were flowing down her face like a river. The little girl kept saying stuff like _"mother's dead! They kicked me out! They never cared about me or mother! They just couldn't wait to kick me out once mother was gone! It's my fault!"_Just hearing the sadness in her voice could make the strongest man cry his heart out._

_No one deserves this fate... No one... Than her dream shifted to somewhere else. Kagome was still in the forest but this time... She wasn't just staring at a old memory but was part of it. This time... there was no running away from the dream for no matter how far she tried to run... There was no breaking free from this spell... She would end up dying in her dream unless the demon was destroyed... Once and for all..._

* * *

_Inuyasha woke up in his room, But there was something strange about it this time. It looked like it did when he was a little kid... This makes no sense... It looked like it did five years... ago... No! This can't be happening again! NOT AGAIN! Inuyasha jumped outta bed, got dressed and ran down the stairs. But as soon as he did... he just couldn't believe it... In the kitchen at the table reading a newspaper was his father... His father was the same, long black hair and brown eyes, wearing his normal business clothing._

_Now Inuyasha knew this had to be the work of that demon Yukio, the Nightmare demon.(jeez even I'm getting bord of saying "nightmare demon") He ran to his father saying "dad... Where are you going today? Work?" His father nodded as he said_"yes, of course Inuyasha. Did you have another one of those dreams again?"_ Inuyasha nodded slightly as he said_ "yeah... But you don't need to take me anywhere. You don't need to take me to the hospital! Really!"_Inuyasha's father stood up and walked toward him saying_"Inuyasha, it isn't normal for you to be having these dreams, We need to get you checked to make sure if these are just your imagination running wild or it's something serious. Now let's go."

_With that said, Inuyasha's father and Inuyasha went to the car. Inuyasha could remember that day very well... His father was taking him to the hospital cause of the dreams he's been having... A speeding car was heading towards them when they were just crossing a street light... The car... the bright yellow car... He could remember it very clearly... Even though it all happened so fast and he was knocked out... he remembered what happened and blamed himself..._

_Inuyasha... could never forgive himself for what happened... And now... he was gonna relive this memory... No matter how much he tried to get it to change it won't help... It'll always happen... They finally got to a crossing light. His father calmly said _"Inuyasha... Even though I'm gone... I don't blame you... I always worried about you and those dreams... Deep down I knew that you were a reincarnation cause even though you look like me... You also looked like someone else... Never blame yourself for something you had no control over... Alright...?"

_Inuyasha just stared at his father, was this the spirit of his father? Did his father know that this was a dream? If so... would he want to relive his death? That was hard to say... Inuyasha calmly said _"dad... I'm... I'm so sorry... Cause... if I was normal than you wouldn't have died... I know you said that I shouldn't blame myself but... I still felt like it was my fault... Souta doesn't remember you that well cause he was only five at the time... We all miss you so much..."

_His father only smiled as he said _"I miss you all as well... I've never forgotten about any of you... In fact... I've been looking after all of you... Just because I'm not around in body I'm around in spirit... Remember that Inuyasha... Also remember that true power comes from within. It comes from your heart, the desire to protect those close to you or to protect those who need protecting. You must always remember that."_ Inuyasha nodded, his father was right._

_But before anything else could be said, the bright yellow car came zipping by, and crashed into the drivers seat. Inuyasha of course only got a few scratches from the glass and was knocked out. But deep down he knew this was only a dream, and one he was about to wake up from._

* * *

Inuyasha woke up from his old memory/dream. He knew that it was only a dream, but he could feel that his father's spirit was really there, talking to him at the very end. At least... his father's spirit wasn't angry with him. Everything was right with the world once more... sorta. So he ran off to look for Kagome, or at least Yukio. If this feeling was right, than Kagome was under the spell, and her worst memory would be getting sealed to the tree.

So he had to hurry and kill Yukio before Kagome was killed in her dream. After walking for a few minutes Inuyasha saw a strange cave, it had a strange feeling to it. Which of course needed to be looked at, for he felt that the Nightmare Demon was in there. And nothing was gonna stop him. He had to hurry if he wanted to save everyone. So Inuyasha walked into the cave. And he was right on the nose, for inside the cave, at the very back was Yukio.

Yukio was shocked as he said "I thought you'd be dead by now..." Inuyasha glared at him as he said "no, in that memory I was only knocked out. I never died... You tried to control me, I could feel it when the car hit my father... I won't forgive you for showing me that! But... my father spoke to me, my father's spirit. He never blamed me so in a way I should thank you. But for killing many people I'll destroy you!" With that said Inuyasha grabbed his sword and it glowed with a blue light.

He knew that this was his power. So he charged at Yukio but sadly he missed. The only thing he sliced was a few strands of hair. Yukio laughed as he said "you can't beat me! Not even a normal monk could beat me! You'll never win human!" Inuyasha smirked as he said "maybe that's because they couldn't see you're weak point. You may not be able to die from a physicle blow... But what if I destroyed this!"

Than Inuyasha was about to hit it till Yukio pulled Inuyasha's shirt and threw him to the other side of the cave. Inuyasha glared at the demon as he thought _'damn... I need to get him distracted some how... Kagome is still out and I don't know where she is... Wait! Always get the opponent talking. Get them to wonder in their minds and than hit their weak point!'_(I'm just making this up as I go along, I know nothing about sword fighting)

Than Inuyasha calmly asked, while circling around with Yukio "so... what do you plan to do with the jewel once you get it?" Yukio laughed as he said "what else! Rule the world! Become a powerful demon and make all the humans suffer! What else is there!?" Inuyasha smirked as he said "simple... You could not use the jewel and survive. Leave humans alone and you could be happy with someone that cares for ya. But than again you don't have a heart. I don't sense one in you... But here is something that you should know..."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Pine sight's a bitch!"

With that said Inuyasha slashed at the crystal ball, slicing it in half and Yukio was smashed into little pieces like glass. It was like he was made of the glass. With that done, Inuyasha picked up the shard and walked out. Walking through the forest again, looking for Kagome. After a while he saw her sitting up wiping the sweat from her face. When she looked up at Inuyasha she asked "so, you woke up huh? Anyway let's go get that demon."

Inuyasha held up the shard as he said "no need. I killed him after I broke free from the dream spell. So, what'd you dream about? Getting sealed to the tree? Was I too late?" Kagome growled as she said "yeah, I was dreaming bout that, and no you weren't too late... What about you?" Inuyasha looked away as he said in a sad tone "I dreamt about... my father's death... I witnessed the whole thing and blamed myself for his death... Five years of guilt... Than in the dream..."

Kagome could see that Inuyasha's frown had now become a smile as he said "my father spoke to me, not the dream of my father but my father's spirit. He told me that he never blamed me for his death... And that I should move on... And I will... Now, let's get going alright?" Kagoem stood up as she said "sure, sure Inuyasha." When she said that he stared at her with disbeliefe. He said "you... you said my name..." Kagome stared at him as she said "yeah so?"

"I just think you're starting to like me a little bit is all." Said a smiling Inuyasha.

Kagome let out a humph as she said "yeah right, don't get your hopes up." Inuyasha yelled "HEEL!" Normally Kagome would just freeze up but this time she was on her hands and knees. Kagome yelled "what the hell!?" Inuyasha calmly said "wow... guess the spell got stronger... I don't care I like this a lot better!" Kagome glared at him as she said "SCREW YOU!"

* * *

finally a new chapter done! now someone thought that it was better for Kagome to get on her hands and knees when Inuyasha said heel, I wasn't sure how to fix that so I just put down that the spell got stronger. Anyway I posted a new story called "Spirited Away: Inuyasha Version" and I was thinking on doing some rewrites with my old stories, they're called "Inuyasha's Son" "Inu Returns" "Inuyasha The Singer" "Prince Inuyasha" and finally "A Heart is Born"

I know those stories sorta sucked but I was still learning how to write. So if anyone who's either read those stories or is gonna read them let me know if I should make rewrites and I will. Now before I wrap things up if you have any questions about this story let me know and I'll answer them in the next chapter.

Oh and before I forget, I will write some of the Inuyasha movies, but on different fanfics, also I'll only do 2 of them cause 1, I only own 3 of them. 2 Inuyasha movie 1 doesn't work for me anymore cause it always cuts out on me when I'm watching it and finally 3 I don't have the last movie so only look forward to the second and third movie, and that's a wrap! see ya!


	5. Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshumaru

**ok, the other day I had this idea... well more like a change of characters... since everyone was switched... well almost everyone... what if I got Shippo and Kirara switched too! Kirara is a small cat demon that lost her mother while Shippo is a battle fox! what do you think? let me know in reviews! but I'll be updating as much as I can for it's march break and hell, I'm surprised that I had any luck updating now! with it being my birthday and all... well anywho on with the story!**

* * *

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

_"Inner human Kagome"_

**"Inner demon Kagome"**

**_normal Kagome_**

Story

* * *

Kagome: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshumaru.

Sesshumaru: I prefer Noble. Aristocratic makes me sound like a snob.

Kagome: oh really.

Sesshumaru: well yeah.

Kagome: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SOUND BOOTH!

Sesshumaru: fine... bitch...

Me:.... man this is just getting weird...

Inuyasha: you've noticed that too?

Me: pretty much...

Inuyasha: so why'd you get Kagome to say the name of the chapter?

Me: cause I thought it would be funny to hear Sesshumaru say what he said along with Kagome...

Inuyasha: so... am I gonna make fun of him?

Me: you'll wait and see...

Inuyasha: YOU SUCK!

* * *

It was night, the moon was full and all was quite. At least for most people at this time of night. No... there was a man that was standing outside, staring at the full moon. No one was could ruin a night like this one. No... no one... Oh wait.. spoke too soon... here comes the little imp that no one likes...

"My Lord! Where are you My Lord!"

A man with long silver hair, wearing a elegant kimono. His kimono was white as the snow, with a yellow belt. His eyes were a cold gold color and has a blue moon on his forehead but has purple stripes on his face. The little green imp walked up to the man and said "Lord Sesshumaru! I have a clue to your father's grave!" The man known as Sesshumaru stared at the imp as he coldly said "my father's grave... Soon... the sword will be mine..."

* * *

Inuyasha was just getting out of the well, but this time with him was a motor bike.(a nice change huh?) Inuyasha smiled at the red bike that he had some motivations on it. Ok sure, motor bikes normally make a lot of noise, but not this one! Hell no! He changed the motor in it and it's a silent engine. The best one of them all! Inuyasha grabbed his red bag, climbed on his bike and started the engine. Yup, silent.

With that he drove off, looking for Kagome. He knew that she got a few deep cuts from the nightmare that she suffered from. Unlike Inuyasha though, he never got wounded. How that was, well he wasn't sure. As he drove off he couldn't believe that this place was real, even with the amount of times he's been to this place already. No matter what... it always amazed him. And always will.

He knew what he must do now... he has to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama, after all he did break it... But he has help with this mission. The help of a half demon... Inuyasha couldn't help but look at the sky... Sure it was bright ad thanks to his shades that he could stare at it no problem. But than his mind drifted to what his father told him in his dream.

To protect those dear or those who need protecting... Yes... He will follow those words... The wise words of his father... Than something happened. He felt like he ran over something besides a rock cause he could have sworn that he heard someone shouting "FUCK!" Inuyasha stopped his bike, looking around to see if there was something that he ran over. No... there was nothing...

"Must have been my imagination..." said a calm Inuyasha.

But before he could leave, he felt something biting his cheek. Than...

SMACK!

Something small and flat landed in his hand, Inuyasha calmly said "oh... a flea... but a strange one at that... The flea returned to normal and asked "hello lad." Inuyasha stared at the small flea with wide eyes. Ok this was freaky! A talking flea! All Inuyasha could do was say "uh... hi..." The flea could sense Inuyasha's discomfort as he said "you aren't used to talking fleas huh..." It sounded more like a statement than a qustion... Inuyasha nodded as he said "yeah... Fleas normally don't talk..."

The flea nodded as he calmly said "well... I'm looking for someone... Maybe you know where she is... Can you help me?" Inuyasha nodded a bit as he said "I might be able too... But first... tell me your name please? I'm Inuyasha Higurashi." The flea nodded as he said "you are a polite lad, anyway I'm Myoga. I'm looking for my Lord's daughter.... her name is Kagome."

Inuyasha blinked a few times than said "uh... did I hear you right Myoga? Did you just say Kagome? If so... is Kagome a half demon with long silver hair with dog ears on her head and gold eyes?" Myoga nodded as he said with excitement "yes! Have you seen her!?" Inuyasha nodded as he said "yup, she's in the village I"m heading for.... I"ll take you to her if you like." Myoga nodded as he hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder and than off they went!

Away they go! to the village of Kaede! Inuyasha chuckled to himself, thinking on what would happen... If he was lucky Kagome would beg for some dog treats. That would be a good laugh. Myoga calmly asked "what kind of contraption is this lad?" Inuyasha smiled to himself as he said "this is a moter bike. It's only made where I'm from... It's hard to explain..."

With that said they both got to the village. Inuyasha got a few stares from the villagers, but that was normal in Inuyasha's books. After a while he found Kagome and said "yo Kagome! I have someone that's been looking for you!" Kagome looked down from the tree that she ws in and asked "oh really? Who? I don't see anyone!" Inuyasha sighed a bit as he said "well... You can't see him cause he's so small. Myoga- huh? where'd he go?"

SMACK!

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome had swatted her face, and down came the small flea. All Inuyasha could do was sigh at this. The small flea may be a demon but is still a flea and they like blood... That was something that couldn't be denied. Myoga calmly said "Lady Kagome! I've found you! I've been searching for you since I heard that you've been freed by your seal! I must tell you something about your father!" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, he could see a strangely calm look on her face.

What ever this is about... it couldn't be good...

* * *

Kaede was sitting her hut, along with Inuyasha, Kagome and Myoga. What ever this is about, it was important. That much Inuyasha could tell just from the aura everyone was giving off. But the thing is though... if this is about Kagome's father... than... what could it be? She's never mentioned anything about her family but than again... He's never asked...

Kagome stared at Myoga and asked "so... what about my father flea!?" Myoga sighed a bit as he said as calmly as possible "listen Lady Kagome... I know you never knew your father... But his strongest weapon needs to be found before your brother gets it." Kagome turned away as she said "I don't need some stupid weapon... Besides... it can't be that powerful!" Myoga took a sip of tea from his very small cup as he said "he used his weapon to protect your mother."

Kagome's ears twitched a bit at hearing about her mother... Inuyasha noticed this as he said "so... what was her father like?" Myoga smiled a bit as he said "he was a great and powerful demon. He rued the Western Lands... The master was both powerful, but also very nobel toward humans. He started to protect them when he met Kagome's mother."

Inuyasha leaned closer, wanting to hear more as he asked "what about her mom?" Myoga smiled more as he said "she was beautiful beyond anyone! Her beauty was better than the sun and the moon... And Kagome looks almost like- ACK!" Kagome had stepped on Myoga as she said "look, she died along time ago! Just leave it at that!" With that Kagome left the hut.

Inuyasha just stared at where Kagome was, could Kagome hate her mother...? If so... how could anyone hate their mom? Inuyasha was walking out. But on his way Myoga said "Inuyasha, please be careful where you step plea- ACK! Why me...?" (I had to put that, that's what he gets for running from danger all the damn time)

* * *

Kagome was sitting in a tree, thinking about her past a bit... She knew that when she was a child... No one accepted her. No one... The only person that cared for her was her mother... There was nothing that could have been done about it... Nothing... Kagome stared at the full moon, remembering how her and her mother always stared at it... Kagome would always stare up at her mother, thinking on how she was more beautieful than the moon on nights like these.

Kagome sighed to herself thinking _'it's been a long time since... I've seen mother's face...'_

_"Yeah... I miss her..."_

**"Bah! Humans are weak! They always will be!"**

**_Hey, you know logic has a brother... His name is SHUT THE HELL UP!_**

With that said, both Kagome's demon and human side left. There was nothing else that could be done... The past is in the past. Nothing could be done about this... And nothing will ever change... Inuyasha had walked up to the tree that Kagome was in, still trying to figure her out. Inuyasha as still wondering... did Kagome hate her mother?

Was there something horrible that happened in the past that could make Kagome hate her mother? If so... what was it? What could make someone hate their mother? How could anyone hate their mother....? Nothing made sense anymore to the young teen. Kagome sensed Inuyasha and said "what do you want?" Inuyasha calmly asked "Kagome... do... do you hate your mom?" Her ear's twitched as she said "no... I don't hate my mom..."

Inuyasha asked "than... why don't you like talking about her? Why did you step on Myoga when he was talking about your mom?" Kagome kept her gaze at the sky as she said "cause... I don't like talking about my mom... Brings up... certain memories...." Inuyasha nodded than, the next thing he knew his face was in the dirt. Kagome had jumped out of the tree and pushed Inuyasha to the ground.

Inuyasha looked up and saw some demons in the sky, moving some kind of carriage. What was in side? Than Kagome saw something in the carraige and was shocked. "Mother...?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw the confused look on her face. Than a huge hand came out of the sky, grabbed the carriage and crushed it, nothing was left of it and the hand was holding onto the woman that seems to be Kagome's mom.

Than a huge giant demon appeared out of the clouds. But the person riding the demon... we all know who that is... Lord Sesshumaru. Kagome glared at him with a burning rage, and hatred for this man. Inuyasha was confused and said "uh... Kagome... who is this girl?" Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. He said "really... who is she? She almost looks like you... But slightly taller... Is she your sister?"

Kagome was giving Inuyasha a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look. She said "uh... this is my half brother... Sesshumaru..." Inuyasha fell over saying "BROTHER! THIS DUDE LOOKS LIKE A CHICK!" The imp screamed "HOW DARE YOU! LORD SESSHUMARU DESERVES RESPECT FROM ALL! INCLUDING YOU HUMAN!" Inuyasha stood up, dusts himself off than says "oh... ok sure, I'll show my respect..."

With that said Inuyasha bowed and said in a sarcastic voice "oh all hail the great Lord Fluffy of the Village called "Who Cares Vill!" All hail Lord Fluffy the all mighty Ruler that no one gives a damn about!" Kagome just stared at Inuyasha and said "wow... you're the first human to have dised Sesshumaru like this... Nice."

Inuyasha bowed as he said "thank you very much! Please no applause!" The imp screamed "HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Sesshumaru said "silences Jaken. Now... Kagome... tell me where the grave of our father is... and I'll hand you your mother..." Kagome smirked as she said "like I'll believe that's my mother! You and I both know she's been dead for years!" Jaken smirked as he said "anything is possible for Lord Sesshumaru. And he was kind enough to bring your mortal mother back."

The woman held her hand toward Kagome saying "it's true Kagome. I've returned to you... Back from the land of the dead..." Sesshumaru calmly said "fine... I guess you aren't much of a daughter to care about your mother..." With that said the demon started to crush Kagome's mother. Inuyasha screamed "Kagome! Are you going to let him hurt your mom!" Kagome jumped at the hand, and cuts it off, freeing her mother.

Her mother landed on the ground and Inuyasha ran to her to see if she was alright. Kagome jumped at her half brother, getting ready to kill. But the demon that was holding her mother was getting ready to smash them all into the ground. Kagome's mother was in shock and held out her hands, than a white flower appeared and glowed brightly in the light. But... when the light died down... they were gone. Sesshumaru looked away as he said "your plan better work Jaken... Cause if now... I'm having a Cesar salad... and the chicken... won't be chicken..." Jaken gave out a yelp with fear in his eyes...

Where did Kagome, Inuyasha and Kagome's mother go though? Even I don't know. No one could ever think that this kind of thing was possible. No... not at all... But at the moment... they were in a different world... at least they think they are. For they aren't sure... Man... nothing makes sense anymore....


	6. The Fang, and A Transformed Sword

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

_"Inner human Kagome"_

**"Inner demon Kagome"**

**_normal Kagome_**

Story

* * *

Kagome-let me get this straight... The all mighty Sesshumaru listened to Jaken?

Me-yes... yes he did

Kagome-that's a first... what happened to the all Mighty Sesshumaru to listen to the imp?

Sesshumaru-...

Inuyasha-guess he's speechless... cool... I hope he likes my little power that I'll get later on!

Me-what power?

Inuyasha-you know, the power that your giving me cause well... like in the show arrows were used and I'm using a sword most of the time, so...

Me-oh yeah! well... you'll have to wait and see cause I haven't thought of when I'd get you to use it yet...

Kagome-what the hell are you talking about?

Sesshumaru-clueless isn't she?

Me-yes...

Kagome-what?!

Inuyasha-oh I don't know, maybe if you were at the last meeting than you'd know about it!

Miroku-yeah! even me and Sango were there and we're not even in the story yet!

Sango-yeah! and I'll say this, it's pretty cool for a handsome guy like Inuyasha!  
*sango walks over to inuyasha, coping a feel*

Inuyasha-hey! stop that! get away from me! get! shew! why me!?

Miroku-and to think... that was me in a way...  
*points to sango laying on top of Inuyasha*

Me-yeah... but I don't think that you acted like that as much...

Sesshumaru-can we just start the damn chapter already?

Me-oh right, but before I start with the story, I have this to say... Something that should happen like in the show, doesn't happen but something that happened in the manga... for any of those who have read the manga you'll get what I mean when you get to that part... now yeah.... on with the story!

* * *

Kagome woke up to see a strange place. It almost looked like the lands that she lived in as a child. Her gaze than turned to Inuyasha, he was out cold and didn't look like he would wake any time soon. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her at the moment. Where ever they were though was wonderful. Even though it almost looked like the place that she lived in when she was little it wasn't. Than Kagome heard foot steps coming, when she turned around it was her mother. She wore a kimono with many different flower patterns on it.

Kagome only stared as she asked "where are we?" Her mother calmly said "near the border to the Spirit world..." Kagome looked down with a small smile as she said "oh... That's right... Your dead..." Kagome's mother calmly said "I'm so sorry to have left you alone Kagome... You were so young... Can you ever forgive me...?" All Kagome could do was nod, of course she could forgive her mother. After all, it wasn't her fault that she died...

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, staring at the scene before him. Kagome was smiling with her mother happily. This was the first time that Inuyasha has seen her smile. It made him happy and his heart skip a beat. Why did that happen? Strange... Inuyasha's eyes wondered around, till his gaze set on the water. How... how can that be?! Kagome's mom doesn't... HAVE A FACE! Inuyasha reached for his sword, he knew that this wasn't going to be easy... But he had to do something!

But what ever tried to keep him down was strong. When he was looking at what was holding him down, he saw the same creatures that was pulling the carriage that was holding Kagome's so called "mother". But sadly that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Than his sword started to glow brightly. The blue aura within his sword started to grow in power. What was this? How was it doing this? That much Inuyasha didn't know. Than the chains broke, the demons ran away, but Inuyasha was very weak at the moment.

What ever he just did really wore him out and drained him of his strength. He stared at Kagome with his half opened eyes as he thought _'Kagome... please see that... that isn't... your mom! Why... can't you... see that...?'_ With that last thought in his mind, he passed out.

Kagome smiled at her mother as she said "it's good to see you again... I've missed you..." Her mother calmly said "I know... You were very young... I'm still very sorry..." Kagome walked closer to her mother as she said "it wasn't your fault mother. These things happen... I do miss you and I always will." Once again her mother smiled as she said "Kagome... I have to go... but... Before I do... can I have a hug?" Kagome nodded, walking closer to her mother and gave her a hug.

But this wasn't a hug, no... It was something else! Kagome's mother than dug her hands into Kagome's back saying "Kagome... I need you to tell me where your father's tomb is... Can you tell me?" Kagome was out of it, but her subconsciousness was talking as she said "I don't know..." The woman that claimed to be Kagome's mother was slowly starting to suck her in. What ever was going on, it wasn't good. Not at all.

Than Jaken walked up to the woman and smacked her with his staff saying "NO SOUL SUCKING!" The woman calmly said "sorry, but I'm trying to get the location... If I look any deeper in her soul than her soul will be no more..." Jaken yelled "I don't care! All Lord Sesshumaru wants is the location of the tomb! Now get her talking NOW!" She nodded and went deeper in Kagome's soul saying "please Kagome, tell me where your father's tomb is..."

Kagome's mind showed a strange black pearl. All she could say was "the Black Pearl.... at the left..." Jaken was confused as he said "Black Pearl? WHAT BLACK PEARL!?" Kagome's body was slowly sinking in even further. It would soon be gone forever. Than Inuyasha woke up, saw what was going on and quickly stood up, running toward Kagome. Hoping that he would make it to her in time. But as he was close to grabbing her hair the woman just moves away. Inuyasha screamed "KAGOME! WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT! THAT ISN'T YOUR MOM!"

There was a voice saying "you can't wake her up... She is under the spell of the Un-mother." "Un-mother?" Repeated Inuyasha. Myoga had appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder as he said "the Un-mother is created of the sadden souls of mother's who have lost their children. They say that the Un-mother's can never be satisfied unless they find a lost, saddened soul."

Inuyasha had an idea on what this ment, Kagome was a lost and sadden soul for she had lost her mother. But how was he suppose to help. Wait! He's heard about these kind of demon's before! Oh what was he suppose to do again? Right! He has to stop the illusion! Let's see... where is it...? Than Inuyasha looked at the water and saw an image of Kagome as a child being held by the Un-mother. So he grabbed his sword, ran into the water and slammed his sword into the water destroying the image.

When that happened Kagome was freed! She hit the ground hard trying to figure out what was going on. Than she stared at the demon saying "I can't believe...! And I fell for it! How stupid could I have been..." Inuyasha stood by her saying "Kagome... it wasn't your fault... You miss your mom... You just wanted to believe that she was still alive or brought back... That's all..." Than there was a cold voice saying "so... the plan worked... We know where the tomb is..." Kagome turned her head and saw her half brother, she screamed "SESSHUMARU!"

With that said, he ran toward Kagome, picking her up by her throat and holding her in the air. He said in the same cold, emotionless voice "so... Father's tomb was right under our noses... Well... above our noses to be more accourte." Kagome was squrming as she asked "what the hell are you talking about?" Sesshumaru smirked than...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshumaru stabbed Kagome in her left eye, blood poured out of her eye as Sesshumaru removed his claws. He dropped Kagome holding a black pearl in his index finger and his thumb. All Sesshumaru could do was smirk as he said "so what was said, was true... " Kagome growled as she said "what are you talking about?! TELL ME DAMMIT!" Sesshumaru smirked as he said ""A Place One Can See, But Never Been Seen, A Place That The Grave Keeper Can Never Look Upon."" Inuyasha glared at Kagome's half brother as he said "so, you made a copy of Kagome's mother just for a stupid pearl!"

Sesshumaru just nodded as he said "well, I no longer have a use for you little sister. Now to finish you off." Than he summoned his poison whip and swung it towards them. But the attack never hit. No... Instead the Un-mother took the hit for them. Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't believe it... The Un-mother saved them... The only thing that was left was her head and some clothing. She whispered "my... little... girl..." Than Sesshumaru stomped on her head, finishing her off.

Myoga calmly said "demon or not, she still had a mother's heart." Than Jaken gave Sesshumaru the staff, he slammed it on the pearl and a portal opened. They both walked in and Kagome glared at them. Inuyasha said "let's go!" Than they followed Sesshumaru and they started to fall through the sky.(oh I'm gonna love typing this) Inuyasha calmly asked "um... Kagome... can you fly?" Kagome glared at him with her one eye as she said "NO I'm a dog demon we can't- oh..." Than they started to scream as they fell through the sky.

But lucky for them they landed on some skull birds. Inuyasha stared at the huge skeleton as he said in amazement "wow... Is that your father?" Kagome nodded as she said "yes... That's my father, the Great Dog Demon, InuTashino." Inuyasha was amazed... There was no way... But... wow... Than they landed and ran into the grave. Kagome saw that Sesshumaru's hand was burning, which ment something. Right...? Than her eyes landed on the sword in the middle... It was placed in a gold stand, the blade was huge, shaped like a fang...(I'm making it different, you'll see)

Inuyasha glared at Sesshumaru as he said "thought you could get ride of us huh... You'll pay for hurting Kagome!" Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, why would he be pissed at Sesshumaru? It should be her mad, not him... Inuyasha stared at the sword than back at Sesshumaru with a smirk "couldn't remove the blade huh? Too bad, I'm gonna put down some facts... The sword was placed in the grave, which was placed in a pearl and placed in the keeper's eye. Which was Kagome, the sword is ment for her. Not you."

Kagome just stared at him blankly as she said "what are you saying?" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as he said "the sword is ment for you Kagome, You are the true master to this sword... You go ahead, I'll handle this jerk. If he was a true brother he wouldn't do this sort of thing to you. Now... go..." She nodded and ran to the sword, as Inuyasha was gonna handle the demon. Sesshumaru calmly asked "how are you going to beat me?"

Inuyasha smirked as he said "easy, I'll just kick your ass with my sword here..." Sesshumaru stared at Inuyasha as he said "oh really? That seems very unlikely. You can never beat me." Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword, and focused all of his sacred energy into the blade as he said "oh, but it is very likely Sesshumaru. I can and will kick your ass! This is for harming Kagome! SACRED SLASH!" Than Inuyasha swung his sword and a blade of pure sacred energy came right out of the blade and hit Sesshumaru with a burning cut.

Sesshumaru's eyes widened a bit as he thought _'this boy... he's a monk... But... he's more powerful than most monks I have killed... This might be interesting.'_Than Sesshumaru used his poison whip on Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped and twirled his sword around, hoping that it would stop the attack. When Inuyasha stopped twirling his sword, it wasn't a sword anymore... no... It was a staff now!(kinda like Miroku's staff) Inuyasha stared in amazement at his sword-turned-staff. It was amazing.

Sesshumaru just stared at Inuyasha's weapon as he thought _'that can't be possible... The only man to have a sword like this was the Monk Kai- wait... this boy looks like him... Could this boy be his reincarnation?'_

Sesshumaru zipped up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the neck saying "I won't be defeated by a reincarnation... I'll give you a worthy death." Than he started to choke Inuyasha, all passage ways to Inuyasha's lungs were gone, he couldn't breath. Kagome has been trying to remove the sword for a while now, but hasn't had any luck. Than she turned around and saw Inuyasha. "NO! INUYASHA!" She cried. Than when she was about to run to him, her grip was still on the sword and it pulled out.

Kagome couldn't believe it. The sword came out. Sesshumaru stared at his little sister as he said "so... you pulled it out huh... Well... I've had my fun with the human... Now... to get rid of him..." Than Sesshumaru threw Inuyasha to the side of the room/skeleton and melted the bone that was behind Inuyasha. Kagome screamed out "NO INUYASHA!" Inuyasha didn't respond, his eyes were closed and his body wasn't moving. He appeared dead. Than, his body was completely covered by the melted bone.

Kagome stared in shock, her eyes were wide open as was her mouth. Sesshumaru said in the same voice "humans are weak. They will never be worth anything to demon's. They are nothing and always will be nothing." Kagome was still in shock, how could this be? Inuyasha was gone... Her mother was still gone, believing that she was back when that never was... For some reason, Kagome has never felt truly alone in her life till now... Now... she truly felt alone...

* * *

**ok, I'm kinda getting bored, one time I got a review asking if Sango was getting switched too or to switch Kikyo with Kouga... so I'm giving you the list of people that are being switched**

**Kagome-Inuyasha**

**Sango-Miroku**

**Shippo-Kirara**

**Kikyo-Kai**

**Kouga-Ayame**

**Naraku-Kagura**

**and so far that's all I have... that's all I can think of at the moment, but it's better than nothing, anyway I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, look forward to another update oh, and I finally updated "The Strange New Student" I'll admit, the chapter to that one isn't long but please read it if you've been waiting for the update on that one, LATER!**


	7. Kagome's Concern and Inuyasha's Strength

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

_"Inner human Kagome"_

**"Inner demon Kagome"**

**_normal Kagome_**

Story

* * *

Inuyasha-I can't believe you did that to me!

Me-calm down... your the main fucking character! if I killed you than the fic would be over

Inuyash-true...

Kagome-and you say I'm the idiout...

Inuyash-what!  
*inuyasha tackles kagome to the ground and starts fighting her*

Me-.... well.... this is weird... uh.... ON WITH THE STORY! HURRY!

* * *

Kagome just stared at where Inuyasha once was. His body was now covered by the melted bone, caused by Sesshumaru. This couldn't be happening. Inuyasha fought Sesshumaru because of what her half brother did. And now... he's gone... Kagome has never felt so alone in her life. But than, all of her sadness was replaced with rage! Rage and hatred toward her brother. Kagome has never felt so much rage or hatred toward her brother in her life. Her grip on the hilt of the sword was tight, that her knuckles turned white.(cool it rhymed)

Sesshumaru stared at Kagome after he had melted the bone to finish off Inuyasha. The poison should have finished him off. He just stared at the half demon as he said "now, to finish you off." Than he charged at Kagome, planning to grab her, just like how he held Inuyasha by his neck. There was no way that she was going to get away. But sadly for him that she was able to get away. And boy was Kagome ever pissed!

"Sesshumaru! Today YOU DIE BY MY HANDS!" Shouted a very pissed off Kagome. She charged at Sesshumaru with the sword that she had just pulled out of the stand. But something was wrong. The blade may look strong, but it could... EVEN CUT FUCKING WET PAPER! But that didn't matter at the moment. All she wanted was revenge, not just for herself, but for the memory of her mother and Inuyasha! Sesshumaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kagome's power was getting stronger!

This just wasn't possible! No way! There was no way that a half demon could get this much power! It wasn't possible! But right now Kagome was proving him wrong. No... he wouldn't allow this! He couldn't allow it! So he lept into the air, but was only met by Kagome's claws, breaking the armor that was on his chest as she screamed "THAT WAS FOR MY MOTHER!" Than Sesshumaru landed on the ground but was met with Kagome's foot as she said "AND THAT WAS FOR INUYASHA!"

Kagome couldn't control her rage toward Sesshumaru. Her blood was boiling through her veins. It felt like her very blood and body was on fire. Nothing could stop this feeling for the half demon but the death of her half brother, or unless by some kind of miracle that Inuyasha was alive! Than there was a small gasping sound. Where was that coming from? There was no one else here but Kagome, Sesshumaru and sadly Jaken. And this gasp sounded like a boy.

Than Kagome and Sesshumaru stared at the pile of melted bones to see it moving. Odd... Than, bursting out of the melted bone was Inuyasha, gasping for air. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a slight smile on her face. Why that was no one knows. (not even me and I'm writing this story!) Sesshumaru just stared as he asked "how are you alive human?" Inuyasha just stared at Sesshumaru. Glaring really. Than Sesshumaru saw Inuyasha's sword glowing blue from his sacred energy and right away he knew. "So... you used your sacred powers huh... To bad that you're completely drained now. You don't have the power to stay awake now, let alone stand."

Inuyasha slowly stood up as he said "I'm... stronger... than you... take me... for... I... won't give up... As long... as I... have someone... to protect... than I'll... remain strong!"

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was having a hard time staying awake just from the way he was gasping. He was very weak from the poison that Sesshumaru used, and from using his own power to save himself. He truly was a powerful human. Than Inuyasha slammed the blade of his sword into the ground to help him stand. His breath was ragged and rough. It was almost as if he was in some sort of pain. Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder and asked "are you in pain lad?"

All Inuyasha could do was nod. He was in so much pain that he couldn't talk right now. His whole body shook in pain. Kagome could plainly see this. But than she saw a wound in his arm. Did Sesshumaru do that? Than she saw that the wound was bubbling with a green liquid. Right away she knew that it was Sesshumaru's attack that did it. Maybe he didn't have enough power left in him to purify the poison in his system. Sesshumaru said in his normal tone of voice "so, you managed to stand... and keep yourself awake. But now you don't have any more strength... You'll die along with my little sister..."

With that his eyes turned blood red, his mouth started to get longer, becoming more like a dog's. Kagome had to get Inuyasha out of here, or else she couldn't save him! She attached the sword to her back, along with Inuyasha's sword. When that was done, she helped Inuyasha up, and started to climb out. Inuyasha was starting to lose all consignees. Everything started to go fuzzy. He could feel everything slipping away from his mind at the moment. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's grip loosen, and knew that he was starting to pass out.

But if he did pass out, he might never wake up again. She screamed "DON'T FALL ASLEEP! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE INUYASHA! IF YOU EVER FALL ASLEEP YOU MIGHT NEVER WAKE UP EVER AGAIN! YOU COULD DIE!" When she said that, Inuyasha's grip tightened, even though his vision was starting to blur, he would stay strong. He had too... Than they both got out of the skeleton and went to hide some where. Kagome leaned Inuyasha aganest a piece of the armor that her long dead father was wearing. His skin was slightly pale, and covered in sweat. And his breath was rapid. Even though Kagome didn't like him she still felt sorry for him.

"Inuyasha... Can you hear me?"

"...."

"Inuyasha... are you in pain?"

"...."

"Dammit Inuyasha! Say something please! I want to know if your alright!"

Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes were slightly dull, and faded. It was like he wasn't even there anymore. This made Kagome worry, just what happened to the Inuyasha she's come to know? Than she saw that Inuyasha's lips were moving. Kagome was trying to figure out what he was trying to say, but he couldn't get any words out. That is, until some words came out very quietly "be..... hind..... you....."

With that said, something grabbed Kagome, dropping both swords. Myoga stared at Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha, I'm gonna have to suck the poison out alright! It's the only way to save you! You might feel very weak and drained, but it's better than letting the poison get to you alright?" All Inuyasha could give was a very weak nod. He wasn't sure how long he could last at the moment. But anything was better than letting it end this way. Than Myoga started to suck the blood from the wound. Since Inuyasha hasn't moved that much it hasn't spread that far. But it was still strong so it made him weak and full of pain.

The pain was slowly starting to fade, but Inuyasha still felt very weak. Nothing could be done about that at the moment. But hey, it's betting than dying! Kagome was in the mouth of her half brother, trying to free herself. But she couldn't get one scratch on him. What was she to do? Kagome's ears twitched when she heard the sound of something moving. Besides her and Sesshumaru, there was a different sound. Than there was a voice screaming "SACRED SLASH!"

A blue blade came and slashed at Sesshumaru, causing him to drop Kagome. Kagome landed a few feet away from Sesshumaru wondering what was going on. Than she turned around and saw Inuyasha, standing with a smirk on his face. Her eyes were wide as she said "you ok!" Inuyasha smiled as he said "oh? Were you worried about me Kagome?" She could hear the smart ass remark and said with venom dripping from her words "no! I was only concern about what would happen if you died! You're the only one that can see the jewel shards after all!"

Inuyasha just sighed as he said "yeah, yeah, what ever. Here." With that said he threw the sword towards her, and she caught it in her hand. Myoga calmly said "Kagome! You must use the Tetseiga to stop Sesshumaru! Only you can use it!" Kagome just stared at it, she remembered that when she felt some kind of worry for Inuyasha, she felt the sword pules with power. That was something that no normal sword could do. But she knew one thing, she'd work with Inuyasha now, the sword only wanted to protect the people she has any kind of concern for. Nothing more and nothing less.

Than she noticed Sesshumaru coming straight for her. But she wouldn't let him stop her anymore! This time, he was going down! Kagome held the hilt of the blade and jumped up toward him, cutting his right arm right off! Sesshumaru fell to the ground, shoulder bleeding from his arm being cut off. Kagome smirked as she said "how does it feel to lose to a girl Sesshumaru? Does it just hurt your pride? Good! I'm gonna finish you off right now!" With that said Kagome slashed at him again, and he started to fall, but before anything could happen for the battle, he turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha out cold on the ground. He had used up the last of his strength to help Kagome, and now... still weak from the poison he had finally passed out. Kagome had picked him up and found a bird and flew back to the portal going home. Once the portal was closed the black pearl had returned to her eye, healing it. It looked as if Sesshumaru never stabbed her eye at all. Kagome stared at Inuyasha and said "I can't believe I'm saying this... but you did good Inuyasha..." All she could do was smile at him, even though he was human and annoying... Inuyasha had a big heart...

One that only wanted to help others... and he did just that... Kagome than started to walk back to the village. But on her way she saw a sheath, and knew right away that it was for her sword, Tetseiga. So, picking it up and just kept walking to the village. There was no telling what would happen now...

* * *

Me-ok, chapter done finally! anyway I'm going to say htat I'm not going to make a chapter with the frog cause 1 I didn't like that ep and I can't think of anything for it, so I'm skiping ahead to a different ep, maybe the one with the thunder brothers... anyway, hoped you liked this chapter cause I just made this up as I went along...

Inuyasha-yeah... and I'm still alive!

Kagome-yeah

Inuyasha-by the way... what did you say while I was out?

Kagome-nothing...

Inuyasha-you sure?

Kagome-yes...

Me-... ok.... anyway... R&R until next time!

Me, Inuyasha and Kagome-see ya!


	8. Kirara and The Lightning Sisters!

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-ok, since Kagome got the Tetseiga, she won't be talking to her other halves anymore.

Kagome-so... I won't be talking to them anymore? sweet!

Inuyasha-what are you talking about?

Kagome-nothing!

Inuyasha-I'll find out soon enough

Me-.... how about you just keep working on your songs, I'll start on the chapter and get a new main character in this thing alright?

Inuyasha-sure

Kagome-ok... I know that in the show, Shippo was attacked... and since you switched us.... how is this going to work?

Me-you'll see... Inuyasha if you'd be so kind as to say the name of the chapter

Inuyasha-Kirara and the Lightning Sisters!

* * *

It's been days since the battle in the other world. Inuyasha had recovered from loss of blood, Kagome has slightly learned how to use her sword. But so far nothing has happened. Inuyasha had gone back to his time to grab a few things that he would need on the journey. But how that was gonna work well, it was hard to say. After all, since Inuyasha brought his moter bike with him, he's able to keep up with Kagome instead of having to run along with her.

Boy, that would get anyone tired after a while. Than they finally stopped, but sadly they stopped in a old battle field that was covered in dead bodies. Well, not really... more like skeletons. Inuyasha was cooking up some oden soup. Sure, it was slightly harder to cook it, but instant oden was just like instant ramen... right? (I'm not sure if there is any instant oden, I'm just making most of this stuff up) Once it was done, they all started to dig in. Kagome smiled as she ate her lunch. For it was delishes!

Inuyasha could only smirk, who would have thought that a half demon would love oden this much. Than again... he still doesn't know that much about her. No matter how many dreams he gets from Kai's past, he still doesn't truly understand her. Kagome saw the strange look and said with a bit of irritation "what's your problem boy!" Inuyasha could only shake his head as he told her that nothing was wrong.

He was after all, just in his own little world... But sadly, even in his own world, he'll never be a normal teenager ever again... Than the sky grew dark. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood up, trying to figure out what was going on. There was a strange voice saying "you, holder of the Shikon Jewel Shards! I command you to hand them over. For is you don't, you shall be cursed!" Than out of the sky appeared a strange woman, she had long flowing blond hair, cat ears on her head and two tails with black stripes on the ends, like with her ears. On her forehead was a black diamond.

But what caught their attention was her red cat like eyes. Kagome could only stare at the cat demon, and said "why the hell should we give you the shards?" The cat just stared at them, mostly Inuyasha.

"Because, if you don't than I shall place a curse on you!" Screamed the cat demon. Inuyasha walked up to the cat demon and said "ok, I may not know much about demons... But I sure as hell know you ain't a demon that can cause curses... And the fact that... you're not even in your true form..." Kagome just stared at him with a look that asked what-do-you-mean? Than Inuyasha grabbed his sword, changed it into a staff and placed it on the cat's head. As soon as the staff touched her head the spell that she had used, wore off changing her to her true form... Which of course is just a smaller version of what she first appeared.

The now small cat demon sat on the ground, rubbing the spot where Inuyasha's staff touched. It stung from his sacred powers but that was to be expected. Kagome picked up the cat by her twin tails and said with demand "who the hell are you?" The small cat demon glared at Kagome, not saying anything. The only thing the demon did was hiss. Kagome was about to throw the little demon, that is... until the little girl turned into a strange statue.

Kagome looked at the statue and was confused about it. Than Inuyasha turned to his bag and yelled "hey! Get out of my back pack!" Than Kagome walked up to the little girl and punched her on the head.(I know, it's harsh...) Than Inuyasha sighed, thinking about how harsh Kagome could be, but than again it _is_Kagome. So he grabbed something from his black bag and started to spray something on the bump that had formed on her head. Inuyasha calmly asked "why do you want the shards so bad anyway?"

"Cause I wanna get stronger to avenge my mother's death. She was killed by the Lightning Sisters..." Said a calm demon child. Inuyasha was confused about this. Who are the Lightning Sisters?

Kagome calmly said "well... I have heard of them once before. They're sisters that control the power of a storm. They say that the one sister is beautiful while the other one is just plain ugly who only thinks she's beautiful. Also they kill for fun or for the sport of it. No one has ever escaped from them and lived. Other than that, I'm not sure... There isn't much info on them but that."

Inuyasha could only nod as he asked "and what is your name anyway little girl? I'm Inuyasha and this here is Kagome." The little girl stared at Inuyasha's happy loving smile, than at Kagome's strange angry, pissed off, and irritated look.

"Kirara... My name is Kirara."

Inuyasha smiled as he said "that's a wonderful name! I think it suits you very well Kirara." All Kirara could do was blush. No one, but her mother had ever said something like this before. He couldn't be that bad right? But than again, he was still a human. And humans hunt down demons to make them feel stronger, this human is no different. Than Kiraradisappeared in a cloud of smoke and went back to the bag digging around. Inuyasha was about to get up that is until Kirara found what she was looking for.

In her hand was a small jar with the jewel shards they had collected. Even though there was only two of them, a small demon such as Kirara could become a little more powerful. Than she was about to disappear, until Kagome grabbed her by the tail saying "hand them over, or die." She nodded, but instead of giving Kagome the small bottle, she gave her a small statue, than placed a seal on it to prevent her from moving. Kirara laughed saying something about not being able to move until the seal was removed. Than she ran off.

Inuyasha ran after her screaming back over his shoulder "stay put Kagome! I'll go get her!" As Inuyasha ran off, Kagome glared at his back. Glaring holes into his back.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO GO ANYWHERE YOU ASS HOLE!?"

* * *

Inuyasha was still running, hoping to catch up to Kirara. But so far he had no such luck. For he just couldn't seem to find her. But than he had an idea. Kaede had taught him how to search for some demons with his sacred powers. So he grabbed his sword, changed it into a staff, than closed his eyes to focus. His staff started to glow blue and move on it's own. So he started to follow it and it lead him to a lake. _'why would it take me here?'_

Than Inuyasha started to look through the tall grass that surrounded the lake. Still following his staff as it lead him closer to the lake. But what was gonna happen once he got there? Hell, even he wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure what to expect anymore. Nothing was to be expected, but maybe another demon attack... Yup... for him that was something to expect... Sigh. Than he heard a voice. It almost sounded like Kirara! And there was another voice. Hm...

Inuyasha hid in the tall grass, after getting his staff back, and turning it into a sword again. He held onto the hilt in case he needed it to protect Kirara from this demon. The demon was tall, had a strange face... It's nose was pulled out almost like.... well... it was hard to explain... She had slightly long hair pulled into a small ponytail. She wore a blue hakama and a fur pelt that looked like a cat. Maybe a tiger... It was hard to tell from the distance.

The woman smirked as she said "so Kirara. We meet again... Trying to avenge your mother huh?"

Kirara hissed than she looked at the pelt and tears sprung to her eyes. She screamed "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY MOTHER! HOW DARE YOU!" She jumped at the woman, but only to be knocked down. Kirara hit the ground hard, wincing in pain. Than the woman picked up the bottle of shards and said "so, you've picked up some shards... Maybe me and my sister would love these... And I'll use your tails for some earrings... Hee hee!" She was about to grab Kirara that is until...

"LEAVE HER ALONE DEMON! SACRED SLASH!"

The attack hit the woman in the face. And Inuyasha jumped out of his spot screamed "SACRED SLASH!" And he slashed his sword a few times, the attacks hitting the woman in the face more. Than he landed next to Kirara asking "hey, you ok?" Than he grabbed the bottle that had fallen handing it to Kirara saying "look, you don't need this... You can get more powerful on your own. The shards don't help you at all for they can just ruin your life. Don't ask me how I know this. I just do. Hm? What's with her?"

Kirara said "her name is Sheten. She is Souten's younger sister. She may not look it but she's strong..." Inuyasha nodded. Than kept his gaze on Sheten and heard her scream, not just from pain but from anger.

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"(as far as I can piture in my head, it ain't pretty, let alone beautieful.)

Than her mouth widened and sparks of thunder was forming. Inuyasha's eyes widened and screamed "let's get out of here!" Than they both started to run. But sadly it was all in vein. For the attack hit. Inuyasha and Kirara hit the ground. But Inuyasha was knocked out, unlike Kirara. Kirara looked around, still holding the shard bottle in her hand. She knew that she had to help somehow, than she got an idea. Kagome! She would get Kagome's help! But she couldn't let her sword get taken away too, Who knows what they could do with a sword like Inuyasha's!

So she grabbed the sword and ran off to where Kagome should be. Sheten picked up Inuyasha by his hair and said "hm... he could be quite useful to me..." With that said, she took off, with Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome had been trying to get the seal off of the statue, but sadly with both her hands under it she had no such luck. This just really sucked. Big time! Than Kirara appeared before her. Kagome growled at the small cat demon. Her growl was deadly, that much was easy to see. But Kirara just glared at her as she said "look, I know you don't like me and I don't like you. But at the moment, Inuyasha is in danger! He needs our help for he was taken by the Lightning sister Sheten! I'll remove the seal if you promise to help me?"

Kagome smirked as she said "sure, I'll help you..." _'After I crack your skull with my fist.'_

Than Kirara removed the seal, and Kagome started to to punch Kirara in the head. After about five minutes, Kirara was on hte ground with tears pouring out of her eyes from the pain. She whimpered as she said "that... that hurts!"

Kagome smiled as she said "oh I know... That's the point... Now, to go get Inuyasha... Where is he?"

Kirara got up and jumped on Kagome's shoulder as she said "he was taken by Sheten, their location is unknown! But you know his scent better than I do, so you have to follow his scent, beat the sisters so you can save your man." Right there, Kagome stopped in her tracks. She turned to the small cat demon with fire burning in her eyes.

"What makes you think he's my man? He's just a human that has a use to me, and that's to find jewel shards! Nothing more, nothing less. He's only a shard detector and thats that."

With that said, they both were off. Searching for Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was just starting to wake up. As he woke up, he looked around to see a small hut. Most of the room was made of stone. Why that was, it was hard to say. Than he saw the demon that he was fighting earlier. He knew that he had to kill her, before she could kill him, he Inuyasha reached for his sword, to see that it wasn't there. What the? Ok. So killing the demon was out... Damn... So Inuyasha slowly tried to crawl away, that is until a butchers knife slammed into the stone table he was on.

Sheten glared at Inuyasha as she said "now now now... I can't have my ingredients get away." Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes. All he could think about was what she had said. Ingredient? What was she talking about? He was nothing but a human! This can't be happening!!! Sheten saw the look on Inuyasha's face and smirked as she said "you don't understand do you human? I see... I should explain... Well, since you ruined my face I needed something for the potion I"m going to be using. And I needed a hansom human male. And that is you. Once you're placed in this potion, and I spread it on my face, it'll be perfect once more."

Inuyasha's eyes widened like dinner plates. This wasn't good! He had to get away! But how?! HOW THE HELL IS HE SUPPOSE TO GET AWAY!!!??? Huh? Than Inuyasha got a closer look at Sheten, yeah... he could see it... She has two jewel shards in her forehead! Guess he was so busy trying to protect Kirara that he hadn't noticed. Than the door slammed open. In the door way was a tall girl, with short hair in two pigtails. Inuyasha had to say, this girl looked more human... The girl's skin was slightly tanned, she wore similar armor to Sheten, but hers was red instead of blue. Maybe this girl would let him out...

Sheten was surprised as she said "sister! I wasn't expecting you back yet!" The girl, Inuyasha guessed was Souten from what Kirara had said, was the stronger of the two since she had three shards in her forehead. This is a strange thing to see though. For she was with a male. He had a snake wrapped around him.

The male said "that thing is your sister? Horrible..."

Sheten said "I'm only using this boy for my potion! He ruined my face!" Souten nodded as she stared at Inuyasha. She could smell a half demon on him. Inuyasha put on a calm face, but deep down he hated to admit it but he was slightly afraid. Ok sure, he was a little afraid of girls at home cause well... THEY WERE NUTS! They tried to rip his shirt all the time or get them to go out with him or other things that he doesn't wanna think of. But these two here make those girls seem normal!

Souten smirked as she said "hm... this boy has been with a half demon... Ah well... just kill him sister." Sheten was about to kill Inuyasha. That is, until Inuyasha was able to stop her.

"Wait! If you kill me, than you wouldn't get my shards of the jewel!"

Sheten stared at Inuyasha as she said "go on."

"Well... You see I have been collecting shards of the jewel with Kagome! The all mighty demon!" Said a calm Inuyasha.

Souten smirked as she said "yeah, I've heard of her. Nothing but a half demon. She isn't mighty at all."

Inuyasha smirked as he said "oh, but your wrong. You see... if you kill me, than she'll go ballistic. For you see she's in love with me. She would give you the shards if you traded me for them. Or if you just fought her for them." Souten started to think on what Inuyasha had just said. Maybe this human could be useful. Than she grabbed him by the throat smirking.

All she said was "you better not be lying boy. cause if your are, than you'll end up like this." Than she place her other hand in front of the male demon she had come in with and lightning came right out of her hand, burning the demon to ashes. Inuyasha just stared in fear. Ok... these girls weren't just nuts, BUT PHYCOS!

* * *

Kagome was leaping through the air. She had to find Inuyasha or else they couldn't find the rest of the shards. Kirara was on her shoulder, and Inuyasha's bike was being carried over her other shoulder and his sword strapped to the bike. Kirara calmly asked "so... how long have you and Inuyasha known each other?"

Kagome glared at Kirara, telling her that it wasn't any of her buisness. Than a bolt of lightning headed straight for them. Kagome had lept out of the way just in time. Than when she looked up, she saw a cloud and on them were Souten, Sheten and Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled out "hey Kagome!"

Souten smirked as she said "Kagome, hand me the jewel shards or else your man here will die." Kagome just blinked in confusion. What the hell? When she placed the bike down Kagome could only stare at Souten, thinking about what she said. Than Kagome scratched her head.

"Uh... there must be some kind of mistake... Inuyasha isn't my man... He's just a human that travels with me..."

Inuyasha glared at her as he said "JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME KAGOME! OR I SWEAR I'LL SAY IT!" Kagome glared right back as to say 'bite me'. Souten glared at Kagome, thinking about the other suggestion that Inuyasha had said. Inuyasha stayed where he was sighing. Ok, so the first part of the plan didn't work. But hey, at least he was smart enough to come up with that back up plan about the fight and all...

Souten calmly said "ok, here's the deal than... Me and my sister have jewel shards, you also have jewel shards. You and me, a battle to the death... You win, than you get our shards and your man back."

"HE AIN'T MY MAN!"

"But, we win, than you die, along with your man and we get your shards."

"HE AIN'T MY FUCKING MAN DAMMIT!"

"Do we have a deal or shall your man just die here and now?"

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME! HE. AINT. MY. MAN! But deal... This should be fun..."


	9. Cat Fight

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Kagome-you got them convinced that Inuyasha is my man... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Me-nothings wrong with me, I just liked the idea of what Souten said so there

*kagome tackles me and starts to beat me while I fight back*

*inuyasha sweat drops*  
Inuyasha-wow... uh... well... name of the chapter is: "Cat Fight...." and there are some reasons why it's called that besides the author and Kagome fighting

* * *

Kagome grabbed her sword, ready to kick some ass. Souten smirked as she stared at the half demon. There was no way that she was gonna lose to her. No half demon could be this powerful, not in a million years! No freaking way! So Souten, grabbed her spear getting ready for the battle. Than Kagome and Souten, started their battle... and literally started to scratch each other, but with their weapons instead of their claws.

Souten smirked as she said "you have a sharp sword half breed. Maybe I should take it as well." All Kagome could o was smirk. There was no way that the sword could allow anyone to use it but her. Or another demon that could feel compassion or concern for another human. Souten saw the smirk on Kagome's face as she asked with annoyance "and what the hell is so funny half breed!?"

"You! You can't use my sword! That's what's so funny! Only I can use this sword! And this blade will be the last thing you see! Understood you bitch!"(nice)

Souten growled at Kagome. There was no way that she was gonna be made fun of by this half demon, or any other half demon. She couldn't allow it! NEVER! So she swung her weapon at Kagome at many different angels. Hoping that she could get a good hit at her. But so far the sword Kagome has, has been able to block all of the attempts. She knew this for a fact, for once... she might have a challenge.

* * *

Sheten was on the cloud, along with Inuyasha. She watched the battle unfold itself. All she could do was watch with amusement. Inuyasha stared at the battle with worry and concern for Kagome. Even though he hasn't known her long, he still cares about her welfare. It was just the way he is. Caring for others besides himself. Inuyasha than stared at Sheten from the corner of his eye, thinking on what he should do. He knew that she was gonna kill him if Kagome lost. But than again, she might try to kill him no matter what the out come of the battle is, or will be.

Sheten laughed as she saw Kagome finally getting some damage done to her. Inuyasha gasped, his mouth was wide as he screamed "you can do it Kagome! I know you can win! Just remember what your fighting for!" He could faintly see Kagome smirking, than he knew what she was thinking. She was fighting for the shards. Sighing he expected from Kagome. She'll never change.

Than he saw that Kagome was finally getting some hits in on Souten. Sheten growled at this as she whispered "don't worry sister, I will help you." Than she opened her mouth, ready to use her attack on Kagome in hopes to aid her sister. But of course Inuyasha both heard and saw what she was planing to do. So he grabbed Sheten, and glared at her. Telling her that it wouldn't be a fair fight and than he pushed her off of the cloud. But what he wasn't expecting, was that the cloud disappeared, and he started to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GONNA DIE!" Than he had a soft landing. "Huh... that wasn't so bad... soft landing... cool..." Said a calm Inuyasha. Than he saw what he was sitting on, than got up and ran. He had to get his sword so he can stop Sheten, but where is it? As he ran, he failed to notice Kirara, holding his blade.

She said "Inuyasha-kun! I have your sword! Here!" Inuyasha turned around, saw his sword and smiled at her as he told her thank you. But just as he grabbed his sword, he could feel someone grab him from behind.

Sheten, growled at Inuyasha saying with rage "you pushed me off! And you ruined my outfit! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha gulped. She was worse than a normal teenage girl. at least normal girls only scream, cry or freak out. But Sheten is a demon and kills people for fun. He knew that he had to run. So he swung his blade at her, using his sacred slash attack, grabs Kirara and makes a run for it.

Kirara asked "what are you gonna do Inuyasha-kun?" She stared at Inuyasha after they stopped, she saw him sitting under a tree heavily panting. She wondered what was wrong with him. So she asked him and he had just told her that he was still recovering from some poison he had a while ago. He knew that his sacred energy wouldn't last at this rate. No matter how strong he is, he's to weak to fight against this demon. Kirara wanted to help him badly, so he could get away. But how was she gonna help him? THAT'S IT!

* * *

Kagome was fighting Souten, no where close to winning the battle. Souten kept on smirking, the battle was getting fun. In her whole life, there was no battle that has lasted this long. Heh heh heh. Kagome was holding her ground, it was hard to keep this demon off long enough for her to come up with a good battle plan. The battle felt like it's been going on for days. And yet it's only been minutes. Maybe an hour. It was hard to say. Kagome knew that she had to finish this battle here and now!

But that's the thing, this battle seemed endless. Souten laughed as she said "getting tired half breed! All half breeds are weak! They can never beat full blooded demons like-"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!?"(ok, I'll admit, that was funny, come on you have to agree to this right?)

Souten was full of rage, she was so mad that you could almost see the stem coming out of her ears. How dare this half demon speak to her like that?! Oh Kagome was so dead now!(NOT!) So Souten, charged once again at Kagome, but this time stabbing her shoulder, since Kagome was destracted by someones scent. Kagome fell on her back, wincing in pain from her shoulder. Souten smirked as she said "how does it feel half breed? To lose to a more powerful demon...?"

Kagome glanced at the lightning demon as she said "I won't admit defeat. I'll never give up! I'll kill you and take your shards. Until then, you'll have to keep dreaming bitch." Souten growled again, how dare she talk to the great Souten like that!(gag me please... just typing this is making me gag) Than she stabbed Kagome in the stomach. Of course Kagome almost screamed bloody murder from the pain. This of course only made Souten smile with pleasure. Kagome's eyes were as wide as dinner plates from the pain.

How could anyone stand this! Than Kagome felt Souten using lightning flow through her weapon, causing Kagome to scream in more pain. This pain is just unbearable. Than Kagome smelled her own blood. So all she did, was soak her claws in the blood that was seeping out of the wound and screamed out "BLADES OF BLOOD!" The attack hit dead on, and Kagome managed to escape. But sadly it wasn't ment to be. for Souten grabbed her weapon and stab Kagome's other shoulder.

"WOULD YOU STOP STABBING ME!?"(I know stupid qustion to ask in a death match, but I thought it'd be funny)

Souten smirked as she flew away from Kagome. All she could do was laugh at the half demon. There was no way that she could win. Not in a million years. Kagome wasn't sure what to do, there was no way that she could get away. It was impossible as long as Souten had those jewel shards. But... she knew that she had to keep fighting! She had to win! It was the only option! There was no option to lose! SHE WOULD WIN!

* * *

Inuyasha was sleeping by the tree, wondering what Kirara had planned. What ever the small demon had planned it had to work, or else he was a gooner. He was still trying to catch his breath. Boy, that poison sure is strong, for it to have lasted this long in his system even after it was sucked out. Must be some kind of after affect. Than Inuyasha saw something. At first he thought it was Sheten, that is, until his eyes saw... himself?

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes! He was staring at himself! There was another him! Oh dear god... What is the world coming too?! The other him calmly said, in a girls voice "don't worry Inuyasha-kun, it's just me! Kirara. I'm using my cat magic. It's just a spell. I'll lure the demon away from you. I want to help you for helping me. If this is the last thing I do, than so be it. As long as your safe." With that said, Kirara walked away.

Inuyasha tried to scream for her to come back. But it was no use. His voice was weak at the moment. All he could say was "Kirara, you shouldn't throw away your life like this. You have so much to live for... Please... don't..." Than, Inuyasha couldn't say anymore. Now all he could do was rest so he could get his strength back.

* * *

Kirara was walking around. Trying to think on what to do. She knew that she had to get Sheten away from Inuyasha so he could recover. It was the best thing for him right now. She could smell the faint scent of poison in his blood. The poison won't kill him, but it has to work it's way out of his system. She sighed to herself, thinking _'as long as I save someone, than I'll be happy.'_Than she walked closer to where the scent of Sheten was. When Kirara saw Sheten, she hid behind a tree. Hoping to gain the element of surprise.

But, that was just a small piece of hope. One shred of hope that wants to help Inuyasha. Wants to be brave like him. She could tell that he isn't from around here, and has never see demons. But has gotten through with it. He has more courage than most demons. And she wants to be brave like him. Let's just hope that she can get through this in time. When Kirara looked from her place behind the tree, she couldn't see Sheten there at all.

Kirara was getting a bad feeling. Where did Sheten go?! Before she could think of anything else, she felt something grab her hair, yanking her back. Her now brown eyes came face to face with Sheten. Sheten smirked as she said "so I have found you at last boy. Now I can have the skin of a god!" Kirara was now scared out of her wits. She never wanted to face Sheten like this, only wanted to get her away from Inuyasha. Her mind was drifting to how she met Inuyasha and how he had showed her kindness. Saved her from Sheten, getting captured in the process.

_'Inuyasha-kun... I'm sorry I couldn't get her away... My plan failed... I'm gonna die...'_ Before anything else could be said, there were the sound of foot steps. Whose were they? What was going on? Then there was a new voice...

"YOU BITCH! GET AWAY FROM KIRARA! LEAVE THE LITTLE GIRL ALONE!"

Kirara looked up and saw Inuyasha in the air, with a bow and arrow. Kirara smiled as she screamed with happiness "Inuyasha-kun!" Sheten looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. There were two Inuyasha's! But how?! Before she could think of anything else she saw Inuyasha twirl the arrow in his hand before loading it into his bow. In his eyes were full of rage. Why though?

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HARMING A LITTLE KID! TAKING HER MOTHER AWAY TO MAKE SOME STUPID PELT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WITH FOR IT WITH YOUR LIVE YOU BITCH! ARROW OF LIGHT!" The arrow was filled with a bright blue light, and it was heading straight for the shards in Sheten's head. Sheten let go of Kirara, and Kirara had returned to normal. She wasn't sure what was going on... How did Inuyasha heal already? When Sheten was down, Inuyasha walked up to her and asked "hey, Kirara... you ok?"

She stared at him as she asked "why did you save me? How are you able to move? I... I thought...?

"Ok, I'll answer your questions in order. I saved you cause it's the right thing to do. You remind me of having a little sister so that's why I protected you. I'm able to move cause my sacred power removed what was left of the poison. Now, let's get out of here!" With that said, he picked her up and started to run while carrying Kirara in his arms. Since Sheten was knocked out, it was easy to get away. At least he had hoped. But than Kirara asked "what about my mother...?" Inuyasha looked back at Sheten and knew that it wasn't right to leave Kirara's mother there... She needed to proper burial.

So they went back, grabbed the pelt and ran off. They had to get away as fast as they can. It was going to be hard but at least Inuyasha was a fast runner. But sadly they couldn't get away. Sheten had caught up with them and tackled Inuyasha. Kirara was rolling away trying to get up. Sheten had Inuyasha pinned to the ground and was chocking him. Inuyasha tried to grab his now transformed sword and save himself. But it was no use. It was too far away. Sheten smirked as she said "this is the last thing you'll see! Once I kill you I'll use your for my potion!"

* * *

Kagome could sense Sheten choking Inuyasha. This wasn't good. She needed him alive. Come on, she needed someone to find shards!(just like with Inuyasha in the show heh) So Kagome jumped up, and threw her sword. Souten laughed as she said "ha! you missed!" Kagome smiled as if sayong 'did I?' When Souten turned around, she heard the gasp of her little sister, for the sword has gone through her chest. Inuyasha got free and ran off with Kirara. Souten got to her sister, holding her in her arms.

Tears were falling from ehr eyes as she said "Sheten! Sheten! Please stay with me!"

"I'm sorry... Souten... I wasn't strong enough... I wasn't much of a demon..."

"DON'T SAY THAT! YOU WERE A STRONG DEMON! You always were! Please stay with me sister!" Pleaded Souten.

Sheten smiled a bit as she said "sister, I'm not going to make it... I want you to pray for me... I want to be reborn as a butterfly... beautiful from the wings I shall have... Please... do that for me..."

Souten cried more as she said "don't! please don't! I love you sister! I love every last bit of you!"

"I love you to sister... But it wouldn't have mattered anyway... I'm not going to make it... But I do have this to say... You... were the luckiest of both of us... I look more like our father...(female version of the father) And you look like our gorgest mother. I wanted to be like you... But that wouldn't happen... but that didn't matter... I still loved you, mother and our father very much..." Than her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped.

Souten's eyes widened, not wanting to believe her sister's death. But it was there. She held her sister close as she cried out "SHETEN! YOU AND ME WILL DEFEAT THE HALF DEMON THAT DID THIS TO YOU! I SWEAR IT!" Than before anything else was said... (ok you're gonna freak! this happened in the manga) She ripped Sheten's heart out, and ate it taking her powers and the shards. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and desgust. That... that was just sick and wrong.(one of my favourite sayings)

Inuyasha held Kirara close, not wanting to believe it. Souten... ate his own sister's heart. Just what the hell is going on?! Than Souten turned around, to face Kagome. Lightning appeared in the background, turning her eyes blood red for a moment. Than she charged at Kagome, screaming "YOU KILLED MY SISTER! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" This isn't good, Souten now has the power of five jewel shards. This just wasn't good at all. And Kagome didn't have a weapon with her. Inuyasha screamed out "USE YOUR SWORDS SHEATH! DO IT KAGOME! TRUST ME!"

Kagome grabbed her sheath and started to use it to defend herself, which she had to say, was really helping. But sadly though, all she could use it for was to defend herself. Inuyasha knew that he had to do something. But what? Than he saw the tetseiga still in the same spot as when Kagome threw it to save him. Kirara knew what he was planning so she told him to go and get it. So, they both ran toward the sword, in hopes to grab it and give it to Kagome.

But sadly that was not ment to be, for Souten, saw this and opened her mouth throwing a lightning/thunder attack at them. The attack hit... Kagome couldn't believe her eyes... Souten smiled as she said "now you won't have any destractions. Now... time for you to die half breed." Kagome growled deadly as she screamed with rage.

Her screaming was louder than anything. She screamed "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Than Kagome was able to push Souten back, but there was a problem. The attack that Souten was using was too powerful. Kagome wasn't able to hold back. That is, until she felt the sheath pulsing. Calling the tetseiga back to her. When the sword came, she grabbed it and sliced Souten in half.

All Souten could say was "de....feated... by... a half... breed..." Than her body turned to dust. Nothing was remaind of her. Than Kagome turned her sights on the jewel shards as she thought _'there's no point in me trying to collect the shards and protect them from other demons... If I couldn't even protect Inuyasha and Kirara...'_ Than there was a light beind her.

When she turned around standing there in a sky blue flames were Kirara and Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as he said "you did it Kagome. You have defeated the Lightning sisters and got the shards!"

Kirara smiled as she happily said "and I have avenged my mother. Thank you..." Kagome had heard about this kind of thing happening. But... this only happens before a spirit leaves... NO!

Kagome ran to Inuyasha grabbing his arm saying, more like pleading "DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened, than the fire that surrounded them disappeared into the sky. Kagome screamed "INUYASHA! KIRARA! DON'T LEAVE!"

"Um... Kagome..." When Kagome saw Inuyasha, holding Kirara... STILL standing right in front of her, she couldn't believe it. Than she dropped his hand and turned around. Kirara looked up at the sky, knowing that her mother can rest in peace now, but only till she could protect her daughter one last time. And she did... All Kirara could do was smile. Inuyasha smiled as he said "well, lets go shall we? You to Kirara, you're coming with us."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with disbelief as she screamed "NO FUCKING WAY! WE'RE NOT TAKING SOME BRAT WITH US!"

Inuyasha smirked evilly at Kagome as he sad "Kagome, heel." Than Kagome went on her hands and knees as Inuyasha walked away, grabbing the shards and going to his bike with Kirara in his arms. Kagome growled thinking about getting back at him. This wasn't over yet! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!

* * *

Inuyasha-so have you stopped yet?

Me-yes

Kagome-yes

Inuyasha-good... now... might as well say a little something about the next chapter before we go eh?

Me-yeah.... anyway... for anyone who remembers the ep of Inuyasha with the flesh eating mask well, don't look forward to seeing that mask. for I'm adding a different kind of mask for that chapter. thought of it while listening to a song and before you can ask what song it is, you'll have to wait and see for that song will be in that chapter.

Kagome-yeah... suppose to be a message in a song... weird....

Me-anyway... look forward to the chapter "The Light Eating Mask" and before you ask about the name of that chapter, well you'll have t wait to find out!

Kagome&Inuyasha&Me-R&R!


	10. The Light Eating Mask

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Inuyasha-so.... this chapter is with a mask.....

Me-yeah so?

Kagome-I think he has a problem with them...

Me-maybe

Inuyasha-shut up!

Me-anyway, now for "The Light Eating Mask"

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the battle with Sheten and Souten. Kirara was staying in the village while Inuyasha had gone home for a concert. Of course he had to explain to Kagome what a concert was, and that took him about three hours. When he finally got home, he had called up his friends/band mates. Telling them that he'll have the new song ready in time for the Halloween dance. His band mates were his best friends.

Eric was on drums, Yukio played base guitar and finally on guitar, along with Inuyasha is Akira.

(yeah, you probably guessed right, it's Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. But I turned them into guys, I couldn't find a name close to Ayumi's so I went with Akira)

Inuyasha knew that they had to wear a costume. If he remembered it right, Eric was going as Ikuto's chara transformation from Shugo Chara.(great manga, look it up and you'll see what I mean) Yukio was going as a soul reaper. Almost like Ichigo. Akira was as Naruto. Finally Inuyasha was planning to dress up as a mysterious mask figure. But couldn't find the right mask. Sure, he had the black cloak with a hood. But he just needed a mask that could cover half of his face.

Than again, if he couldn't find his mask, he could always dress up as Jaster Rouge.(guy from a game called Rouge Galaxy) Or maybe he could dress up as Link from Zelda... But that's hard to choose. Cause he's had his mind on his first costume idea. But sadly, he might not be able to even get to use it without the mask he needs. So he went to the shed. Maybe there was a old mask that the old man hid.

Inuyasha started to look around in the shed. There was so much stuff in here, it was hard to believe that there was room for it all. Lifting and moving some boxes out of the way. It was just really hard to see in the small shed that holds so many old items from the past. So many objects, yet none of them was a mask. Sigh. When Inuyasha was about to leave the shed, he bumped into something, than a box landed right on his head. All Inuyasha said was "FUCK!" As the box landed on his head.

When the box had landed on the floor, after bouncing off of Inuyasha's head, the box had opened, revealing a really creepy looking mask. Hm... it was half. One half of the mask was black and the other was white. But it was a two piece mask. Cool! So Inuyasha picked up the black half of the mask and stared at it. "Hm... This half of the mask will do. It looks creepy. Perfect for my costume! But I should see if it fits." Said a calm yet happy Inuyasha.

Than he placed the mask on the left half of his face. But that was when he felt a strange surge of dark energy flow around him. Right away, he tried to get the mask off. But it wouldn't budge. Inuyasha had his hand on his face, trying to move the mask. But no matter what, he couldn't remove it. Now Inuyasha was hunched over, and his back would slam into the wall. Now the surge was starting to cause pain to flow through his body. At that moment Inuyasah thought he was gonna hurl from this pain.

But instead of hurl, a blood curdling scream escaped his lips.

* * *

Kagome was just comping out of the well to get Inuyasha. But just as she did, she could hear something. It almost sounded like someone hitting a wall. But it was coming from around the area. It wasn't that far off. Than she heard a scream. Right away Kagome ran out of the well house and when she did, laying on the ground out cold was Inuyasha with a black mask laying by his face.(it came off as soon as he passed out) Kagome ran to Inuyasha, knelt to him trying to wake him up. But got no responds.

This of course was starting to worry the young half demon. Than Kagome saw Inuyasha's mother, grandfather and little brother come out of the house. Mrs. Higurashi asked with worry and concern "what happened? We heard Inuyasha scream!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she said "I'm not sure. I'll help you get him inside." With that said they got Inuyasha inside and put in bed. Kagome had gone back outside and grabbed the mask that was by Inuyasha. Something about this mask must have done this. Kagome went to the well with the mask, hoping to get some answers. At least, hopefully.... Mostly she hoped that Inuyasha was alright. That was all that matters right now. Nothing more and nothing less. After all, who would look for the jewel shards for her? (sigh, same old Kagome, for this fanfic at least)

* * *

_Inuyasha was running in the darkness of his mind. At least he hoped that this was his mind. Where ever he was, he didn't like it. Than he saw something. It was some kind of dark figure that looked almost like him. What was it? Than the next thing he knew, something grabbed his wrists and pulled him to a wall. As soon as his back slammed into the wall, the wind was knocked right out of him._

_Coughing, trying to regain the breath he had lost. Than Inuyasha looked up at the shadow. The shadow was getting closer, but his hair wasn't black like his own. No, it was white, and his eyes weren't brown but black as coal. There was black markings on his face. Who ever this was, was a little scary looking, even to Inuyasha and he fights demons now. And scary fangirls.(lol)_

_The shadow smirked at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha could plainly see fangs sticking out of his mouth. This was one of the freakiest dreams he's ever had, not including the past memories/nightmares. The shadow got close to Inuyasha as he said "_at last, someone was stupid enough to place the Yin half of the Yin Yang Mask on their face! Just how stupid are you!" _(if I have it wrong, please tell me, shouldn't remember if yin is dark, or yang is...)_

_Inuyasha tilted his head to the side as he asked _"what's the Yin Yang Mask?"

"The mask you found was a two piece mask. One half was black which is me, and the other half is the light. I have been freed. Now, I can control the person that can see Shikon Jewel shards!" _Screamed the shadow._

_Inuyasha gave the shadow a human like growl as he said _"like hell I'll let you control me!"

"like you have a choice human. Now that you have worn the Yin half of the mask. I can take over."

_Than the shadow moved closer to Inuyasha. Surrounding him in darkness. Inuyasha screamed, trying to get free of this shadow. But was having no luck. There was nothing he could do. The shadows were closing in on Inuyasha, his mind was starting to slip away as the darkness tried to control him... Than... nothing remained of his mind... The light, in his heart was slowly starting to fade. Nothing, nothing but darkness remains...._

* * *

The next day Inuyasha had woken. At least, it appeared to be Inuyasha. It still was slightly Inuyasha, but the shadow that had appeared in his dream was slightly in control. There was no telling what could happen to Inuyasha's heart. More like the light in his heart, for it was slowly starting to fade. There was nothing that could be done now... Unless Kagome could learn more about this mask in time. Cause if she doesn't, than Inuyasha might disappear forever...

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!?" Screamed a raged Kagome. She had gone to the village to learn about this mask. But so far no one in the village has any knowledge of the mask. Even Kaede didn't know about this mask. If only Myoga was here. And yes, for once Kagome wanted to good for nothing flea around. Sighing to herself, she started to walk back to the well. Maybe Inuyasha's grandfather would know more about the mask, after all it was at their house.

Than Kirara appeared on Kagome's shoulder and asked "oh, you found a piece of the Yin Yang Mask."

"Huh? Yin Yang mask?" Asked a confused Kagome. "You know about it?" Kirara nodded. She knew about the mask from her mother. Cat demons live for a very long time, and learn a lot about these kind of things. Kagome sat by a tree as Kirara started to explain all she knew about the Ying Yang Mask.

"I heard that the mask is a two piece set. One halg is the bad, which is Yin. And the other half is good, which is Yang. When one person wears the Yin part of the mask, all of the good in their heart is gone. But if someone were to wear the Yang part of the mask was to be warn than the darkness in their heart would be gone. But when both halves are on the person, than they become balanced in both darkness and light. The half you have is the Yin half. The Yang half must be somewhere close by. But there is one other thing, when your trying to balance someone of their good and bad half, the mask must be whole, and placed on the person at the same time. Cause if the mask is placed at separate times, than that person could be corrupted. And their body won't handle it, and could die."

Kagome nodded, now she knew what she must do. But the thing is, how long does she have? And was Inuyasha influenced by the mask? Than Kirara said "now, you're thinking about how long does it take for the person to disappear from their good or bad half. Well, that's hard to say. If that person was a really good person, it might take a few days for the darkness to take over. But they were bad, than it would take over them right away. And, when the transformation is close to completion, they'll look more demonic... Just be careful. And take care of Inuyasha-kun, since I can't go through the well."(she has a little crush on him, I think it's kinda cute don't you agree?)

* * *

It was finally Halloween night, and Inuyasha was going to the concert, more like the shadow version of him. His costume was Oni Link. The hat was long and grey, along with his clothing, which was a long grey shirt, and white pants. But under his shirt sleeved shirt was a white long sleeved shirt. On his face were the same strange markings as the shadow had in his dream, and his eyes glowed a bright and evil red. Everyone that saw him thought they were contacts.

He walked up to the stage, even though he wasn't Inuyasha, he still had his memories and some of his passions. Which include his passion for singing and music. He grabbed his guitar along with his friend Akira. Eric grabbed his base, and Yukio went to his drums. They were still getting ready, so they had lots of time to finish getting prepared. But in Inuyasha's/shadow's mind, the were thinking of only one thing. _'Killing all these humans later will be fun... Seeing my blade will be the last thing they will ever see.'_

* * *

Kagome had walked to the shrine and walked in. She needed to talk to Inuyasha's mother. Kagome had of course walked around in the feudal era for a while trying to see if what Kirara had told her was true. And every word that she said was true. So Kagome had gone back to Inuyasha's time, trying to find the other half of the mask. But so far she hadn't had any luck cause she doesn't know where it is.

Mrs. Higurashi calmly said that the mask was suppose to be in the shed. Once she said that, Kagome went to the shed, and in the box was the pieces of the mask. The Yin Yang Mask. Perfect! Now, all she has to do is put the pieces together and.... What the hell!? It won't stay together! Does that mean that the mask as to be put together while being placed on the person that was affectied by it? Why can't things ever be easy? (cause I don't want it easy! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Kagome ran into the house and told Inuyasha's family everything. They had a right to know about what was wrong with Inuyasha. Souta had notice the strange changes in his brothers behaviour the most. Like the change of eye color. His hair turning white. And the way he's been acting. It's like he isn't the same person anymore. The once happy smiling Inuyasha was gone, and what replaced him was a evil smirking man. The only thing that scared Souta the most besides losing his brother was the way he looks right now. The strange markings, the fangs and claws.

Other than that, nothing scared him. But there was nothing he could do, for he wasn't sure how he could help his brother. Souta screamed "PLEASE HELP MY BROTHER KAGOME!" Kagome nodded to Souta, telling him that she'll save him. There was only one way to save him. Which was to get Inuyasha to wear this mask. Whole, not half, but whole. When she was about to leave Souta had said "please let me come with you! I'm the only one that knows where the school is!" Kagome knew that he was lying. But he only said that so he could see if he could help Inuyasha.

The more help she could get the better. From what she hears from Inuyasha, he adores his little brother. So it was only right to bring him along. Maybe seeing Souta would bring some sense to Inuyasha long enough to place the mask on. With that said, they were off. And hopefully they could save Inuyasha from the darkness.

* * *

Inuyasha had given the music sheets to his friends, telling them that this was the song that they were gonna sing. Strange, isn't normally the song that they normally play. Not the same type... Why the sudden change? Oh well... Inuyasha was the lead singer of the group. So the songs were his choice. When they were all set up, they told everyone that they were going to sing, and play a song called "The Animal I Have Become". (I still haven't thought of a cool name for Inuyasha's band)

Eric started to play the base....

Than Akira started to play the guitar along with Inuyasha.

Than finally Yukio started to play the drums. And when it was time for the words, Inuyasha started to sing. Just as he started, Kagome and Souta had showed up.

"I can't escape this hell.  
So many times I've tried,  
But I'm still caged inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare.  
I can't control myself.

Inuyasha stared at the crowd with a dark and evil gleam in his eye. No one seemed to have caught it. But Kagome and Souta have. They knew that this wasn't the Inuyasha they knew. The Inuyasha they knew of always sang love or happy songs. This wasn't the Inuyasha they knew at all.... But there was something to this song that they can't think of at all...

So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become.  
Help me believe, it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal. (This animal, this animal.)

Kagome listened carefully to the song. There was some meaning to this song. almost like some kind of message. She knew it. Just wasn't sure what it was yet. When only music played, Inuyasha paid more attention to his fingers. And when he would say the words, he would stare at Kagome, almost as if he was pleading with her to understand the message of this song...

I can't escape myself.  
So many times I've lied,  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare.  
I can't control myself.

Inuyasha was still trying to fight off the darkness long enough to finish this song. While the darkness was still eating away at the light in his heart. He could slowly feel himself losing to it. Becoming more evil. There was nothing he could do to save himself. But he hope that Kagome, and his little brother can save him... At least, he hoped...

So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become.  
Help me believe, it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.  
Help me believe, it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal.

The longer the song went on, the harder it became for Inuyasha to remain in control. The darkness was still eating away at him, trying to control his body. _'Kagome... please figure out the message soon... I'm losing myself to this... I'm becoming an animal just like what I'm trying to tell you in this song...'_Kagome could only stare at him, slowly figuring out what the meaning of this song was...

Somebody help me through this nightmare.  
I can't control myself.  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare.  
I can't escape this hell.

Inuyasha's friends stared at him. They could sense the more aggressiveness in his voice as the song kept on going. What was wrong with their friend? Maybe he would tell them later. At least they hoped that nothing was wrong with him... Than they went to singing their part of the song.

This animal.  
This animal.  
This animal.  
This animal.  
This animal.  
This animal.  
This animal.

Their part sang, and now it was Inuyasha's turn at the song. Normally they get a part, but most of the time they don't cause they don't like to sing and leave the singing to Inuyasha... Inuyasha had stopped playing his guitar, and held onto the mic as he sang.

So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become.  
Help me believe, it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.  
Help me believe, it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal.

The song was getting to it's end. Sweat started to form on Inuyasha's face from trying to focus on remaining in control. But it wasn't working. Soon, no not soon... Now... he was losing his control... and slowly fading away to darkness.

This animal I have become."

Now, the song was over. And Inuyasha was gone. But before he could do anything, Kagome had come flying from the air screaming "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and held his sword out. His sword had blocked hers. His smirk could tell anyone that he wasn't Inuyasha anymore, but the shadow of his darkness. The darkness that flows through his for the light that once shined has now disappeared forever. But KAgome wasn't going to let it end like this! There was no way that she would!

They could hear screaming coming from everyone, including Inuyasha's band mates. They all freaked and got off the stage. Eric ran to Souta and asked "whats going on Souta?!"

"A play, Inuyasha had it all planed out. Don't worry." Lied Souta. He knew that he shouldn't have said that, but he panicked.(also, thought it'd be cool cause they're all in costume, but Kagome)

Kagome glared at the shadow as she screamed "what have you done to him?!" The shadow laughed. This laugh sent shivers up every ones spines. No one was use to this side of Inuyasha. Kagome, missed the cheerful laugh Inuyasha once had. Now, she was just getting sick of his laughing and demanded "just what the hell is so damn funny!?"

He smirked at Kagome as he said "you are. Thinking that you can save the human. By sun raise, he'll be gone. I'll have complete control over his body and you'll die along with the rest of these humans."

Kagome growled at the shadow as she said with rage "you're wrong! Inuyasha won't disappear! He'll remain! You'll be gone! The Yin Yang Mask will seal you once again! You'll never win!"

Than the shadow swung his sword at Kagome, hoping to get a good hit at her. Their swords would clash every once in a while. They weren't going to back down! Not now not ever! Not until thee other would lose. Kagome will save Inuyasha! She just knows it! The shadow, than disappeared. Kagome looked at her surroundings. Trying to find him, than her ears twitched and heard him from above. He screamed "DEMONIC SLASH!"

The attack, that's suppose to be blue filled with sacred energy was filled with dark demonic energy. The attack hit Kagome's arm, causing a deep gash. She fell backwards, in pain. Landing on her back, gripping her shoulder. How could she let that happen? Inuyasha stood above Kagome, sword above his head ready to strike. But there was something in his eyes. Something that told her that he was still in there, trying to get out. He has become a animal that wants to kill.

But he doesn't want to kill... That isn't like him...

"Kagome, You die here today. By my blade. How does it feel to be killed again by someone that looks like the person you once loved?" Asked the shadow with a smirk. Kagome slashed her claws across shadow's chest. The shadow screamed in pain, as his red blood was pouring out of the wound. But that only made the shadow angry with the half demon. He was about to strike at Kagome, until Souta appeared in front of her. He didn't want anyone to die. This wasn't right. He wanted his brother back! Alive!

"Stop this Inuyasha! This isn't you! What happened to my big brother that promised to protect everyone dear to him? What happened to the brave Inuyasha that has always been there for others? What happened to Inuyasha, my brother, my hero, my ROLE model? This isn't the InuyasahI know at all!" Screamed a crying Souta. The shadow stared at Souta, wanting to strike... But something inside him didn't want him to strike. In fact, it held him back.

Kagome could see that Inuyasha was trying to get control, for he wasn't moving. Or, he couldn't move due to Inuyasha holding him back. Than there was Inuyasha's voice screaming "NOW KAGOME! THE MASK! HURRY!" Without anything else said, Kagome had grabbed the mask from her kimono, placing both masks on Inuyasha's face at the same time. The mask glowed brightly as everyone was blinded. Inuyasha was screaming out of pain. Souta and Kagome stared at Inuyasha.(they were the only ones to see cause they were closest to when the mask was placed on Inuyasha, it's hard to explain let's just say it's almost like a safe lock or something)

Before the light had fully faded, Inuyasha's screams had died down. And he passed out. Kagome grabbed both Souta and Inuyasha and took them home. When everyone could see again, they just stared at the stage where Inuyasha and Kagome once stood. Eric, Inuyasha's good friend could only say this "that was the best Halloween show ever."

* * *

Me-ok, if this chapter was crappy, I'm sorry, I have been thinking this chapter through and made most of it up as I went along.

Kagome-yup, she did...

Inuyasha-but I learned that Kagome really cares about me

Kagome-shut up

Me-.... well that's all for now so before Inu and Kag start to fight R&R

*inuyasha and kagome start fighting*

Me-DAMMIT!


	11. Soul Fluteress

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-have you two stopped fighting yet?

Inuyasha-yes.... and I'd like to say she started it

Kagome-did not!

Inuyasha-did to!

Kagome-did not!

Inuyasha-did to!

Me-........., now on with the story, chapter "The Soul's Flutetress"

* * *

Inuyasha had been asleep for a few days. Souta had come by to check up on him, making sure that he was alright. Kagome on the other hand, hadn't left. She mostly wanted to make sure that he was alive. And every time Souta would come in, to ask if he was alright she would always give him the same answer. "He's only tired from fighting off that dark energy for so long. No need to worry kid."

But when Inuyasha had woken up, he had no memory of anything. Well, not of what happened after he placed the mask on. Everything from the mask being placed, to now has been erased. It was like it had never happened. His life went on as if the Yin Yang Mask was never real. Strange.... Oh well can't be helped. Inuyasha had gone to school the day after he had woken up. There was nothing that he could do.

Getting ready for school and running out the door. Kagome of course thought that he should rest more, but sadly he didn't see it. Yup, Inuyasha was back to his old self. AS he ran to school, Inuyasha saw something strange. There was a little boy in the park. Along with a few younger children, they were playing with their mother's. All Inuyasha could do was stare.

The small boy had a few marks on his face, almost as if he was in a fire. And his clothing... A winter jacket and long pants with socks but no shoes... Strange... Than Inuyasha saw the trees blowing like crazy. The wind was blowing hard. But the thing that made it worse was that the wind was so strong that a tree was starting to fall.

The parents were able to get away, along with their children. But a little girl was slower than the others. The tree was gonna fall right on her. That is, till she felt someone push her out of the way. When the little girl opened her eyes, laying under the trunk of the tree was a knocked out Inuyasha. Everyone in the park were screaming, panicking, and called for help! The little girl walked over to Inuyasha saying "mister! Mister! Wake up! Please! I wanna say thank you! Mister! MISTER!!!!!"

Than a small boy appeared before Inuyasha's unconsioues body. No one could see him. For this boy was a ghost. All the boy did was stare at Inuyasha's body. All the little boy said was "why risk your life for someone you didn't even know....?" With that said, the boy disappeared. And Inuyasha, was rushed to a hospital...

* * *

Inuyasha had woken up, looking around to see white. All he did was groan as he thought _'I'm in a freaking hospital.... Great... Just great.... What I DON'T need....'_

Than he saw his friends. Eric smiled as he said "hey guys! Inuyasha's awake!" Yukio and Akira both stared at Inuyasha and smiled. They all yelled that he was awake. All Inuyasha did was smile at his strange friends. They sure were strange... But he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world...

"What happened to that little girl anyway?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Her and her mother are here. They wanted to thank you when you woke up." Said Yukio.

With that said, Inuyasha heard the door open, and he saw a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt with black pants. Than he saw her mother who looked like her, but had a blue shirt and black jeans. The mother bowed as she said "thank you for saving my daughter... I don't know how to repay you..."

"There's no need to thank me. I only did what was right. I'm just glad that your daughter's alright...." Said a happy Inuyasha.

The little girl walked up to Inuyasha and said "thank you though mister! Thank you very much! You saved me, but you got hurt instead...."

All Inuyasha could do was smile as he said "there wasn't a need to worry. That was nothing..."

The mother calmly said "still.... Thank you... My daughter seems to like you already... like a big brother..."

Inuyasha blinked. That was new... A little girl, he just met sees him as a big brother... What are the odds...? Oh well. The little girl, and her mother both stayed and talked to Inuyasha. All of Inuyasha's friends had gone, leaving Inuyasha, the little girl who's name turned out to be Ai, and her mother who's name is Miyoko.

Ai was talking to Inuyasha about everything. It was like to her, they were really siblins. Miyoko could only giggle at her daughter. Inuyasha smiled at Ai, he just couldn't help but think of Ai as his little sister. Ai than asked "why did you help me mister?"

"Cause it was the right thing to do. And, let's just say that I help lots of people that I don't know."

Ai smiled at Inuyasha. Than she said "you remind me of my big brother!"

Inuyasha blinked. Her big brother? Who's her big brother? And... where is he now? He saw Miyoko frown when Ai said her big brother. Hm.... Something must have been up with her to frown like this... Ai said "you're like my brother! He cared about me a lot! He was the best big brother in the world!"

Was? Does... does that mean that her brother died? Miyoko stared at her daughter as she said "Ai, let's go... We shouldn't bother Inuyasha anymore. He needs his rest." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Inuyasha could sense this. Just how did this woman's son die? When Ai was out of the room Inuyasha saw Miyoko's shoulders shake. He knew... right away that some how her son had died... But... how? Hm... this was very strange indeed...

* * *

A few days later, Inuyasha was out of the hospital. He didn't suffour any fatle injuries or had any broken bones. So he was allowed to leave. On his walk on he heard someone calling his name. When he turned around, he saw Ai running up to him, and she was wearing a school uniform. It was a brown long sleeved shirt and a plade skirt and she had some leg warmers.

He smiled at her as he said "hi Ai. How are you?"

"I'm good! I'm glad to see you out of the hospital!" Said a very happy Ai. Than Inuyasha saw the scared expression on her face.

He knelt down to her and asked "what's wrong Ai? You can tell me."

Ai looked around her. Almost as if making sure that no one was listening. Why was she doing this? Hm... strange... Than Ai stared back at Inuyasha as she said "I've been hearing strange music lately... I'm not sure, but it sounds like a flute. It's been playing since my brother died... He passed away last year... And since he died..."

She stopped at that. It was almost as if she was really scared. What was going through her head? What ever this was, it was really scaring her. Inuyash guessed that her mother didn't know about this. It was hard to say. All Inuyasha knew is that he had to get Ai to talk more. Maybe he could learn why that tree was planning to fall on her. Something was behind that, he knew it.

Ai than whispered "I've been in real danger.... Ever since he died... I was in danger... Many things have tried to hurt me but failed.... I just want it to stop... Maybe... maybe... if I died in stead of him... This wouldn't be happening...." Inuyasha stared at Ai, he could see the tears flowing down her face now. He could tell that she was really scared now. And she blamed herself for her brother's death.

"How did he die Ai, tell me... Please....?" Asked Inuyasha.

"There was a fire last year... My brother and mom had a fight... and he ran off... But after my mom left, he came back and hid in the closet... But he had his scarf over the heater... And it fell... The fire started and mom grabbed me... She didn't go back... I don't know why... I was knocked out when the fire started... But my brother... Kiyoshi... he died in the fire..." Said a very sad Ai.

Inuyasha nodded. Than... he felt something. When he looked up, he saw a flower pot falling. Inuyahsa grabbed Ai, and moved out of the way. Ai burried her face in Inuyasha's chest, crying out of fear. Than, Inuyasha heard a new voice saying "it's her fault... It's her fault along with my mother's... I'm getting revenge on both of them..."

Inuyasha looked up and saw that boy again. The same one from the park before the tree almost hit Ai. It was him... This must be Kiyoshi's ghost. Inuyasha glared at the ghost as he said with rage "what kind of brother tries to harm his little sister?! If you really were ai's brother than you wouldn't be trying to harm her!"

Kiyoshi smirked as he said "so? Your point? Look dude. Just because you can see me doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you. I died because of Ai. Mother only saved her. She didn't bother coming back to save me. So, I'm going to get both of them to suffour. By killing Ai, mom will suffour... I don't care about them. And if you get in the way again, I'll do much worse than letting a tree fall on you."

Inuyasha screamed "shut up! A true big brother wouldn't try to harm his little sister! You bring the term "older siblin" to shame! You don't deserve to be Ai's older brother! You should just pass on!"

Kiyoshi glared at Inuyasha. How dare this guy tell him what to do. Ok sure, Kiyoshi is younger than Inuyasha by five years. But still... He's dead, and Inuyasha's alive. Kiyoshi yelled "INTERFEAR AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU AS WELL!" With that, Kiyoshi disappeared. But a sound had appeared. Inuyasha turned around to see a woman. The woman was wearing a flowing blue kimono. Her hair was a silky white and she was playing a flute. But the thing that caught his attenchen the most was her eyes. They were only opened a tiny bit. But it was trying to tell him something.

The eyes... Something about it's eyes... Those eyes... Something bad would happen if it's eyes were fully opened.... Than it was gone. Ai looked up at Inuyasha and asked "what were you talking to?"

Inuyasha looked at Ai as he said "too be honest Ai.... I think I can talk to ghosts.... I'm not sure... Maybe I should take you home..." With that said, Inuyasha took the frightened Ai home. But he just couldn't keep his mind off of what Kiyoshi and Ai said... How could anyone want their little sister's death?

* * *

"Lady Kagome, you shouldn't go near the steel bees. Going near them while their working will cause your death!" Said Myoga. Kagome could only glare at the small flea. All he did was talk. Why couldn't just just the hell up already? Was that too much to ask for? Maybe it was... At least Kagome thought it might not be. Cause the flea never stays in fights. He normally disappears like that.

Good for nothing flea. Than Kirara ran to Kagome, screaming out of fear. She screamed "DEMON! SAVE ME!" Kagome just sighed. This.... this was just sad...

"Your a demon too Kirara!" Screamed Kagome. Than they saw the same demon that Inuyasha had saw. But this time, the demon's eyes were closed.

Myoga calmly said "it's the Soul Flutetress. Ledgen says that her music soothes the souls of children that have passed away. And when they accept their death they pass on to the other side. Her music will only soothe the good spirits... Evil spirits are sent to hell..."

Kagome stared at the demon. She knew that this demon doesn't harm the living. Unless provoked. And that's very rarly. But the thing is, would it harm someone that tries to protect a soul that's being sent to hell, but isn't truley evil? No one will ever know...

* * *

It's been a few days since Kiyoshi's ghost had talked to him. And since he saw that strange demon... Sigh... What kind of brother would want to harm his own sister? It was just wrong! Inuyasha checked his watch and he knew that Ai would still be in school. So now was his chance to talk to Miyoko. It was the only thing that he could do to get some answers.

As Inuyasha walked he was lost in thought. Thinking about the many reasons why he would want to hurt his sister. There must be another reason besides revenge. But at the moment, he couldn't think of anything... Nothing came to mind... Than, without knowing it, Inuyasha had arrived at Miyoko's house. As soon as he knocked, Miyoko had answered and let him in.

"Miyoko... I wanna know... How did your son Kiyoshi die...?" Asked a very calm Inuyasha.

Sighing Miyoko calmly said "a fire... You see... before that happened Ai was very sick... She couldn't get out of bed so I stayed home a few days to look after her. But Kiyoshi... He was very upset... Thinking that I only cared for Ai... Once night... the night of the fire Kiyoshi ran... Normally he goes to one of his friends.... I left Ai for a bit, but I had the neibore to come and check on her once in a while... When I was coming back... My apartment was on fire... I ran in and grabbed Ai, she was knocked out and... I had just found out... after hte fire was out... That Kiyoshi... Kiyoshi was still in the apartment... In Ai's closet... He died thinking that I didn't love him..."

Inuyasha nodded. Now he knew why Miyoko never went back in... She never knew... Never knew that Kiyoshi was still in the apartment... That explains everything... Kiyoshi still thinks that Miyoko still cares for Ai more than him. But it's not true... It's a lie! Miyoko loves Kiyoshi and always will! Than there was a crash. Both Inuyasha and Miyoko looked around, trying to figure out where it came from.

But there couldn't find anything broken. Ai had come home and she looked really scared. Miyoko was about to run to her until Inuyasha held his arm up. He calmly said "don't... Ai isn't alone right now..."

Miyoko stared at Inuyasha as if he was crazy. Than Inuyasha whispered "Kiyoshi's ghost is there.... He's next to Ai... he wants revenge... Thinking that you didn't love him... Thinking that you loved Ai more than him... We have to save his soul..."

Miyoko stared at her daughter, and as she did, standing right next to Ai was her son... Kiyoshi... Kiyoshi glared at his mother as he said "you loved Ai more! And now... she'll die!" Than Kiyoshi was about to bring the final strike, that is until Inuyasha interfeared and grabbed Ai. His blade in his hand, pointing at Kiyoshi, glowing a bright blue.(he had his sword in his bag, and yes it really did fit)

Kiyoshi glared as he said "oh... and what are you going to do? Kill me? I'm already dead."

"I don't want to use my sword on you... And this sword can affect spirits... Cause it's filled with sacred energy... Please understand Kiyoshi! Your mother didn't know you were home! She thought you were at your friend's house! She loves you! A mother could never stop loving her child! Please stop this! I know you don't want to do this... Deep down you love your sister... Please... just stop this before it's too late..." Said a calm Inuyasha.

Kiyoshi glared at Inuyasha. There was no way that he was going to listen to him. No matter what. THan Inuyasha heard strange flute music. It was the same music that was played the last time Kiyoshi was near. But it sounded different... Instead of soothing... It... it sounded loud, full of rage, anger... That couldn't be good...

Than Inuyasha saw the demon again. But this time, her eyes were wide open. Chains appeared out of no where and dragged Kiyoshi away. Inuyash screamed trying to get the demon to leave Kiyoshi alone. But that didn't work. Than he ran out of the house. But, that was a mistake... For Inuyasha was in an apartment and they were on the top floor. You can all guess what was going to happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Inuyasha. Than he felt something grab him. On the wall, with her sword deep within the stone wall was Kagome.

She held Inuyasah by his belt saying "you can't last a few days with out causing trouble can you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha could only glare. Than he had explained everything that has happened. Kagome and Inuyasha were on Inuyasha's moter bike. Kagome calmly explained "the Soul Flutetress would take the boy to the place of his death. And from what you said that would be the old appartment that they used to live at."

Inuyasha nodded as he said "yeah, Miyoko told me that they wanted to repair the appartment but there was always something stopping them. It must have been Kiyoshi. So all we have to do it get there and we can save him."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Saying "there isn't a point in saving a ghost. Once a soul is claimed to be evil than there's no changing the Flutetress's mind."

Inuyasha's hands tightened on the handle bars of his bike as he said with rage "I don't give a damn! Kiyoshi is just a little boy who had his life taken from him. He thought his mother hated him! That's why he was doing the stuff he did. And I'm going to make sure that he doesn't go to hell!"

Than they went faster, which of course ment for KAgome to hold onto Inuyasha tighter.

* * *

Kiyoshi woke up, looking around. "Where am I? Why is it so hot here?" When he was opening the door, he was surrounded by flames. Screaming out of fear. All he wanted was to get away. But that wasn't possible. Than the floor disappeared, the chains around him were trying to pull him down to hell.

That is, until Inuyasha grabbed his hand saying "Kiyoshi! Don't worry, I've got you!"

"GET LOST! I'M ALREADY DEAD STUPID! KEEP TRYING TO HELP ME AND YOU'LL GET PULLED DOWN TOO!" Screamed Kiyoshi.

Inuyasha tried pulling with all his might as he said "don't give up Kiyoshi! Look, I know dying like this is a horrible thing to go through... But you still have a chance to make things right! You still love your mom and sister! I know you do! No matter what, you couldn't bring yourself to fully harm them! Like that time when I first met your sister! I saw you, you were just standing there... The tree was going to fall on ehr if I wasn't there to save her... And the flower pot! I got Ai out of the way! You've had a full year and nothing bad happened to Ai! She's still alive!"

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. But than he screamed "just leave me alone! Please!"

The flames were growing and starting to burn Inuyasha. The fire was ging crazy. This isn't good... He has to save Kiyoshi before it's too late! Than Inuyasah screamed "YOUR MOTHER STILL LVOES YOU! I SAW ALL OF THE PICTURES SHE KEPT OF YOU! WOULD A MOTHER THAT HATED HER CHILD KEEP THOSE PICTIRES?!"

Kiyoshi looked away, Inuyasha was right... A mother wouldn't keep pictures of her child if she didn't love them... Than he screamed "I WANT TO SEE MY MOM! I WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN!" Than... the fires disappeared... Inuyasha pulled Kiyoshi out of the flames.

* * *

Miyoko was tucking Ai in bed for the night. After what had happened, it would make anyone tired... Than she heard someone behind her. When she turned around, standing before her was Kiyoshi. He was smiling at her as he said "I'm so sorry mom... I never wanted to do those things... I was... just so mad and confused... I'm glad Inuyasha protected Ai... from myself... Inuyasha didn't just save Ai... but he saved me..."

Miyoko stared at her son with wide eyes. She wanted to hug him. But that would be impossible... Than Kiyoshi walked up to his mother, kissing her cheek as he said "I have to go now mom... I promise to look out for you and Ai... It's the least I could do..." Than he was gone...

* * *

Inuyasha had a concert the next night. He had sung a few songs, but this time, he had a song he was singing alone. He said "ok everyone! This song, I'm doing solo! My friends had agreed to this... Anyway, I hope you like this son!"

"There is a place I'm longing for tonight,  
A place I love so far, far away.  
There lives in my heart a treasure buried deep inside,  
And I'll keep wondering until I find it again someday.

Somewhere the flowers are in bloom,  
A candle burning in a room.  
There is comfort in the darkest night,  
Even if there is no star in sight.

Every time I close my eyes it's all I see,  
I am haunted by a timeless memory.  
And no matter what I do or where I roam,  
I will still be dreaming my way home.

Time froze but I kept moving on,  
All I have loved, all I have known.  
I turned around and in a moment it was gone,  
Still I believe I'm never far from home.

Somewhere the flowers are in bloom,  
I can almost smell their perfume.  
Somewhere a candle, still burning bright,  
Even if there is no star in sight.

Every time I close my eyes it's all I see,  
I am haunted by a timeless memory.  
And no matter what I do or where I roam,  
I will still be dreaming my way home.

I am always dreaming my way home.  
Many of us are grasping for someone in the dark.  
A hand that would guide us back home.  
When everyone turn their backs on you,  
never loose your life's direction.  
There would always be home.

There would always be someone we could give us refuge.  
We are home by then!"

When he looked up, he saw Kiyoshi's spirit. His yes were wide seeing the ghost. But than he saw Kiyoshi smile and gave Inuyasah a thumbs up. Kiyoshi calmly said "thank you Inuyasha... for looking after my family... Even though you didn't know them... You still helped... And for that... I'm grateful... So truly grateful..." Than Kiyoshi disappeared and the Soul Flutetress smiled as she played the soothing music of her flute. Her eyes were fully closed and she too, disappeared...

Inuyasha smiled as he thought _'Kiyoshi wasn't evil... He was just a kid who thought the wrong thing... A spirit that was doing things out of anger and confusion... Father... maybe you could look after him... Please... treat him as if he were your son...'_

* * *

Inuyasha-did too!

Kagome-did not!

Inuyasha-did too!

Kagome-did not!

Inuyasah-did too!

Me-OH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES ALREADY! and if you keep this up I'll just kill you both off in the next chapter so just SHUT UP DAMMIT!

Inu&Kag-..........

Me-thought so, anyway till next time!

Inuyasha-she's scary...

Kagome-yeah...

Me-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Inu&Kag-NOTHING!

Me-thought so, anyway, sorry if there are lots of spelling errors, but I couldn't fix them, every time I tried too my computer would freeze, and for that I'm really sorry, but I hope you still like the story


	12. A Human Kagome? No Way!

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-alright, new chapter, I missed school.... again...

Inuyasha-how is it that you miss school and sound like your not happy?

Me-cause Mr. Smart Ass I have a project in computer arts I wanna finish!

Kagome-....

Me-sorry Kagome, anyway... new chapter called "A Human Kagome? No Way!"

Inuyasha-hey that rhymed!

Me-hell yeah!

* * *

Inuyasha was stuck cleaning the classroom again. And just like everyone else, he hated it. The room was always messy and he didn't have time for this! He needed to get to the well so he can gather more jewel shards so the half demon Kagome would leave him alone for a change. Sure, he's had his times with his band.(still haven't thought of a name yet) Then the door slid open.

Inuyasha turned around to see who it was and he sighed. It was Hiroko. She still looked the same from the last time he saw her. Short brown hair, light blue eyes. And she was wearing a pink t-shirt and red pants. Hiroko ran to Inuyasha and hugged him saying with a cheerful tone in her voice "hi Inuyasha! It's been so long since I've last seen you!"

All Inuyasha could do was smile. It has been a few years since he saw Hiroko. They were best friends till they went to separate schools. And he had just heard that she transferred to a new one. Guess that ment the one he goes to. Of course he had to keep cleaning or else, knowing Kagome would come looking for him. But, before Inuyasha could finish cleaning Hiroko calmly asked "Inuyasha, I was wondering... Would.... Would you like to go out to the movies Saturday? With me?"

Inuyasha started to think about this. Hm... Should he go? That was a hard thing to decide. He has been good friends with her for years... But he didn't like her in that way... When he was about to respond, Eric popped up saying "of course he'll go with a pretty girl like you! What time shall he go?"

"7PM"

"GREAT! Inuyasha will pick you up around 7!" Said a smiling Eric.

With that said, Hiroko left with a huge smile on her face. Inuyasha turned to face his now soon-to-be-dead-friend. Oh boy how he wished his friend was a demon right now so he could use the sacred slash on him right now. Oh yes! Inuyasha really wished that.... But sadly that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. Inuyasha screamed "what the hell is wrong with you man!? Hiroko is my friend! I don't see her like that! Why would you set me up on a date with her! Haven't it occurred to you that I might have plans already!"

Eric sighed as he said "dude, you should realise that you need a girl friend. Your always disappearing for some strange unknown reason. And you're just gonna have to get those plans dealt with before you meet her is all. I'm sure that you can deal with one simple date."

_'Right, and I can't deal with demons on a daily bases. You should just be luck that I can't use my damn sword on you right now. Or else you'd be in shreds.... Than again... I would lose a band mate.... Sigh.... I just can't win...'_Thought Inuyasha.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Inuyasha had finished cleaning the classroom. And boy was he tired as hell. When he got home he started to pack some stuff for the trip himself, Kagome and Kirara were going on today. They had heard that another jewel shard has been spotted. So far they've only collected around seven maybe. It was hard to keep track.

Once he was done packing, he started to head to the well house. But on his way out Inuyasha calmly said to his brother "if I don't show up at all on Saturday and a girl named Hiroko calls tell her I got caught up in something I had to do for school and couldn't make it alright?" Souta nodded. He knew how busy Inuyasha could be with finding the jewel shards.

It was the only thing that he had to do mostly. Inuyasha was always caught up in school work as soon as he got back, he was also a straight A student and always remembered things. For he had a great memory. What ever he sees he remembers. Not including the time with the Yin Yang Mask. Than Inuyasha ran to the well, only to see Kagome just coming out of it.

Kagome walked up to him and calmly said "about damn time! I was just coming to get you! Let's go! I want to get that jewel before tomorrow night!"

When Kagome said that, it made Inuyasha confused. Why would she have a time set to when she found a jewel shard? That wasn't like her. Ok sure, she wants to get the jewel shards as quick as possible but to have it at a certain time just wasn't Kagome's style. Oh well, it wasn't his right to ask about why she had a certain time when she wanted the jewel shard. So they both just jumped in the well and Inuyasha said "I want to be back in a tomorrow. I have a date to go on..."

Kagome could only blink as she asked "what's a date?" Inuyasha could only sigh before he climbed out of the well. This was going to be one hell of a day... Than Inuyasha thought about the date. But he also had one other thought and he was thinking _'Note to self: Kill Eric when I have a chance...'_(gotta admit, that's funny)

As soon as Inuyasha started to walk down the path, a little yet very happy voice broke him out of his thoughts screaming "INUYASHA-KUN!!!!!" Then something jumped at him, nearly causing him to fall over.

When Inuyasha looked at who ever jumped at him he happily said "hello Kirara. Ready to go?" All she could do was nod. This was going to be a strange adventure. So Inuyasha grabbed the moter bike that he keeps on this side of the well and started it up and rode off. With Kagome not far behind. All he could think was, what was in store for them. For some reason, he had this strange feeling that... this wasn't going to be very good.... but in a way it will be...

* * *

They were now on a boat. Ok, sure, this sucked. Mostly for Inuyasha. He had to leave his bike in the bushes, and had a seal placed on it so that way no one would take it. He was glad that Kaede taught him how to seal things. But that wasn't what was bothering him. No... it was the boat itself. For just being in it made him sick. For... he gets seasick very easily.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she said "how can you be sea sick? Just suck it up and take it as a man dammit!"

"I would suck it up if I was being attacked by a demon, sure no problem... But when it comes to boats, rivers, oceans, and lakes... Then I have to say this.... SCREW OFF!" Said a very sick Inuyasha. Kagome could only growl at Inuyasha. Seeing him like this just made her think more about Kai. Everytime her and Kai would go on a boat he would get seasick.

Kagome had always wondered why Kai would get seasick. It just didn't make any sense to her. But than again, everyone gets sick from something. It was just hard to say what. No one knew what could or would make someone sick unless they saw it for themselves. Before anything could be said, there was a sound. It sounded like a scream. A boy's scream. When they all looked up. Including Inuyasha for the scream had gotten him to forget about his sickness. They saw a small boy screaming for he was being chased by a demon.

Inuyasha had never seen this demon before. So he wasn't sure what to expect. The demon had somehow pushed the boy off of the cliffside and Inuyasha had screamed "CATCH THE BOY KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped from the boat, rocking it a bit, making Inuyasha even more sick. The boy was still falling, that is, until Kagome had caught him. The demon that was after the boy disappeared. For now... Kagome landed on a rock saying "you ok?" When the boy saw Kagome's ears, he screamed out. Than smacked Kagome across the face demanding that she let him go. Of course the smack caused Kagome to lose her focus and fall in the water.

Inuyasha and Kirara got to sore, and Inuyasha was literally kissing the ground as he said "land! Sweet land! I'll never leave you again!" (funny*cough*)

The boy glared at Kagome as he spit out water. This... this just didn't look too good at all... That's what Inuyasha was thinking anyway.

* * *

After everyone was dried off, and Inuyasha wasn't feeling sick anymore. They had started to talk to the boy that was attacked. The boy who's name is Kenji. The boy could only glare at Kagome. But when he talked to Inuyasha, he acted almost as if they were good friends. Something didn't seem right... So Inuyasha calmly said that they would take the boy back to his home. Which happened to be a temple.

Kagome had complained. She was telling them that it wasn't a good idea to stay. Inuyasha though, didn't listen to her. Just what was so bad with staying at a temple? It couldn't be that bad could it? As they walked, Kagome stared at the sun. It has been two days since they left the village. And Inuyasha knew, that he wouldn't make it back in time for his date. Oh well, not like he planned it. But he did hate the idea of hurting someone's feelings. No matter who it was.

As they walked Kenji could only glare at Kagome. Even though he was riding on Inuyasha's back, he just couldn't stand to be near her at all. Inuyasha sighed at this. This boy sure does have some problems. But that was to be expected. Most people here in this time hates demons. No matter what they are. But than again, not a lot of people get the fact that Kagome is only half demon. Maybe they'll understand that not all demons are bad. One day... they'll understand...

Then, they had finally arrived at the temple. It was a huge place to see. That was for sure. Inuyasha stared at it in amazement. It truly was amazing. It was bigger than the shrine that he lives at. Kagome growled. Inuyasha knew that he didn't want to be here at the moment. Then a old women walked out of the shrine. She calmly said "Kenji, I'm glad to see you safe."

Kenji jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran to the elderly woman as she said "Lady Gin. I'm sorry to have worried you. I was attacked and saved... by that demon over there...."

The woman, known as Gin stared at Kagome and calmly said "Kenji, go prepare a room for them. They shall stay for the night." Kenji wanted to protest. But he knew that he shouldn't. For he was being cared for by the one that owns the temple. And she could never be denied. So he walked into the temple. Gin stared at Kagome and Inuyasha as she said "I'm truly sorry for the way Kenji was treating you. You see, he lost his parents to the demons that are known as the Spider Heads."

Inuyasha nodded as he said "I've heard about them. Demons that have the body of humans but the heads of spiders. They kill humans, cut their heads off and their spider like heads take the human body if the body their using now started to rot from age. Right?"

Gin nodded at Inuyasha knowledge. She knew that this boy had a lot of information about demons. Than she guessed that he was raised on a shrine. When she was about to say that they should follow her, Kagome said with rage "we can't stay! We have to leave, Inuyasha, Kirara let's go!"

Inuyasha stared at the half demon as he said "what's wrong with staying here? Come on Kagome. I've never been to a temple before. Let's just stay for one night and we'll leave in the morning. Then there's the fact that we have no where else to go and from what I know, Spider Heads like to attack at night. So let's go." Kagome sighed, and walked into the temple. There was no way that she could win at the moment.

It was close to night time now. The sun was still slowly setting. Kagome sighed a bit. Inuyasha was writing something in a small book. And Kirara was watching him write. Kagome just stared at him as she asked "what are you writing?" Inuyasha could only smile. He had a feeling that him writing all the time would start to bother her.

"I'm writing lyrics. I'm the one that comes up with the songs for my band. After I come up with the lyrics, we come up with the notes and then we're done and can play the song. I'm still working on this one though... I... I just can't seem to feel the right emotion I need for this song. I'm sure I'll find it... Someday...." Said a calm Inuyasha.

Kagome could only stare out the window. The sun was getting closer to setting. Than when she turned around, Inuyasha was staring right at her. And his face was only inches from hers. Kagome backed away with a small blush on her face. She calmly asked "what? What's wrong?" Inuyasha smirked. If there was one thing that Kagome knew from being with Inuyasha, it was that when he was smirking like that it ment that he knew something that she didn't want him to know.

Inuyasha calmly asked "your scared of spiders aren't you?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha blankly. Than Kirara transformed into a slightly big spider as she said "oh the great Kagome afraid of spiders. HA!" Than Kagome smacked Kirara.

"So... you really are?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him as she said with anger "I'm not afraid of spiders!"

Kenji ran into the room. He looked really scared. The look on his face said so. Inuyasha stood up as he said "what happened? Are we under attack?" Kenji nodded and explained what happened. Gin was attacked by the spider heads. Her magic wasn't strong enough anymore and the spider heads just came into the temple. Kagome growled. She hasn't felt so useless before in her life. And now... She couldn't sense where they were. The demons appeared out of no where.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword, and it glowed blue as he screamed "SACRED SLASH!" The attack hit clearing a path for them. Kagome grabbed her sword, but the sword lost it's shine. Showing that it wouldn't work for her tonight. Inuyasha took notice of this. What was wrong with her sword? Then the Spider Head spit it's sticky webbing at Kagome, it covered the upper half of her body. Kirara screamed in fear and ran away. Kenji too ran, hoping to grab some weapons.

Inuyasha on the other hand, placed Kagome on his back and started to run for it. As he ran, he had to use his sword to get through them. But some of them were harder to get through. Than he transformed his sword into it's staff form and screamed out "SACRED STAFF! I CALL UPON YOUR POWERS OF LIGHT AND THE SOUL! CLEAR A PATH FOR ME! SACRED SOUL STAFF!" With that, he twirled the staff and jammed it into the ground and the staff glowed a bright blue, along with his eyes.

A bright blue aura surrounded the teen and when the light faded the demons were gone. But he knew that he wasn't safe. So he ran. Ran as fast as his legs could carry. When he was outside, he set Kagome down, wanting to make sure that she was alright. Inuyasha knelt to Kagome, as he said "are you going to be alright Kagome?"

When he reached out for her, Kagome flinched as she said with anger "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha frowned a bit, than he screamed at her for acting like this. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. But at the moment, he wasn't sure what was wrong with her. But what ever it was, it must be bad if it made Kagome act this way.

When she started to remove the webbing, she calmly said "your on your own Inuyasha. I can't help... I'm nothing at the moment..." When she fully removed the silk of the webbing, Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome's hair had gone black, and her eyes were a light shade of brown. Inuyasha couldn't believe it... Kagome... she... she looked human...

Kirara jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder as she said "I was wondering when you lose your powers... So you become human on the night of the New Moon..." Inuyasha only blinked. New Moon? What did it have to do with Kagome becoming human? This just didn't make sense to him... Than Kagome looked at the moon. Kirara calmly explained "half demons like Kagome become human at certain times. And I'm guessing that hers is the night when the moon is dark, not in the sky..."

Inuyasha nodded. Now he understood. Than he stared at Kagome as he asked "why didn't you tell me? If you told me than I wouldn't have suggested to stay at the temple..." Kagome only glared at him. Her eyes were burning. Inuyasha could almost see the flames that appeared behind her now brown eyes.

"I don't trust anyone! I don't tell anyone anything! So why don't you just back the fuck off!" Screamed Kagome. Inuyasha only flinched. Kagome than stared at the sky as she said "it's just how I lived till now. I haven't trusted anyone with my secret. So just back off alright!" Inuyasha sighed a bit. But he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that Kagome didn't trust him yet. Then Kenji appeared out of the bushes.

He looked completely wiped. Kenji than saw Inuyasha and said as he bowed "please help me! The lady of the temple has been attacked! Please let the demon that travels with you help her! Please!" Kagome could only glare at him. There was no way that she could help anyone at the moment. Not until the sun comes up at least.

Kagome calmly said "sorry to disappoint ya, but I can't help you at all..."

Kenji just stared at Kagome and said with shock "your human...?" Kagome could only nod. Then Inuyasha gasped. Kagome then stared at him wondering what was wrong. Then Inuyasha had explained that he left his bag at the temple. And Kagome only told him to get a new one... But she changed her mind when Inuyasha told her this...

"The thing is... The jewel shards are in my bag..."

Kagome only stared at Inuyasha for what seemed like minutes, blinking... Then... she screamed "WHAT! DAMMIT INUYASHA!!" Then she stod up and said "I'm going back, you stay here and protect everyone. Since your the only one that can..." With that said, Kagome walked back to the temple. But what they didn't know, is that for some reason... Inuyasha had a strange feeling that he had to follow Kagome... To make sure that she was safe.

* * *

When Kagome got to the temple by Inuyasha bag, she saw the owner of the temple going through the bag. But that wasn't what surprised her. It was how Gin had looked. She now looked like a spider. Her human appearance now had more of a spider look to it. Kagome always knew that she couldn't trust the woman. "So, your the one controlling the demons... All to get the Jewel Shards to increase your power with the shard that you have. Am I right?"

Gin could only smirk. This only proved Kagome's point. Yup, the demon wanted more jewel shards. The spider stood up saying "I knew that you had jewel shards. The boy that you travel with. He can see them, sense them. I'm surprised that he didn't sense the one I have. Than again, I made sure of that. But, now I have to make sure that you don't live for you have served your purpose to me. Die!"

With that said, the demon spider that was Gin now transformed. Her body became a huge web made from her own body parts. She picked up Kagome with one of her hands to immobilize her. Kagome tried to get away, but that wasn't working. Without her demon strength she wouldn't be able to get away. Not now at least. This was bad. Very bad...

Inuyasha ran in with Kirara and Kenji. Kenji was so confused and shocked. He stared at Gin as he said "Lady Gin? What happened to you?!"

Gin laughed as she said "the owner of this temple, the _true_owner is gone. I devoured her like I did with your family. And soon, you're all gonna be my next meal!"

Kenji couldn't believe his ears. Hearing this, made him want to cry. Something he hadn't done since he lost his parents. Inuyasha felt sorry for the boy. Truly he did. Then he stared at Gin, demanding to know what the hell was going on here. Gin smirked as she said "I had heard that a half demon, along with a cat demon and a human boy were collecting shards of the Sacred Jewel. So I had some of the Spider Heads to attack Kenji while he was out. Just at the right time you and your friends were passing by. And now, I have what I want."

With that said, Gin held the jar that held the jewel shards. She swallowed some of them. But before she could Kirara had tackled her, taking the jar that contained the remaining jewel shards. Gin growled in frustration. So she stared at Kagome, saying "oh well, I can still kill this pathetic half breed." With that said, she showed her large fangs and bit down in Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's scream could be heard from miles. Inuyasha's eyes were wide with horror. When Gin let go, Kagome's body was almost limp.

Gin smirked as she said "now the large amount of venom I injected into her blood will cause her insides to liqufaide."(I think I spelled it right)

Inuyasha gasped as he ran to Kagome, he wanted to save her. When Gin tried to attack he screamed "YOU GET AWAY BITCH! I WON'T LET YOU HARM KAGOME!" With that said, he swung his sword using his sacred slash. The demon backed away. And Inuyasha started to climb up to Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She wanted him to run. To save himself. But Inuyasha wouldn't hear it. He wouldn't listen to her. No... the only thing that he wanted to do was save Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped from the spot on the limb he was on and spun around, as his sword glowed a bright blue screaming "SACRED STRIKE!" The attack hit, freeing Kagome. But when the attack did hit though, it gave off a bright burst of light. Blinding everyone. When they hit the ground, Kenji told them about the spare room in the back. Inuyasha carried Kagome to the back room. Hoping to protect her. He then grabbed her sword and jammed it into the door.

Inuyasha ran back to Kagome and held her hand. But... her hand was freezing. His eyes widened. He had to think of something and fast. Oh what to do! What to do! Wait! That's it! He grabbed his sword and gently placed the tip of the blade on the wound in her shoulder. The sacred energy wouldn't harm Kagome since she's human, but if she were a half demon than sure, it would. Kirara saw this and saw that all of the things that Inuyasha was doing was draining him faster than anything.

He used two highly strong attacks, and he's now trying to save Kagome by purafiying the venom in her blood. It just wasn't possible for someone with his much power to do all of this at once without the proper training! After a few minutes, Kagome started to breath easier. Then he saw that she was starting to get covered in sweat. So he grabbed the red cloth he had always kept with him and started to wipe her forehead.

Then Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she stared at him. Inuyasha stared at her saying with concern "sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" Kagomeslowly shook her head. Then her head was turned away from him. She couldn't stare at him at the moment. Not now anyway...

"Inuyasha...?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me this... In the other room... When... you were trying to free me from Gin's grip... Wh... Why... did I see your tears....?"

Inuyasha looked away, he was hoping that Kagome hadn't seen that... It was true... Before he used Sacred Slash, a few tears had sprung to his eyes. All he could do was whisper "because... I was... scared... Afraid... I've lost my father when I was a kid... I felt so torn up when he died... He was more than my father... He was my friend... And to me Kagome... Your my friend too... I didn't want to lose anyone... I didn't want to feel the pain of loss ever again... But... I mostly didn't want to lose you... I know we haven't known each other long... But I've come to know you as a friend..."

Kagome whispered "you... you shed tears... Cried for me..." Then Kagome started to shiver again. Inuyasha took note of this and helped Kagome up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help keep her warm. Kagome whispered "thank you... Inuyasha.... can... can you sing that song for me? The one your writing?"

Inuyasha nodded. He had a feeling that Kagome was still being affected by the venom. But it wasn't her fault. Besides... something inside him wanted him to sing for Kagome... So he did...

"I run past others with a parched heart.  
Sorry, I can't do anything.  
You won't even let me  
Share our pain together

To live on without tarnish,  
I face your back and head out without looking back  
on the lonely rail

I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in its darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
my way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless...

This warming affection that reaches me,  
It melts my reality and roams my heart.  
I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you,  
Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you

For now, let's paint a beautiful dream  
And chase after  
for your lonely heart

Stop it, it's not like you to lie.  
Look at my eyes and let's talk about our future.  
I am prepared,  
Even if the future is bleak,  
I might be able to change destiny if I become stronger.  
But for my wish to come true,  
Everything is God knows...

You are here, I am here.  
Everyone else has disappeared.  
While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream,  
We trace out the lines of our scars.

That's why I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in its darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
my way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless..."

Kagome smiled slightly. She never knew how wonderful it was to hear Inuyasha sing. She calmly said "Inuyasha... thank you... for everything..." All Inuyasha could do was blush. Then what Kagome said next made his blush darken. "You also... smell really nice...."

"Ok what's going on? I know very well that you told me that you couldn't stand my scent!" Said a confused Inuyasha.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as she said "I know, I lied..."

_'Now I know that the venom got to her head... And yet... hearing those words from her... Makes... it makes me truly happy... For the first time... I'm happy... Happy to be with someone that isn't my friends or family... No... this kind of happiness is different than the one I feel with friends and family... What is it...?'_Thought a blushing Inuyasha.

When he turned his head to face Kagome, he saw that she had fallen asleep. All Inuyasha could do was smile at her. She looked so peaceful while she slept.

* * *

Hours have passed since Kagome had went to sleep. And she looked like she wouldn't wake up for a while yet. But then, the building started to rumble. Everyone went through the door that was in the room. One that brought them to the outside. Then when they got out, Gin grabbed Kirara and grabbed the jar and swallowed it.

Inuyasha growled as best as a human could. He knew that he couldn't do anything at the moment. Kagome was still out cold so she couldn't help. Kenji saw Kagome's sword and grabbed it, but couldn't lift it. It was too heavy for him. Then Gin grabbed Kenji saying "you'll be with your parents soon Kenji..."

"Your a monster... How could I have been so blind to have trusted you...?"

Gin could only laugh. Just before she could devourer Kenji, there was a new voice saying "giving up? That's a waste for a human..."

Kenji stared at Kagome, saying "your... your alive!"

Gin glared at Kagome. How she was alive was hard to say. Then she dropped Kenji and grabbed Kagome. Inuyasha screamed for Kagome, but then his body went numb. Which was caused from using so much of his power in one day. He was drained. Now... he couldn't move. Kagome smirked as she said "too bad for you though spider. For soon, you will be no more."

With that said, the sun started to raise. Kagome's body started to pulse with power. Her claws and fangs started to come back. And her human ears started to stretch to the top of her head and formed dog ears. When that happened, she clawed her way free, grabbed her sword and sliced the demon to bits. There were no remains. At least that's what she thought. A sound was heard. It was heading toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha screamed. He would if he could. But with him having no strength left, he couldn't. Then Kagome appeared in front of him, slicing the remains of Gin to ash. But what caught their attention was a shard of the jewel. But the thing that was strange about it was that it was all the shards fused together. Kagome stared at it blankly as she said "that's all we've got? I thought we had more then that..."

Later that day, when Inuyasha had all of his strength back he had placed the jewel on a string so he could keep it with him at all times. Kenji stared at Kagome as he said "Kagome, you are a true Honourable person... Even for a demon... And I thank you for your help..."

Kagome smirked as she said "sure, what ever... Just get to the near by village. All of the Spider heads are gone so it should be safe for you." With that said, Kagome, Kirara and Inuyasha left. Of course they went back on the boat. Too bad for Inuyasha. But while in the boat he couldn't help but think of the things Kagome said while the venom was in her system. Kagome of course noticed Inuyasha glance and said "what the hell is your problem?"

_'Yup... it was the venom...'_Thought Inuyasha with a sigh. But too bad the sigh didn't last long cause then he remembered that he was back in the boat and he got sick.

Kirara asked with concern "you ok?"

"I hate boats so much... they always make me sick... OH GOD!" With that said, Inuyasha just got sick more. His mind drifted from his sickness to what will happen in the future... but then it went back to being sick... and he threw up again...

* * *

ok, new chapter! but I'd like to know, do you think Inuyasha's band should be called "Love Reapers"? if not, can you help me? I'm not good with thinking on names for bands... anyway, till next time!


	13. Kai's Stolen Ashes!

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-alright, new day, new chapter, let's get started!

Inuyasha-you seem happy

Me-of course! I finally beat the game my brother got me, and I got a great mark on my creative writing for English! ...... even though my teacher thought I copied the story from someone else by copy and paste. I've NEVER done anything like that in my life! but after I showed her how I posted fanfics on the site she believed me and gave me a mark so I'm happy!

Kagome-good, now shut up and start the damn fanfic already hm!

Me-fine, "Kai's Stolen Ashes!"

* * *

It was the middle of the night. All was quite in Kaede's village. How it was, it was hard to say. But at the moment, that didn't matter. For that was all going to change in a matter of minutes. Maybe even seconds. The moon was full, the light from the moon was bright enough to bring enough light so anyone could see the lands before them. But there was something in the sky. What ever it was, it couldn't be any good at all. Not by a long shot.

There was a loud crash coming from the sacred shrine in Kaede's village. Everyone from the village ran there, hoping to find out what had caused it. But that wasn't all. The grave of the monk that once lived there is up there.... Kai's grave... Everyone grabbed their weapons. Getting ready for battle. But the thing is, will it be enough to stop this demon? That's what they all hoped at least.

When they arrived at the shrine, they saw a strange demon there. A old woman. (it's the same one that was in the anime, I don't know how to describe her as sorry)

Kaede glared at the witch with her eye as she demanded "what are ye doing here?" The witch stared at the old miko. All she did was smirk. But her mind was on the shrine that holds the remains of Kai. The ground exploded where the shrine was. Everyone was pushed back by the explosion. What had caused it, they weren't sure. The witch had dug deeper into the ground and pulled out a vase. Inside it, contained the remains of Kai...

Kaede gasped as she screamed "don't take those ashes! They belong here in the grave!" The witch laughed, than her gaze turned onto the grave soil. It was well moist and it was perfect for what ever she was planning to do. When Kaede lunched an arrow at the witch, hoping that it would make a hit. But sadly that wasn't the case. For the witch used her scythe and sliced the arrow in half. Kaede was in shock. How could anyone do that to a sacred arrow? That just wasn't possible!

The witch, than took off with the remains and the grave soil. But as she flew off, she screamed "soon enough, you'll see your monk Kai again! And when you do, he'll do as I say!" Kaede just glared at the witch. What did she mean that they'll see monk Kai again? That doesn't make any sense! Unless... NO!

(Kaede wasn't hurt this time)

* * *

_Kagome was running through the forest. No matter what it was always the same part of the forest that she was running through. It was a quite run, that was for sure. But something wasn't right at all about this... What was it? Was there something in the forest that she should be concerned about at all? If so, than what was it? When she took a leap into the air, there was a sound._

_What was it? It almost sounded like something zipping through the air. But before she could even think on what it was, something had hit her chest. Right where her heart was. Kagome was than, pinned to the sacred tree once more. When she looked up, to see who had shot the arrow, only one thing was thought for her 'Inuyasha?'_

_Getting a_ _a better look she thought _'No, that isn't Inuyasha! It's Kai! This is the time when he pinned me to the tree! But... why is this happening again! I don't understand!'

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start. Looking around, from the branch that she was perched in. Taking a few deep breaths as she wiped some of the sweat off of her forehead. "It was only a dream... A nightmare... A memory I can go without... sigh..." Said a calm Kagome. Than she jumped down from the branch that she was on and landed next to Inuyasha's sleeping form.

_'He looks so much like Kai... That's why I got them mixed up in my nightmare... But how could anyone look like their past life...? If it wasn't for the clothing... I would say that Inuyasha really is Kai and that Kai never died in the first place...' _Thought Kagome.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, he looked so peaceful while he slept. He had a little bit of drool on the side of his mouth, his left hand was on his side and his right was over his stomach. (I've seen my brother sleep like that in the middle of the night when I woke up for a drink, it was just like this, but without the drooling and the snoring.... ok once in a while...) Than she heard him talking in his sleep. It was almost like he was singing a song in his sleep. What ever it was, it was hard to say. When he had finally said something that finally made sense... well...

"BAM!"

When Inuyasha said that, his hand shot upward, punching Kagome in the face. Kagome flew back a bit. As soon as she sat up, so did Inuyasha yawning. When he stared at Kagome he asked "hey, what's up?" Kagome glared at him, and pointed to the spot on her face that she was just punched. Inuyasha chuckled nervously as he said "sorry, didn't mean too.... I was just having a awesome dream....."

All Kagome could do was growl. Than she stared at the moon. What she saw, gave her a chill down her spine. For what ever that thing was that was flying past the moon, wasn't good... Not at all... But it was the smell that made her uneasy. Inuyasha had stared at the moon and he too, had a strange feeling... But what ever it was, he wasn't sure. So he had suggested that they go back to the village to figure it out tomorrow.

_Inuyasha was standing in front of the sacred tree at the shrine. His grandfather was telling him the story of the tree again. But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to that. He just didn't want to believe the story. Cause for some reason, he knows what really happened. For from the story his grandfather says that the half demon that was sealed to the tree was a evil being that wanted the jewel to take over the world and for greed. But that wasn't it..._

_The half demon, which was Kagome was sealed to the tree for another reason. But was Kai betrayed? Or was it someone else that made it look like Kai was betrayed by Kagome? He knew that the eyes of the Kagome that was last with Kai before the Kagome was sealed to the tree had red eyes. but did that mean that it was a fake? Or was it the real Kagome?_

_Inuyasha wasn't sure at the moment. But the sooner he figures this out, the better for Kagome... Than his dream shifted. He looked around, to see himself surrounded in darkness._ "Where am I?" _Said Inuyasha. Than, Inuyasha heard foot steps. When he turned around, he saw someone. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was what the person looked like that shocked him. The man that stood before him, looked like a mirror image of him, but the man had on monk robes instead of normal clothes._

"You must be careful Inuyasha. There are many things ahead for you. Things that you won't know how to fix. Things you can't stop. Things you wish never happened but did. Many people will be after you and Kagome now. They will hunt down the shards that you have. But the thing that awaits for you now... is after one thing... Your... or I should say... my soul..."_ Said the calm man._

_Inuyasha just stared with wide eyes. This man... he must be... his past life... Kai... Kai only stared at Inuyasha with a blank expression. It was like Kai was the darkness that lies within his soul. He could feel the hatred toward Kagome in his eyes. And the fell of it sent off of him in waves. What ever happened in the past, his soul hasn't forgotten.... But... if that was true... than how come he doesn't have a hatred toward Kagome like his past life did? Maybe... this was one of those things that he'll never understand... At least.... not now anyway..._

* * *

It was the next morning and Inuyasha and Kagome went to the village. It was a long run for Kagome and a long drive for Inuyasha. Of course Kirara stayed with Inuyasha. She didn't like Kagome much. For she was thinking that Kagome would steal Inuyasha away from her.(it's still cute you gotta admit, a little girl has a crush on a teenager)

But when they entered the village, they couldn't believe what they saw... The village was almost in ruin. Everyone was fixing the village up from what seemed like an attack that happened not long ago. The main thing though, is that no one was harmed. At least, that's what it seemed like. Inuyasha got off of his bike and started to drag it with him as he walked. Kagome and Kirara were right behind him.

When they reached Kaede's hut though, there was something off. The look on her face said so... Kaede saw them and said with a calm tone in her voice "come in and I"ll explain..." With that said, they all walked right in. Inuyasha had a uneasy feel to what Kaede was going to tell them. As did Kagome and Kirara. But what ever it was, it couldn't be good, not at all...

When they all sat down in the old hut, they all waited for what the old miko had to say. For the waiting was starting to get on everyone's nerves. Kagome was twitching and Inuyasha tried to stay calm. But that wasn't working. Kirara finally asked "what happened here Kaede?"

Kaede looked at the cat demon and said "a demon witch appeared here last night. And went to the grave of my brother... And took his remains... Including some of the grave soil. I'm not sure what she plans to do with it, but I have a feeling that it isn't good at all." Hearing that, Kagome's ears twitched. Other than that though, she didn't say anything. Kaede kept calm, but there was a worried expression on her face as she said "but we have to get his remains back... They have to be put back in the grave so he can rest in peace."

Kagome stood up as she said "what's the point?! Kai has been reincarnated into Inuyasha! There isn't a reason for his soul to rest in peace!" With that said, Kagome walked out. Inuyasha could only stare at her back as she left. What ever her reason was for this, it couldn't be helped. But... in a way she's right... Kai's soul is inside him. But than again, even if that was true, Kai still had a right to be at peace.

Kirara was talking to Kaede about what was going on. After all, she doesn't know what the big deal is with Kai and Kagome. But that couldn't be helped. Since she was never told about the whole story. Sure there were parts of it that she was told about. But other than that, nothing else was said about it.

Than Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut, looking for Kagome. After all, he has a right to tell her that they are going to get Kai's remains back. It was the only thing that could be done at the moment. Walking around the village, there wasn't much to look at since everyone was fixing up some of the houses that were damaged. But the most damage was done to that shrine that's at the top of the hill.

Finally after walking around the village he saw Kagome sitting on a hill, just over the stream that's by the outskirts of the village. She looked so out of it. Why was that? That doesn't make any sense. Taking a seat next to Kagome, Inuyasha calmly said "well, you should get ready soon Kagome. Cause I'm going to get Kai's remains back. And you should come too!"

"Why should I?"

"Well... I know you and Kai had quite a past, but even he still deserves to know that he can rest in peace.... Even if his soul is inside me..."

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha, not wanting to look at him. Than Inuyasha got a little pissed off and grabbed a lock of her hair screaming "ok, what the hell is your fucking problem!? Ever since last night you don't look at me! Was it the punch? Look I'm sorry ok! But I sometimes do that in my sleep! Now tell me what the fuck is your problem! It's because I look like Kai isn't it! That's it huh?!"

Kagome slowly turned to look at Inuyasha than grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her hair. Than Kagome stared right into Inuyasha's eyes. She calmly said "it... it's not like that...." Than she slowly came closer to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, her eyes almost looked like they were glazed over with emotion. But the thing that bothered him the most, was that it looked like she was about to kiss him. Thinking about that made him blush.

Than, without thinking he screamed out "STOP THAT!" Than he pushed her away. Kagome rolled on the ground a bit and Inuyasha leaned against a tree taking deep breaths. His mind was on on a spiral. He couldn't think straight. There was something bothering him. His heart was pounding hard against his rib cage his only thoughts were _'she was going to kiss me... Why would she try that....? Also... why am I reacting like this...? Ok sure, anyone would freak out if they were suddenly going to get kissed... But... the way I reacted... The way I'm reacting now... Sigh... I'll never understand this at all...'_

Than Kagome came back and screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I WASN'T THE ONE ABOUT TO KISS SOMEONE AM I! I WAS ONLY REACTING TO REFLEX!"

"Reflex?" Asked a confused Kagome.

"Yeah! Reflex! Do you know how many girls try to kiss me every day! I have trouble trying to get the hell away from them! They rip my clothes, pull my hair and hell they try to kiss me and get a photo of it! So I normally end up pushing them away so I can run! Like I said, reflex!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha could only glare at one another, having completely forgotten about what had happen not long ago. Than they both saw Kaede and Kirara coming up the hill. But that wasn't what surprised them, it was the horse that Kaede was pulling along with her that did it. Kaede calmly said "well, I'm coming too. Kai is my brother and I'm helping to get those ashes back."

Inuyasha nodded, and he went to grab his bike. Kagome just stood there, thinking that maybe Inuyasha was right. Maybe it's just the right thing to get the ashes back because everyone deserves to rest in peace, even if they've been reincarnated... Their soul deserves to feel like they've been able to rest in peace way back then...

* * *

They were now on the road. Inuyasah was riding his bike while he was in deep thought. All he could think about was the almost kiss that he was about to get from a certain half demon. Only the image of what happend appeared in his head over and over. It just wouldn't leave him alone at all. Than he stared at Kagome while she was standing on the horse. All he could think of was _'she still loves him... Even though she acts like she hates him... Her love for him will never change...'_

Kagome turned around and saw his stare and jumped from the horse, and landed on the front of Inuyasha's bike. All she did was glare as she asked "just what is your problem now?" Inuyasha shook his head. There was no way that he was going to tell her what he was thinking. She would just say that he was crazy or call him a baka. There was just no way he'd confess. Nope.

"Nothing." With that said, Inuyasha started up the engine of his bike and rode off. But Kagome couldn't or wouldn't give up. She just kept on asking what was he thinking, but of course Inuyasha wouldn't say. They followed the trail of grave soil to a old forest. It was a strange place. The forest had lots of clay structures around. They weren't sure what they were suppose to be.

But they were strange enough. They just kept on walking. Once again, Inuyasha had to conceal his bike so no one would try to run off with it. After that was done, he had his sword on his hip and started to walk with the others. Kaede had told them that she sensed a strange presents. Kirara of course was a little scared. She had her arms wrapped around the back of Inuyasha's neck as she said with fear "I'm really scared Inuyasha-kun! What if those things came to life and attacked us?!"

Inuyasha chuckled a bit as he said "don't worry. I'm sure they w-OH SHIT!" Than out of no where, the clay structures had broken and became clay soilders. Everyone huddled together to make sure that no one could get hit from behind. Kagome grabbed her sword and took the first swing as she screamed out "just what the hell is going on?!"

Inuyasha grabbed his sword and used his sacred strike as he said "I'm not sure! But ARG! These things are almost impossible to destroy!" Kaede readied her bow and shot some arrows. This was going to be a long fight. That much was for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the mountain top, the witch had a clay structure and had placed the remains and grave soil within it. What ever she was planning to do, it wasn't going to be good. She grabbed a strange flower and placed it on the middle of the clay. Than she started to say some kind of incantation. It was in a unknown language so it was hard to say what she was saying.

The clay started to glow. All she could say was "Rise! Rise from the dead and come alive once more! Come back to this earth to serve me! The Great Monk Kai!" When the clay broke, a figure had emerged. A figure that looked just like Inuyasha... if he didn't have anything on... (yes, anyone that had dreamed of this day to come, well you can imagine it how ever you want... cause I'm only going to describe a few things, nothing more)

When he sat up, his skin was slightly tan, his muscles were visable through his skin. You could tell that he had worked out when he was alive. But there was something wrong with him... There was one thing missing... But the witch hadn't noticed that till he fell to his side. She picked up Kai's clay body by the hair and had a closer look. Than she said with rage "damn! There's no soul! His soul must have been reincarnated already! Looks like I have to get the soul... Sigh..."

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede and Kirara had escaped the soilders. But now, they were being chased. They couldn't get away. Than, Inuyasha fell to the ground. Clutching his chest and gasping for air. He couldn't breath! He hadn't felt like this since he had those terrible nightmares. But those had stopped affecting his body after he found out that they were past memories.

Kaogme saw this and picked up Inuyasha asking "are you ok?"

"No... It... it feels like.... like my soul is being ripped out of me... Like something is calling my soul to it... It hurts so much!" Said Inuyasha between gasp of breath. Kagome slung his arm over her shoulders and started to walk. Kaede just stared at Inuyasha. She could guess what was going on. It was that spell that she sensed not long ago. The spell was calling to Kai's soul... that lies within Inuyasha's...

They had walked till they got to a bridge. This was good... Kagome could smell the grave soil. They were close now..., and now all they have to do is, to get Kai's remains back and place them back in his grave. That was the best thing they could do right now...

But that wasn't going to happen just like that. Out of no where, more clay soldiers had appeared and attacked. Kagome placed Inuyasha on the bridge and went to fight them off. All Inuyasha could do was sit and watch. His chest still ached for some reason. It still felt like his very soul was being pulled out of him. Still gasping for air, and clutching his chest. There was nothing he could do, he's never felt so useless in his life!

* * *

The witch was cleaning up, getting ready to leave to find the reincarnation of Kai. But when she was about to grab that flower that she had placed on Kai's chest, he wouldn't let go. She was getting a little fed up with the soulless clay figure. Pulling harder and harder, still not getting it out of the clay's grasp. She screamed "let go of the flower you worthless piece of clay!"

But than, there was a scream of pain that appeared outside of teh cave that they were in. When that happened, Kai's clay body had moved toward the sound. The witch took notice of the movement and said with a sly grin "looks like I don't have to go too far... His reincarnation is close by... Heh..." With that said, she grabbed her scythe and flew out of the cave. When she flew to the bridge, there was Inuyasha, gasping in pain. the witch smiled as she stared at Inuyasha.

_'Looks just like Kai... It's him alright.... The boy's soul is trying to escape cause it's true owner has returned to life...'_

With that said, she flew down and cut the ropes suppoting the bridge. When that happened everyone started to fall. Inuyasha screamed "I'M GOING TO DIE! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?" As soon as he said that, he felt someone grab him. At first he thought it was Kagome, but when he looked, the pain in his eyes had changed into fear.

"You aren't going to die yet... You will soon as soon as I get your soul and place it into Kai's new body." Said the witch.

"Kai's.... new body?" Said a confused Inuyasha. He winced in pain. This could explain the whole Kai warning him in his dream last night. Could it be true though? Could this witch bring back someone that had died? It wasn't possible! Was it?

* * *

Me-ok, here's the chapter, hoped you enjoyed it!

Inuyasha-I'm going to get my soul taken!

Kagome-so? you get your soul taken and I get Kai back... It's a win win!

Inuyasha-it is not!

Me-shut up you two! anyway, I know that only saying 'witch' was annoying, I can understand that... But I don't remember her name! and I can't look it up cause my computer is so slow so if anyone remembers can you tell me and I'll use her name in the next chapter, till then

Me, Inu, Kag-R&R!


	14. The Soul Of Inuyasha And Kai

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-alright, new day.... or in my case since I'm starting to update, night... I have a new suggestion for Inuyasha's band...

Inuyasha-what is it?

Me-Bleeding Soul

Inuyasha-not bad, let's hope that the readers will like it...

Me-yup, now Kagome will you do the honors?

Kagome-The Soul Of Inuyasha And Kai

* * *

Kaede, Kagome and Kirara had fallen to the bottom of the cliff. It was a long fall that was for sure. Kirara had used her transformation ability to change into a bird to save Kaede. Kagome had used the sleeves of her kimono to slow her fall. As soon as they had landed, they all were trying to figure out how the bridge had given out. That was just so weird. They started to look around, trying to see if Inuyasha was with them.

Then Kaede calmly said "Urasue took Inuyasha... I think she brought back Kai's body, but needed his soul. That would explain the pain that he was feeling before we got to the bridge." Kagome could only growl at this information. There was no way in hell that she was going to let this happen to Inuyasha. There were so many things that had to be done first. Like the shards. Other than that, she wasn't sure what else there could be.

Then she grabbed Kaede, placing the miko on her back, and started to leap upward the cliff. Kirara on the other hand, transformed and flew to the top of the cliff. They weren't sure what could happen at the moment, but they have a feeling that they might end up meeting a ghost from the past.

* * *

Inuyasha was chained to the cliff. He was trying to break free, but the pain he felt in his soul was unbearable. There was no way that he could stand it anymore. It's bad enough that he had his sword taken away, got chained up to the cliff by a cave. But what's worse is that the witch who's name is Urasue, was making some kind of seal or spell bind around him. There was nothing that he could do about that. But he wants to know why she was doing that.

But it was the smell of the seal that was really starting to get to him. For the seal was made of blood. Ugh... He also hated blood. Kinda freaked him out... Most of the time it was the thrill of battle and the adrenalin that kept him from even noticing the blood. But not this time. There was nothing to keep his mind off of the smell the blood was sending off. To most people it wouldn't both them. But to Inuyasha, the smell had hit him like a smack across the face.

There was nothing else that could be done. But what he wanted to know, is what the hell is going on?! that's the only thing that he wanted to know. He only wants to know what was going on, but his thoughts had come short for the pain had started up again. Why it was, it was hard to say, but that the pain had gotten worse. The pain had caused him to gasp in pain. Why was this happening?!

Than Urasue came out of the cave and walked toward Inuyasha. She could only smirk as she said "hello reincarnation. You might want to know what's going on hm?"

Inuyasha glared at her, trying to ignore the pain that he was feeling right now. But that was hard to do. The pain was just getting worse and worse. With every passing second that went by, the pain had gotten worse. All he wanted was for it to stop. That's all he wants right now. For the pain to stop. Urasue calmly said "soon, the soul of Kai will return to it's rightful owner. And you will cease to exist."

Inuyasha's eyes widen. Struggling to get free, but that plan was not working. The chains must be made from a strange type of metal. Than again, he was human and even he couldn't break steel. Then, the next person to walk out of the cave had surprised him. It was like he had a twin, but this man that came out of the cave, had on black monk robes and had his long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. There was a blank look in the man's eyes. Why was his eyes like that? Soulless?

Urasue stared at the man as she said "so you've gotten dressed finally. Don't worry Kai, you'll get your soul back soon enough."

When she mentioned the man's name, Inuyasha's widened in shock. He wasn't going to give up his soul! Not without a fight! Inuyasha started to thrash against the chains, the rocky wall behind him, trying to break free. But he was still weak. There wasn't much that he could do. The smell was really starting to make him sick and the feeling in his soul was trying to get to him.

Than Urasue started to chant some spell. The seal that was behind Inuyasha started to glow brightly. The power behind the seal started to make Inuyasha really ill. There was nothing that could be done now. It was making him weak. But than, a huge barrier started to form around him. The witch stared at the barrier with confusion.

She walked up saying "it seems like the soul doesn't want to leave. Almost as if it had been taken from this world too soon. But Kai's soul will learn to make up for past mistakes in his body. And not the body of this boy. Hm? Oh...." Than Urasue saw the shards of the Shikon Jewel that Inuyasha had around his neck. All she could do was smile at this. So she reached out for the shards, but the barrier grew bigger, stronger. And if anyone ever went to touch it, than they'd burn.

She glared at the barrier, there was no way in unless the boy could put the barrier down. But it isn't him that's making it. It's the small piece of Kai that's still within the soul. Then, she heard foot steps coming. When Urasue turned around, she saw the miko, hanyou and the neko demon. All she could do was smirk at them. Kagome saw Inuyasha in the barrier, but her eyes than drifted to the person close by.

As Inuyasha struggled there was a voice saying _"please... please don't say my name.... please...."_

Inuyasha didn't have enough time to warn Kagome. He had tried to tell her not to say Kai's name. But... the pain he was feeling had stopped him from talking. There was no stopping anyone from saying the monk's name now... Not even Inuyasha could stop it...

Kagome was in complete shock. As soon as she saw the monk, her mind had frozen. Thinking of everything that had happened in the past. but only one word passed through her lips... "K... Kai..." As soon as Kagome had said his name, Inuyasha's eyes were wide open, blank, almost the same look that Kai had. Than bursts of light started to leave Inuyasha's body.

Kagome was screaming "what's going on?!"

The witch laughed as she said "as soon as you said Kai's name, the soul that was inside the boy was set free. Now, Kai will have his soul and he'll see me as his mother. For I had given him new life." Kai started to stand. His body glowing from the lights engulfing him. As soon as the light had faded, he walked to Urasue, gripping her shoulders. Of course she was confused, that is, until Kai set her body to flames.

Kaede was in shock, along with Kirara and Kagome. They weren't sure what was going to happen next. Kai started to look around, trying to fiure everything out. When he stared at Kagome, his anger went to flames as he said "Kagome? How are you alive? I pinned you to the God Tree!" Kagome just glared at Kai. There was no mistaken it. Even though Kai had died so long ago, his memories were still there.

Then, something happened. There was a huge cut that had appeared on Kai's shoulder. The same one that Kaede saw before Kai had passed away. Kagome was in shock though. She calmly asked "what just happened?"

Kaede stared at Kagome as she said "his body is reacting to the last wound he received before he died. Do ye not remember that ye were the one who caused it?" Kagome just stared at Kaede like she was crazy. This was making no sense to the half demon.

"What are you talking about? I never attacked Kai, why would I ever want to do that? Besides, he's the one who betrayed me!" Explained Kagome.

Kai stared at the blood that was flowing from his shoulder as he said, glaring at Kagome "you're the one who betrayed me! You said you would become human for me! So we could live together! But you attacked me when we were suppose to meet. You said that you had no desire to become human!"

Kagome glared right back. That made no sense. She knew that she would never attack Kai. It just wasn't right. After all, Kagome loved Kai. Kaede walked to Kai saying "Kai, you have to stop this! Kagome didn't do anything! She's been doing a lot of good since she's been free!" Kagome knew that Kaede was trying to stop her brother. It was a very hard thing to do. Trying to stop someone you love or care for from doing something they might regret later on...

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Asked Kai.

"It's me! Kaede! You've been dead for 50 years and the boy Inuyasha, ye's reincarnation!" Screamed Kaede.

Kai wouldn't listen to his sister. Then Kai saw the arrows that Kaede had and took them away from her without her permission. Then he shoved her away. Kirara was by Inuyasha, trying to break the chains. The chains weren't breaking. Kirara calmly asked "Inuyasha-kun, are you ok?" All Inuyasah could do was look up at her. He couldn't respond for most of his soul had been removed.

(to put it this way, Inuyasha had about 99% of his soul taken)

Inuyasha than looked at Kai. He could feel the anger flowing his soul. The anger that he feels is for false happenings. Kagome never attacked Kai. He knew that. But they didn't. Then Inuyasha stared at his sword. It wasn't far, but it was far enough to be out of his grasp. Kirara, right away knew what he wanted so she went to grab his sword, and placed it in his hand.

Kai felt the power flowing off of Inuyasha. He turned around as he said "so, this is the boy that held my soul. And now, he holds my sword... I won't allow that." Then he started to walk toward Inuyasha, planning to take what was left of his soul and to get the sword back. He knew that no one was to use that sword but him! Not even his reincarnation should use it!

Kagome grabbed Kai from behind as she said "no Kai! Leave him alone! He's done nothing to you!" Kai glared at Kagome. He sent some of his sacred powers in waves to get Kagome off. Kagome fell backward. Why couldn't she stop him? She doesn't remember Kai being this powerful. Kai stood before Inuyasha. Waiting for Inuyasha to speak. He knew that Inuyasha still had a piece of his soul left.

But with him only having so very little of his soul left, he had trouble just trying to stand. Or even look up. Kai glared at Inuyasha, trying to grab the sword from him, but for some reason, the sword rejected him. It wouldn't let Kai near the sword or Inuyasha. Why was that? Unless... his own sword had chosen Inuyasha instead... The only way for Kai to get hi sword back, is if Inuyasha died.

Kai set the bow, and was ready to attack. That is, until Kagome charged again. Pinning the monk to the ground. There was no way that she was going to let Kai kill Inuyasha. Kagome screamed "I won't let you kill him Kai! You can't and won't kill him! I'll make sure of that!" Kai pushed Kagome off with a irritation. He's had enough of the half demon. So he aimed the arrow at her heart.

Kai calmly said "I'm going to send your oul to hell. Good bye Kagome." Just before the arrow hit, Inuyasha's eyes went wide open, his eyes were glowing a bright blue. Kirara stared at Inuyasha in shock. What was going on? A bright blue light surrounded Kai and it started to move away from him, flowing to Inuyasha.

Kaede calmly said "Inuyasha is starting to call his soul back to him..." Kagome nodded. It was alright now for Inuyasha. That much was for sure. But as soon as the light had appeared, it disappeared into Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't help but smile a bit, seeing that Inuyasha's soul had returned. But than, she saw Kai walking away.

_'He must still have a piece of Inuyasha's soul...'_

Kagome ran after him. There was no way that she was going to let him get away. Not this fast at least. Kai was limping, trying to get away. But with him only have very little of his soul, like Inuyasha did. He could barley keep going. Then, he tripped and was close to falling off the cliff. But Kagome had caught his arm saying "Kai, you have to return to Inuyasha's body... Give him the last of his soul."

Kai stared at Kagome with such a sad look in his eyes. He calmly said "would you really want me to disappear? Have my soul return to that boy instead?"

Kagome couldn't answer that. She couldn't find an answer to it... How could she answer such a question when there are no answers to it...? None of this was going to end well, that much was for sure... Then, Kai grabbed Kagome's arm, and burned her flesh as he screamed out "I will not rest till I see you dead Kagome! My soul will never rest in peace! Not until that day is a upon you! The day you die!"

Kagome was starting to lose feeling in her arm. Her fingers started to feel numb. Till it was too late, Kai had slipped through her fingers... Disappearing into the waters mist that was below them. Kagome screamed out "KAI!" But... it was too late... He's gone...

* * *

"Will Inuyasha-kun be alright?" Asked a concerned Kirara.

Kaede and Kirara had managed to get the chains off of Inuyasha's wrists, and were checking him over to make sure he wasn't injured in anyway. All Kaede could say was "it's hard to say if Inuyasha will wake up as himself..."

Kagome walked back. Her mind was drifting back to what Kai had said, and to if Inuyasha was going to be ok. Than, her mind drifted to what Kaede had said. They all thought that Kai was killed by her. That makes no sense... She loved Kai, and would never harm him. In fact, she still didn't. Kai died because of her, at least she thinks he did. It was hard to say.

Than Kagome saw the others and said "Kai... he's gone. Kaede nodded. Then all of their attention returned to the boy that was still out cold. They weren't sure when he'd wake up. But they knew that they had to take him back to the village. It was, after all the best thing to do...

* * *

Inuyasha started to wake up. It was very bright when he had opened his eyes. Must just be dawn when he woke up. After all, the sun was always brightest at dawn. When he grabbed his things, got his shirt on guessing that they took his shirt off from it being covered in dirt and the blood from that seal. They had to clean it for him.

Once outside, Kirara saw him and jumped in his arms saying "Inuyasha-kun! You're awake! Are you still you?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion. Why would Kirara ask that? None of this was making sense. Kirara asked "don't you remember? You had your soul taken and you called it back! Remember?"

"Of course I remember that Kirara. I called it back cause I didn't want Kagome to get killed. And also, why wouldn't I be myself? You're not making any sense." Said a confused Inuyasha.

Kirara calmly said "well, with your soul being taken and all that, well... we all thought that you wouldn't be yourself... We all thought that... that you'd end up being Kai instead..."

Inuyasha held Kirara close. He had a feeling that, that was going through their heads. And to be honest... He had that feeling as well... That had worried him more than anything since he had came to the past. If it wasn't for the sword being in his grasp at the time when he called back his sword, than he wouldn't've been himself anymore.

But there was only one thing that he was more concerned for... More like _someone._He knew that this had bothered Kagome more than anyone. Too see someone that you loved brought back to life, it had to be a horrible thing to witness. But there was one other thing that he was sure about. He would support Kagome through this. After all... a heart is a fragile thing...


	15. The Priestess Of The Wind

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-well, here's a new chapter... didn't know a lot of people would like this fanfic... it was just some random thing I came up with...

Kagome-yeah... who would have thought

Inuyasha-let's get this chapter started already!

Me-fine, "The Priestess Of The Wind.... A Very Perverted One"

* * *

The sky was dark, filled with stars and a full moon. There was no telling what could happen. There could be many dangers. Many demons out on a hunt for fresh human flesh. Fresh human blood. Wanting to have the sweet, smell of tender human skin in their teeth. But, that was going on somewhere else.(got ya) Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara were camping for the night, Inuyasha had gone to a spring to help relax. After the long walk they had from Kaede's village, they wanted(mostly Inuyasha) a break.

Inuyasha sunk into the spring. He's only been to a natural hot spring once, and it was a fantastic thing to experience. But, than his mind drifted to somewhere else... More like some_one_. All Inuyasha could do was think about was the half demon that he had becomes friends with. His thoughts just wouldn't leave him alone. He could tell that Kagome was going through a tough time right now. Seeing the one person that was dead, brought back to life.

It would bother anyone. After all, the dead are suppose to remain that way. But... that wasn't possible in this time... Not at all. Inuyasha couldn't help but think about all that had happen.... His mind just wouldn't stop with what Kagome would be feeling. The sadness in her eyes, he just couldn't stand to see that... The very idea of Kagome being sad, it made his heart ache for her.

Wanting to cheer her up... But everything he's tried failed her. There was nothing that he could do. Sighing to himself, Inuyasha calmly thought '_maybe... I could.... write a song for her... Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll write a song! That should cheer her up!'_

Inuyasha then smiled, he now had an idea on how to cheer Kagome up. But, now all he had to do was find a way to write the lyrics... Which, will be really hard to do... If only he had his guitar, that would make it a lot easier on the teen. At least, then he would have a way for the song to work in his favour. But, sadly he didn't bring it, since it was his only one and he didn't want it destroyed by either Kagome, or other demons.

Inuyasha sighed to himself, there was nothing that could be done at the moment. Maybe if he slept on it, he could think of the lyrics. Yeah, that's where most of his ideas came from. Standing up from the springs, (he's in a swim suit so don't get any perverted thoughts) he grabbed his towel and started to dry himself off. At first he thought someone was there. But, when he started to look around, there was no one ther. "Must be imaganing things..." Said Inuyasha.

Than, he walked back to camp. Trying to figure out how the song for Kagome was going to work. If he wanted to cheer her up, then he had to get that song done ASAP!

* * *

A young priestess was sitting in the springs. She stared at the young teen before he had left only moments before. The priestess had long brown hair, matching brown eyes. All she could think was _'what a handsome man!'_ Giggling to herself, she wanted to know more about that man. So, she grabbed her green and pink priestess robe and followed the man.

As she walked, she hid her presents. After all, she didn't want anyone to know that she was there. It was the only way to know who that man was. Then, she saw that he had stopped at a camp. And her smile was replaced with a frown. For, the man was with a woman. And a little demon child. The woman said "Inuyasha, what took you so damn long?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I was thinking about something important! I swear to god Kagome, how I put up with you is a gift!" Screamed Inuyasha.

The priestess guessed that they didn't get along at all, so she was starting to come up with a plan. Yeah, this plan should work just fine... With that, she disappeared into the night. For not only will she get a man, but she will also get the jewel shards that Inuyasha has around his neck.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara were walking down a dirt road. Inuyasha had his bike with him, but he wasn't in the mood to ride it. Since there wasn't a lot of gas left in it... He needed to find a way to get better fuel for it at some point. Kagome just stared at him as she asked "why don't you just ride that damn bike thing of yours? It's faster if you ride it and I run."

"Because, I'm trying to save up on gas. This thing needs it to work right... I need to find a way for it to work differently. Like a new power source. But I have to head home for that." Explained Inuyasha.

Kagome just let out a 'feh'. Not really caring. But, in a way she does care. And she couldn't help it. Inuyasha has been trying to be nice to her for the past few days. Ever since Kai had been revived he's been trying to help her in any way possible. But none of that was working. Could you really blame her... Shaking her head of those thoughts, Kagome decided to keep her mind on the jewel shards. They needed to collect them before any demons, or humans got to them first.

Inuyasha could only yawn out of boredom. He hated it when they only walked. But walking was after all one of the best things for the human, or inhuman body. Than, he turned his head toward the cliff side. Something wasn't right. Then, he saw it. A huge bolder was heading toward them! Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way. Hoping that it would help them. Sadly that didn't work, he was about to go after Kagome, but felt something grab the collar of his shirt and pulled into someones lap.

The sound of his bike starting rung in his hears. If there was one thing Inuyasha couldn't stand, it was... SOMEONE USING HIS BIKE! Inuyasha glared at the girl that was using his bike as he screamed "what the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm here to save you. The half demon and small demon child won't bother you again handsome." Said a smiling priestess. Inuyasha could only glare. There was no way that he was going to be saved from a girl. It would just hurt his man's pride.(gotta admit, all guys hate being saved by a girl or beaten by one)

Then, Inuyasha jumped off while his bike was still going. Rolling off of the side of the cliff screaming "DAMMIT! THIS HURTS LIKE ALL HELL!"

The girl sighed as she said "oh well... At least I have a little thing to remember him bye." Now she was holding up the jewel shards that she had 'borrowed' from Inuyasha. There was no way that she was going to let him keep it. The Shikon jewel is after all a very dangerous thing to keep. Even in mortal hands.

* * *

Inuyasha hit the ground hard. Covered in scraps and had a few cuts from broken branches. He saw Kagome on the ground after being hit by that strange bolder. Then, he saw that she was really pissed off. She stood up, and saw the bolder. Inuyasha stood next to her as he asked "what is it?"

Kagome stared at him as she said "this bolder isn't what it seems. It's a demon." Inuyasha nodded. He knew what was to be done. Kagome would walk to the demon, and... 'talk' to it...

"YOU FUCKING DEMON! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU HERE AND NOW! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CRUSH US!" Then Kagome started to beat the living daylights out of the so called 'bolder'. The bolder screamed out in pain. Then, in a puff of smoke it was replaced by some kind of... raccoon? Or a dog...? It was hard to say. The demon bowed before Kagome in a pleading motion.

It looked to be female as she said "please spare me! I was only told to do that by the Priestess Sango! She told me to do that so she could get him! And the jewel shards!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped out of fear. If there was one thing that he had learned in his life, it was to never, _ever_piss off a girl. No matter what. And now... he feared for his very life. "Inuyasha, where are your jewel shards?"

"Uh... eheheheheheheh..... A priestess took them... and my- MY BIKE! OH SHE'S SO DEAD! NO ONE FUCKING USES MY BIKE!" Said a scared, then very pissed off Inuyasha. Kagome took a few steps back. Kirara saw the very angry look on Inuyasha's face. The girls had to agree, when it comes to Inuyasha's bike, they are to never piss him off.

They all left the demon. There was no way that they were just gonna stand there. They had to get the jewel shards back and teach a certain priestess a lesson she should never forget.

* * *

"Find anything yet Kagome?" Asked a calm Inuyasha. They had just arrived in a village. There was no telling what they could find here. But if the scent was correct, then the priestess should be here. Since it was the first village for miles and Inuyasha's bike only had so much fuel left in it. Many of the villagers were looking right at them. Whispering about the 'new commers'

"It's a demon." Said one villager.

"Look at that kid. Look at his strange clothes, maybe he's a demon too." Said another.

Inuyasha sighed. This was to be expected. He was from a different time, where people hadn't even thought of his clothing yet. Many people were staring at them, and some were just minding their own business. Why couldn't people be more like that? Guess he'd never know... Then, Inuyasha saw something. He couldn't believe it. He ran to the object and screamed "YES! IT'S MY BIKE!"

Hugging his bike,(like a complete and total weirdo I might add) he happily said "I can't believe it! I hope that priestess didn't damage it in anyway."

"Inuyasha, it's just a bike... give it up." Said a strangely calm and weirded out half demon.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he said "I can't help it. I've had this bike for a long time. I was told that it used to be my dad's when he was young... and alive..." Kagome then felt bad for Inuyasha. Even though the teen knew that he wasn't the cause of his father's death, he still felt bad. But didn't show it much. If he had though, she never noticed it.

Then there was a new sound. A female voice. "Oh, you came to get me handsome?!" Inuyasha turned and saw the priestess that stole his bike. Inuyasha stood up and sent her the coldest glares he could muster.

"You... stole my bike... Tried to get my friends killed by a fucking demon that could fucking transform, then you fucking take the jewel shards we had to fight FUCKING DEMONS TO FUCKING GET! YOU'VE REALLY FUCKING PISSED ME OFF!"(never knew I could write the same word in one sentence...)

The priestess knew that Inuyasha was pissed. Not just from his words, but from the look and the way he was talking. His voice was layered with anger and rage. Kagome charged at the priestess screaming "GIVE US THE JEWEL SHARDS BACK PRIESTESS!" The priestess smirked as she held out a bow, and Kagome's power was deflected.

Kagome couldn't believe this. How could this human hold her off? It didn't make any sense. Then,(screw this, you all know who it is) Sango pushed Kagome off, and started to run for it. Kagome ran after Sango, in hopes that she could catch up and take what belonged to them. But this priestess was fast. That much was for sure.

Inuyasha followed them, but then he heard Sango's voice screaming in warning "please take cover! Stay as far from here as possible!" Inuyasha stopped. Why would they all need to take cover? Why would they have to move far away? Maybe... maybe this priestess has a power that no one else has... Maybe... just maybe... Without a second thought, Inuyasha ran toward the battle... But making sure that his bike was hidden so what ever was going to happen, that it doesn't happen to his bike.

* * *

When Inuyasha arrived, he saw that Kagome and Sango were swinging their weapons. Sango with her bow, and Kagome with her sword. Swingin, weapons clashing. There was no way that either one could win. They were evenly matched. Sango was a strong priestess. But Kagome was a strong half demon. There was no way that this was going to end well.

Sango smirked. Inuyasha and Kagome both didn't like that smirk. Kirara appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder asking "what's going to happen Inuyasha-kun?"

"I don't know Kirara... I just don't know..." Answered Inuyasha. It was true after all. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. The battle seemed like it was never ending. But then, something caught his eye. Sango had dodged a swing of the mighty blade of the fang, and moved at least three feet away. And she moved her right hand to her left, getting ready to move the green cloth that covered it.

Inuyasha just knew that this wasn't going to end well... He just knew it...

"I hope you enjoyed life demon. For this is the end of you." Said Sango as she removed the cloth and faced the palm of her hand toward Kagome as she screamed "WIND TUNNEL!"

A strong with was starting to suck up everything in it's path. Kagome wasn't sure how it was possible. But at the moment that didn't matter. What mattered was not getting sucked up! So she dug her sword into the ground. Hoping that it would keep her in the spot that she was at. But it wasn't working very well. The wind was too strong. There was no way that Kagome could get out of this!

Inuyasha ran toward the battle. He had a plan. After all, he had been thinking about the warning that Sango had given the villagers. Inuyasha screamed "KAGOME!!!!!" Sango saw what Inuyasha was doing. He was running in the battle. And was now caught up in the wind. He was getting closer and closer. Sango wrapped some beads around her hand to stop the thing she called a 'wind tunnel'.

When Inuyasha landed on her, Sango was knocked out. Kirara and Kagome both ran to Inuyasha. Kagome screamed "ARE YOU STUPID INUYASHA! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SUCKED UP!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he said with a calm tone "no she wouldn't She doesn't want to harm people. That's why she warned them. And- AH!"

Inuyasha jumped and moved away as he felt something rubbing his butt. Kagome was shocked. This was the first thing she's ever seen a man get groped by a girl. But, she was pissed. Inuyasha felt like he wanted to slap Sango, but didn't since she was... well... a girl... Kagome screamed with rage "what the hell is your problem! I should just kill you here and now!"

Sango sat up, and held her hands up as in peace as she said "let me explain..."

After all getting calmed down, Sango started to explain... She told her story to why she took the jewel shards.

"50 years ago, my grandmother the priestess Kyoko, she was brought to a Lord, when she first met this lord, she found out that it was a demon. A demon named Kagura. They battled for days. And Kagura was close to losing, so when my grandmother shot a arrow, the arrow was shot right back as a curse... and pierced her left hand...

"Now... with every decedent, the curse will be there... At least till Kagura is dead... Every year the Wind Tunnel will get bigger and the wind will get stronger... At some point, it'll swallow me up..."

Inuyasha felt so bad for Sango. He calmly said "I'm so sorry to hear that Sango... Maybe we could help."

Sango held Inuyasha's hand and said "you can... I want to have a child, for if I am to fail, then my child shall look and kill Kagura... Will you give me a child Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just looked shocked. His mind had shut down and looked like he was about to faint. Kagome moved Inuyasha out of the way and said "that ain't gonna happen!" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, thinking that maybe she does care.

"Oh? Are you in love with the handsome man?"

"No,.... he's just a shard detector!" Screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha was now pissed off. Oh how he wished that he used a different command that would make her slam into the ground instead. Oh how he wished for that. Then Sango sadly said "but there's more to my story... Kagura was after the Shikon Jewel... She changed into something to attack a monk that protected the jewel and killed him. After that, he disappeared. When I heard that the jewel had returned I knew that she would be after it, so I've been collecting shards... Hoping that I would met up with her."

When Kagome heard the words 'monk' 'protected' and 'killed him' she was pissed. Grabbing Sango by her collar she screamed "what does this Kagra look like! Tell me! I want to kill the bitch! She's going to pay!"

Sango yelled "IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE HERE! I WOULD HAVE FOUGHT HER LONG AGO! SHE CHANGES HER SHAPE AT WILL SO NO ONE KNOWS WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE!"

Kagome dropped Sango. There was no way... Kai... was killed by this Kagura person... But what as said next, surprised her. "So, I was right... Kagome, you never killed Kai..." Kagome turned around to stare at Inuyasha. Oh, now she was pissed!

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and screamed "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"I couldn't! I wasn't sure who it was! I was still thinking about everything that could have happened to have made that demon turn into you and attack Kai!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Sango stared at Inuyasha and asked "how would you know of that when it happened 50 years ago. No one knows the full story but my family, and Kagura."

Inuyasha sighed as he said "I'm a reincarnation. I've have dreams... memories of my past life... As the monk that protected the jewel... I had a dream of when Kai was attacked and the eyes of the demon that attacked him were red, at least they looked red to me. Maybe they had a hint of pink. I'm not sure. Now, Kagome put me down."

Kagome gently placed Inuyasha down, all she could do was think about what was said. Kai was attacked by Kagura. Then... does that mean that she was attacked by this Kagura as well...? Sighing she guessed that this was going to be a long journey...


	16. Battle Of The Artists!

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-sigh...

Inuyasha-what?

Me-nothing... just that I'm trying to update as many stories for the week cause I probably won't be able to update at all on June 5Th... stupid award ceremony...

Kagome-award? for what?

Me-a art project I did in art class last semester, it was a shadow box... I called mine Ocean's Story and I got the Teacher's Jr choice award... anyway, enough about that! TIME FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Inuyasha-are you hyper?

Me-HELL NO! I never get hyper, all the sugar or pop never gets me hyper, hell it doesn't even keep me awake! now, Inuyasha if you please the name of the chapter

Inuyasha-Battle Of The Artists!

* * *

Inuyasha was walking with his bike after he had gone home. He grabbed a few things to remodel his bike. After all, it wasn't a good thing to ruin the clean air of the past. So, he grabbed some sun panels. So now, his bike works on solar energy. Charges during the day, and he has enough power to ride for over a week! Yeah, this was his best plan yet!

It's been a few days now since Sango had joined them. Of course, with her around it was a little weird... Having a perverted priestess that has a hole in her right hand. It... well... was just weird. There was nothing he could do of course. But he wished he could cause she kept rubbing his ass! Coping a feel! Anything you can think of, she did! But rape him. That as the only thing that she didn't do. And he was thankful for that.

Inuyasha was still in his world. It's been a while since he had been home. He had to give his friends the new song that he was writing. (not the song he was writing for Kagome, that's happening LATER!)

As soon as he got to his friends, Yukio, Eric and Akira, he calmly said "hey guys. I got the new song ready!"

Eric calmly said "dude, don't you remember your date?"

"Oh, you mean the date you set me up with!? Yeah, I still remembered it! But in case you've forgotten I did tell you that I was busy dammit! And guess what I was doing while I was helping my friends!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Yukio and Akira both moved back from Inuyasha. If there was one thing they knew, it was never to piss him off. That was one of the many things they knew that they should never do.

"I WAS PLANNING ON HOW TO KILL YOU YOU ASS!" Screamed a very pissed off Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry man! Please forgive me!" Pleaded Eric. There was nothing that he could do now. But run for dear life. With that thought, he ran off. Inuyasha calmed down a bit. There was nothing to stop him now. At least, till they get to school. Inuyasha could only smile. He had finally got all of that anger out. It was good to let it all out.

When Eric thought it was safe, he walked up to Inuyasha and said "look Inuyasha, I'm sorry... Anyway, what was this song you came up with?"

Inuyasha only smiled a bit. He calmly said "yeah, there are a few lines that you and the others sing, but other then that, it's mostly me. Besides, it gives us a bit of practice for when we have to sing at the valentine dance. Eric could only nod. Inuyasha was right. They do practice a lot, and they do need it for when they have to dance.

* * *

It was the night of the concert at their school. They normally have a concert a couple times a month, it was hard to say. But, for some reason, Inuyasha had this huge smile on his face. Almost like something inspired him for this song. Inuyasha told them to play the part of a CD first, then start playing as soon as the thunder gave off a bit of an explosion.

That was when Inuyasha disappeared into the darkness of the gym. Yukio stared at the rest of his friends. Then, he clicked play on the CD player. And right on cue, the lightning started to play. It was total darkness, no sound but the lightning played. Then, as soon as the explosion hit, the drums started playing, along with the guitar and the bass.

* * *

Singing:

_Inuyasha_

**Yukio, Eric and Akira**

**_All four_**

* * *

**We are Fighting Dreamers, **

_aiming high_

Inuyasha appeared in the back of the gym, as his guitar strapped to his back. He slowly walked to the stage, holding a mic in his right hand.

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_not caring about appearances_

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_because we believe  
__Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!  
__Right here Right now _

As soon as Inuyasha sung that, he got on the stage, and held onto the microphone tight in his palm. This song was thought of from his time in the past. There was no way that he was backing down now!

**Bang!**

_Fire like a bullet LINER!  
Right here Right now _

**Burn!**

_Finish it off Get the fire!  
__Right here Right now_

**Bang!**

_Fire like a bullet LINER!  
Right here Right now _

**Burn!**

_At the middle of a grim fighting road, we up man's map; where do we go?  
The plant-eating crow plunders that and escapes_

Inuyasha walked to the side of the stage, with a bit of a bounce in his step. He kept facing the crowd as he walked. Everyone's eyes were on Inuyasha as he sung.

_Now, the eye of the heart only opens to make sure of the present!_

**Yeah!**

_There is nothing lost, so let's turn back!_

**We are Fighting Dreamers,**

_aiming high_

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_not caring about appearances_

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_because we believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now_

**Bang!**

_Fire like a bullet LINER!  
__Right here Right now_

**Burn!**

_The creeping soundless shadow always puzzles us  
The big short burst of wind increases the swell as it blows over_

_The sharp raised blade cuts open my tomorrow!_

**Yeah!**

_Whatever the guarantee, its not anywhere it seems!?_

**We are Fighting Dreamers,**

_aiming high_

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_not caring about appearances_

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_because we believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now_

**Bang!**

_Fire like a bullet LINER!  
Right here Right now_

**Burn!**

_Finish it off Get the fire!  
Right here Right now_

**Bang!**

_Fire like a bullet LINER!  
Right here Right now _

**Burn!**

_Finish it off Get the fire!_

As soon as Inuyasha sang that line, he threw the mic on it's stand, and grabbed the handle of his guitar, and pulled it, so it was in front of him and started to play his part. It was the long part of the song that only the guitar and drums play. Inuyasha was playing his guitar so fast, it was like he was playing two at the same time. His fingers were faster then they normally were. How he managed to do that, it was hard to say. His friends just stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

They never knew that he managed to build up speed with his hands. What ever medicine they were giving him, they wanted in on this! Inuyasha turned to the others, telling them that they were going to start again. So, Akira, Yukio and Eric, went back to the song and started to sing.

**We are Fighting Dreamers,**

Inuyasha kept his smile up and kept playing as he sung.

_with these best friends_

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_swallowing up everything_

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_with high ambitions_

_**Oli Oli Oli Oh-!**_

**We are Fighting Dreamers,**

_aiming high_

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_not caring about appearances_

**Fighting Dreamers,**

_because we believe_

**Oli Oli Oli Oh-!**

_Just go my way!_

**Don't forget your first impulse ever**

_go my wa-a-a-a-a-a-ay!_

**Let's keep your adventurous ever**

_go my wa-a-a-a-a_

**Don't forget your first impulse ever**

_a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay!_

**Let's keep your adventurous ever**

**_GO!_**

_Right here Right now_

**Bang!**

_Fire like a bullet LINER!_

_**Right here Right now**_

**Burn!**

_Finish it off Get the fire!_

_**Right here Right now**_

**Bang!**

_Fire like a bullet LINER!_

_**Right here Right now **_

**Burn!**

_**  
**__**Finish it off Get the fire!**_

**_BAM!_**

As the song finished, everyone cheered, clapped and gave loud whistles. Inuyasha could only smile. This was the first time he had sung with his friends for most of the song. It felt so good. But now that he thinks of it... he gets the feeling that he's forgotten something... something he had to do after he was done...

* * *

Mean while

"Where the hell is he?! He said he wouldn't be that long!" Screamed Kagome.

"I don't know, maybe he got sick of staying with a half demon that doesn't know when to give him his space and doesn't breath down his neck all the time..." Replied Kirara.

"I wanna know when he'll come back! Such a handsome man like him doesn't come by often!" Screamed Sango.

Kagome just stared at Sango as she said "what the hell are you talking about? There isn't anything handsome about the guy! He's just a annoying human that broke the jewel! Nothing more!"

Sango rolled her eyes, but then, looked over Kagome shoulder and gulped, slowly backing away. Kagome stared at Sango with a smirk. Guessing that Sango was afraid of her. But then, she heard a very angry voice behind her. It said "Isn't handsome? Just an annoying human that broke the jewel? Oh Kagom-e-e-e-e!!!!!"

Kagome turned around, saw the very angry Inuyasha standing right behind her. Oh, you could almost see fire surrounding him to show his rage. Then, he said it...

"KAGOME HEEL!"

Kagome bent down on all fours, and glared at Inuyasha. She was growling at him, oh how she wished that she could kick his ass right now. Oh how she wished she could. Sango just stared at wonder. This was amazing. Then, Inuyasha jumped back in the well, and grabbed his stuff. Like his bike, his bag, his sword... Stuff like that. Inuyasha knew that there was going to be a up coming battle, where it was.... he wasn't sure...

* * *

"Why won't you let me in? I have paintings for the Lord..." Said a woman in almost ripped clothing. The guards wouldn't allow her in. Sure, she was beautiful... But her paintings were those of demons from hell. Something that no one would want or care about. When they threw her to the ground, she slowly stood up and ran. Only one thing ran through her mind... And that was _'The lord will be mine, and you'll all die by my demons!'_

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara and Kagome all started to run to a new village... Well... Sango got a ride with Inuyasha, and Kagome was carrying Kirara while scowling the whole time. Sango was giggling as she said "oh Inuyasha! Your so handsome! It's too bad that you were taken by the half demon!"

Inuyasha's face turned bright red as he said "I'm not taken Sango, and also... I don't see you that way. It's better if we stay friends. Okay?" Sango nodded, she knew that Inuyasha didn't see her that way. Which was strange since lots of guys adore her. But him... Maybe his heart isn't sure who it wants to be with.

Sango stared at Inuyasha, then turned her attention to Kagome... Then back. Only one thing ran through her mind _'I hope you find that one person that makes you happy Inuyasha...'_

Kagome kept glaring at Inuyasha and Sango. Kirara noticed this and calmly asked "Kagome, why don't you tell Inuyasha-kun that you like him. If your so jealous of Sango being with him, then tell him so." Kagome glared at Kirara. Her stare was colder then ice itself. Oh boy, this was going to be one long trip... Sigh...

Sango stared at the road they were on. There weren't many people traveling today. Strange... Must be due to the demon attacks. Then, Inuyasha stiffened. His bike stopped. Sango was confused. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, she could sense something was bothering him. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, and saw that his eyes were blank. She couldn't find any emotion in them. Something was wrong.

Inuyasha got off his bike, and slowly walked up the hill. Something just wasn't right. As soon as Inuyasha stopped walking, they saw what he was staring at. There was a battle field. Many people layed on the ground, dead. There was no telling what had taken place, but both side, had lost this war. Inuyasha looked around, wondering what he could do. But so far, he knew that he couldn't do anything...

So many lives were taken, lost... Hopefully their souls aren't lost... Sango stared at Inuyasha with sad filled eyes. She knew that he wasn't used to seeing this kind of thing. Inuyasha sadly said "Kagome... was this the work of a demon?"

Kagome started to sniff the air that sounded them. But something was strange about the scent. It wasn't the smell of demons. It was something else.

"I'm not sure. The scent isn't one of a demon. It could be anything that attacked and killed them. But I do know it wasn't a human that couldn't have done this... No human came out of this alive..." Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded. He went back to his bike and started to walk over the remains of the battle. Everyone could sense that Inuyasha was slightly upset about this. The feeling of death was everywhere and it was a ire feeling. It's something that no one should feel. That much was for sure. Kirara walked up to Inuyasha and asked "are you okay Inuyasha-kun?"

"Yeah, I... I just wished that all of this death would stop. So many people died... They could have had family to return too... Or even kids... Maybe some of those kids will grow up without knowing their father... Or... anything... It's just a sad thing for anyone to go through. The grieving... all of it..." Said Inuyasha in a whisper.

They all decided to let this go for now. They knew that Inuyasha doesn't want to talk about this. It was just... just something that bothered Inuyasha to no end... They weren't sure what it was of course, but it was something that bothered him...

* * *

It was close to nightfall. It was dark and it was starting to get cold. Kagome sighed a bit, she hated it when there wasn't a battle at least once a day for her. It was just boring when nothing happened. But then her thoughts turned back to Inuyasha... Ever since they left that battle field he hasn't said anything. Was it still bothering him? Or... was it something else?

_'Wait! Why the hell should I care about what Inuyasha thinks! I shouldn't! And I won't!'_Thought Kagome while shaking the thought of caring for the teenager from the future.

Then, Inuyasha stiffened again. But this time, it was something that was in the air. He looked up, and saw demons flying in the sky. But something was off about them. There was no demonic aura to them. Kagome lept in the air, Inuyasha saw her and screamed out "DON'T KAGOME! THOSE AREN'T NORMAL DEMONS!"

Kagome yelled back "doesn't matter! They're trying to attack that village ahead!"

With that said, Kagome grabbed her sword and took a swing at the demon. But, the attack just went through them. What the hell?! Sango screamed out"they can only be hit by sacred energy!"

As soon as she said that, she lunched a arrow at the demon. But it wasn't enough. It would only cut the demon. They needed more arrows for this to work. Arrows full of sacred energy! Inuyasha just stared at the demons. Hm... more then one arrow huh... That's it! Inuyasha had a plan, he charged forward. Sango and Kirara were screaming for him to come back. But that wasn't going to happen.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword, changing it into it's bow form and made a arrow with sacred energy. But more then normal. Kagome was under all of the demons and stared at Inuyasha in confusion. Inuyasha took a stance as he screamed out "LIGHT'S RAIN!" With that, he lunched the arrow at the sky. Kagome just stared in shock. For one, he missed, cause he lunched it right above them!

Then, the arrow glowed a bright blue, then exploded into millions of arrows. They all glowed as they fell from the sky. It was the rain was lighting up the night sky instead of sacred arrows. The demons were ripped to pieces as they were hit by Inuyasha's attack. But something else was wrong. For as they fell apart, something black fell from their bodies. It was almost as if it was their blood.

And it fell onto Kagome. Inuyasha ran to her, and asked "hey Kagome, you okay? Sorry, I wasn't trying to get their blood to cover- Uh, Kagome?"

Kagome didn't respond. Instead, she passed out. Inuyasha just blinked in confusion. This made no sense. Why would Kagome just pass out? She wasn't hurt. There were no more demons. And he didn't do anything to make anyone have the need to faint. So... what's going on!? Kirara walked up to Inuyasha as he was helping Kagome up. She calmly explained "demons and half demons have very sensitive sense of smell. What ever this stuff is, it was too much for Kagome to take at once, so it over loaded her with the smell, causing her to black out."

Inuyasha nodded as he understood. That does make sense. All demon's and half demons have a great sense of smell. So any over dose of any smell could either drive them crazy or it could make them pass out. Now, they just had to get Kagome some place so she can recover. Before they could get far, someone was walking toward them. By the looks of it, it was the Lord of these lands.

The Lord calmly said "you destroyed those demons... Please, come and stay at my home... Maybe you can help us..."

Inuyasha nodded, he wasn't one to turn down anyone that needed help. So, Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha(as he carried Kagome) all walked to the Lords home.

* * *

Inuyasha placed Kagome in a room, of course he offered to stay with her to make sure that she would feel better. It was for the best after all. He just had to think of something that would get the smell... of what ever that was, out of her system and she would be normal again. So, he slowly started to rub her back. It was better then nothing.

Kagome only moaned from the dizziness that she was feeling. She groaned, trying to see what was going on. But that wasn't helping much. Everything was still spinning. It was just making her more sick. Inuyasha calmly said "you should just relax Kagome. Your still sick. Just sleep for a little bit. That should help."

Kagome could only nod. Not really in the mood to fight with him. There just wasn't a point if in his own way, was right. There was just no point.... in fighting... Kirara walked into the room and saw what Inuyasha was doing. He was rubbing Kagome's back while she slept. Why he was doing that, it was hard to say. So she calmly asked "what are you doing Inuyasha-kun?"

"I'm rubbing Kagome's back to help clear her senses. My mom always did this for me when I had a cold and I couldn't do anything. In a way, this is how I felt when I was sick. With a hours worth of rubbing, she should feel better." Replied Inuyasha with a calm expression. Kirara could only nod. She knew that Inuyasha has his ways to help others, even Kagome...

* * *

Kagome started to wake up. at first everything was fuzzy, but soon enough, her vision cleared up. when it did, she saw Inuyasha sleeping at the corner of the room. At first she wondered what he was doing in here. Then, she remembered what happened. She was sick, her senses were over loaded with that smell. And he carried her here...

When they arrived, he started to rub her back to help her feel better. She could only stare at Inuyasha as he slept. Why would he try to help her feel better? Was there more to how Inuyasha is then she thinks? If so, then maybe he isn't so bad after all... Maybe... just maybe... they could be friends... Maybe anyway... Then, there was a crash. Inuyasha shoot up, looking around as he screamed out "what's going on?!"

"I'm not sure! Let's check it out!" Screamed Kagome.

With that, they ran out of the home of the Lord. Along with Kirara and Sango. Kirara stared at the sky, and was in shock. Standing there, was a woman running away from the demons. The very demons that smelled like the one that Inuyasha killed. What was going on? The woman screamed for help. Inuyasha ran to her, hoping that maybe he could save her in time. Grabbing his sword, he screamed out "SACRED SLASH!" The attack hit the demon, and he grabbed the woman.

"Don't worry Miss, you're safe." Said Inuyasha.

The woman stared at Inuyasha. Her eyes were wide with innocents. But then, something was off. The look behind her eyes told him everything. The woman pulled out a sword and tried to slash Inuyasha's head off. He, luckily had his sword and stopped the oncoming attack. He was full of rage. Why was she attacking him?! He just saved her life! But then, everything clicked. The demons following her. No fear in her gaze, or her voice when she screamed for help.

And the fact that the demons didn't even attack her. They were only chasing her. He stared at the demon and said with rage "it's you! You're controling the demon! You're using the power of a tainted jewel shard!"

The woman smiled as she said "so what? The demons are under my control. After all, I created them."

"Don't you know what the jewel does to you? It ruins your life. No good comes of it! Please stop this!" Pleaded Inuyasha.

Kagome, Sango and Kirara were about to charge in to help, but they were held off with the demons. Sango grabbed her bow, and started to shoot arrows. Kirara used her cat fire to hit the demons as soon as they came close. And Kagome used her sword to cut the demons in half. But only breathed through her mouth not wanting to pass out again.

Inuyasha slashed at the woman with his sword. He wanted to know why this was happening. This woman was using the shard for some reason. What it was, he wasn't sure yet. The woman kept a smirk on her face. Inuyasha only glared at her with a icy look in his eyes. There was no telling what this woman could do to him. With the power of the shard she could do anything. Then he saw something. On the sword was something black. Blood? No, he's seen that kind of black before.

It was a speacile ink. One that anyone could make at home if they had the right tools to make should know, he makes it all the time when he's making music sheets or when he's painting something in ink. He stared at her with rage as he said "what kind of artiest are you?"

She just smiled with pride as she said "I'm one that loves to draw demons from hell. And since I found the shikon jewel shard, I have been able to bring them to life to get what I want. I want the Lord. And you won't stand in my way boy."

With that said, she pushed Inuyasha back with her sword. He guessed that this sword was a demon sword made from the ink that was mixed with the shard. This is bad. Inuyasha didn't want to kill her. But he had to do something or else he'll die! Then, his sword glowed with pure sacred energy as he screamed "SACRED STRIKE!"

The attack managed to push her off. She fell backward and hit the ground. Her sword was right next to her head before it disappeared. when she was about to stand, she felt something on her chest. It was a foot, Inuyasha's foot. When she looked up,she saw the cold icy glare that was Inuyasha's eyes. He just stared at her, with his blade close to her throat. He coldly said "you bring the word artist to shame... You bring the terms 'being human' to shame. All my life, I've dreamt of being an artist. Many people from here had inspired me... And you... you just bring that to shame. Many dreams to shame...

"What happened to the artist that you once were? You still have a chance... Change before you die..." With that said, Inuyasha got off and started to walk away. But, as he walked away the woman screamed out as her demon charged at Inuyasha. Picking him up and flying away, the woman jumped on the demons back.

Inuyasha was in the jaws of the demon, it's fangs dug into his back. Kagome saw this, jumped up hoping to get to Inuyasha. Inuyasha held his sword tight, turned it into a staff and screamed out "SACRED SOUL STAFF!" Jammed it into the demon's fangs and the demon dropped him. But not without being harmed. He had deep gashes in his back and it hurt to move. Kagome saw the woman, and swiped the ink holder. The shard fell out and landed n the ground.

The woman fell as her demon disapepared. She wouldn't fall. There was no way that she was going to lose. Grabbed a sword from ehr sourroundings, she cut her wrist as she said "my beloved ink! You need blood! Take some of my blood to live!" The ink that was destroyed, and was once her demon came to her, and started to take some of her blood. But that was where it went wrong. For the demon started to drain her blood. Drain her till nothing was left.

Her body then, was turned to dust. Nothing left remained... Sango walked up to the shard. But something was wrong. She couldn't get near it. There was no way that she could pick it up. _'Damn, it's tainted with demonic aura. I can't go near it.'_Thought Sango.

Then, Inuyasha walked up to them, and picked up the shard. Sango was amazed. For the shard was purified instantly. She just stared at Inuyasha. Was he really the reincarnation of the great monk Kai? Must be in order to do that... But, before she could say anything to him, Inuyasha passed out from his injuries. Kagome walked up to them, and picked up Inuyasha, placing his arm over her shoulders and Sango grabbed Inuyasha's back. Maybe, it's for the better to wait to ask Inuyasha a few things...

* * *

Me-okay, sorry if this seemed rushed but I only had so much for this chapter to type, anyway, hoped you liked it even if it kinda sucked... and I hoped you liked the idea for his new attack and now I just need some help to think of a second attack for Inuyasha's staff, anyway till next time!

Inu,San-Kag,Kir-R&R!


	17. Inuyasha's And Kagome's First Dance!

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-hey everyone!

Kag-what is wrong with you?

Inu-cause I've been given a bonus chapter!

Me-hell yeah! I've been thinking 'what would happen if I were to give Inuyasha a bonus chapter?' then, BAM! new chapter was thought of! hope you like it! Inuyasha the name of the chapter please!

Inu-Inuyasha's and Kagome's first dance!

* * *

Inuyasha smiled at the work on the song lyrics that he had been working on for Kagome. It wasn't perfect, but it'll do. After all, he doesn't know much about Kagome for she always kept to herself. But... wasn't it the thought that counts? Inuyasha stared at the sky. It was close to being dark out. And he had asked Kagome if she would come with him to his school dance...

To be honest, he wasn't sure why he asked her, with her being from the past and all. But, knowing her, she wouldn't let him go to the school with a girl. Why? He wasn't sure himself. So, he told her that he had to go, and asked if she would go with him. But there was another reason why he asked her. That's right, the song he was writing for her. He was going to sing nad dance with his friends, and he had the song he wrote down on a CD. It was all planned out.

After that, Inuyasha would plan to dance with Kagome. What made it better, is that it was the night of the New Moon. So no one would suspect her as a demon, or half demon. For she'll be all human. Inuyasha blushed at the thought of Kagome being in a dress. Sure, she hated the idea, but then she agreed. There was just no arguing.

There was no telling what could happen at this dance. Sure, Inuyasha has been to dances before, but not to one with Kagome. It would be a little weird, but in a way, it also felt right with him. A weird feeling to Inuyasha. But, he pushed that feeling aside. For right now, he had to find the two outfits that he had to wear. One, for the dance number, and the other for the dance itself.

* * *

Inuyasha was in his first set of clothing. But, he was still waiting for Kagome to come out of the bathroom. His mother was doing her hair so it was taking some time, with Kagome having hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed in who knows how long. But, he didn't have to wait anymore. For, Kagome was coming out. She was wearing a green dress.

Her hair was done up with two locks of her hair in curls. Inuyasha could have sworn that he felt his mouth drop, or he was drooling. Which ever, he wasnt' sure. But then, he calmed down and said "you look nice Kagome. Let's go, I have to help set everything up."

"Why didn't you change!?" Screamed the half demon.

"Because I have two songs to do, and I need these clothes before I can go on with the dance myself..." Replied Inuyasha.

Then, they both were off. It was going to be a long night... That much was for sure... Sigh...

* * *

Inuyasha was at t back of the stage. The curtain was set. Now, all they had to do was place the CD into the player, cause they had the beat. They only had to dance and sing. Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt with blue jeans. Yukio was wearing a green shirt with black jeans. Eric was wearing a white shirt with grey jeans. And finally Akira was wearing a black shirt with matching black jeans.

They all smirked at this. Sure, Inuyasha's friends had to sing, but, sometimes sacrifices had to be made. And in this case, they had to sing. They had practiced for over a week. They were now in perfect sinc. Now... was the time to sing and dance! There was a ding sound, telling everyone to quite down as a male voice said "hello and welcome to the school dance. I'd like to introduce the school's main boy band 'Bleeding Soul'!"

* * *

_Inuyasha_

**Eric**

Yukio

_Akira_

**_All_**

* * *

The curtains raised. The boys were facing the other way. With their backs facing everyone. The music started to play. Everyone only stared at Inuyasha and his friends. Kagome wondered what was the point of this. But then, she thought that this was Inuyasha's time. So everything was different here, then it was in her time. So, it was better to only stand and listen to Inuyasha and his friends.

Inuyasha turned around, holding the microphone in his hand as he faced everyone.

_Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide_

Eric did the same with Inuyasha, also holding a mic as he sang.

**Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know**

Then, Yukio and Akira both turned around and sang with Inuyasha and Eric. They all held onto their mics as they swished from side to side. One hand over their chests, right where their hearts are. Eyes closed and sang with great feeling that was within this song.

**_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart _**

Then they held their left hands to go straight up, almost as if they wanted to reach the heavens them selves.

**_That's when the heavens will part _**

And slowly their hands went down. Showing as if their love could fall from teh heavens. Showering over everyone in the room.

**_  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart_**

**I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
_(Got to be true to your heart)_**

Someone you know is on your side  
Can set you free  
I can do that for you  
If you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light

They had their hands over their hearts once more. Showing that there was love within their hearts. Showing that being true to your own heart was what was best for everyone.

_**True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart**_

They spun around, then when they faced everyone again, their hands were held up high. Reaching for the heavens once more.

_**That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love**_

Their hands slowly fell to their side. Staring at the crowd with smiles. Everyone in the crowd were cheering on for Inuyasha and his friends as they sang. It was a great feeling to hear the crowd.

Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me

**_(Got to be true to your heart)_**

_**(Ya know it's true)**_

_Your heart knows what's good for you  
(Good for you)_

**Let your heart show you the way  
(Ya know it's true)**

_It'll see you through  
(Got to be true to your heart)_

Yukio placed one hand on his heart, moving it in a motion to show that it was beating faster then it should be.

Girl my heart is driving me to where you  
are

Inuyasha slid to the side as he sang his part.

_You can take both hands off the wheel  
and  
Still get far_

Eric spun around and faced the crowd and moved his hands in a sweeping motion.

**Be swept away enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you**

They all got on one knee, holding the mic close to their hearts. They knew that the practice was worth it now. Since everyone seemed to be enjoying the song so far.

_**True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart **_

They held one hand over their heads, eyes closed.

**_That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love _**

Their hand slowly fell back down. Their eyes still closed. Not wanting to open them yet. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha seemed to sing these kind of songs. It seemed strange to her for a guy to sing these kind of songs.... Strange...

_**Open your eyes **_

They opened their eyes, staring at the crowd with a smile.

**_Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me_**

(Got to be true to your heart)

_**When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart**_

Inuyasha and his friends slowly stood. But before they got off, Inuyasha calmly said "alright, that's the one song that was going to be played tonight. Now, I have a special song being played tonight. It was written by me, and I wrote it for a dear friend of mine that's here today. Hope you like this Kagome! This is all for you... And everyone else, please enjoy this song!"

With that said, Inuyasha got off the stage. Kagome couldn't believe what was said just now. That would explain so much now... Inuyasha was always writing something in his book. She knew that it was his song book. But it now explains why he's been writing in it for days. The song was played by different instruments.

_Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strength  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
Once again, once again_

Kagome felt something tapping her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw a smiling Inuyasha. He was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants. In other words, he cleaned up nicely. Heh. "You wrote this song for me? Why?" Asked Kagome.

"Because, you were upset... From... Kai coming back... You were pretty upset... So I thought that this might make you feel better is all..." Answered Inuyasha.

"Oh..." Replied Kagome.

_Do you like to be praised by  
Answering everyone's expectations?  
Will your smile always be beautiful  
Even if you hide your true self?_

Inuyasha held out his hand as he asked "would you like to dance Kagome?"

"I can't dance..." Replied Kagome.

"Don't worry, I'll lead... Just move with my movements alright?"

Kagome nodded. She knew that she could trust that Inuyasha wouldn't make her look like a fool. The way he talked right now, was filled with trust and happiness.

_Just dreaming the beginning then waking up  
The continuation can be reached someday by myself_

_The most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know_

They moved from side to side. Kagome has never felt like this in her life. It just felt so great. To dance with someone for a change. All her life, she's been alone. Never having any kind of fun. But now... here she is... dancing with someone... And not just someone, but her friend...

_Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strength  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
Once again, once again_

_Unfair adults are always  
Giving lectures everytime we meet  
Being unable to show their true selves  
They get grouchy as they get hurt_

_Getting the new wind on your side  
It's now okay to search for the blue bird_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked "having fun Kagome?"

"Yeah, I've never had this much fun in my life before... Thank you..."

_The most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know_

_Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strength  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking_

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her. It was the first time he's ever heard Kagome smile. But, it was a start. He knew that it wasn't easy for her. With her being alone all her life... It was a really hard time for her... still trying to get over Kai's resurrection... Sigh...

_It's natural like the rainbow  
That somehow appears after tears  
The rain stopped_

_So the most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know_

_Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strength  
Believing that you should be able to do it  
Once again, once again  
Once again, are you ready?_

The song ended. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other with slightly blushes on their faces. They couldn't believe that they managed to dance the whole song without fighting or something close to it. Not once... But... they had lots of fun instead. Soon, their blushes turned into small blushes. They didn't want this night to end. So, they stayed longer then they planned.

They stayed for the whole dance. Dancing. Laughing. Smiling. And having fun. Inuyasha knew this... Kagome was having the best time of her life... And he loved to hear her laugh, and to see her smile... A true and happy smile...

* * *

Me-okay, sorry if it wasn't long... I was just in the mood for a chapter where Inuyasha and Kagome would dance together... No fighting... And no kissing cause then it would ruin the point of the fanfic I'm making out of the second movie... anyway, hope you liked it all the same...

Inu-I know I did!

Kag-it was okay

Me-oh and the songs that were used were, 'True to your heart' and 'Turning Sadness Into Kindness' anyway

everyone-R&R


	18. Inuyasha's Solo Battle!

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-alright, new day, new chapter.... isn't life grand?

Kag-..... I have no idea

Inu-eh, can't be that bad, but it also can't be that great either

Sess-so, I'm gonna be back in this story?

Me-yeah, but not in this chapter, you aint important enough

Sess-what?!

Inu-HA!

Kag-sweet, for once someone says that him!

Me-yupa, anywho, LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Inu-"Inuyasha's Solo Battle!"

* * *

Inuyasha was walking around- er... scratch that, running around his room, looking for all of his things. He had woken up late this morning and he had told Kagome that he would return to the past today. But with everything that's been going on, like school, the fangirls from his school chasing him on a daily basis. And now there's fighting demons to hunt down jewel shards. It just wasn't easy at all...Nope. _'But hey, At least I haven't been attacked by any of my fangirls for over a month. That's a new record!'_

Finally, after finding everything that he was looking for, wait! "WHERE'S MY SWORD!?" Screamed Inuyasha. Becoming frantic, Inuyasha ran around in his room once more. Looking in his closet. Under his bed. In the bathroom. The kitchen. The living room. The dining room. It wasn't there. Then, he remembered the last place he had it.

_"So, What did you being for history class Inuyasha? Anything that is from the past?" Asked Inuyasha's history teacher._

_"Yeah! This is something that was used to protect the Shikon Jewel! The sword of the Monk Kai." Replied Inuyasha as he held up the sword in it's sheath. _

_The whole class stared at the sword in wonder. The sword looked brand new. How did Inuyasha managed to make a sword that looks just like the sword, and yet have it in great shape. The teacher stared at the sword as he said "hm, it looks just like the real thing Inuyasha."_

_"Uh, that's because it is the real thing."_

_"How can it be the real sword if it looks brand new?" Asked a student._

_"I'm not really sure. I bought it and it just looked this way." Lied Inuyasha. The truth was, it did look like it was rusted beyond reason. But with it being used with sacred energy again, it renewed the blade and made it brand new. With it being used all the time in the past, it was only expected for it to look brand new once more. Inuyasha stared at his teacher, wondering what he would say._

_"Hm... Not bad though Inuyasha. But can you prove that hte sword is real? Remove it from it's sheath." Demanded the teacher._

_Inuyasha was starting to sweat. How was he gonna do that without the blade reacting to his scared aura? If he were to do that, then he could end up revealing to everyone that he has the power to use the sword. And he couldn't do that. Everyone knew the legend says that the blade used by the monk that once protected the jewel, it would glow when the blade was removed from it's sheath. This... this wasn't good... not at all..._

_Slowly Inuyasha was pulling the blade from it's sheath. He really didn't want to do this. Really, really didn't want to. But he knew that there was no way that he could disrespect his teacher. Everyone knew that if you did disrespect the history teacher, then you'll get the punishment of your life. No one ever knew what the punishment was, or how terrible it could be. Everyone knew that every time he did punish the student, the student would be so tramotized that he wouldn't show up at school for days, weeks at a time..._

_But then, the bell rang. _'Ah, saved by the bell.'_Thought a relieved Inuyasha._

_But, before he could leave, everything went blank._

Inuyasha shook his head. Wondering why everything went blank at that point in time. Why did everything just go blank? There was no memory to after the bell rang. It was like he passed out... But he could still feel his body moving. What ever happened... It couldn't have been good. So, without any other though, Inuyasha ran out of the house screaming to his mother "I'll be right back! I have to go to school to get my sword! I forgot it there. If Kagome comes, tell her I had to go get it!"

Before she could answer, the door has already slammed shut, telling everyone that was left in the house that Inuyasha had already gone.

As Inuyasha walked down the street, he couldn't help but get this strange feeling. One that he normally gets when he thinks he's being followed. The feeling was getting stronger. Stronger and stronger. Why was it getting stronger? Was he really being followed? Slowly, he kept walking. There was only one way to know for sure to make sure if he was being followed or not. And that was this...

Inuyasha turned around, and his eyes widened in fear. For, now standing right in front of him, were perhaps twenty or more girls. All of them had heart eyes as their hands were together in front of their chests. Inuyasha slowly backed away thinking _'shit! Not fangirls again! Anything but that! I'd rather battle Sesshoumaru then fight face them! Even the Lightning Sisters! Anything but _them!_'_Then, Inuyasha ran like the wind. There was no way that he was going to get caught by them again! Not again!

* * *

"Dude, you look like shit!" Said Eric when he saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had entered their home room with his hair all tangled. It looked like a rats nest. His clothing was ripped and torn. Then, his face was covered in lip stick marks. Yukio calmly asked "what happened?"

"Don't. Even. Ask. Ass."

"Fangirls?" Asked Akira.

"Fangirls." Conformed Inuyasha.

"Damn Inuyasha. Better you then us." Replied Eric.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. You. Ass." Threatened Inuyasha.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Inuyasha walked toward his history room. There was only one thing that he had to do. And that was to get his sword back. He could sense it. The power of his blade. It was close. And it was in the history room. The power could be felt when he was in the room earlier. But he couldn't do anything about it. But now, he could. Since everyone was leaving, it was his chance to confront his teacher.

There was no turning back. All he could do was face this teacher like a man, and get what's his. He _will _get his sword back. No matter what it'll take. He'll get it back. Slowly, Inuyasha knocked on the door to the classroom. Wondering what was going on. There was no answer to the door at all. But there was a strange feeling just beyond this door. What ever it was... It made no sense... This presents... it was one of a demon... What the hell?

Inuyasha opened the door slowly, not wanting the demon to know that he had arrived. There was nothing he could do without his blade. Without it, he was powerless. Which of course, wasn't good at all. The room was dark. All of the windows were behind the blinds. The lights were shut off. And the small window on the door of course was covered with black paper. It was always like that when the teacher had students staying after school for detention. Why that was, maybe now he'll find out.

Inuyasha closed the door as quietly as he could. Slowly, he moved in the darkness. Staring at the teacher's back. It was hard to see what was going on. But he could sense the demonic aura around this room. This... this wasn't good at all... There was this evil and dark snicker. It came from somewhere in this room. But he wasn't really for sure what it could be.

There was no telling what could happen in this room.

"Soon, all of my power will be complete! All I have to do is take the power of the sword and the owner. Then, I'll be all powerful." Replied the teacher.

Inuyasha could almost feel himself growl. Almost. Looking around the room, Inuyasha could faintly feel his sword. It was calling out to him. Like it was weeping. Weeping for it's master to get it. Inuyasha kept looking around. Not knowing where the sword would be kept. How was he suppose to know it's location. The demonic aura all around the room. The power of his sword was weak... faint. But still readable. Then, Inuyasha found it!

It was in the closet. That would have been a understandable hiding place. It was, after all out of the open. Slowly, he made his way to the closet, hoping that he could get to his sword, without the demon knowing of his presents. The door opened slowly, without a noise being made. But then, Inuyasha could feel the demon coming. Quickly grabbing his sword, jumping out of the way, Inuyasha stared into the blood red eyes of the demon. That was suppose to be his teacher.

"So, you've figured it out Inuyasha."

"Kinda hard not too when you took what's mine teach."

"Well, looks like I can get what I want after all. I was gonna make up something to give you detention for, but now... Heh... I can get your powers. Sucking every last bit of your power away from you!" Said the teacher as he charged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way, holding the sword firmly in his hand. He knew that this battle was going to be hard as all hell. Maybe... Nah, this demon was still weak. Then, something caught his eye. On the floor was his friend, Eric. _'That's right... Eric got detention today for talking in class... And... Oh hell no!'_Inuyasha glared at the demon, getting ready to kill this mother fucker.

Inuyasha swung the sfword around, transforming it into it's staff form. There was no way that he was going to let this demon live for harming his friend. No way. Sure, the staff didn't have much of an attack, and he was still trying to figure out it's second attack... But something was telling him to use it's staff form... The demon could only glare at Inuyasha. But then, he smirked.

Why was he smirking? That made no sense at all. This demon was weaker then Inuyasha. And yet, he was smiling... What the hell?

The demon charged at Inuyasha, with lightning speed. Inuyasha didn't have time to react. There was nothing that he could do. Next thing he knew, the demon, that was also his teacher, had pinned him to the wall by his throat. Inuyasha felt the demon's grip tighten. Feeling weaker and weaker with every passing second. What... what was going on? Was the demon draining his power?

"You can't win Inuyasha! Your power will be mine! Once I have it, I'll rule this world!" Declared the demon.

Inuyasha glared, trying to keep his eyes open. Darkness was starting to surround his vision. His mind, was going blank. He could feel it slipping away. His grip, fading on his weapon. His weakening gaze went to his friend. He had vowed to protect those close, friends and family alike... But the feeling of failure went through him. The feeling that he had broken a promise to himself, and to his father...

_"The power to defend... Power to protect... You must always remember that my son... Always remember what you promised yourself."_

_'Dad...'_

Then, Inuyasha felt a great power flowing through him. This power, was something that he's never felt before. Tightening his grip on his staff, he weakly said "you gonna die demon."

"Eh?"

Before the demon could think of anything, Inuyasha swung the staff at the demon. The demon staggered away, wondering what was going on. There was no way that Inuyasha could have gotten so much power! It just wasn't possible! This power... it was far greater then any human, or demon. This just wasn't possible... Not... not possible at all...

Inuyasha stared at the demon, his eyes were glowing a bright blue. They glowed so bright, you would need shades just to stare at him. The demon just smirked. If he absorbed Inuyasha's powers, he could have enough power to be king! Charging at Inuyasha, with his lightning speed once more, his hand stretched out, in hopes of grabbing Inuyasha. But there was something wrong.

Inuyasha held his staff straight with one hand, the other with his index and middle finger held up, with the other fingers down almost like in a prayer.(think of Naruto if you watch the anime) A shield was placed over Inuyasha. How did it get there? That made no sense. "Your shield won't stop me Inuyasha!" Still, he charged, claws ready to slice through that shield that Inuyasha had placed.

But, something was wrong. As soon as his claws touched it, he was thrown back. Hitting the wall with a thud, the demon glared as he yelled "what the hell?!"

"That's right! You can't break through my shield! This is my protection attack! Anything that touches will feel a shock wave shoot through their bodies, making them feel like they have turned to ash. Now, if I was using my full power, you would have turned to ash. But, I think I'll have some fun cause you harmed my friend!"

The demon shot a thunder blast at Inuyasha, hoping that the ranged attack would get through the shield. Smoke appeared once it hit the shield. "Heh, stupid brat. Couldn't stop a ranged attack. Now, to finish my meal." He was about to turn back to Eric, until he felt Inuyasha's presents once more. Quickly Inuyasha appeared out of the smoke, with his sword in hand. The blade was in front of his face, ready to strike as he charged at the demon. This was it. The battle was coming to a close.

Inuyasha yelled out "YOU'LL PAY FOR HARMING SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE! YOU'LL DIE! SCARED STRIKE!" The demon sent many lightning blades through the air, they made contact with Inuyasha, giving him some cuts but nothing he couldn't handle. Then, he swung his body around, as well as the blade as it cut the demon at the waist. His body was sliced in half, and his body started to dissolve into dust. Inuyasha hand landed, the blade and his arm was stretched outward. He was in a crouched position on the floor. His breath was short and ragged.

Slowly, Inuyasha stood, and walked over to Eric. "He's alive... That's good..."

* * *

**Inu-I'd like to interrupt this fanfic to just say, I TOTALLY KICKED ASS!**

**Kag-how about this Inuyasha, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET THE AUTHOR GO BACK TO THE STORY DAMN IT!  
*punches Inuyasha out*  
okay, back to the story, sorry about Inuyasha**

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Kagome, after seeing Inuyasha come through the well at last. He was still covered in cuts, and the scent of his blood was still there, even if the blood on the cuts have dried. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, not really wanting to go into detail. It was a tiring day for him. So, he just kept walking. His body was weak and tired. The demon sure had taken a lot outta him, but he'll live.

He calmly said "let's just get going okay? I don't want to explain what happened...." Then, Inuyasha clenched his jaw tightly, trying to ignore the pain he felt. The numbness started to take over his body, he could barly stand. Kagome ran to him, and placed his arm over her shoulders, and started to walk toward the village.

"Tell me what happened damn it!" Demanded Kagome.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he said "to make a long story short, my sword was at my school cause my teacher was a demon, tried to drain my sword, and me, almost killed my friend and me, kicked it's ass and won. End of story."

Kagome could only nod. She could sense that he was almost out of energy. How he made it back to the well was a mystery. They made their way to the village, hoping that they could get on the rode before anything could happen. Perhaps, they could have a peaceful journey.

* * *

Me-another made up chapter, next one will be two of the Inuyasha ep's in 1, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it... This one took me a full day to write.... including the times I had to stop to think on what should happen next, anyway, I hope you liked the idea of both the chapter and Inuyasha's new move... till next time!

Kag,Inu-R&R


	19. ShowDown! Kagome VS Sesshoumaru

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Kag-Showdown! Kagome VS Sesshoumaru!

Sess-oh, that sounds exciting!

Kag-yeah, for me.

Sess-what was that?

Kag-it's nothing. and what did I tell you about being in my sound booth?

Sess-but yours has a couch! can I please be a main character?

Kag-just... just get out...

Inu-wow... it sounded like Sesshoumaru was whining...

Me-he was

Inu-... you got that from an abridged series again didn't you?

Me-damn straight! anyway, the lines from Kag and Sess were used in Inuyasha Abridged 7 done by CanadainJutsu and Scarlotte, they are great abridge writers and they get full credit for those lines, not me alright, on with the story

* * *

It was mid morning. Maybe around noon. Inuyasha was out cold from the battle he had with the demon in his world. So, Kirara had transformed into a huge cat and started to carry him.(she looks like she does in the show for those who watched it) Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, his face looked so peaceful. How could anyone look that way while they sleep after a battle? Doesn't it bother him? Or the fact that he's drained? After all, he still wasn't used to fighting with sacred powers. It took a lot of power out of him.

But then again, the main thing is that he's alive and well. That's what matters. And that's what always will matter. Sango calmly said "I'm sure that he'll be alright Kagome. After all,Inuyasha is a strong man. A very strong handsome man that can get any girl he wants... I wouldn't-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. You. Perverted. Miko." Replied Kagome through clenched teeth.

Sango just laughed. It was fun to bother Kagome like this. Always making her day just to make fun of Kagome and what ever she feels toward the young monk from the future. Everyone at least felt something for Inuyasha. Kirara had her little crush. Sango just made jokes and thought of Inuyasha as a good friend, but Kagome... It was hard to say. Kirara stared at the road ahead of them, wondering what would be in store for them this time. After all, it never was a peaceful day for them. Never.

But... There was this strange demonic aura around... What ever it was... There was no telling what it could be. Or how evil this person or demon was. Could it be that this demon was after something that they had? Could it be after the jewel shards that they had collected? Or... could it be after their lives? Anything could be possible at this point. After all... their lives were always in danger, and danger will remain in their lives.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking along a old dirt road. He had just finished killing a army of humans with a blue dragon like arm. It was from a demon that he had just killed the other day. Ever since Kagome had cut off his arm, he had to try to find a replacement.(that's been bugging me... why didn't he just go and get his arm while he was still in his fathers tomb?) But every time he found one, it wouldn't last. The arms couldn't handle his power. They would always melt away into rotting flesh.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the dirt path, wondering how to get the sword that Kagome has away from her. But he isn't even able to pick it up. Let alone touch it. Jaken had gone off... or in this case, Sesshoumaru ditched him. _'Stupid little cretin needs to learn his place. I swear I shouldn't have saved his sorry ass all those years ago.'_Coldly thought Sesshoumaru.

"Hm?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face a strange woman, wearing the skin of a black panther. He couldn't tell who this women was, but that she wasn't human. He stared at her, wondering what she could want. But he couldn't think of anything at all. There was no way that this woman would want anything from him. After all, he was a demon. And demons don't accept help from other demons unless it was a war. But if this woman was human, then she wouldn't be wanting anything at all.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru. I need... Your assistance." Said the woman with a small smirk.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, wondering what she could want help with. There was no way that she could need help. If she wasn't human, then she could handle her own problems like normal demons. But the smell of her reeked. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on her, and he also hoped that he had something to plug his nose from her stench. She stinks!

"I want you to get rid of some people. Your sister is one of them. Do you not want the sword she posses?" Asked the woman.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. How could she know about Kagome and the sword that he wanted. Besides, he couldn't even touch the sword, let alone use it. He was about to walk away as the woman said "I know how you can get the sword Sesshoumaru. You have lost your arm, and I have a new one for you. One that can help you use the sword that you wish to posses."

He stopped as soon as he heard that. Looking back at the woman he calmly asked "and how are you able to help me get the Tessaiga? That sword will not allow me to posses it."

The woman gave a dark laugh as she said "take this arm. It has a shard of the Sacred Jewel. It won't rot away and it will allow you to use Tessaiga."

* * *

It was close to sunset, and everyone decided to take a break. Inuyasha of course was still out cold. Sango and Kagome got him off of Kirara's back and let the young cat demon change back. Inuyasha laid on a futon as everyone sat around a camp fire. Kirara had fallen asleep next to Inuyasha since carrying him had tired her out. Sango stared as she said "he'll be out for hours. That fight he was in alone must have really tired himself out."

"Yeah, but Inuyasha always told me that there aren't any demons in his time. But what if there are but he never knew?" Said a calm Kagome.

"Maybe he and everyone else in his time don't know of demons still being around in his time at all." Stated Sango.

Kagome could only sigh. The priestess might have a point. It could be possible that no one knew that demons could be hiding in the world of humans in the future. But why would demons go into hiding? Was that even possible? It had to be if there was only one demon attack since Inuyasha had be able to go through time through a old well. Nothing was making any kind of sense at all here. Nope.

Sango stared at the half demon, wondering what could be on her mind. Sure, besides Inuyasha, Kagome is the only one that can go through the well. There was no reason why that is. But Sango had to wonder what goes on in Inuyasha's time. There just had to be something that goes on. There just had to be... But what? Sigh, there was no time for thinking of how the well worked. There just wasn't time for it. They only needed to gather the jewel shards, nothing more and nothing less.

Before anything else could be said, or thought, Inuyasha sat up panting, his eyes wide open as if in fright. Sango calmly asked "what's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Demon. I sense a demon here... And... many more behind it... But who ever this demon is... It's a powerful one."

Kagome took a few sniffs, wondering if what Inuyasha said was true. And true enough, it was. But that wasn't what surprised her, it was who the scent belonged to that surprised her. "Sesshoumaru!" Screamed Kagome as she ran out of the hut that they found abandoned in the forest. Standing in the middle of the clearing, was Sesshoumaru in his all cold grace. Kagome just glared and growled at her half brother. There was no way that he could be here for the sword. He couldn't use it. So why would he be here?

"Hello little sister. It's so good to see you." Said a cold Sesshoumaru.

_'Good to see me my ass.'_Thought Kagome.

Sango came out of the hut, and stared at Kagome and a demon she's never met before, but guessed that the demon was related to Kagome cause of the golden eyes and silver hair. But the cold look that's in the male demons eyes freaked her out a bit as it sent a chill down her spine. Sango stared at Kagome, wondering what was going to happen. Is there going to be some kind of fight? If so, who was going to win?

Kagome growled as she screamed with demand "what the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?! You don't just come to see me for a visit unless you plan to try to kill me!"

"You are correct little sister. I've come for what should have been mine. The Tessaiga. Hand it over at once sister, before I kill you." Said Sesshoumaru in his normal non-emotional voice.

Kagome growled at him. There was no way that she was going to give him her sword. Besides, he can't hold it. So why would he want it? Tessaiga couldn't be used by anyone but her. There was just no way that he could use it. So, Kagome grabbed the hilt of her sword screaming "I'll hand it over alright! I'll hand it over to shove it up your ass!" Then she started to charge. Hoping that she could kill him. But something was wrong. He wasn't trying to dodge it at all.

(I'm just gonna skip the battle, I'll talk more about it in the next chapter cause right now well... I'm not really a Sesshoumaru fan so I don't want to explain the whole fight)

* * *

Everyone was walking back to Kaede's village, hoping that they could treat Kagome's wounds. Sesshoumaru had jabbed his hand through her back, and it went through till it came out of her stamoch. Inuyasha blamed himself for that. He had left the hut during the fight and went to help. He could remember what he saw. Kagome was about to be killed by the blade of her own sword. He used his sacred arrow to stop the blade and stop Sesshoumaru. Even to remove the arm that he had that was human.

But what bothered them all the most was where the arm came from.

_"I got this arm, and that nest of insects from a person named Kagura. I don't know much else about her."_

Those words rang through Inuyasha's head. Kagura wanted Sesshoumaru to kill them all. That must mean that she knew of Kagome's release from the seal that she was under. If so, then they all have a huge fight coming ahead of them. And soon... Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, to stare at Kagome as she slept. It was hard for her, he could see the pain on her face from the wound. He couldn't bare that... Hoping, wishing that he could help her. But alas he could not.

Sango was healing up from the poison that was in those insects that she swallowed up with her wind tunnel, but was still slightly weak. Everyone was alright... And that's what mattered right?

* * *

"Inuyasha, I want to talk to you alone please..." Said a calm Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, wondering what Kagome could or would want to talk to him about. This was so strange. They got up from Kaede's hut and walked into the forest. Kagome kept quite the whole walk. Inuyasha stared at her from the corner of his eyes every now and then, wondering what could be going through her mind at the moment. But... what ever it was, she was pretty upset about something. What though? What could cause her to be so upset at a time like this? Could it be that she almost lost her life while fighting with Sesshoumaru? The male demon that looks like a girl? Man... that was just too funny.

Inuyasha looked up and noticed that they were by the well. Hm? He wondered why they were here... There had to be a reason right? Inuyasha took a seat in front of the well, and Kagome sat in front of him. Wanting to talk about something. What ever it was...

"Are you alright from the battle Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"I'm fine. Your the one who's hurt. You have a gaping hole through your gut." Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome could only smile a little. Hearing Inuyasha be more concerned about her always made her feel a little happy. Even if she didn't show it as much. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, wondering if there was more that needed to be said. But what could it be? If there was more that needed to be said, what was it? What else was there that needed to be said? Kagome then, wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as she said "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't help you... You were still weakened from the battle you had in your time... I couldn't protect you..."

"It's okay Kagome. Really it is. I'm fine, the main thing is for you to heal." Said Inuyasha in a calm tone.

"No... This is the last time you'll ever be in danger Inuyasha... The very last time..." Answered Kagome as she pushed Inuyasha away from her. When she stood, she held onto the jewel saying "I'll hold onto this from now on. You don't need to worry anymore. I can't fight the way I wish with you around. Now... GO BACK TO YOUR TIME AND NEVER COME BACK!" With that said, Kagome picked up Inuyasha and pushed him into the well, and he disappeared into his own time.

* * *

Inuyasha hit the ground pretty hard when he returned. But boy was he pissed! "Pushing me into the well... She'll pay." Climbing up the ladder, then jumping back into the well waiting for the blue light that should have appeared. But, she only hit the ground. That... What... What's going on...? He should have been in blue light, traveling back into the past. But... He was still in his time... _'I... I can't get back...!'_


	20. Inuyasha's Withdrawl Part 1

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-hey, has anyone seen Inuyasha?

Kag-no, I haven't

Sess-neither have I...

Me-Miroku? Sango? Kirara? have you seen him?

Mir, San, Kir-nope...

Me-that's strange... Where did he go?

Kag-here he is! But some thing's up...  
*pointing to Inuyasha who's huddled up in a corner*

Me-okay... I see your point... Inuyasha you alright?

Inu-can't go back... can't go back... can't go back...

Me-oooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkay... it appears that he's lost his marbles... And is having withdrawal of something...

Sess-maybe cause my idiot of a sister pushed him into the well taking the shards and cause he's so used to going into the past he's having with drawl...

Me-good point... Now... Chapter name please... anyone? Since Inuyasha's freaking out

Kagura- "Inuyasha's WithDrawal Part 1"

Me-where the hell did she come from?

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the bottom of the well in shock. _'The well... Has sealed itself? No... NO! I have to go back! I have too! Kagome could be dying! I can't let her die! And what about Kirara! And Sango! They need my help!'_Screamed Inuyasha in his head. He tried to dig his way back. His hands, getting dirty and bloody from trying to dig his way. But he didn't care. He only wanted to get back. But, no matter what he does, he just can't seem to get through without the jewel shards. "NO!" Screamed Inuyasha as he punched the ground. He couldn't believe this at all. The well had sealed itself... He... can never go back... Never...

* * *

Kirara jumped at Kagome screaming out "how could you do that to Inuyasha-kun! He's your friend and you push him down in the well!? How could you!!!!" Tears started to stream down her face as she said "he was your friend! I want him back right now!" Kirara started to hit Kagome's arm with her fists out of anger, depression and loss. How could this have happened? It shouldn't have. And yet, it had. It just wasn't fair at all! She stared at Kagome with her red eyes as tears still threatened to fall. What else could there be done? Nothing. The only people that could go through the well were Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha can't get back without the jewel shards and Kagome won't go back. Would they ever see Inuyasha again? Maybe not.

Kagome just stared at Kirara with a blank face. She then started to walk to the village, completely ignoring Kirara. Kagome just kept a strange foggy, blank stare. It seems that... When Inuyasha disappeared... She lost a piece of herself. But her thoughts were the same. _'It's to protect him. I can't have him in danger anymore. He's better off in his own time. Never to return... It's... It's for the best.'_

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his house after his mother heard him yelling outside. She had ran to him, and saw his fist bleeding. As soon as she had seen that, she had told him to go inside and tend to his fist before it became infected. Inuyasha had walked into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Staring at his reflection he couldn't help but notice the blank stare in his eyes. What was wrong with him? Was it that, since he was forced back here... That he's lost something dear? _'That's stupid. I can have a normal life again! But... Why does the sound of that sound terrible to me? Why does it feel like I've lost a second home?' _Shaking his head he wrapped a white bandage around his fist, then grabbed the medical tape. Once he was done, he walked to him room.

He just blankly stared at the room as he laid on his bed. Hell, he couldn't even think of any songs at the moment, and he normally comes up with some really good ones. What was with that? The feeling in his heart... It feels almost as if he has a hole there... Something was there, deep in his heart... But now... There's nothing... What was missing there? Inuyasha just sighed as he said to himself "I must be thinking too hard on this... After all... I get my life back! I can forget all about the past... The well... Kirara... Sango... K... Ka... Kagome..." He almost cried at saying his friends names. But, he blinked back the tears. There was no way that he was gonna cry! He's a man and a man never show their tears no matter what!

He looked out the window, seeing that it was dark now. _'Must be close to dinner...'_ Thought Inuyasha with a frown. Slowly, he rose from his bed and started to make his way down stairs. Maybe if he was lucky, no one would talk about why he was back so soon... Normally he's gone for at least a month or so. But this time... It was shorter then a month. Sighing, he walked into the dinning room, and started to eat his dinner. Of course, he wasn't that hungry. His brother stared at his brother and saw the strange look on his face.

"Something wrong Inuyasha? Why didn't Kagome come with you?" Asked a worried Souta.

Inuyasha set his bowl on the table and said "excuse me..." With that, he walked back to his room. Souta sighed, he knew that something was wrong with Inuyasha. And it involved Kagome. But ever that may be, Inuyasha had to solve it on his own. No matter what it had to be. Or, what it involved. And, there is one other thing why Souta couldn't help his brother.

_'I'm only a kid.'_ He calmly thought.

Inuyasha crashed on his bed. He couldn't deal with anyone right now. His mind, was just blank at the moment. All he could do was lay there, and slowly he went to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha had woken up and went to school the next day. His eyes were dull from lack of sleep. But then, he felt something behind him. Slowly he turned around screaming "OF FOR THE LOVE OF!" The screaming of fangirls could be heard as Inuyasha ran for dear life. He couldn't take this! This wasn't the time to be chased by fangirls! Still running he thought _'I have to lose them! But how!?'_ Quickly, he dodge and went into a alley. It was one of his many short cuts to school. Taking that turn, the fangirls had quickly ran past him. Sighing, he thought _'that was close...'_ Turning around, he was shocked at what he saw.

"IT'S INUYASHA!" Screamed the same fangirls that he had just dodged.

"FUCK!" He screamed as he ran like hell. His only thoughts were _'I never should have became the school's lead singer! IT ISN'T FUCKING WORTH THIS!'_

* * *

"Dude what-" Asked Eric before he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Finish that question and I'll shot my kendo sword so far up your ass it'll come out your mouth." Deadly said Inuyasha.

His friends were surprised at his behavior. This wasn't like Inuyasha at all. What was wrong with him? Normally, he's calm and cheerful. Not so... Is harsh the right word? Yukio stared as he said "did something happen between you and that girl you were dancing with at the school dance?" Inuyasha looked away, trying to fix his hair since it was a tangled rats next from the girls trying to pull, and cut a piece of it. How could they know that he was worried about Kagome?

"I don't know what your talking about. Look, just forget about it for now. I'm fine. I have to go to kendo. See ya later." Then, Inuyasha got up and started to walk away to his next class. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about what happened with the battle with Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru was about to deliver the final blow to Kagome with her own sword. Just when the sword was about to hit her, a arrow had hit the blade, dulling it. Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha and saw him with another arrow at ready to lunch. Inuyasha coldly said "don't even think about it Sesshoumaru. Next time, I won't miss. I'll aim right for your heart. If you even have one..." _'Oh burn!' _Holding his arrow steady, Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a icy cold glare. There was no way that he was gonna let the king of ice hurt his friends._

_From what he could see, Sango had been poisoned. So, she couldn't help for a while. Sighing in his head. He lunched another arrow to get Sesshoumaru away from Kagome. Sesshoumar Inuyasha slid down the side of the hill and straight to Kagome. Kneeling to her he asked "you alright Kagome?"_

_"When did you get here?" Asked Kagome, completely ignoring his question._

_"Not long ago. I wanted to help. Now, let's get your sword back Kagome." Said Inuyasha with a smile. Standing he got his sword ready once it transformed back from a bow to it's main form. His sword glowed as he screamed out "SACRED SLASH!" The attack though, missed. Sesshoumaru was a lot faster then last time. If that's possible. Inuyasha looked around, wondering where the lord could be. But then, he felt something around his neck, lifting him from the ground. His air was cut off. And his skin was starting to turn blue from lack of air. Kagome saw this, and ran up to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Grabbing his arm, she screamed for him to let go. But of course, Sesshoumaru wouldn't listen._

_Inuyasha gripped Sesshoumaru's arm, his hands glowing with sacred energy. Burning the lord's arm. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and moved. She stared at Inuyasha and screamed out "don't ever do something that stupid again Inuyasha!" Inuyasha coughed. Trying to get the air back into his lungs. His skin, was starting to return to their normal color. Kagome though, had a soft look in her golden gaze as she thought _'I'm just glad he's okay...' _Inuyasha looked up and screamed out "LOOK OUT!" Sesshoumar's hand had gone through Kagome's back._

Shaking his head, he said to himself "that's in the past. That's where it should stay." Then, he had went to the gym and started to change into his kendo uniform. He needed something to help take his anger out... So much pent up rage flowed through him, and he hid it very well. After he got dressed, he walked into the gym. Everyone could sense the rage that was flowing through him. And, started to stay away from him. The teacher saw Inuyasha, telling him that he's to fight Roka. Roka was one of the best kendo students here. Besides himself. Taking his position he stared at Roka, saying "you won't win Roka."

"It is you that is gonna lose Inuyasha." Said Roka coolly.

Inuyasha charged with great speed. Roka gasped out in surprised. He knew that Inuyasha was fast. But _this_ fast?! That made no sense! Quickly, Inuyasha swung his sword. Hitting Roka in the ribs. Roka gasped out in pain. When he was about to swing against Inuyasha, Inuyasha had quickly moved to the other side, hitting his back. Roka stumbled a bit. The teacher gasped in shock and surprise. Inuyasha gave a human like growl as he said "think I'm useless huh?! Think I can't fight?! Think that I couldn't help anyone! I'll show you!" Swinging his sword again, he whacked Roka in the back of the head. Causing Roka to hit the ground.

Inuyasha screamed when he was about to hit Roka like he would a demon. But then, the teacher yelled out "STOP IT INUYASHA!" Inuyasha snapped out of his rage. His arms hung at his sides. His eyes void of emotion. There was no telling what he was feeling at the moment. The teacher stared at Inuyasha with anger burning in his eyes. He said "Inuyasha you're outta line! Sure, your sword skills have improved greatly even though you've been sick. But this time... You almost killed someone! What is wrong with you?!"

"I haven't been feeling well sir... And, well something happened... I just... lost a great friend and well... I'm just angry about it" Said Inuyasha without any kind of emotion in his voice. He wasn't sure what he should feel right now. For, he felt so empty. Like something was ripped out of him. What ever he was feeling, or what ever the void was in him, he wouldn't feel whole again. Wouldn't be himself again. Wouldn't be his normal cheerful self. Never again. Then, Inuyasha was walking out of the room. The teacher calmly said "well, we'll go on without Inuyasha. Now we shall start- OW!" The teacher bent down gripping the back of his head for something had whacked him. Looking down he saw a kendo sword and screamed out "DAMN IT INUYASHA! STOP THAT!"

* * *

Kagome was sitting in a tree. It's been a full day since Inuyasha had left. Or, in this case since she pushed him in the well. She felt something in her. Almost like a hole. But, what could have caused it? She wasn't sure what it could have been. Staring at the sky, thinking about how they're gonna find the jewel shards now. It was hard to say how they would find them now that Inuyasha was back in his world. But then again, it was for the best. To protect him. But, then Kagome started to think. Was it for the best? Or no? Was she being greedy sending him back to his world without his say? _'No... It's for his protection. His safety comes first.'_ She thought calmly.

But, her thoughts didn't last long. For, the scent of a demon was coming. The smell... it almost smelled like a wolf? No, under the scent of wolves was the scent of a dog maybe? The scent was hard to describe. Jumping from her perch, Kagome ran to the forest, and came face to face with a demon. _'This... This just sucks!'_ Grabbing her sword, she leapt at the demon to slice it in half. But the demon, swung it's claws. Kagome managed to dodge only getting nicked at her side. She winced, she was still wounded from Sesshoumaru's attack. But, ignored it for now. Now, was the time to fight. Sango and Kirara were helping Kaede so for now, Kagome was on her own.

Growling, Kagome grabbed her sword. But, there was something wrong. The power that she normally felt that was within the sword was dormant. Why that was, she wasn't sure. Did it have something to do with Inuyasha? Was it because that he wasn't here that she couldn't use it anymore? Shaking her head, she decided to use her claws instead. There was no way that she was going to lose to this demon. And never will. Leaping at the demon, she yelled out "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" She slashed her claws at the demon's face. But that didn't work. For he had just moved out of the way. What was with this demon? He was huge and yet he was also very fast! What the hell was with that!? Shaking her head again, Kagome screamed out "hold still damn it!" Kirara appeared, and saw the huge demon. She could also smell Kagome's blood. Was she injured again? No... Her wound must have reopened!

Running toward Kagome, Kirara grabbed the jewel around her neck saying "this is for your own good Kagome!" Then, after she grabbed it, Kirara started to run like all hell. The demon smirked saying that the jewel shards would never get away. Then, all of a sudden panthers appeared and ran after Kirara. Kirara screamed with fear. Trying to get away. She managed to make copies of herself, and jumped in the well. For now, this was the best thing that she could do. For, she would do anything to get Inuyasha back! He was their friend and Kagome didn't fight as well without him around. Was protecting that powerful? Or was it the combined power of both Inuyasha and Kagome that made them so powerful? That was hard to say. Kirara was then, expecting the flow of blue light to appear around her. But that didn't work. What was going on?

Shaking her head, she started to dig. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha go! Also, Kagome needed help! Sango was still injured, and herself was too small and young to fight this demon. As for Kagome, if this keep up then she'll bleed to death. And that can't and won't happen if Inuyasha was here. But the thing is... _'How am I gonna get to him?!'_

* * *

**okay, sorry it took so long to update, but I had massive writers block and I was still very busy with helping my grandma... and now I'm in a bit of a family crises so I won't update as fast anymore cause my mom would need the computer a LOT more now... again, sorry! oh and for anyone that hasn't voted yet, I posted a new poll about which story I should post first when I finish a few stories... anyway bye!**


	21. Inuyasha's Withdrawl Part 2

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-SNAP OUT OF IT INUYASHA!  
*smacking him across the face repeatly*

Kag-I don't think that's helping... It's just bursing his face.

Mir-yeah...

San-oh oh oh! Let me try something!

Me-fine

*sango takes inuyasha*

Inu-huh? hey! get away! don't touch me Sango! get away!!!!  
*inuyasha runs like all hell*

Me-well... that worked, great work Sango

San-what? I didn't even get to have-  
*mir slaps his hand over sango's mouth*

Me-thank you Miroku... Now, name of the chapter please?

Kagura-"Inuyasha's With Drawl Part 2"

Me-seriouesly, where the fuck did she come from?

* * *

Kagome held out her sword, in hopes to kill the demon with her blade. But for some reason, the sword wouldn't work for her. The demonic powers that once flowed through the blade now laid dormant. Why wouldn't her sword work? That doesn't make any kind of sense at all. She shook her head as she thought _'No, I'm not going to let Inuyasha come to my mind. He's back in his own time, where he's safe. It's for the best.' Jumping out of the way of an incoming slash of claws, Kagome managed to get out of the way just in time._ She could tell something was wrong with this demon. But wasn't sure what it could have been. It seemed almost as if it was stronger then it should have been. But why?

Shaking her head, she placed her sword back on her back, getting ready to kick some demon ass. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" She screamed as she slashed her claws at the demon's head. But for some reason, her claws didn't do anything. It was almost as if her claws were deflected. But why? Her claws were stronger then steel. And yet they couldn't hurt a demon? "What the fuck is going on!?" She screamed with rage. This wasn't normal. The demon smirked as it charged at her again. Kagome had to do one thing. The only thing that she hated to do more then anything in the world. The one true thing that truly pissed her off more than anything, or anyone. Even piss her more off then her own half brother.

She ran.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking out of his house. It was a boring day. Not a whole lot for him to do. Sure, he still in trouble for almost killing someone at school yesterday, but that couldn't be helped. He was just so angry. And still is. But, he couldn't do anything about that. For, Inuyasha was still trapped in his world. And without even one shard of the jewel, he would remain trapped here forever. There was nothing that he could do about it. He's come to accept that by now. At least, that's what he kept telling himself...

Shaking his head, he decided to get on with his life. It was the only way. The only way he could ever get over the pain of loss that he feels in his heart. Sighing, he decided to go get something from the store. Might as well right. Before he could even leave the shrine grounds. Inuyasha's vision went black. Looking around in the darkness, he yelled out "what's going on?" Strange, he knew that he didn't faint or pass out. He knew that he was still awake. But what was going on? Then, he saw a figure in the darkness.

Looking at the figure, Inuyasha couldn't believe who he was staring at. For the man looked just like... _'Me...'_

The figure stared at Inuyasha as he said "you must go back. Kagome's in danger. And her wounds have reopened. The well is open to you now." Inuyasha looked away. He couldn't go back. Kagome wouldn't allow that. And he needed a shard of the jewel to even go back. And that, he doesn't have. There was no point trying to go back when he doesn't even have a chance to even get to the past. Shaking his head, he stared at the man. Willing for him to understand. But... Maybe that wasn't possible. This man couldn't read minds. That wasn't possible.

"I can't go back. Kagome doesn't need me. I don't belong there anyway. I know that. Why would anyone want me back there." Calmly said Inuyasha.

"Cause if you don't. Then Kagome will die." Replied the man.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock. Kagome die? No... NO! He wouldn't allow that! Running out of the darkness of his mind, he ran to the well. Ignoring the voice in his head saying that he couldn't get back. But he didn't care. He had too! He had to see Kagome. To make sure that she's alright. To make sure that she's well. That was all he cared about at the moment.

Running into the well house, Inuyasha ran down the steps and into the well. Only to hit the ground. He screamed out "let me through!" And started to punch the ground. His fist kept smashing against the ground. Even after it started to bleed. He didn't stop. Thinking that he could force the well open. Was there even a way for the well to open? Was that guy right? That the well really was open? Then again, he's in the well anyway and it's not open at all! Inuyasha growled slightly as he screamed "LET ME THROUGH DAMN IT! LET ME THROUGH SO I CAN SAVE KAGOME!"

Then, the well started to glow with sacred energy. Inuyasha looked up, shocked. How was this possible? Didn't he need the shard of the jewel? If so... then how was it open to him now? Shaking his head, he decided to let that go for now. There was no time for thinking about the well. As soon as the light faded, he climbed out. Just in time to see Kirara running toward the well. Inuyasha could sense the jewel that she was carrying. Kirara jumped right into Inuyasha's arms. Thinking that she could get into the well. Not even knowing that she was now in Inuyasha's arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha smiled slightly. He couldn't blame her. Thinking that he was a stranger.

"Kirara, it's me. Inuyasha." He said soothingly.

Kirara looked up at Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile. But, as quickly as that smile came, it had disappeared. For a demon was just bursting out of the forest. Inuyasha saw this and thought _'now that's a face only a mother could love... blind...'_ Dodging the claws Inuyasha screamed out "what the hell do you want you mother fucking ugly demon?!"

The demon growled as it said "jewel shards!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He knew that his sword was still here. Thank god. (I think it is, I can't remember and I'm too lazy to check) Focusing his sacred power, he summoned his sword. Kirara stared at Inuyasha, wondering what was going to happen. Then, she saw his sword heading straight toward them. She screamed out with fear, thinking that the sword was going to slice them. But, luck would have it that it went straight for Inuyasha's hand just in time for him to catch it.

Inuyasha screamed out "Sacred Slash!" the attack hit the demon. But did nothing. That was strange. Why didn't it do anything? That... That makes no sense at all. Inuyasha blandly said "well... I hate to do this but there's only one option here at the moment..."

"What's that Inuyasha-kun?"

"RUN!" Said Inuyasha as he took off.

Inuyasha ran into the forest. Trying to get some cover. He knew that there was something off about that demon. But what? What could it be? Inuyasha shook his head, and kept going. There was no way that he was going to stick to find out only to get killed. No way. But, then he heard something. It almost sounded like... "Inuyasha!"

Looking up, he saw Kagome. He couldn't help but smile. Kagome swiped her claws at the demon. The demon fell backward and she turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed Kirara on the ground and slowly walked to Kagome. His eyes, full of relief. Kagome glared at him, asking with demand "just what the hell are you doing back here!" But then, her eyes were wide with shock as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

He said trying to keep his emotions in check. "I was so worried about you. I kept thinking that I should hate you. Be mad at you. For pushing me back. But your hurt. You could have died. I'm... I'm glad your okay Kagome..."

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. No one has ever been glad that she was okay. That was just so strange to her. But that didn't last long. The demon stood up. The wounds that were inflected upon it, had healed. Inuyasha stared at the demon, then got an idea. "Kagome, you hit it high and I hit it low. Combine our powers and I'm sure that we can stop this thing."

She nodded. Grabbing her sword, as did Inuyasha. Kagome screamed out "DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" Running toward the demon, she jumped over it as it tried to swipe it's claws at her. Kagome smirked. As did Inuyasha. Inuyasha's sword glowed a bright blue. Brighter then it ever has before. Along with his body and eyes. He was focusing all of his powers into this one attack. Kagome screamed out "this is the end!"

And swung her sword and demonic aura came out of the sword. She wasn't sure what that was. But at the moment, she didn't care. Inuyasha screamed out "SACRED SLASH! MAX!" Swinging his blade, the combind power of sacred and demonic energy, the demon screamed out in pain.

As it's body vaporized. Kagome smirked saying "we did it!" Inuyasha smiled a bit. But then, fell to his knees. Kagome and Kirara ran to him, wondering what was wrong. But, what they saw was what shocked them. Inuyasha's hands were burned. You could see the steam flowing off of his hands. What was going on? Shaking their heads, Kagome said "you alright?"

He nodded saying "yeah, I just over did it I think. Come on. Let's go to Kaede's..." Standing, he gripped his sword hissing in pain. But, that didn't last long. For soon, there was a new voice.

"So, Monk Kai is still alive. And young might I add." Said a voice with a smirk.

"I'M NOT MONK KAI DAMNIT!"

* * *

Me-alright, here's the update, and sorry if it wasn't long I just wasn't into this chapter like the others... sorry...

Kagura-stupid lazy bitch...

Me-OH THATS IT!

*starts beating the shit outta Kagura*

Inu-uh... okay... well I'm back in the past, with Kagome, and I don't have to worry about getting molest by a perverted priestess...  
*glares at sango*

San-can you blame me when your so handsome?

Inu-yes, anyway, R&R!


	22. Kagura Appears At Last!

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-okay... I finally have an idea for the new chapter...

Inu-bout damn time...

Kag-yeah...

Me-hey shut up! I've been busy damn it!

Sess-sure you have... And I don't hate Kagome...

Kag-you don't?

Me-sigh... I've got to make you smarter... He was using sarcasium dummy...

Inu-anyway..."Kagura Appears At Last!"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at the strange figure that was standing at the forests edge. Who was this person? They weren't sure. But, for some reason, the person was cloaked with a black pelt. Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He could hear her growling. But, why? Was there something about this person that Kagome knew about? If so, then why? And... Why did Inuyasha have a feeling that he's sensed this presents before? None of this was making sense what so ever. Maybe this person was in Inuyasha's past life? Nah, then the person would be as old as Kaede. Maybe older. Hard to say really.

The woman smirked through her hood as she walked closer to Inuyasha. But, why? Why was she walking closer to Inuyasha. And, why wasn't he moving away? Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulder saying "Inuyasha, don't get closer! Your suppouse to walk away from her." Was he walking toward her? He must have been. But, how and why? Inuyasha wasn't aware of anything that was going on. There was nothing that he could do at the moment. His mind couldn't think. But, something was telling him to get closer. But something else was telling him to get away from her at the same time. What voice should he listen too.

At the moment, his mind isn't sure. He knows that the smart thing to do is to get away from her. But, the voice... It wouldn't stop. It wouldn't leave him alone. There was a dark laugh saying "what's the matter Kai? Still can't resit my voice in your mind." Inuyasha fell to his knees, gripping his head as he winced in pain. This was too much for him to handle. Why was this happening? He wasn't sure why. None of this was making any kind of sense. But, he also knew that who ever was causing it, wanted something. Wanted something from him. But, what ever that may be. He wasn't and couldn't be sure.

Kagome knelt to Inuyasha asking "you alright Inuyasha?" She saw him shake his head. It was the only thing he could do. It appeared as speaking was only hurting him even more then the pain he was already feeling. She turned her gaze to the woman. Growling low enough not to hurt Inuyasha more. But loud enough for the woman to hear. "What are you doing to Inuyasha?!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha winced. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, but glared right back ath the woman.

The woman laughed saying "I'm just giving Kai a little gift is all."

Kagome growled saying "he isn't Kai! His name is Inuyasha."

Kagura glared saying "I think I would know Kai if I saw him. Even his scent is the- huh?" Sniffing, she started to get closer and narrowed her eyes on the reincarnated monk. Glaring with narrowed eyes, she said "he isn't him... But is also him... A reincarnation..." Suddenly, she smiled, and gripped Inuyasha by the throat. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists. Trying to free himself. Kagome tried to run toward Inuyasha, only to get blasted back by what seemed like a gust of wind. Inuyasha tried to call out to Kagome. But, his windpipe is closed and couldn't speak.

Kagome screamed to Inuyasha. But she knew that she had to get him away from the woman. Growling, Kagome screamed "who are you?! What do you want with Inuyasha?!"

"I'm Kagura. And, he has something I want. The jewel shards. They belong to me." Said the woman.

"If you want jewel so badly, why don't you take the ones down there hm?" Inuyasha choked out. (line used by one of my friends, her idea NOT mine)

Kagura blushed a dark shade of red as she threw Inuyasha into a tree. Inuyasha coughed, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't expecting to be thrown. Sure, dropped... But thrown not so much. Kagome ran to him asking "you okay?"

"I've been better... I'll live... But man, that bitch is crazy damn it... Jeez... One damn perverted joke and she throws me... Crazy bitch." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome nodded as she said "I'll take her down!" She ran to Kagura, summersaulting. Once she was up to the wind witch, she stood on her hands, using her feet to grab her wrists and throwing her in the distence. Inuyasha smiled. He'd taught Kagome that trick a while ago and who'd have thought that she'd use it... Kagura hissed as she said "you bitch! I'll kill you!"

She charged at Kagome, pinning her to the tree by her throat. Inuyasha growled in a human way and charged at her. He knew one thing that would just bother the demon. Oh, this was going to be good. Grabbing his mp3 he put in the ear buds into his ears and started to play one of his favourite songs.

_Turn it up I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
She got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked her up  
And she'll never get let down_

Inuyasha charged at Kagura and Kagome. Knocking the wind witch down as he sang. And danced. Sure, it wasn't one of his brightest ideas, but hey, it would be embarressing for the witch to be beaten by a guy who's singing and dancing.

_And now I can't stop  
Thinking about it  
All YOU people at the top  
Don't know nothing about it_

Inuyasha twirled around a bit, his feet matching the beat of the song. Kagura charged at him, throwing a punch but Inuyasha just ducked down and swung his leg knocking her down. He back flipped away from her.

_We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices  
And we'll leave you alone_

Kagura screamed out "damn it hold still you punk!"

Inuyasha laughed. Still going on with his moves and singing. He started to run toward Kagura then started flipping through the air. Then, he jumped in the air to and kicked her in the face.

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away_

Inuyasha moved his hands over his chest and made a motion like a beating heart only for it to stop suddenly. But then, he punched Kagura when she got close. Then kicked her in the chest. And started to back flip away. Laughing.

_She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all as she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely_

Kagura was getting annoyed with the human. She grabbed her fan and created her 'Dance Of Blades' and screamed with anger and rage. Inuyasha saw this, and only flipped to the side and bent backward. _'Sometimes, it's good being double jointed.'_ He thought.

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away_

Then Inuyasha grabbed his sword and screamed out "Sacred Slash!" Swining the blade once, twirling on the ground unleashing another Sacred Slash. Then jumping in the air at an angle to unleash a thirdSacred Slash. Kagura's eyes widened. She tried to get away but that didn't work. The back her kimono was torn.

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away_

Inuyasha then changed his sword into a bow screaming out "Light's Rain!" Kagura couldn't get away from that either. She gasped out and pulled a feather from her hair and started to fly away.

_When we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)  
When we both get carried away  
(In the dark when there's no one listening)  
When we both get carried away_

Inuyasha finished his song, panting for breath. Kagome stared at him in shock as she said "you embarressed her. I can tell that much."

"Y-Y-Yeah... I know that... fighting someone that's dancing would be humiating for anyone." Said Inuyasha as he changed his sword back and put it in it's sheath. Then, Inuyasha punched Kagome in the stamoch saying "and _that's_ for pushing me in the damn well!"

With that, Inuyasha started to walk away.

Kagome just smiled as she thought _'I can't believe I'm thinking this... But it's nice to have you back Inuyasha...'_

* * *

Me-okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I really am!

Inu-that's because your a klutz

Me-hey, not my fault! Woman in my family get that gene

Kag-yeah right

Me-no really! it aint my fault that gravel drive-ways are not made for people who are a klutz... anyway, when that happened I couldn't type very well cause I had scraped my hand on the gravel... man bet EVERY one on my bus was laughing... anyway my hand feels better and I can type better again too, hope you like the update... Oh, and Inuyasha has one thing to say

Inu-check out FIP's new fanfics, "Demon Galaxy" "Masked Hanyou" "His Broken Soul" "Half Demon Assassain Kagome" And "WereInu" More will come, and she'll only update those when she can and has ideas for them but she'll be working on this and "Mating Season? What th Hell?" more offten then the others anyway...

Me-R&R! ^-^


	23. The Day Off

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-okay... I finally got an idea for this chapter but it isn't very good...

Inu-can't be helped, everyone has been waiting for a long time

Kag-yup

Me-yeah yeah... name of the chapter please? anyone?

Inu- "The Day Off"

San-wait, day off... does that mean Inuyasha is going to wear those um... what were they called again? swim shorts?

Me-I might make him wear them why?

*sango grins happily*  
no reason, no reason at all

Inu-DAMN IT SANGO! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting under a tree. They all had agreed to take the day off. To recharge themselves. Hey, even a half demon such as Kagome would need a day off right. He was strumming his guitar that he had packed with him to Kaede's village. Singing to one of his favourite english songs.

_'A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don?t think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I?m dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I?m here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me'_

Inuyasha was looking at the sky. Thinking about all the things that have happened so far. So many things have happened since he had came to the past. So many lives have been taken due to the shikon jewel shards. so many people have had to suffer. How many more would have to feel the pain that others have? So many people already have. And he would make sure that no one else would have to feel that kind of pain. To him, it just wasn't right. Why would the jewel cause so much pain? Because it's both light and darkness? That would explain how it would become pure one moment, and tainted the next.

Sighing, he started to strum his guitar again. Not really playing any kind of real song. Just messing around with it. There wasn't really a lot to do. But he didn't mind. It felt good to relax for a change. But for some strange reason... He felt something. Something calling out to him. But he wasn't sure what it could be. Shaking his head, he went back to looking at the sky.

So many things happen for a reason, but why did he have to come to the past? Sighing, Inuyasha decided to let all of this go for now. Maybe he should just walk around the village. It should do him some good, to get his mind out of the depression.

* * *

Sango was walking around the village. Talking to the men. Giving them their fortunes. Smiling very bright smiles. But just when she was about to reach for the mans behind, she was dragged away by Inuyasha. He calmly said "don't trust this priestess guys. Nothing but a perv trust me. And it ain't a nice thing to see." The tone he used was bored. For, this had happened so many times in only ten minutes that it's not funny.

Inuyasha was just walking into the village to grab his swim trunks out of the bag he brought with him. Sadly, only to find Sango talking to the men of the village. Why couldn't she be normal? Like most people he's seen here. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. It just wasn't normal for someone her age to act the way she does! Okay sure, most girls in his time adore him to extreme measures. But this was just radicalise!

Sango took the word 'pervert' to a whole new level. Just what the hell is wrong with her!?

"Why did you have to do that Inuyasha? I was having fun." Sango wailed.

"I don't give a damn if you were having 'fun' Sango. You shouldn't try to do that! Jeez..." Inuyasha said with a bored tone.

Sango just let out a troubled sigh. Inuyasha wasn't going to fall for it. He's had enough of that from the girls at his school. And that got annoying real fast. To him, girls should know to NOT bother a man into what they want. But then again, this was the past. So anything could happen right. This... was just a weird time. That's all Inuyasha has to say about this place. Just that it is very weird.

* * *

Kagome was sitting by the river bank. Not a lot to do really. She was hoping to get more jewel shards. But that wasn't happening any time soon. Last night though, she had wanted to follow those strange demons. Weird snake like demons carrying orbs of light. But she wasn't sure what it was. The strange presents. The strange behaviour that was coming from Inuyasha. He kept having strange dreams. Seeing things that weren't even near by. Like a village that were surrounded by water. This village, was nothing like that.

There was something wrong with him. There was nothing else to say about it. Inuyasha must be suffouring from the piece of his soul that remains missing. That's the only thing that could be wrong with him.

"Kagome? Something wrong?"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. He was wearing what he had called them swim shorts. And a shit that was sleeveless. She wasn't sure why he was wearing those. Sighing, she said "nothing. Just have a strange feeling about something."

"About those strange dreams I'm having." Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome.

Kagome's ears twitched. How did he know what she was thinking. Well, part of what she was thinking. Letting out a sigh, she said "I just don't think your dreams are normal. You see things that are no where near here."

"I know that. But I've had these weird dreams as you call it. Since I was a kid. I can't control them, no matter how much I want to." Inuyasha said keeping his face calm. Letting out a sigh, he said "look Kagome, I can't control things like how you can't. And there's nothing you, me, Sango or Kirara can do about it. When you learn to accept that, then tell me." With that, he got up and left.

Kagome let out a sigh, and stared at the sky. It was the only thing that she could do at the moment.

* * *

Inuyasha was heading to Kaede's hut. Thinking about what he had been doing all day. Keeping Sango from being well... Sango. Talking to Kagome, and checked on Kirara as she played with the children. He couldn't help but smile. Then suddenly. He sensed it. The other half of his soul. Looking at the forest of Kagome. He started to run toward it. Sensing it. Souls. Not just his, but the souls of those who have departed from this world. Why did he sense his soul though? Sure, Kai was brought back, but shouldn't he be well... dead?

Inuyasha shook his head. Running through the forest, his sword by his hip. Just in case it was a demon that wanted to kill him. His sword pulsed with uncertainty. Was that normal? His sword had never done that before. It wasn't normal. A sword, well his anyway shouldn't be able to do this. Sure, he knew that his sword was different from other weapons, but to pulse like the way it was... It just didn't seem right.

Running through the trees, through bushes. He got a few cuts on his legs and arms. But that didn't bother him. Pain at this point didn't bother him as much. Nothing bothered him. Well, sea sickness yes. Shaking his head, he stumpled through a barrier. Slowly, he made his way through sensing that there was a sacred aura. Something like his... Slowly he made his way into the forest. Deeper, and deeper he went. And the stronger the aura became. Finally, he came face to face with it. The source of the aura. Inuyasha just stared at the man. The man with his face. "Monk Kai..."

* * *

Me-okay, I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you all...

Inu-man, is this a cliff hanger?

Me-kinda I think...

Kag-Kai's back? sweet

Me, Inu-shut up Kagome

Kag-fine, screw you both then  
*leaves*

Kai-wow, didn't think she'd be pissed

Inu-YOU!  
*tackles kai*

Me-*sweat drops* um... R&R people!


	24. Inuyasha's Song And Kai's Kiss

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-sooooo... has Inuyasha and Kai stopped beating the shit outta each other?

Kag-no... oh wait- no wait... no they're still fighting...

Me-great, why did I make them so violent?

Kag-I donno, it's your fanfic

Me-true, name of chapter please? anyone?

Sess-Inuyasha's Song, And Kai's Kiss

Mir-good name, kinda old but kinda new

Me-damn straight

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the sleeping monk. What was he going to do? Should he just run like hell? Nah, that wasn't his style. Walking a little closer to the sleeping monk, Inuyasha stared at him. Wondering how people could get himself and Kai mixed up. He didn't see anything that even looked remotly close to him. The only thing that they had in common was the hair color. That was it really.

Suddenly, Kai's eyes snapped open, causing Inuyasha to jump back. He didn't know what to expect. Sure, Kai is some great monk that lived a long time ago. But he was staring in the face of his past life. One, that seemed to not like him very much. Inuyasha just stared. Wondering if Kai was going to speak. The monk, too was just staring at Inuyasha. His eyes filled with a strange emotion. Something like hate. Hate towards Inuyasha? Maybe.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The silence was getting a little erie. And, creepy might be added to the mix. Then, Kai's voice broke through the silence. "Why are you here boy." It wasn't a question. A demand.

"I was walking. Simple as that, it just so happened to lead me here. Is that a problem?" Inuyasha bit out.

Kai smirked. Inuyasha didn't really like that look for some reason. And his sword didn't either. Gripping his sword, he said "what ever your planning, I don't think so Kai. There is no way that your going to even get a chance to try that plan of yours." Gripping his sword so tight that his knuckles were white, he couldn't help but feel like what ever Kai was planning, wasn't good at all. And it either had to do with Kagome, or himself. Glaring at Kai, he said "look, why don't you just go to where you belong. You don't belong here anymore Kai. You died so long ago, and were reincarnated into me. Don't you understand?"

"I understand... But I've been given a second chance at life... Not to live as you, but to live as myself. Sure, it isn't my way of living, but I'll take what ever I can get. And, I'm not leaving... Not until Kagome joins me in hell." Kai said with a dark, evil grin.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. There was no way that he was going to let this happen! Charging at the young, undead monk, Inuyasha swung his blade, hoping to kill the monk. Sure, it was something he didn't want to do. But it was the only way to make sure that Kagome was safe. She had suffoured enough in her life. And didn't need anymore of this crap anymore. But, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kai had caught the blade in his hand.

Inuyasha gaped in shock. His eyes wide, his mouth hung open slightly. There was no way that Kai could do that... Kai smirked at the surprised look on Inuyasha's face as he said "what's the matter Inuyasha? Shocked that I knew your move? Of course you are. Your me, you only know how to fight so well because of me. My attacks, my style of fighting and my movements have all been transfered to you, not just my apperence and powers. Everything, but my personality. What a pitty."

Inuyasha swung his fist, screaming "shut up! I'm not you!" But Kai only backed away. His smirk widening even more. Inuyasha just wished that he could punch that smile right off. It was pissing him off. Just when Inuyasha was about to attack, he couldn't breath. His wind pipe was closed. His eyes were wide as he stared into the cold eyes of his past life. The smirk was growing, as black darkened the edges of his vision. His sword fell from his hand, and he knew... That he couldn't stop Kai... Not like this.

His power was leaving him. Slowing fading from his body to Kai's. What ever the monk had planned, it was working... He was trying to take him out before Kagome could stop it. That was when, his world went dark.

* * *

Kagome was getting annoyed with waiting. Inuyasha should have been back hours ago. And yet, no sign of him yet. Just what the hell was going on? None of this was making any kind of sense at all... Inuyasha was never one to be this late. Sure, moments he was late, but had reasons. Just never being_ hours_ late. And, it was starting to make her worry. Not that she would admit that. She'd rather jump in lava than admit being worried about him.

Running out of the hut, she started to run through the trees. She could smell Inuyasha through here. The same path he always used when he was going home. But, there was something off about it. Something was on his mind while he was walking through here. What ever that was, it was hard to say. Kagome just shook her head. If it was something about her, then she was going to find out. Cause she didn't do anything. So, he couldn't be mad at her for nothing. At least, not this time.

Kagome stopped, looking around as she sniffed the air around her. There was so many things that could have been wrong. And she knew that... But what could it have been? There was so many things that have been bothering Inuyasha latly. But what ever that was, she still didn't know. He wouldn't tell her. Sure, he was always telling her to open up more often, but he didn't. Still keeping things to himself. Then again...

"He never forced me to open up. Telling me that keeping secrets are normal..." Kagome whispered to herself.

Sniffing the air again, she noticed something. Turning to the left, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha didn't head to the well. But why? Running to the left. Running deeper in the forest. Deeper, and deeper. Her blood pumping in her veins as she ran. Her heart beating wildly. Thinking that Inuyasha was in some kind of danger. What ever that was. She didn't know. At least, not at the moment.

Suddenly, another scent came to her. It filled her nose, sending it to her brain as she tried to figure out what it was. Who it was. But, nothing came to mind at at all. Nothing... Shaking her head, Kagome walked closer, and closer. Trying to figure out who it was. For, they should know what happened to Inuyasha. For, that was where the scent ended. Just down this path. The scent of pine was Inuyasha's scent. Mixed with the scent of steel, from his blade.

Slowing down to a walk. Kagome kept her ears sharp. Listening to anything that would be out of the ordaniry. The strange sound of humming came to her ears. The sound... It... It sounded so familiar to her. A song that touched her heart. Her soul. Slowly, ever so slowly. Kagome made her way into the opening. Thinking that maybe, the one humming that song was Inuyasha. Since, he did finish the song that Kai could never finish.

As soon as she came to the small clearing, she saw him. Kai... Looking around, she said "Kai? What are you doing here? I... I saw you fall off the cliff..."

* * *

Inuyasha slowly woke up. He could faintly hear Kagome's voice. But, he didn't hear her say anything about him... Or seeing him. Looking up, he saw that his skin was glowing a light red. Bound to the tree that Kai was sleeping in. He tried to pull away, but a voice had stopped him. _"You can't escape. These shall bind you until my time is done here."_ He knew that voice. It was Kai's. What did he mean, when his time is done here? That doesn't make sense... Unless, Kai plans to leave soon... And by leaving...

"Going to hell or heaven..." Inuyasha mumered.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried to reach for his sword. But, he couldn't move his hands. At all. Sighing a bit, he stared at Kai and Kagome. Just listening to what was being said. It was all he could do at the moment anyway.

"Kagome, I'm glad that you're here. I've missed you." Kai said in a strangly sweet tone. A tone, that made Inuyasha want to be sick.

Kagome nodded. Her ears drooped as she said "I thought you were gone..."

That was new. Inuyasha hadn't heard that voice from her before... It made his heart ache that she uses that voice with Kai and not him. Why that was, Inuyasha didn't know. Kagome seemed to be more open with Kai, then with him. How fair was that? Sure, Kai and Kagome have history, but... Wasn't Inuyasha Kagome's friend at least? A friend that she could trust?

"I guess not..." Inuyasha whispered in a sad tone.

"Kagome, I don't belong here... And neither do you. You were to die with me... Please... come with me... Come with me to hell." Kai said in a calm voice.

Inuyasha's head snapped up. What the hell?! He was going to get Kagome to go to hell with him?! Oh HELL no! "Kagome! Kagome! Don't listen to him! Don't go to hell! Please! Don't do t!" He screamed, trying to get Kagome to hear him. But it wasn't working. She couldn't hear him. The spell that kept him bound, also kept his voice silenced to anyone but himself, and Kai.

He slumped a bit, there was nothing that he could do. He felt so useless.

"Kai, I want to be with you..." Kagome said in a strange voice. Inuyasha looked back up, and saw that Kagome's eyes were blank. The light, the light that he always saw. One that told everyone that she wasn't a caged creature, but a free spirit. It was gone. Kai was controling her mind. Her heart. And that wasn't right! Inuyasha kept trying to break free. It was a futile atempt. But he wouldn't give up.

Kai had wrapped his arms around Kagome, holding her close as he whispered "together, we'll be together forever Kagome... Just you, and me." And like that, the humming started up again just as Kai kissed Kagome. Inuyasha felt everything shatter. His eyes were wide, the light in his own eyes have faded. His past life... had just kissed... Kagome...

"No! Kagome wake up! Wake up damn it! You have to wake up!" Screamed Inuyasha, as he thrashed around his bindings. Before he knew it, there was a strange wind. A wind, that was filled with nothing but hate, evil, and darkness itself. There was so much of it. That it was starting to choke Inuyasha. How was he going to stop this? Kao was humming that damn song from his past and- "Wait! I got it. The song, from the past... Is opening a portal to hell. A heart's past. The past of the soul. But..." Grinning, Inuyasha added "the present soul's song should break it!"

And likt that, Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to sing a song that he knew, was deep in his very heart. And his very soul.

_I don't think that I can tell you what this means to me_  
_But here I am, it's so hard to believe_  
_That I'm standing here, that I've come this far_  
_But you always said, have faith in who you are_  
_I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave_  
_from this moment, you've got to know_

Inuyasha could feel the dark energy starting to fade. The power of his own soul song was over powering Kai's. He knew, just knew that this song could close the gates to hell. It was the chance he had to save Kagome.

_I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,_  
_'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me _  
_And even more than I ever dreamed before, _  
_As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

Kai's grip was slipping from Kagome. Inuyasha could see that. Faintly, but surely that it was slipping. Inuyasha smiled a bit. Something that he barely did when he sang. But, it was something that meant that he was closer to saving Kagome.

_Looking back now it's so clear to me, _  
_That you were sent to shape my destiny_  
_'Cause there were times when I was ready to walk away, _  
_But you gave me strength to face another day_  
_I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave_  
_And from this moment, you've got to know_

The wind started to blow Inuyasha's hair. Whipping it around his face. Kagome. Her stance was more aware. The light in her eyes started to flicker back. But it would disappear every now and then. Inuyasha knew that he had to put more power into his soul song. It was a way... A way to save her. Save her from Kai.

_I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,_  
_'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me _  
_And even more than I ever dreamed before, _  
_As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

Kagome looked around. He could see that. She was looking. Looking for the source of the song. Wondering where it was coming from. And she started to look at him. Look in his direction. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile softly at Kagome. Her eyes widened a bit. Why, he didn't know. But he guessed that she was starting to see him.

_I reaching for the sky, won't let this chance go by _  
_I've waited all my life for something more, _  
_And now's the time your'e gonna see, _  
_From this moment you're gonna know_

Kai tightened his grip on Kagome. Trying to tell her that she was seeing things. That she didn't see who she was seeing. Kagome looked back at Kai. The dark energy was trying to return. But Inuyasha kept it away. His spirit. It was keeping the dark energy away. His power. His joy. Happyness. Love. All of his positive emotions kept the darkness away.

_I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,_  
_'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me _  
_And even more than I ever dreamed before, _  
_As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

The gates to hell were starting to close. Inuyasha was glad for that. His power was draining again. A soul song was taking a lot out of him. That was something that he couldn't complain about. He knew, from the beginning that it would drain him. Once he knew the gates were closed. His voice was starting to soften.

_You make me want to be something more_  
_You make me want to be something more_

Once his song was done. Kagome screamed out his name. And moved away from Kai. Slashing the binds from Inuyasha and held him close. Inuyasha weakly stared at her. Smiling as he whispered "hey, glad your okay." Kagome nodded, and glared at Kai. He knew, that Kagome was made for making Inuyasha watch all of this.

"Kagome... I see that you'd rather stay with him, then with me..." Slowly, Kai started to fade. As he fade, he whispered "remember, that my kiss, was as real as that boy's life..." Finally, Kai was gone.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha asking "you alright?"

"Yeah... Tired... But alright... And, I think my pride was hurt too... Being beaten by a dead guy and all..." Inuyasha said with a yawn. Only then, to fall asleep within seconds. Kagome though, couldn't help but frown at him.

* * *

Me-well... the fight... or, what was close to a fight anyway... is over... Kai, Inuyasha, do you have anything to say

Kai-yeah, I can't believe I lost!

Inu-yeah? I can't believe that I lost to a dead guy in the beginning of this! but hey, I won in the end

Kag-remind me again why I ever loved Kai... please

Me-cause he didn't hate you, simple as that

Kag-oh yeah

Me-anywho, sorry that it took so long to post! I had huge writers block and I'm trying to balance everything out like school, playing this game a friend let me borrow, then there was grad pics last week... just made me think on how shallow a lot of people are

Inu-why?

Me-what else?! my hair is curly/wavy all the damn time, and the one time my hair is straight I'm fucking noticed! next day, hair is normal and bam! I am once again, invisable

Inu-that sucks

Me-damn right, anyway, hoped you liked this chapter and I'm out! oh and R&R~

~FIP~


	25. Miroku The Sacred Demon Slayer

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-well, I'm back and ready for typing!

Inu-yeah, what took you so long though?!

Mir-yeah! I wanna enter this fanfic at some point!

Me-well _sor-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ry_, not my fault my laptop died too! I just got the computer back maybe two weeks ago so give me a damn break here Miroku! If you don't behave then I'll make you gay in this fanfic!

*miroku shuts up*

Me-I thought so

Inu-scary

Kag-yeah

Me-what was that?!

Inu,Kag-nothing!

Me-good, name of chapter please?

Kag-"Miroku The Sacred Demon Slayer"

* * *

A day or so since the meeting with Kai had happened. Inuyasha was fully healed of strength. And they were all on the move. They had heard that a demon had been terrorizing a village near by and wanted to know if that demon had a jewel shard. Before they left, Inuyasha had calmly said that it would be a fifty-fifty chance of it having a jewel shard. So, it was pretty much a win or lose situation.

Kagome though, said that it would have to have a jewel shard. Since normally demons only seemed to attack humans when they think, or know they're more powerful and superior then humans. Only to attack them in the end. Sango had to agree with that. But, she also said that she agreed to what Inuyasha had to say. It was true, it didn't have to have a shard for it to attack a village. But, it could also be possible.

As for Kirara, she just giggled as she hugged Inuyasha around the neck.

Inuyasha knew this much... His life really wouldn't ever be the same again... There just wasn't a point in thinking that he could have a normal life anymore. There just wasn't a point. Staring at the sky, he wondered what would come their way this time... There were so many things that could happen. And yet, didn't happen anyway. If that made sense. Maybe not.

* * *

"It's the demon! Quick Mister Demon Slayer, kill it!" Screamed a villager.

Coming out of the hut was a man. A man with short black hair pulled into a low ponytail just at the nape of his neck. His dark blue eyes stared out at the horizon as the demon charged. The purple padding over his black tight clothing shined in the sun. A giant boomerang with a strange looking staff attached to it was strapped to his back. The final touch to his appearance was what appeared to be an old gas mask.

He grinned under his mask saying "this demon has a jewel shard. I can tell that much." His voice sounded deep. Rough and cold. Gripping his weapon, he screamed out "Sacred Hirikotsu!" throwing the boomerang, it spung through the air. Heading straight toward the demon. The demon squealed a cry of pain. The centipede looking demon wailed.

The man grinned under his mask again. Catching his weapon as it flew back to him. Skidding back a bit from the power of the boomerang as it came back to him. He glared at the demon. Getting ready to cut off it's head. That's where the jewel would lie. Demons always place jewel shards in their head fr more power. Or, for more knowledge. Throwing the boomerang again, it went straight for the demon's torso. Or what would be it's torso. Then, spung around and split it's head in half.

Slowly, the slayer walked toward the remains of the demon. He saw something sparkle falling from the sky. Swiping his hand through the air, he caught it. Staring at it, he smiled softly. It was what his village had been searching for. "What is that?" Staring at the villagers, the Slayer turned his eyes back to the shard.

"It's a piece of the Shikon Jewel... The symbol of my village, and the reason why slayers are here today..."

* * *

"What do you mean the demon was already taken cared of?" Screamed Kagome.

They all had just arrived to the village. Only to find out that the demon was already killed. Inuyasha had told them that when he sensed the shard earlier that it was moving. But Kagome, being the hot headed half demon she is. Didn't listen. She never listens to a thing he says. Sigh.

"A Demon Slayer came and took cared of the demon a while ago. He said that the demon held a small shard and took it to his village. Saying something that the Shikon Jewel was a symbol of his village and the birth of Slayers." Said the head man.

"Do you know anything about this Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"No, I knew that Kai had the jewel and that she protected it. But as to where it was before it came to her poisson, I have no idea."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as he was in deep thought. Okay, they knew that there was a village that was born because of the jewel. So, when the jewel was born, then so was these 'Slayers'. Leaning his back against a tree, he said "I think we should go see the slayers. Maybe they can tell us about the jewel that we don't know about."

Sang nodded. She had to agree with Inuyasha. There was still so much that they didn't know about. Like it's origin. But, it was still far fetched... There wasn't proof that the jewel really did come from that village. But, it was a better lead then nothing right? Kagome finally nodded as she said "alright. Let's check out this village... And Inuyasha stop trying to act like your cool!"

"But Kagome, I like acting cool... And, I must add, I'm not cool... I'm awesome." Inuyasha said with a bright smile.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha." Kagome said with a blunt tone to her voice.

* * *

"Oh, Lord Miroku! You've arrived!" Screamed a villager with glee. The wooden gates had started to open as the young slayer arrived.

Miroku smiled as he walked in. Children of all ages swarmed around his legs. Asking him how his kill went. And, he couldn't help but pat their heads saying that it was 'fairly easy'. He was, after all one of the best demon slayers here. And, the only one that has mastered both the power of a slayer and a sacred being. Which, was fairly hard to do.

He was walking to the headmaster's hut. Also known as, his home. his home, along with his little brother. Once he was inside, he saw a man that looked like an older version of himself. Course, the older man had streaks of grey in his hair. But, he was still strong for his age. "Father..."

"Ah, Miroku. How did the slaying go?"

"I brought some old demon skin and legs for armor. And, I found a shard of the Shikon no Tama."

His father took the shard and placed it on a stand. Making a pray for it. Hoping that it would be enough. Sighing, he said "the shard is tainted..."

"I could purify it father."

"No, you can't. The only one that could do that was killed fifty years ago. And, he was a powerful monk. There is nothing that can be done but to wait for another powerful being."

Miroku sighed softly. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to purify the jewel. But, one can only hope now can't they. Then, there was a small sound. Looking at the ground, he saw a small fox. It's reddish orange fur shined in the faint light. The white that coated the tip of it's tail and the black of it's ears. It was still the same fox demon he knew so well. "Hey Shippou, how are you? You been a good boy?"

Shippou smiled and nuzzled Miroku's cheek. Miroku couldn't help but smile. Shippou, was one of his friends after all. Miroku started to walk to the back, wondering how his little brother was doing. There couldn't be anything new though. Since he was only gone for a couple of days. So, nothing should have happened. But, he was wrong. He heard the sound of his brother's weapon not too far off. Miroku couldn't help but smile.

Kohaku was training with his kusarigama again.

When he walked outside, Miroku saw a small boy. The age of thirteen. He couldn't help but smile at the small boy. Brown hair pulled back. Brown eyes like their mother. The boys clothes were sleeveless, and went up to his low thigh. Walking over to the boy he said "hey Kohaku. How are you?" The small boy looked up at his older brother, and a smile appeared on his young face. Walking up to Miroku, his brother started to chat away.

"Hi Miroku! Welcome come!" Kohaku said with a bright smile. Miroku ruffled his hair. Nodding at his brother with a smile that almost matched his younger brothers. But, Miroku's smile went to a sad one. He knew how much Kohaku hated the idea of being a slayer. But, that couldn't be helped. It was a tradition. And they must be uphold... Mostly with the main family. His family.

Sighing softly, Miroku calmly said "hey brother. I wanted to check on you. How have you been?"

"Been great! I can't wait to start slaying!" Kohaku said with a fake grin.

"Don't kid yourself Kohaku. I know you hate the idea of killing. You may lie to me, or father but don't lie to _yourself_. It isn't right."

Kohaku stared at the ground. Miroku knew that he made his point. He never liked the idea of his little brother out killing. He knew his brother better, and this wasn't Kohaku. Smiling softly, Miroku couldn't help but notice that Kohaku... is so much like their mother... Sighing softly, Miroku calmly said "let's go. We should go and see father. There was a letter from a lord that was in the shrine with him." With that, they walked inside.

* * *

"So, Sango, any ideas on who these Demon Slayers are?" Asked Kagome.

"All I know is that there is a village filled with demon slayers. No one knows where their village is. Only a few lords do. Other then that, nothing else is known about them." Sango calmly said.

Inuyasha looked at the sky. He could sense a jewel shard near. But, he wasn't sure what was wrong. There was a strange feeling about it. It was starting to make him sick. What did that mean? Was the jewel tainted? His vision started to blur. But, he shook that feeling off. Too bad though, it didn't want to stay gone. It only increased as they got closer.

Staggering on his feet, Inuyasha felt like he was about to fall over. But, he stood firmly. Not wanting to worry Sango, Kagome and Kirara. He knew that two of them worried enough as it was. Soon, Inuyasha leaned against a tree. Placing a shaking hand over his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Asked a concerned Sango.

"I'm fine... Just feeling sick is all..."

"What does it feel like Inu-kun?" Asked Kirara.

"It's hard to explain. I know I'm sensing the jewel... But I know it isn't from sensing a tainted shard. But it feels like my insides are being twisted around..."

"That means your sensing a large amount of demons heading some where." Kagome calmly said.

Everyone stared at Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to know how Kagome knew this. Or, if he wanted too. Guessing that it was a bit of both. Inuyasha just stayed in his place. Staring at Kagome to continue. Kagome shifted on her feet as she stared at the ground. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a bit. Who knew... that Kagome could get so shy all of a sudden.

"Kai told me once that when a massive group of demons were coming. He would feel like this..."

And like that, Inuyasha knew... He didn't want to know anything that involved Kai...

* * *

Miroku, Kohaku, their father. Along with the rest of their clan. It was hard, and it took them a while to arrive. But, they had made it unscratched to the Lord's manor. They've been having trouble with a spider demon for the past couple of days. Or, they really should say nights. Since the demon only appears at night. Miroku stared at his younger brother. Dressed in the same armor as everyone else, but it was a light green. Same mask but had his weapon on his hip.

Their father bowed before the lord saying "your lord. We've come at your request to slay the terrible demon that has threatened the lives here in your manor." Miroku stared at their father. He was always a respectable man. No matter how much he disliked the lords. Miroku stared at the pale face of the lord they were hired by. His skin was pale. His eyes were wide, bug like. But... there was something off about him. And, Miroku wasn't sure what it was yet.

The lord glared at the slayers saying "two children? You allow them to come?"

"They are my children sir. And, I believe in them, my eldest son is the best slayer in the village. They will show you what their made of my Lord." Said Miroku's father in such high respect to himself, and to Kohaku.

The lord let out a snort saying "what ever. Do as you like with your men. Just take care of the demon." Miroku had known this. This guy didn't act like a lord if he said 'what ever'. Now he knew there was something weird about him. Something that didn't make any kind of sense at all. There was almost a dark feeling about this guy. But, then Miroku thought it was just like a lot of humans he's met.

Lots of humans, like himself, had darkness inside them.

With that, the lord swept his hand in a 'go ahead' motion. With that, everyone got up and off their knees from their bowing. Miroku stared at his brother, and knew that he was scared. Miroku patted his shoulder saying "don't worry little brother. I'll help you out when I can. Don't worry, you aren't alone." With that, everyone got in position to fight. Getting ready for the battle at hand.

Miroku could sense it. Sense it coming. The dark aura. It was the spider demon alright. It sent chills up his spine. The area had gotten colder. He felt like he was in a block of ice, but kept that feeling away. He knew this... Sometimes it sucked having the sacred powers of a sacred being... Sighing, the demon then appeared. And the battle began.

Miroku jumped out of the way. Throwing his weapon with a cry of "Sacred Hirikotsu!" The boomerang sored through the air as it headed toward the demon. The demon fell to it. But it kept moving. Kohaku threw his kursarigama. But it was repealed by the demons hard skin. Miroku's weapon had only weakened it. But not enough to kill it.

"Attack it's legs!" Screamed Miroku. Knowing the demon couldn't run away if it was in danger without them.

With that command, everyone charged for the legs. A man with an ax like weapon threw it at the demon. Managing to cut some of it's legs. A man with a spear had managed to pin the leg to the ground. Allowing Kohaku to slice that off. Miroku's father with his sword had sliced what was left on the demon's left side. Miroku narrowed his eyes on the demon. Sensing that something of off about it. But couldn't place his finger on it.

Shrugging that feeling off, Miroku threw his weapon again. The Sacred Hirikotsu sliced the demon in half. Everyone started to attack it. Trying to slice it to bits. Kohaku started to run toward it. To help with the last of the demon's remains for it was still alive. Something flew onto Kohaku's neck. Miroku turned around and saw the strange look in his younger brother's eyes. But paid it no mind. He went back to the demon.

But, what he didn't know was that it was the worst mistake of his life...

"AH!" Screamed Miroku's father. He turned around and his eyes were wide with shock. Kohaku had just attacked and killed their father... Kohaku wasn't finished though. His weapon returned to him, only for him to strike again.

Everyone was running toward him. Running to attack, and stop Kohaku. Thinking that he had gone insane. Everyone once in a while would go battle crazy. But they never knew it could happen to sweet and gentle Kohaku. Miroku just stared in horror. His brother was slashing everyone down. All of their friends. Commrads. Their family... He... He killed them.

Now, Kohaku's eyes landed on Miroku. Miroku had to stop this. But, Kohaku just stood there. Miroku guessed he was in shock... Running to their father, Miroku said "father, don't die please. I'll heal you. Just hold on." But, before he could, there was a throbing pain in his back. Miroku turned around slowly, and stared at hte sobbing Kohaku. Kohaku removed his mask...

"Miroku... What... What did I do?"

The Lord smirked, and Miroku saw it. The shadow of a spider. It was the Lord! He did this! Growling, Miroku grabbed the sword he kept at his waist and charged. The Lord's grin widdened as he said "shoot both of them." With that, time seemed to have stopped. The arrows missed Miroku. But, they had hit Kohaku. Miroku turned around. His eyes wide in shock. Miroku dropped his weapons and ran to his brother.

Ignoring the pain in his spine. Holding his brother close, he said "it's okay Kohaku... It... It'll be okay..."

"Help Miroku... I... I'm so scared."

"Don't worry I'll... I'll stay..."

Miroku held his brother close. They were orphaned. And scared. Miroku never knew he could get scared. But, it was a thing about being human. He saw the tears coming down Kohaku's face. And, only for that to stop as well... For, the arrows were lunched again, and had hit Miroku... He... had also fallen a great warrior.

* * *

The soil had started to move. Someone was trying to dig their way out. Who ever it was, had been very close to death. But their spirit wouldn't give up. Soon enough, a hand had emerged from the soil of the grave. Then, the person sat up, it was Miroku. His breathing was short, harsh and filled with pain. He was crawling out of his own grave. A young woman with short black hair walked over to him. She smiled softly, as she said "your too stabborn to die young slayer."

Miroku just stared at her. His eyes burning to live, and burning to kill the Lord. But... He wouldn't get to have his wish.

"If you wish to kill my father, he's already dead. I had finished him off."

Miroku's eyes were wide with shock. Only then to pass out. He couldn't believe this... The only reason he lived was dead... He couldn't avenge his fellow slayers. His father. His brother... Or himself. Soon, Miroku felt himself being dragged away for medicle help. But as that was happening, Miroku had woken up while they had left him to rest. Over hearing the young princess talking to someone.

"So, the village was destroyed?"

"Yes, it was destroyed by a group of demons. Led by a young half demon. There were no survivers in the Demon Slayer's village."

Miroku's eyes widened in shock. That... they... no... He sat up. Ignoring the pain. He walked and yet with a small limp. To the door as he wondered what else was to be said. Miroku wouldn't rest. He had another purpose to live. To kill the one that led the destruction of his village. There was no way that he was going to let anyone get away with that.

"Who was it?"

"A young half demon by the name of Kagome. She wanted the shard that was there. The Shikon Jewel's shard. She wants it to become a full demon. And the slayers wouldn't let her have it." Said the other female voice. Miroku kept listening, wanting to know more about this 'Kagome'. "So, she found rouge demons and they destroyed the village, and she took the shard. She travels with a priestess and a young monk in strange clothes."

Soon, Miroku opened the door. Glaring with hate. Rage. And revenge. "Return my weapons. My armor! I'm going to kill her! I'll kill this Kagome and avenge my village!"

* * *

Me-well, here we go, Miroku entered the story at last...

Mir-and I'm not gay! YES!

Me-oh, I can still make that happen

Mir-damn

Me-anyway, sorry if it took so long, I was working on this when a book came in for me, I had to finish it cause it was a thick book so my grandma could read it cause she too, had been waiting for 'Blood Promise' so I finished it and I'll be updating, oh and please check out my new story 'Love Found In The Rain' and, it isn't NOT a one shot, I will update it a lot when I have ideas for it... hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R

~FIP~


	26. Scars Of Heart, and Body

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-I had come up with a brillient idea! AT LAST!

Inu-and that would be?

Me-that, I cannot tell you...

Inu-you suck

Me-and you love Kagome

Inu-yeah... wait what?

Me-anyway, I'm so sorry for the long wait, this might be the only chapter I'll be putting up for the next 7 weeks, moving is a bitch... so I'll be in my new home around the first of November and hopfully, the internet should be up by then too... anyway enjoy!

Inu-"Scars Of Heart, and Body"

* * *

Inuyasha was in deep thought as he walked with everyone. Thoughts, leading to the shards. The Demon Slayer Village that they had to find. And the feeling that something wasn't right. The strange feeling that shot through him. It almost felt like dread. Like lives were taken. He couldn't help, but think he felt like lives had been taken.

But, how that was, Inuyasha wasn't sure of at this moment. Sighing softly, Inuyasha looked at the sky. Maybe there was a reason for all of this? There had to be. Maybe, it was part of his destiny? His fate?

"Hey Inu-kun, you okay?" Asked Kirara.

Looking down at her, he gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm okay Kirara. Just have a lot on my mind at the moment." He wasn't sure how long he was in thought for. Maybe it was just something that made time seem to go by quicker? Shrugging mentally, Inuyasha calmly asked "so, how far do you think we are?"

Kagome sniffed the air. But her face scrunched up. Skin ghostly white. Inuyasha saw that Sango walked over to Kagome. Inuyasha titled his head. Why would Kagome go pale so suddenly. That didn't make sense. Kagome never gets like this. Walking over to Kagome himself, as did Kirara. Kirara looked at Kagome, calmly asking "hey Kagome, you okay?"

"Yeah... I smell a lot of blood coming from over there. I don't know what kind though. It's mixed." Kagome calmly explained.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. The feeling of a army of demons... It's gone. That was weird... Sighing softly, Inuyasha got on his bike saying "I have this strange feeling. I think we should get to the sorce of this and quick." Before there was any answers of any kind. Inuyasha had sped off with Kirara. The feeling that something wasn't right. It bothered him.

Inuyasha felt like his heart would burst from this feeling. Narrowing his eyes, he sped up faster. Kirara stared at Inuyasha. Wondering what was with the look on his face. Was there something wrong? There had to be. There just had to be a reason for this action of his. Soon, Inuyasha had approched wodden gates. Something that he's seen in books and tv. Normally though, he saw these for ninja villages.

His eyes were wide with shock. Looking around, Inuyasha couldn't help but hypervenalate. The sight of blood. The bodies of people that were once alive. His body was frozen stiff. Kirara looked at Inuyasha. Thinking that he wasn't used to seeing this many dead bodies. She saw the color bleed out from him.

Inuyasha must have sat there for hours. Looking over his shoulder, Kirara saw Sango and Kagome running up toward them. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. As did Sango. Inuyasha muttered things that almost sounded like "So much death..." Kagome sighed softly. Then, she growled softly.

"Guys, there's another demon here."

Inuyasha snapped out of it hearing that. Looking at Kagome, he wondered why there was another demon here... But there was something strange. Inuyasha, could sense two of them. Two demons, but none of neither of them were evil. He sensed no darkness from them at all. Then, something came out from a hug. It was a fox. A huge one. It's red fur slightly stained in blood.

It's razor sharp fangs glistened from the sun. Inuyasha thought he sensed something from it. But, he couldn't tell what that was. Not yet anyway. The fox growled menasly at them. Ready for a fight. Kagome went to grab her sword to kill the fox. Inuyasha streached his arm out to stop Kagome. "Wait."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"This fox isn't evil..."

"Right you are Inuyasha." Said a happy voice.

Everyone looked around, wondering where that voice was coming from. It couldn't be possible could it? That voice was so familiair. Inuyasha then had an idea on who it was. There was only one person that sounded like that. And that itself, made Inuyasha grin. "Hey Myoga. How are you?" Everyone stared at Inuyasha like he was crazy. But just as they looked back at the fox, something had jumped out of it's fur and landed on Kagome's nose starting to suck her blood.

Giving an annoyed stare Kagome smacked her face, and looked at her hand. Only to see the small flea demon pop back up to his normal round size. Kagome sighed softly. Never liking the fact that Myoga drank her blood. It was always so annoying. "Myoga, tell us what happened?" Myogo stared at Inuyasha and nodded. Soon enough, Inuyasha felt something fall on his shoulder.

Blinking in confusion, Inuyasha looked at his shoulder and saw a small fox. And right away, he knew that it was the fox demon that Myoga had jumped off of. "His name is Shippou. He belonged to the Leader's oldest son." Inuyasha nodded. Then, everyone walked inside to discuss what had happened while Sango and Kagome went to burry the bodies of those who's lives were taken.

* * *

"So, the villagers were attacked by demons? All of a sudden while most of their warriors were gone?" Inuyasha said with a raised eye brow. Myoga nodded. He had just finished explaining about what had happened. The villagers best warriors left to a Lord's mansion. Leaving their village protected with their other best warriors. But not enough with a herd of them. No wonder why Inuyasha felt sick. Sighing softly, Inuyasha leaned aganest the wall of the hut he was in.

"Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Asked Myoga.

"Think about it. The best warriors leave to do a job asked by a Lord. And demons attack the village on the same day as the departure. Don't you think it's strange?" Inuyasha calmly explained. His eyes shut as he visioned the whole thing in his head. He could see it. All of it. People living a normal every day life. The slayers that remained here. All smiling, protecting the village from small demons.

Only for a herd of them to arrive. He could hear them scream. Hear them cry for help. Slayers falling left and right. Being attacked from behind. Having their limbs ripped off. The sound of flesh ripping. Inuyasha heard it all. But, he didn't just see it. He could feel their pain. Inuyasha gasped out. Like he couldn't breath. Soon, he heard a voice.

"Inuyasha calm down!"

He wasn't sure who's voice that was at the moment. Inuyasha only knew that it belonged to a woman. But, why did she sound so panicked? And like she was in pain? Was something wrong? He could hear hissing of pain coming from others. But the one that was near him... She was almost screaming. Something touched his shoulder. Was it her hand?

Slowly, Inuyasha opened his dazed purple eyes. Weakly staring at worried but pain filled eyes. Blinking slowly, Inuyasha saw how badly burned her skin was getting. What was happening? Inuyasha now tried to force his eyes to focus on the girl that was in front of him. Inuyasha tried to remember what was happening around him. To remember what where he was.

"Inuyasha calm down!" She said with panic in her voice.

Calm down? He didn't know what she was talking about.

"He's in a trance Kagome. His powers were letting him see what was happening to the village before it was attacked. He saw it all." Said another girl with brown hair.

"How do I snap him out of it!"

"I don't know. This never happens..."

Inuyasha tried to clentch his fist. Trying to force some feeling into his body. He had this feeling that if he could. Then he'd come around. Fully at least. He tried to say something. But his voice didn't want to work. It was like he was drowning. Unable to focus. Unable to speak. Unable to move perfectly. His mind faded then. Going back to the vision of the villagers.

But, there was something there. Off in the distence. He saw it. A shadow. A figure. Inuyasha knew that he's seen it before. But he wasn't sure where. It was on the tip of his tounge. Then, Inuyasha remembered.

"Kagura!" He shouted. Eyes wide. Wild almost. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha hantched forward, gripping his chest like he was in pain. Kagome held onto him. Wondering what was wrong. And why he suddenly said Kagura's name. Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's back. Trying to calm him down. Seeing him like this worried her. Normally, he's nothing but smiles. Or he hid his fear to not concern her or make her to protect him so much.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Asked Sango.

"It was Kagura! I saw her! She... She lead the demons here! She knew. Knew that the slayers weren't going to be here. Kagura knew they wouldn't be here and lead the demons here to destroy the village. I saw it! I felt it!" Inuyasha whispered harshly. Trying to catch his breath. It was a terrible thing. To see people's deaths. To feel their pain.

"you going to be okay Inu-kun?" Asked Kirara.

Inuyasha didn't answer after that. His mind was weary. His body went limp in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha couldn't stay awake anymore. He just couldn't. Soon enough, his vision went dark.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha can have visions?" Asked Myoga.

"Yeah, Kai had them too. If he tried to picture something in his head, like if a village was attacked. He'd see how it had happened. He'd see it. And feel it happening. But, this is the first time Inuyasha has shown any sign of having this power." Kagome calmly explained. She stared at Inuyasha's sleeping form. He's been asleep for an hour at least.

And he didn't show any sign of waking up yet. Then again, it was the first time he's had a vision like this. That she knows of. And it must have worn him out. But, what had shocked her the most was the power he emited while in the trance. It's never happened to Kai. And that power, was harming herself, Kirara, Myoga and Shippou.

His power was great for someone that has no training in using it. Sighing softly, Kagome looked at the ceiling. Trying to get Inuyasha's words to make sense. Did Kagura really know that the slayers were gone? Or, was it just some dumb luck? Growling, Kagome walked out of the hut to think. She needed to clear her mind of all of this.

As Kagome sat outside, she looked at the sky. The moon was out and the stars sparkled. She loved nights like these. They always made her think clearly. It was like, they cleared her thoughts, and helped her think more clearly. Sighing softly, Kagome replayed Inuyasha's words in her head.

_"Think about it. The best warriors leave to do a job asked by a Lord. And demons attack the village on the same day as the departure. Don't you think it's strange?"_

_"It was Kagura! I saw her! She... She lead the demons here! She knew. Knew that the slayers weren't going to be here. Kagura knew they wouldn't be here and lead the demons here to destroy the village. I saw it! I felt it!"_

Kagome sighed softly. Inuyasha's words played in her head a hundred times. And she hated to admit it. But he was right. Kagura knew that they slayers were gone. She must have planned it some how. But, that part was something that she wasn't sure of yet. Maybe she was working underground some where like the worm she is. Sighing. Kagome got back up and went inside. Maybe they could travel to find the mansion tomorrow.

Better to leave... then to keep smelling the scent of death and blood here. But as she walked inside, Kagome couldnt help but stare at Inuyasha again. Dispite the vision, he looked so peaceful as he slept. Like he was having one of the best dreams in the world. Like he never even saw the death of an entire village within minutes. Instead of hours.

Sometimes, Kagome wondered how this was Kai's reincarnation. They were nothing alike. And yet they were alike at the same time. They looked almost the same. They both liked to smile. Tried to hide their emotions if nessacy. But... the only thing they don't have in commen is that they don't have the look of hate within their purple gaze. It was almost hard to believe they share a soul sometimes. That much, Kagome knew.

"Time for bed..." Kagome whispered to herself. She had to stop thinking that Inuyasha was Kai. She knew, that he wasn't. And had to get over the fact. That the Kai she knew, is gone. And he isn't ever going to come back.

* * *

The next morning. Inuyasha slowly started to wake up. Yawning, he sat up to streach. Letting out a moan as he felt his back crack a bit. Blinking the sleep from his vision, he looked around the hut. Wondering how long he was asleep for. Shrugging, he walked out of the hut to pay his respects to those who died. After all... He felt bad for not helping to burry them.

Walking to their graves. He sat on his knees and did a silent prayer. To send their souls to a peaceful after life. It was what they deserve after all. Soon, Inuyasha felt it. A strange chill in the air. It was tainted. Filled with hate and anger. And, vengence. What that was, Inuyasha wasn't sure. He looked over to the village's gate. Was someone coming here to finish off the job? Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha got up and ran back to the hut to grab his sword. Waking up Kirara, Inuyasha whispered "look for the jewel shards okay Kirara? I think they're still here but being hidden."

Kirara nodded and ran out of the village to look for the shards. Inuyasha on the other hand. Grabbed his sword and ran to the gates without waking everyone. He had to do something for them. Without their help this time. Sure, he fought the hell painter on his own. But that was different. He had backup. And he wanted to see how strong he's become without it.

Once at the gate. Inuyasha closed his eyes. Trying to see who was coming. Then, Inuyasha gasped in shock. He sensed a tainted shard of the Shikon Jewel. Opening his eyes, he saw it. A faint figure walking toward him. What ever it was, it was coming fast. But, there was something off about the figure. Something... sacred?

Inuyasha had to shake his head. It had to be a trick. It just had to be. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled his sword out of it's sheeth and got ready to fight. Soon, Inuyasha saw the figure. It was a man. A man with a giant boomerang on his back? _'Don't see that everyday.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

The man had short black hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He saw that his sapphire eyes burned with anger and rage. His clothes were caked in mud and blood. Who's blood, Inuyasha couldn't be sure.

"Who are you?" Asked the black haired man.

"I'm Inuyasha Higurashi. Who are you?" Inuyasha calmly said. His own eyes burning with anger. The desire to protect. Inuyasha wanted to know what this man wanted. What could this man want here? This village was no more after all.

"I'm Miroku. The Leaders son. I'm looking for a half-demon by the name of Kagome."

Inuyasha had to think of something. A slayer looking for Kagome- wait did he say leaders son? "Your from this village?" Inuyasha asked softly and calmly. Not wanting to cause a fight. Not yet anyway. If this man wanted to fight Kagome. He was going to protect her. At the Miroku's nod. Inuyasha slowly started to drop his sword. Only to ask "what do you want with Kagome?"

"I want to kill her. For what she has done." Miroku said in a voice that gave Inuyasha the chills. It was filled with so much hate. So much anger that could burn anyone with a glance. Inuyasha wanted to run. But he stood his ground. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha charged. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kagome.

Miroku smirked and grabbed his own sword and their blades clashed. Inuyasha glared as he said "you stay the fuck away from Kagome. I won't let you kill her!" All Inuyasha saw Miroku do was smirk. That just fueled Inuyasha's rage. He had to do something quick. At least, not to kill Miroku. This man could tell him things that he didn't understand about this village yet.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me where she is and I'll spare you." Miroku calmly said. His eyes now void of all emotion. Inuyasha felt sick. The shard that he could sense in Miroku. It was tainted with his anger. This has to end. And fast. Or the shard could tiant Miroku forever.

"Inuyasha!"

_'Shit! Kagome stay away!' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome grabbed her sword. Getting ready to fight. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Soon enough, he sensed Sango, Kirara and Shippou coming out of the hut now. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. This wasn't something he wanted. They must have heard what was going on and woken up. "Inuyasha why didn't you wake us?" Inuyasha sighed. He knew that was coming.

"I wanted to protect you."

"Bull shit! I can protect myself!"

"Against a being with sacred powers?"

"... shut up."

Miroku smirked and charged at Kagome. Kagome pushed Inuyasha's shoulder to get him out of the way. There was no way that she was going to get Inuyasha involved here. Kagome glared at Miroku saying "I don't know why your after me. But I'll make sure you don't hurt my friends." With that, Kagome charged at Miroku. Their blades clashed.

Left and right. Their swords went. Their battle didn't look like it was going anywhere. Miroku smirked and a blade appeared on his sleeve and he slashed at Kagome. Kagome backed away far enough. Inuyasha looked worried for Kagome. This wasn't something he liked seeing.

"You killed my village! I'll make sure you suffour!" Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha blinked. He thought Kagome killed the villagers? No... That can't be right. Miroku charged once more. Inuyasha let out a scream. "NO!" He shouted. Running to stop the attack. Kagome gasped in shock. The blade was filled with sacred energy. If Kagome was hit with that, it could kill her if it got in her blood. Running faster. Inuyasha pumped in more of his strength into his legs.

When he stood in front of Kagome. Inuyasha let out a loud scream of pain. The blade slashed across his left eye. Miroku gasped in shock. Backing away, he stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome held onto Inuyasha, trying to pull his hand away from his eye. Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm fine." He kept saying over and over. Kagome growled, and pulled his hand away. Only to gasp in shock. His eye couldn't open from the wound.

Blood poured from the wound. How Inuyasha stayed awake, was a miricle. Miroku stared at them in shock. "Why... did you protect a demon?" Miroku wasn't sure. No human has ever protected a demon before. It was strange to him.

"Kagome... is my friend. I'll protect her no matter what..." Inuyasha gave a small smile. Laughing slightly, Inuyasha calmly said "Kagome is a good person. She never killed your village. We just got here last night. And she was with me the whole time." Inuyasha gave a small smile leaning agnaest Kagome. He was so tired. The blood flowing from his wound was making him sleepy.

"Inuyasha stay awake please!" Kagome and Sango both pleaded. But Inuyasha didn't listen. He was sound asleep within moments. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha. Looking at his face. Wondering if he could do anything to help. But before he could do anything, the shard fell out of Miroku's back. Causing him to fall over gasping in pain.

Sango ran to Miroku and tried to help him. But before she could help the demon slayer. Kagura appeared. But, not like she did last time. She had legs like a squid. Nasty green ones. Kagura laughed saying "the shards will be mine. You've weakened yourself. And the only one that protects them is out cold thanks to you."

Miroku blinked in confusion. The one that protects the shards? Wait... Inuyasha protects the shards? Sango narrowed her eyes saying "I'll get you this time Kagura!" She grabbed her sutras. There was no way that she was going to let this demon get away. Not this time.

Kirara ran to Inuyasha and Kagome. She wanted to see if she could help with Inuyasha's wound. Frowning, she ran into the hut, only to come out with Inuyasha's first aid kit. Glad that she learned how to use it. Inuyasha though, had started to wake up. Blinking with his good eye, Inuyasha whispered "shards... Kagura... shards..."

"Where Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up, and looked at Kagura. Which, was hard with the pain. Groaning, he stared at Kagura with his right eye. Trying to get through all of the pain so he could see it. And there it was. Right in her skull. Lifting a shaky hand, Inuyasha whispered "her head..." Kirara finished patchin up Inuyasha's eye and stared at the Kagura's head.

"Can you hit it Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"I'm gonna need some help..." Inuyasha whispered softly.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha and Kagome with shock, and confusion. They were working together? Kagome helped Inuyasha to stand. His sword turned into a bow with sacred energy forming an arrow. It's power was great. Which, confused the young slayer even more. Inuyasha's right eye glowed blue with sacred energy.

Something he's never seen in anyone. Not this kind of power. Kagome helped Inuyasha aim his bow. Miroku knew, right away that the arrow would hit it's target. Then, Inuyasha's shout filled the silence. "Arrow of Light!" And Kagome made Inuyasha's hand release the arrow. Let it soar through the air as it zipped past Sango. Past the many legs on Kagura.

And hit her skull. Right between the eyes. Kagura didn't scream. Her body engulfed in light as it disengrated. Inuyasha smiled softly. Inuyasha knew, that the battle was won. Soon, his vision blurred. Darkness surrounded the edges of his blurred sight. Soon, he was out. Passed out in Kagome's arms.

* * *

Me-well, I'm glad this chapter is done... ^^ took me a while to think this through

Inu-yeah, and took your two days to write

Me-oh shut up Inuyasha

Inu-you got Miroku to cut my damn eye!

Me-hey, you're getting a scar weather you like it or not, scars are hot for anime guys

Inu-...

Kag-he's speachless, wow

Me-yup, till next time FIP out!


	27. Thoughts Of The Shikon

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Inu-MY EYE!

Me-oh shut up, it'll heal

Inu-but it'll leave a scar!

Me-like I said before, scars on anime guys are hot now deal

Inu-bitch...

Me-that's Queen Bitch to you boy

Kag-let's just say the title okay?

Me-fine, anyone?

Mir-"Thoughts Of The Shikon"

* * *

Inuyasha was walking down the street of Tokoyo. Wondering what he was to do. He lightly touched the bandage that covered his eye. His good eye was half closed. Inuyasha stared at the sky, wondering how everyone would react to him having it? Sure, he would be able to see out of it thanks to his sacred powers. But, the one thing he knew is that he'd still have the scar from Miroku's blade. He could still remember what was said in the Slayer's village.

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha... I... I was lied too." Miroku said in a depressed whisper. Looking down at his lap feeling like a fool. Inuyasha knew that Miroku didn't mean to do what he did. Everyone would have done the same thing if they were in his shoes. Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha knelt in front of Miroku and gave him a smile. Trying to tell him without words, that he wasn't angry about anything._

_Though, he had to admit he was a little upset about getting slashed in the eye._

_Kagome let out a snort as she said "just shut up slayer and heal alright?"_

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha said with a hiss. She didn't have to sound so harsh. Miroku had just reliased that he was lied too. Felt bad for cutting Inuyasha's eye and everything that has happened. Couldn't she be a little more sensative about this? Weren't girls supouse to be that way? Then again... Kagome was alone for a long time so Inuyasha knew that he couldn't blame her for any of this._

_Miroku laughed a little bit. "You too seem to get along just fine." Inuyasha blinked at Miroku like he had grown a second head. Wondering what he was talking about. It didn't make sense at all. Miroku was a strange guy. Then again, Inuyasha was just glad that there would be another guy on the team. Chuckling again, Miroku happily said "you two seem like the perfect couple."_

"WHAT?"

_Miroku just laughed._

Inuyasha sighed softly. Miroku was a weird guy. Streaching a bit, only then for him to feel a chill. Eye widening, he slowly turned around and his skin went pale. The sudden desire to fight demons right now went through him. Gulping, Inuyasha thought _'dear god not this again!'_

_"Inuyasha!"_

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha shouted before he ran. Once again, he was being chased by fangirls. (HA! revenge of the fangirls! ^^)

* * *

"Dude what the hell?" Shouted Eric when he saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was covered in lipstick marks. His shirt was torn a bit. And his hair was a rat's nest with twigs in it. The only thing that wasn't torn was the bandage on his eye. Blinking his good eye at Eric, he said "what else you moron."

"Fangirls? Again?" Asked Yukio.

"Yeah... Sadly." Said Inuyasha with a sigh. Why did this happen every time Inuyasha was going back to school after a while? This just doesn't make any sense. Also, how do they even know he was going to school? Did they camp outside his house? If so, then why hasn't he seen any tents? Sighing, Inuyasha then noticed his friends stares. Letting out a sigh, he asked "if your staring at the bandage, I was helping someone and got slashed okay?"

"Helping who?"

"Kagome."

"The girl you went to the dance with?"

"Yeah."

Akira stared at Inuyasha's bandage. Blinking at him. He calmly asked "would you be able to see though out of it?" When he saw Inuyasha's nod. He said "alright, when can you remove the bandage?" Inuyasha had told them that he could remove the bandage either today or tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see it yet. Not sure if he could handle to see the scar on his eye.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha saw that class has started. And with that, half of Inuyasha's mind went to what was said in the village.

_"You've marked the graves..." Miroku whispered as he knelt infront of the graves. Inuyasha could sense the depression flowing off of Miroku in waves. He felt bad for Miroku. Inuyasha wished that he could have stopped what had happened to Miroku. But wasn't sure what he could do. Sighing softly, he knelt next to Miroku._

_"Of course we did. They deserved to be burried in graves instead of... of just lying there on the ground." Inuyasha wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say. But it was better then saying nothing. Staring at Miroku, Inuyasha hissed softly. Forgetting that he shouldn't open his eye. It stunk and burned like all hell._

_"Inuyasha, I'm truly sorry for what happened to your eye." Miroku whispered softly._

_"It's okay Miroku. You were tricked. I would have done the same thing if I was in your postion."_

_"Why are you so nice to me Inuyasha? I was filled with rage cause of my family's death."_

_"Miroku, I know how you feel."_

_"Huh?" Miroku stared at Inuyasha with confusion. How could Inuyasha know how he felt. Did Inuyasha ever watch someone he knew die in front of him? Grunting, Miroku looked away, thinking that it was impossible. Inuyasha was always nothing but smiles from what he's seen so far. How could anyone like him understand._

_"I watched my father die." Inuyasha whispered softly. So softly, Miroku almost hadn't heard him. Staring at him in confusion. Inuyasha went on. "I had weird dreams of my past life. I never knew at the time. I thought I was crazy. My father... he was going to take me to a doctor to see what was wrong. But, there was an accident and he died..."_

_Miroku frowned. So Inuyasha did understand. Understand the pain of loss of loved ones. But, why did his voice sound like there was an old guilt mixed within it? That didn't make sense. If it was an accident, he shouldn't feel guilt... right? "For years, I had blammed myself for his death. Thinking that if I was normal, then maybe he wouldn't have died. But it wouldn't have mattered. My father is gone. But his spirit watches over me."_

_Inuyasha then turned to stare at Miroku with a smile. Laughing he said "it's the same with your family and fellow villagers Miroku. They may be gone. They may have passed on. But, they'll always watch over you. The only thing you can do for them. Is to live on for them. Live for those, who's lives have been taken too soon."_

_Miroku couldn't help but smile. But soon, he laughed. Knowing that Inuyasha was right. But, that wasn't all that he was going to do. He was going to stop Kagura. And avenge his village. That was something that Miroku promised. Looking back at Inuyasha, he asked "so, your the reincarnation of Monk Kai... The one that was once the protector of the Shikon?"_

_Inuyasha sighed. He hated it when people found out who he was in his past life. They all thought cause of his past life, that he would be some great and powerful person. Okay, he had to admit, he was powerful. Kaede said that he was even more powerful then Kai was when he was alive. Hearing about those just plain pissed him off to no end. All Inuyasha could do at that moment, was nod. Then, there was silence._

_The wind blew softly. Inuyasha's long raven locks blew in the wind. The silence lasted for what felt like hours. Till Miroku spoke up again. "Would you like to know... the story of how the Shikon came to be?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku, his right eye wide in confusion and shock._

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when the class bell rang. Telling that homeroom was done for the day. Sighing softly, Inuyasha got up and went to the nurse's office. Wanting to see if he could remove the bandage from his eye. All he would have to do is tell her when this happened and she could tell him if it was ready to come off.

As he walked, he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being followed. Turning around, he screamed. More fangirls. (loving this) Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Once he saw the nurses office in view he made a swift left and stayed there. The girls ran right past him. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked into the nurses office. He explained everything to the nurse. At least, most of it. He had to lie about some of it.

"You were very brave Inuyasha. How do you do it?" Said the nurse as she was removing the bandage.

Inuyasha laughed a bit. "I deal with fangirls on a daily bases." When Inuyasha felt the bandage fall from his face, he blinked a few times. His vision was cleared thanks to his good eye. The other one though. It was strange. Shaking his head, he stared at the nurse and saw a strange light surrounding her.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Trying to pretend that he isn't seeing a light surrounding her. Was this normal? Was the damnage to his eye greater then he thought and made him see this? "I'm fine." He calmly said before grabbing his stuff and leaving. Man, that was weird. Seeing something that isn't even there. Maybe he was crazy? Nah... He'll have to ask Kaede about this. Or even Sango and Miroku. They'd have to know after all. They do have sacred powers after all.

Shrugging, Inuyasha went to the gym to get the band ready for tonight. Though, he wondered if his mind could focus long enough on the song and instead of the Shikon. Ugh. Thinking about it made his mind hurt. Once he got to the gym, he started to work on the song. His mind drifting on and on. Once to the Village. And back to the song. In a way, the song kinda fits. Miroku was lied too. Kagome and Kai were decived in the past by lies.

Many people that came in contact with the shards are over powered with desire to control others. Only for the shard to cloud their better jugment so much that they can't see the truth anymore. Sighing softly, Inuyasha thought that maybe there was something else that would involve lies. What if, this whole journey was going to be filled with nothing but lies.

Journeys... are always filled with lies. Disception. hat's the way they might always be... That's what Inuyasha thought anyway. Sighing softy,Inuyasha grabbed his headset and set it on his head. Glad that when the room gets darker that no one would be staring at his scar.

The lights went dim. The gutairs started to play along with the base and gutair. And Inuyasha started to sing the song 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid'.

_Show me how to lie_  
_You're getting better all the time_  
_And turning all against one_  
_Is an art that's hard to teach_

Inuyasha threw his arm to the side, bending his knees like he was getting ready for an uncoming attack. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't.

_Another clever word_  
_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_And as you step back in the line_  
_A mob jumps to their feet_

Gripping his gutair once more, he started to pluk the strings. The gutair moved up and down as if he was using more force then he should have. That was hard to say. His mind was filled with so many thoughts about the jewel.

_Now dance fucker, dance_  
_Man, you never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you_

Inuyasha threw his fist as if he was punching the enemy under their chin. And his hand tightened into a fist as if he gripped the collar of their shirt. Throwing them to the side. Eyes narrowed into slits As if this song was resperenting his feelings.

_And now you steal away_  
_Take him out today_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far kid_

Gripping his gutair again, Inuyasha moved his upper body as if he were drifting in the wind. Being pushed around by the powerful breeze. Or, more like a demons nasty breath.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away, nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

Inuyasha lifted his hand pointing between his eyes. Twisting himself from side to side. Smiling, he made his hand go into a fist again. Lik he wa in a fighting pose. A cocky one.

_Slowly out of line_  
_And drifting closer in your sight_  
_So play it out, I'm wide awake_  
_It's a scene about me_

Inyasha started to walk around on the first stage. Placing his hand over over his yes like ewas tired. Only for his hand to drop as he stared at te ceiling.

_There's someone in your way_  
_And now someone is gonna pay_  
_If you can't get what you want_  
_Well it's all because of me_

Inuyasha pointed at the crowd. Placing his gutai on his back. Like it was an annoyence. He slammed his fist aganest hte palm of his hand. Like he was ready to pick a fight. Only then, for his fited hand to grip thefabric of his shirt.

_Now dance fucker, dance_  
_Man, I never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you_

Inuyasha threw his fis in the air once more. A smile on his face. Ready for anything.

_Now you lead the way_  
_Show the lie today_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far kid_  
_Trust and see_

His body once again drifting in the air. Like he was flying. Ready to jump from his postition. Ready for any battle that may come his way.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away, nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

Placing his index finger on the spot between his eyebrows. Like a gun was there. Ready to shoot.

_Now dance fucker dance_  
_He never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you_

Inuyasha punchd the air. Staring at the ceiling like he was in a daze. Only then, for him to grab his gutair again. Struming it like crazy. Like he was playing in tune with two gutairs at once.

_So dance fucker dance_  
_I never had a chance_  
_It was really only you_

Inuyasha bobbed his head up and down. Bangs bouncing from the movement. He felt like his fingers would catch on fire at any moment. But never did.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

Shaking his head, Inuyasha kept struming the strings. Throwing his head back, fast enough that it would have gave anyone whiplash. But it never did for him. His scared powers prevented that.

_No more alibis, mow them down like flies_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

Inuyasha grinned like a mad man. But he was perfectly calm. He turned his head away from everyone. Like he was hiding a secret. Maybe he was. Yes, he was. That he can travel through time. That was his lie. Once the song was over, Inuyasha fell to his knees. And the lights went out.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking home. His thoughts drifted off to when he had entered the caveof the Sacred Demon Slayer. The one who ad stopped many great demons. And created the Shikon Jewel. The reason for his journey.

_"So, what's the story of the Shikon Miroku?" Asked Inuyasha when Shippou, in his large form. Carried his master inside. Miroku had slight trouble on walking so till he could walk on his own. Shippou would have to carry him. Inuyasha could understand what it was like to not use his legs. He had broken his legs from being hit by a car once on his way home._

_"Not much is known. But the story behind this mummy that you can see..." Miroku said, pointing to a mummified man. His hair was long and covered in cobwebs. If Inuyasha could guess, he'd say the man's hair was black when he was alive. "Was the grestest man known. His name, was Kiyoshi. He was the only man in this village. No, the first man. To be born of a Priestess and a Demon Slayer. He wanted to train in the art of slaying. And the sacred arts._

_"So he did. Years of training. He had become stronger. The strongest of all men. Strongest of all sacred beings He was almost thought of being a god. But, here at the village. It was attacked. Kiyoshi loved the people in the village dearly. And didn't want them to die." Miroku calmly explained._

_As Miroku had said that story. He felt a sudden throb in his chest. Like he felt Kiyoshi's pain. But, he wasn't sure if he was or if it was something else._

_"So, he was that powerful Miroku?" Asked Kirara with her head tilted to the side. Just like a lost kitten would have done when it meets a new person. Inuyasha wanted to laugh. But the pain in his chest was too much for him to speak._

_"Yes Kirara. In fact, he was even more powerful then Monk Kai when he was alive. So powerful, he could purify the souls of demons. Not kill them. No shedding blood or anything. But purify their souls enough so. That they wouldn't kill humans." Miroku explained. Inuyasha's eyes went dim. He started to walk toward the body of Kiyoshi. The shards in a jar around his neck glowed brightly._

_Reacting with the mummy of Kiyoshi._

_The cave was filled with a blinding light. Everyone had covered their eyes. Not sure what was happening at all. What was wrong with Inuyasha? It was as if, he was being possessed or something. When the light died down. There stood Inuyasha. His body was glowing slightly. Hair whipping around in a none excistent wind._

_"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome with confusion._

_"I'm not Inuyasha." Said Inuyasha, his voice sounded like his own. But, it was mixed with a deeper voice. A voice that was wise beyond years. When Inuyasha lifted his head, his eyes were dull. He was in a trance. Being controled by Kiyoshi's spirit._

_"Kiyoshi... But how? Your spirit is in the Shikon Jewel..." Miroku said with shock._

_"This young man, holds shards of the jewel. Therefore. My spirit could control him. I... shall explain my story young slayer." Kiyoshi's spirit calmly said. Taking a deep breath, Kiyoshi stared at everyone. Only for his eyes to fall on Kagome. "You were with the monk that once protected the Shikon am I correct?"_

_"Yes." Kagome whispered looking away._

_"I am sorry for bringing it up." Kiyoshi apoligise. Looking at the roof of the cave, Kiyoshi whispered "as the monk said. I was the child of a slayer and a priestess. The most powerful in the world. Demons feared my power. And attacked my village. I loved them. The villagers were like family to me. But, I was worried about my wife the most."_

_"Wife?" Miroku said with confusion. Shaking his head, he said "wait, how could you have a wife? The stories said that you were never married."_

_"That is true slayer. But she was still my wife. We never got married. For I worried about her safety. If people knew, I was married they would target her." Kiyoshi explained as he stared at Miroku. Taking a deep breath, he calmly said "the demons would have killed her if I didn't do something. They had found out about us. And threatened to kill her along with the villagers. I had to protect them..."_

_Kirara nodded in understandin. Knowing that if you love someone, you'd do anything to protect them. Even though she was a child, she understood. "I fougt those demons for seven days and seven nights. My power, was so strong aganest single demons. But aganest many demons in one body. That, was the biggest and last challenge of my life._

_"I didn't know what else to do. But, I focused all of my power into my soul. To trap the demons within me forever. That, was when the jewel was born." Kiyoshi explained._

_"Right, the jewel is made up of the things that make the jewel pure. Aramitama for courage. Megimetama for friendship. Kushimetama for wisdom. Sakimetama for love." Miroku said with the wisdom shining in his eyes._

_"Correct young slayer. And I, held all four. Courage for fighting the demons. Friendship for all the friends I had protected. Wisdom for I held the knowledge that people dreamed of having. And Love, for my wife. I held all of them. And that was how the jewel was born. Not just by the souls of one mortal man and demons." Kiyoshi explained. Blinking his tired dull eyes. He gave a tired smile saying "but... I will never rest in peace. That, was the price I paid. I'll be in a never ending battle."_

_"Never ending." Kagome whispered. She wondered what that would be like. to be in a battle that would never end. That has to be terrible for him. Something that would never end. She couldn't imagain a worse hell. Even if she likes fighting, but even Kagome would like a break every now and then._

_"But, the worse price... was the one I left my wife... She, bore my child and raised him alone... And carried on my blood-line... That managed to survive to your friend's time." Kiyoshi whispered with a sad smile._

_"What do you mean? How would you know, if you couldn't watch from heven?"_

_"I know, for I sensed my blood flowing in the veins of another." Kiyoshi whispered. Fading from Inuyasha's body._

_"Wait! Who? They might be able to stop Kagura!" Shouted Kagome._

_"That's simple... He's here..."_

_"What do you mean?" Asked Miroku. Only for his eyes to widen. "Wait... what is your full name?"_

_"My name... is... Kiyoshi... Higurashi."_

* * *

Me-hope you liked this little twist. I thought, what the hell might as well add some drama in this

Inu-I'm related to him? awesome!

Kag-great his ego is gonna get bigger...

Me-not as big as yours Kagome

Kag-yeah... what?

Me-anyway hoped you liked this chapter, had to work on this while I was on break from packing anyway hoped you like this chapter till next time! oh and I'll be doing interviews with the Hanyou Kagome characters, so if you have any questions for them, any at all I'll post their answers in future chapters but only one character per chappy first up will be Inuyasha

~FIP~


	28. Important Note Read!

**I'm sorry that I couldn't update for a while, my grandma had passed away and I was really upset... okay, she wasn't MY grandma persay but my brother's but she loved me like I was her granddaughter and I loved her like she was my grandma... any my computer isn't working since we moved so my cuz is fixing it so till then I am computerless once more... again I'm sorry!**


	29. Water Goddess

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-Inuyasha,what was it like seeing your past life's memories in dreams?

Inu-I'll admit, it was weird but it helps a lot. So I know how to use my powers.

Me-what's it like having fangirls?

Inu-two words, fucking scary

Me-what was it like to diss Sesshoumaru and calling him a girl?

Inu-awesome, it was so truly awesome since well... with being the main character he can't kill me so it was fun... it was fun

Me-what was it like to have your soul sucked out of your body?

Inu-a very strange sensation. It felt I was having my hair tugged out by the roots, getting kicked in the nuts and having my bones broken a hundred times over.

Me-Inuyasha, do you like being human in this story or do you like being a half demon better?

Inu-I think being half-demon was awesome, but being human gives me great powers I never knew of... also it kinda makes me know what Kagome goes through when she was the human in this story...

Me-next time it's Kagome... now chapter please! and sorry that this was so long

Mir-The Water Goddess

* * *

"Where are we now?" Asked Kagome as she walked along with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Kirara safely in Inuyasha's arms sleeping. And Shippou rested on Miroku's shoulder. It was going to be a weird day. That was something that Inuyasha could sense about today. Sighing softly, Inuyasha stared at the sky wondering what would happen now.

"We're going to the village of the Water Goddess. Legend says that she was in love with both Kai and Kiyoshi." Calmly said Miroku. Inuyasha knew that Miroku had came here once. That was a weird moment for Miroku. He had said that it was strange cause there was no signs of the Water Goddess. But recently, she has been acting strangely.

Though, no one knew why. The only thing that happens, is that people go in to entertain the goddess. But, they never come out again. People wonder what happens to them. And there was only one way to get in. But, Inuyasha knew that it couldn't happen any time soon. There was no way that the goddess would let Inuyasha in. If she knew that he was a monk. Then she might kill him.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha thought _'what the hell, might as well just enjoy the sky.'_ But what he didn't know, was that there was someone staring at them from the near by lake. The same lake, that went into the village.

* * *

"So, now what?" asked Sango. She looked around. Though, she wished that there were young men that didn't look so bloated. All she could do was let out a dramatic sigh.

Miroku looked around. But saw nothing. Even he didn't know what to do. Not at the moment anyway. He calmly asked "do you feel that? Sango? Inuyasha?" Inuyasha could only nod. He could see brown aura. The color of fear. It was something that he wasn't sure about. But, then again, he couldn't blame them since people kept disappearing. So, he couldn't blame them for their fear.

But he wasn't sure what he could do to help. People shouldn't live their life in fear. That was something that would just ruin your life and hurt those around you. No one should suffer. Grabbing a guitar Inuyasha started to play a rift. A song that had no lyrics. But held a peaceful sound to it. A sound, that would calm the soul. Ease away your fear.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Asked Kagome.

"I stole it from the authors uncle." Calmly said Inuyasha, not breaking the rift.

"What?" Sango said with confusion in her eyes.

Miroku bumped his elbow into Inuyasha's side and narrowed his eyes. Whispering to him "Inuyasha the fourth wall!" Inuyasha gave a nervous laugh and had shut up after that. Everyone gathered around Inuyasha, listening as he played. It was like the sound sang to them. Sang to their souls.

Their fear was slowly edging away from them. From their hearts. It was like, the song itself, was being filled with sacred energy to help them. Save them. But, Inuyasha knew, that these people will give up their peace of mind if he stopped playing.

And, he couldn't live like this. They couldn't. It was something that couldn't solve their problems. The only thing that he could do, was help. And stop the source of their fear. But, what ever it was. He couldn't be sure of. But, had a feeling that it had something to do with the Water Goddess.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something. A strange presents. Like someone was watching him. But, where was it coming from? Turning around, there was a woman. Her body was ghostly. Like it was only an image of her. Long raven hair. Lovely golden eyes. Not like Kagome's eyes. But... cold but lonely. Her skin was ghostly white. And her kimono was that of a royal maiden.

"Come to my palace young monk. And entertain me. If you succeed then you leave. Fail... and your mine forever." Said the woman. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to stay here. He didn't want to entertain her in anyway. But the look on the villagers faces told him that if he ran. That she would kill them.

Other words, he was fucked.

* * *

"So what's the big deal? I don't understand." Calmly said Inuyasha as he drank some tea. The elder of the village had invited the gang to stay with him for a few hours. Until Inuyasha had to go to the mansion of the Water Goddess. There was something fishy about this...

"The Water Goddess hasn't acted this horrible till the strange light flew over the sky. Since then, she has acted weird. Asked men to come to her home and perform. But, they never came back." Said the elder.

Inuyasha nodded softly. So, that was why he could see their fear. They were scared of who would be the next man to go to the mansion. And, to be honest Inuyasha couldn't blame him. No one would want their loved one to go there. Ever.

"He's not going." Said Kagome with a growl. Oh how Inuyasha wished that he could laugh out loud. She almost sounded jealous. It was kinda cute. Though, he knew that she was only trying to look out for him. Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. In hopes to calm her down. But, Inuyasha knew that it would do nothing to calm down the half-demon.

"Kagome, Inuyasha can handle himself. He's not a child." Calmly said Sango.

"I don't care! He's not fucking going!" Shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha just sighed. He was going to have to make a plan. Or else these villagers would die do to Kagome having a problem of a woman wanting him to entertain her. Jeez... "I have a plan." Spoke Miroku.

"Oh? What's that Miroku?" Asked Kirara from her spot on Inuyasha's lap.

"The plan is that Inuyasha goes to the mansion." Miroku calmly said. But his voice didn't just hold a certain calm. It was like he had planned this all along. Like he had formulated the plan when they had gotten the message from the goddess. The slayer did plan things through after all.

"Hell no!" Screamed Kagome.

"Kagome, shut up and let Miroku explain." Inuyasha said with a glare. A glare that made Kagome shut up right away. It was another thing that would make Inuyasha laugh. But again, he stayed silent. And allowed Miroku to explain his plan more.

"As I was saying. Inuyasha goes to the mansion. Plays. Keeps her busy while we try to find something that would be the cause of her behavior. What ever that may be. But, we need someone to stay with Inuyasha. Not seen might I add but hidden enough so she can't find the one hiding."

Sango nodded. At least she understood the plan. As did Kirara. But, the only one that didn't like the plan was Kagome. Inuyasha, knew that he could handle it. He was a lot stronger since he fell through the well the first time. But the real problem was... Was he strong enough to take on a goddess? For, he could only harm demonic beings. Sacred beings were a different story...

"Fine. I'll allow it. As long as I'm the one listening to Inuyasha and the so called goddess." Kagome said with a growl. Inuyasha nodded. That sounded fare. At least Kagome was agreeing to the plan. But the thing, was what song to choose from? There were just so many of them but he needed a long song. Just long enough, to give the others time to find the object controlling the goddess.

_'But will this plan be enough? Will my powers be enough, to stop a goddess?'_ Inuyasha thought with great regret. Not sure, if he was able to win this fight.

* * *

Inuyasha had his guitar strapped to his back. He stared at the huge oak doors. He was nervous as hell. But he had to keep a calm posture. If he showed his fear. Then he was screwed. More then he was just for going in. Taking a deep breath. Inuyasha opened the door and slowly made his way.

Kagome not far behind him. He could sense her anger. Well, more like jealousy. That was something that made Kagome so damn predictable. Taking a few more deep breaths. He walked into the throne room. Or, what he assumed was the throne room from the designs. Looking up, he saw the goddess. At least, he's sure it's really her and not another illusion.

"You've come at last." The goddess said with a smile.

Nodding, Inuyasha started to play a rift. Only for it to turn into the song he was planning to play. Sure, he was saving it for school. But hey, it just might save his ass. "What is the risk?" Asked Inuyasha, staring at her. Wanting to know before he kept going.

"You'll be with me forever. Like Kai, and Kiyoshi were to be but ran off." The goddess said with a smirk. Which, made Inuyasha gulped.

_'Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love'_

Miroku grinned. "Okay Sango, it's time to find... what ever it is." Sango, nodding with him along with Kirara, started to walk around. Moving but there was something up. Miroku could sense something. There was some sacred energy somewhere. But, he couldn't see one.

__

'What have you done now?'

Inuyasha stared at the goddess. She didn't looked pleased with the song. In fact, she looked pissed. That just made Inuyasha gulp in fear slightly when he wasn't singing. That was something he didn't want. So he kept playing. Hoping that this wasn't going to be the end for him. He kept playing, hoping that Miroku, Sango and Kirara find what ever soon.

_'I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?_

What have you done now?'

Kagome listened to what was being played. And she was worried about Inuyasha. Though, she'd never admit that out loud. Her pulse quicken when she heard that the goddess would keep Inuyasha here if he failed to entertain her. And that was something that she didn't want to think about. About what would happen to Inuyasha. Would the goddess try to kill him? Or... turn him into an ocean spirit?

__

'I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you'

"I can't locate the sacred energy." Sango said with a sigh. Miroku nodded. Even he couldn't locate it. But he had to try to find it. For Inuyasha's sake. Closing his eyes, Miroku focused all of his energy to find the sacred object. But where could it be?

"Sense anything Miroku?" asked Kirara as she gently tugged on Miroku's slayer uniform pant leg. Even she couldn't sense it. And cat demons can sense any kind of energy. To protect themselves.

"No, not yet. But I hope so soon." He said, eyes still closed. His energy flowed around him.

__

'What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done now?

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?'

Inuyasha kept playing. Not focusing on the goddess. Just staring at his fingers as they glide along the strings. His only thoughts were ___'please hurry Miroku, Sango... Kirara. I can't play forever.'_ Everyone has their limits. And Inuyasha was pretty much reaching his. And by the time this song was done. He wouldn't be able to hold onto his sword to defend himself.

_What have you done now?_

_'I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?_  
_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us, between me and you'_

"Please be okay Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. She could sense that Inuyasha was reaching his limits. And knew... that he wouldn't last. The young half-demon gripped the hilt of her sword, and got ready to defend him. She knew, that Inuyasha couldn't defend himself after this. And, she was afraid of losing him forever.

_'What have you done? What have you done?_  
_What have you done? What have you done?_  
_What have you done now?_  
_What have you done? What have you done?_  
_What have you done? What have you done?_  
_What have you done now?_

_What have you done now?_  
_(what have you done, what have you done?)_  
_(what have you done, what have you done?)'_

"Found it!" Miroku yelled out. And ran to the cliffs. The cliffs that were pretty far from the mansion. But it would be worth it. Knowing that they could save Inuyasha. This was it. Sango and Kirara ran after them on Shippou. Though, it took a while for Shippou to scout out the area to make sure that there was no one near. Man, this was going to be a difficult task. For the object was in a demonic-like shrine.

_'I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends_

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you...'

Inuyasha finished the song. And he slowly lifted his eyes so he could gaze at the goddess. And boy she was not pleased. Her voice no longer held it calm tone. Now, it was icy. Filled with hate. But she had a dark smirk. And that made his blood in his veins freeze.

"I am not pleased young monk. Now, you'll stay with me. Forever. And be my king." Laughing, a bolt of lightning shot from the ceiling. And hit Inuyasha.

Inuyasha screamed out in pain. The guitar fell from his fingers as the bolt hit him. Kagome ran out from her hiding place and ran to him. Trying to pull Inuyasha out from the lightning. But got a jolt instead. "Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome.

She jumped in the air and swung the sword at the bolt. Hoping that would free the young monk in training. But it did nothing but send her into the wall. Groaning in pain, Kagome slowly started to open her eyes. Only to see the goddess standing over her.

"You can't win half-breed. He's mine now. Like he should have been when he was Kai." The goddess said with a smirk.

Kagome growled and tried to slash at the goddess. Only, for the Water Goddess to grab Kagome's wrist. Kagome gasped in shock. She had to think of something. But she also had to try to save Inuyasha. And was starting to run out of time. Her sword was out of her reach. And she couldn't do anything to reach for it.

It was too far. Her blood rang in her ears. It was racing through her veins. Kagome's body pulsed. Her power was rising. Growling, she punched the Water Goddess in the stomach and got her to let go. Running to Inuyasha, Kagome jumped through the energy of the bolt. Tackled Inuyasha and they both got out of the energy.

Inuyasha didn't move after they hit the hardwood of the floor. Kagome pushed herself to stand on her knees and hands. Eyes wide with worry, she gently slapped his face. Hoping to wake him up. "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?"

"His body is going through the change of godhood. Soon, he shall be mine." The Water Goddess soon started to laugh like a mad person.

"You bitch!" Kagome shouted with rage. And ran to kill the goddess. She couldn't let Inuyasha change into a god. She wouldn't allow it! Oh, the half-demon was going to kill this bitch. At least, till a tidal wave crashed through the wall, and swept Inuyasha away. And into the ocean.

"Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome.

"Kagome go get Inuyasha, the real Water Goddess shall handle this imposter." Said Miroku as he came in with Sango, Kirara, and Shippou.

Without thinking of anything else, Kagome ran to the hole in the wall and jumped into the ocean. Her only thoughts were to save Inuyasha. Inuyasha sank like a stone in the water. His eyes only half open. And they were glassy. Like he wasn't there. It was like, his soul had left him. And that almost made Kagome want to cry. Almost.

Meanwhile, above the water. Miroku stared at the goddess. The one that he and Sango had freed from that demonic shrine. The fake goddess, was the Water Goddess's sister. She had loved the Monk Kai, and the sacred Slayer Kiyoshi.

But was upset that she couldn't have them. So she sealed her sister in that shrine to keep her trapped. And when she heard that Kai's reincarnation arrived, she had started to take the men in the village and the shard from the shikon jewel. Made that possible to change them into spirits of the ocean.

But now that the real Goddess has returned, the fake won't stand a chance.

"You have harmed my people sister. And I shall not allow you to do that anymore. And, you harmed the decedent of the man that helped me bring peace to this village." The Water Goddess said with a glare. Her long silvery blue hair shined in the light. Her sea green eyes sparkled with power.

Something that no one would want to deal with. A power, that could destroy villages in one wave. The goddess grabbed a trident like weapon and sent a bolt of water at her sister. Water, charged with electricity. Miroku almost wanted to gasp in shock. He felt the power, and it made his skin tingle.

The fake also had a trident. It's color was black. It matched her evil dark heart. "The Water Goddess can't win this. Not alone. We need Inuyasha." Sango said with fear in her voice. Miroku nodded. But that was the problem. Inuyasha's body... was just a shell of his former self. There was no way that they could save him.

Then, there was a splash in the water. Turning around, there was Kagome. Holding onto Inuyasha. Both gasping for air. Wait? Inuyasha was gasping? "Inuyasha? Kagome?" Miroku said with shock. Inuyasha slowly lifted his head and groaned in pain. His body was burned. Possibly from the attack. Inuyasha pushed himself to stand.

Though, his legs were still slightly shaking. Kagome helped him stand. His voice was weak and strained. "What... do I... need to do?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Focus your sacred energy. Kagome use your sword and we'll all combine our attacks with the Water Goddess's power." Miroku calmly said. His eyes serious. Everyone nodded. This was it. The water Goddess jumped back. Her blue and green robes flowed with her movements.

"Sacred Slash!" Shouted Inuyasha as he swung his sword.

"Sacred Arrow!" Shouted Sango, taking a shot with her arrow.

"Kitten Fire!" Yelled Kirara shooting a bolt of fire.

"Sacred Hirakotsu!" Miroku yelled as he swung his bone boomerang.

"Tetsusaiga!" Shouted Kagome as she swung her sword.

The combined powers of all five, along with the Water Goddess's. It was strong enough to stop the evil sister's power. The evil goddess lied on the ground. Her clothes were almost torn off. Inuyasha slowly walked toward the fake. His eyes just glared at her with no emotion behind them. "You tried to change me into a god. You turned good people into ocean spirits. It ends here. Be free and hope that kami forgives you for your crimes."

With that, Inuyasha removed the shard that was within her forehead. It was meant to show as a jewel in bedded into her head. When the shard was removed, her body turned to dust. Then, Inuyasha couldn't stand anymore. All of his power had left him. Kagome caught him in time and held onto him.

He groaned in pain. Wanting this pain to end. The Water Goddess walked to him and said in a kind, gentle voice. "You all had saved me, and this village from my sister. Allow me, to return the favor." With that, her hand started to glow and all of Inuyasha's wounds had slowly started to heal. His energy was returning. Pain disappearing.

It was like he was giving an energy drink.

Now, he felt like he could take on an army of demons. Getting up, he bowed to the goddess and said "thank you." His show of respect was in his voice, as well as his stance. The goddess smiled softly. Inuyasha, was so much like his ancestor that it was funny.

That was another shard down. And only a million more or so to go. At least, this village was safe.

* * *

**I got my internet back, and I'll work on one fic at a time per day since I got a new writing program so my spelling should be alright. And hopefully my grammer.**


	30. Battle of The Snow And Ones Darkness

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-okay, as I promised todays interview will be for Kagome. Kagome welcome

Kag-whatever...

Me-anyway first question is from a reader who calls themself Insanity4Apples. Their question was who would you rather have to deal with in the show, Kai or Kikyo?

Kag-that's a tough one, when I was the human I couldn't stand Kikyo cause she was always in the way of my relationchip with Inuyasha, but I'll admit I think I'd rather deal with Kai since Kikyo did try to kill me- wait? Kai tried to kill me! Ugh you know what? Screw this! They both suck! next question FIP!

Me-uh... I guess I made Kagome a little more violent then I should have... sorry Insanity4Apples if that didn't answer your question, next one is from someone who calls themself Kagome666 their question is When ARE you going to get over Kai like really? Yea sure Inuyasha looks just like him but Inuyasha a whole different guy! Get over with your old love and go out with Inuyasha.

*kagome blushes*

Me-well?

Kag-well uh... it's hard to get over someone you love and I do NOT have any feelings for Inuyasha!

Me-your in denail... next time we'll interview Miroku, name of chapter please? anyone? and Kagome stop looking at me like that...

Miro-Battle of The Snow And Ones Darkness! And someone get Kagome to stop strangling Fire Inu Princess

Me-h-h-help me

San-also please vote on FIP's profile!

* * *

Inuyasha was outside sitting under the sacred tree in his time. He couldn't help but smile. It was such a beautiful day. Sighing softly, Inuyasha stared at the sky as he strummed the strings of his guitar. It was so quite, like nothing could ever go wrong.

It was just that beautiful out. Sure, the day in the Feudal Era was also beautiful. More so then the present time. Though, it would be weird if Kagome shows up out of- "Hey Inuyasha." no where... Great. Why did Kagome have to show up now? Why?

"What's wrong now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh. Sure, Inuyasha didn't mind Kagome coming to his time. But, it would be nice if she just came to have some fun being here. Not just to drag him back to the past. Couldn't he spend even a week here? One week? Is that too much to ask?

"I came to check on you. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I was board." Kagome said with a sigh.

Okay, Inuyasha couldn't blame Kagome for the being board part. It has been quite in the past for a while. At least, since the battle with the Water Goddess's sister. That was something that he didn't understand. It was strange for the demons to stop attacking.

But, in a way it was also nice for the battles to stop. Too bad Kagome didn't see eye to eye with that one. She loves fighting. Not when it involved his life or the lives of their friends.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha moved over a bit to make some room for Kagome to sit next to him. Looking off to the side, Inuyasha calmly said "were you really board? Most of the time you try to beat up Kirara when she tries to prank you with her knowledge."

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Burying her arms into her large sleeves. Yawning, Inuyasha kept strumming the strings into a small song. A song that would mean nothing. But, he saw Kagome staring at him. Her eyes closed as her ears twitched toward him.

It was easy to see that she was listening to the song. And Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the half-demon girl.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a soft gentle smile. Looking back at the sky, he started to sing in a soft gentle tone. Sure, this was a song that he wrote a long time ago when he first started having the dreams of his past life. But, he knew that this song fit Kagome just fine.

_Today the sun still rises in the darkness,  
I was hurt, then it was like courage reawakened._

He could see Kagome staring at him. A confused look was written on her face. And that gave her a lost puppy look. And to Inuyasha, that was kinda cute. Even for her... Well, not that Kagome was ugly to him. No, Inuyasha thought that she was the opposite.

_Although the darkness before us keeps coming,  
We'll face it, break through it, our strength together._

This song totally fit Kagome. Even through the darkest hours, the darkest battles. When they put their strength together they can over come that darkness with their own light. The light of their friendship.

_Now I know the reason I came into this world,  
It was to be with you._

Inuyasha almost blushed at that line. That was one of the lines he never did understand. He thought that Kagome was in this world to be with Kai. But, Kai wants to kill her. And, himself. Which was weird if you asked Inuyasha. But then again, what isn't weird anymore? Really...

_There's no turning away as we go now,  
Free to do just as we please,  
Somewhere, there's the glittering of  
The sun we're longing for._

The sun's light was so bright. Inuyasha knew that when the sun rises the next day, it means that they're still alive to fight another day. To fight Kagura. And finish her. It was the reason why they had to find all of the shards. But, that was the problem. For the witch had disappeared.

_So then, along the same road we'll go,  
Breaking through the dark wild lands  
Hands that join together across time,  
Never letting go, let's run!_

Inuyasha sometimes felt like his hand joins with Kagome's when he travels through time. And, he sometimes wonders if Kagome feels that when she travels through the well to his time. That was something that he always wondered. But that was something that he couldn't just ask. That would be embarrassing.

_Without words, there are promises.  
These shared feelings, a powerful bond._

Inuyasha knows that no words were made. But Inuyasha sensed that there was a promise made with their eyes. And, the reincarnated monk knew that Kagome wasn't good with words. And he understood the question that she wanted to say. And Inuyasha nodded to her. His promise was to keep fighting hard and... to stay safe for her.

_Showing everything, even weakness, it's a miracle;  
I'm here at the place I'd been searching for._

Kagome had managed to find the well to get to his time. And, to her it's like a world that's meant to be explored. Though, Inuyasha wouldn't let her so he could keep an eye on her. Since, people would think she was a cos player walking in broad daylight.

_If I just have you at my side,  
Even against a thousand blades, I won't give in._

Kagome had shown a lot of strength when she fought the fake goddess. Showed him strength that he never knew that she had. It was something, that made him wonder if Kagome held back most of her power. Since she was stabbed time and time again. Thrown into a wall and yet, she still fought.

_We won't accept what anyone tells us,  
And embrace the untamed wilderness.  
The sun, far in the distance,  
Is where we cast our eyes._

Inuyasha blushed at the time they watched the sunset. The light reflected in Kagome's eyes. Making her wonderful amber eyes sparkle with beauty. It made his heart beat faster then it should. Inuyasha's smile was bright thinking of it. Like a love sick fool.

_So then, along this long road we'll go,  
As the morning sun will surely rise,  
As I'm watching over you across time,  
We'll head for the light._

Many times, Inuyasha remembered when Kagome would walk with him to the well. And watch as he left through the swirling blue light to his time. It made him wonder what she thought. Sure, Kagome was a bit wild in this time. But, that could be cause she was used to the past.

And not to the modern tech that has developed over time.

_There's no turning away as we go now,  
Free to do just as we please,  
Somewhere, there's the glittering of  
The sun we're longing for._

Inuyasha sometimes thought about running when he had first begun the battles in the past. Learning about his powers and of Kagome. But, over the battles that has come and gone. Kagome always never gave up hope. She kept fighting.

And that power that she showed always made him want to stay by her side in battle. And, he never ran away. Even if the battle seemed hopeless.

_So then, along the same road we'll go,  
Breaking through the dark wild lands  
Hands that join together across time,  
Never letting go, let's run!_

As the song came to an end, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, wondering what she thought of the song. It made him wonder. If she even liked the songs that he writes. Sure, there was the time when Kagome was shocked at hearing the song that Kai made a long time ago with lyrics. But that was something that Inuyasha had no control over.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a soft smile as she said "that was a nice song. Where did that one come from Inuyasha?" He gave her a smile, only to look at the sky. He wasn't sure how to tell her. That this song... was another one that he wrote for her. That would be hard to say... So... he lied.

"Just thought of it at random."

Kagome nodded and leaned against the bark of the tree. Inuyasha could sense that she was relaxing. Not that he could blame her. It was a beautiful day after all. Suddenly though, Inuyasha felt a chill. That was weird... Normally this kind of chill only happens when he's outside in the winter without wearing his jacket.

Looking at the sky, both Inuyasha and Kagome said only two simple words. "The hell?" Sitting up, Inuyasha held his hand out to catch the white spots that where falling from the sky. Kagome stared at him. Trying to figure out what it could be. It just couldn't be what she was thinking...

"It's snow... In this weather? It's too warm for snow." Inuyasha calmly said...

It was true, it was too warm for snow. And yet, here it was. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha ran inside. He had to grab a few things. For there just might be a demon in his time... again. Oh fucking joy.

Grabbing his jacket, a hat, some thin yet warm gloves. And, his sword, Inuyasha was about to run out the door. Till he thought of something. Staring at Kagome, he knew that he would have to get her to wear something to hide her ears. But to also keep her ears warm. Since he knew that animal ears would get cold more easily then humans.

Quickly, Inuyasha grabbed a spare hat and placed it on Kagome's head. Smiling, he said "don't worry Kagome, it's to keep your ears warm." Seeing her nod, Inuyasha ran out the door, with Kagome behind him. They had to figure out what was going on.

This snow wasn't normal. With his scarred eye, Inuyasha could see the demonic aura within the snow. Almost as if the snow itself was alive. Which, to him didn't make any kind of sense at all.

Could this snow have been made with demonic aura? That would make more sense then it being made of water. Cause water doesn't have any trace of demonic aura. Not a speck of it. "Kagome, what do you think is the cause of this?" Asked Inuyasha in a whisper.

"Possible a snow demon or snow spirit. I fought a Snow Demon once before I met Kai." Again she speaks of Kai, when will Kagome learn that he hates that? "It was very powerful. I almost froze to death cause of that thing. Anyway, it was trying to cover the land with snow and freeze the crops so humans would die out."

Inuyasha could understand that. Since most demons did in fact hate humans more then anything. Thinking that all humans were weak beyond reason. Shaking his head, Inuyasha calmly said "what's the most likely place for it to be Kagome?"

"That's something I don't know. Snow Demons and Spirits are very hard to find."

"Wait, how is a Snow Spirit created?" Asked Inuyasha as they walked through town.

"Well, from what I heard a Snow Spirit is created if someone who has lived their life with a cold heart had passed away. Or, if someone who was lost in the snow had died in a blizzard. Those are the only known reasons. And, I don't know the full details."

_'Wow your just a well of knowledge aren't you Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Yo Inuyasha!" Said a strangely familiar voice.

_'Shit! Not now!'_ Inuyasha thought with a wince.

Turning around, Inuyasha saw his friends Eric, Yukio and Akira ran to Kagome and Inuyasha. This was not what he had in mind at the moment. No, he wasn't expecting to see them at the moment. Hell, he thought they'd stay inside the whole time.

"Crazy weather huh man? Didn't expect it to snow like this." said Eric with a big grin.

Inuyasha was for once thankful that Eric was a bit of an idiot. Just when Inuyasha was about to say something, Yukio calmly asked "hey Inu, what's with the sword? Didn't you use that for a class project?"

_'Shit.' _Inuyasha thought to himself. "Yeah, but I have to... uh... Go back to the school about the sword. A teacher said that they might know more about the sword then I would." Inuyasha said with a nervous smile. Hoping that they would believe him.

"Bull shit."

_'Fuck.'_

Inuyasha had to think of something fast. Something, anything that his friends would believe. But what would that be... What would his friends believe? Wait! "It's for a cosplay." Kagome stared at Inuyasha in confusion. Just what the hell was a cosplay?

"I'm trying to be a shinigami for a cosplay I'm doing with some friends I made when I was in the hospital." Inuyasha said with a smile. It was possibly the best lie he had ever thought of. And, thank god his friends bought it.

"Heh, it's snowing so much that that chick's hair is white." Akira said with a smile.

Kagome looked angry. Inuyasha stood in front of her, trying to hold her back as he said "No that's not it. Her brother dyed her hair white while she was asleep. It's still trying to wash out."

"Wait that's not-"

"Yeah Kagome, your hair was bleached. Let's go." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand and started to make a break for it. As they ran, Inuyasha thought that he sensed something.

"Inuyasha what were you telling those guys?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"I lied to them. They can't know about demons or of my time through the well. They would think I belong in a nut house."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

Looking around, Inuyasha thought that he sensed something. But what could it be? Was he sensing the demon near? Or was it his imagination. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha tried to focus his power to find the source of this mess.

Cause of the force of his sacred energy, the sacred aura formed around him like a new lair of skin. Kagome hissed, pulling her hand from his. Inuyasha guessed that his power had burned her. Not that he could blame her for pulling her hand away.

The wind had picked up, whipping his hair around as did his clothes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with worry. What was happening. Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he said "it's at the top of the sky scraper. We have to get up there."

"You mean this thing here?" Asked Kagome as she stared at the tall building.

Inuyasha nodded saying "yeah. There's something strange about this thing. It's a spirit, I sense that much. But, something's wrong." He calmly said. Only for his eyes to widen when he turned around. Only to see that there was a group of snow creatures.

"Fuck. Kagome, I need you to handle these things. I'm going up. Alright?" Seeing Kagome's nod, Inuyasha ran into the building. Inuyasha was going to stop this spirit, and Kagome is to handle the snow beasts.

Kagome smirked as she stared at the snow beasts. This was going to be some great fun. Grabbing the hilt of her demon sword she got ready to kill these beasts. There was nothing that was going to stop her. She had to buy Inuyasha some time so he could do what he needs to do.

What ever that may be.

"You know what today is." Kagome said with a smug smirk as she held the hilt of the legendary fang. The beasts growled at her. Laughing, Kagome said "it's a bad day to be made of snow."

* * *

Inuyasha ran up the stairs. Trying to figure out what was going on. Why he felt like he had felt this energy once before. Was it Kai's memories? Or, was it the memory that lived within the shards of the Shikon? Maybe it was the Shikon for Kai didn't know a lot of people with this kind of energy. At least, that he knew of.

This weird feeling that was flowing through him, it felt like it was someone else feelings. Did that make sense? _'Maybe not..._' Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran up the stairs. There was something wrong with this place. It was freezing... More so then it was outside. What was with that?

As he ran up the stairs, he saw more of those damn snow beasts. It was almost as if, they were trying to prevent him from coming. He didn't understand What would they be stopping him for? What could be up this tower that would make these things stop him?

Grabbing the hilt of his sacred sword, Inuyasha swung at these beasts. Nothing more then like butter with a hot knife. The beasts would turn back into piles of snow when Inuyasha sliced through them. Only to hiss in pain when one of their claws had hit his shoulder.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and slashed at the beast. Only then, for them to jump at Inuyasha at once. He couldn't use Light's Rain. He couldn't even transform his sword into the staff to use his protection attack. And his Sacred Slash wouldn't even work for this number of monsters.

"HELP!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Tetsusaiga!" A woman's voice shouted.

A wave of power flashed over the beasts, turning their bodies into snow. Inuyasha's body was protected by that attack... what ever it was, cause of their bodies. But, for some reason, he felt like there was a spell that had gone over him.

"You can't do anything without me can you?" Said Kagome with the blade of Tetsusaiga over her shoulders.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha calmly said "talk about showing off later. We have to get to the top now." Seeing her nod, Inuyasha and Kagome both ran to the top of the tower. Hoping that this wouldn't be too ugly since there was only two of them.

As soon as they reached the top, Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped at what they saw. It was a woman. Glad in white. Her hair was long, so long that it reached the ground. Those, even though she was a spirit. Her body looked very solid.

She turned to them as she said "who are you...?"

Her voice, was so soft and frail sounding. Almost as if she had given up on living. But, didn't she know that she was dead? Maybe, she had stood there for so long, that she hadn't noticed. But, what brought her spirit to appear after all these years? For her robes, were that of the past. Maybe further then five hundred years.

"My name is Inuyasha Higurashi. And this is Kagome. We've come to stop-"

"Did... did you say Inuyasha?" She whispered in such a soft tone that it was almost... loving? Relieved? But how? Inuyasha didn't know this woman. And seeing Kagome's glare was enough to give him the chills. "Inuyasha you've returned to me after all!"

"Um ma'am? I don't know you." Inuyasha tried to say.

Then, Inuyasha felt Kagome tug him away by his jacket sleeve and pull him away. The woman, though narrowed her once soft blue eyes at Kagome. "You don't touch him!" She shouted, and charged. Well, more like floated at them with vengeance.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way, using her sword to stop the attack. But, the woman had fazed through the blade. Kagome gasped. "What the-?" The woman grabbed Kagome by her throat and held her high. It was almost as if, this spirit. This woman, could made her body ghostly and solid at the same time.

It was strange to see. Inuyasha had to think of a plan before the spirit froze Kagome or killed her. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and the wrist of the woman. He stared at the woman with great anger. Something that would start to cloud anyone's judgment.

"You don't hurt my friend _ever!"_

His hand burned with sacred energy. But something was wrong. The once blue sacred energy that would surround Inuyasha. It was black. Almost as if Inuyasha's powers were based on his emotions. Or the purity of his heart.

The woman looked hurt from the way Inuyasha stared at her. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes more. He said through clenched teeth "if you want to hurt Kagome, you'll have to get through me." Inuyasha's anger rose. As did his dark energy. Kagome feared that if he kept this up that he would lose himself to his darkness.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome shouted.

"Why should I? This woman tried to freeze you Kagome! Tried to kill you! I won't stand for it!" Inuyasha shouted. His eyes no longer violet. But they were turning black. The woman grabbed Inuyasha, trying to get him to calm down.

But it didn't work.

Inuyasha threw her off. His power, dark power increased with his anger. "You'll pay you wench!" Inuyasha shouted. Grabbing his sword, only to hiss in pain. The sword was now rejecting him. Hissing, he tossed the blade aside. "Worthless blade."

"Inuyasha calm down!" Kagome tried again. And this time, she wrapped her arms around him. Trying to get him to calm down. Well, more like force. Tightening her grip around him, Kagome said "Inuyasha, calm down please."

"No!"

"Yes you stupid human!"

"Shut up Hanyou!"

Before long, the woman's voice was cutting through the harsh blowing winds. Though, no words were made from the woman. Her voice was more like a chant in an unknown lanuage.

Inuyasha's aura dimmed. Slowly turning back into a blue color. Groaning was heard from the young monk. Slowly he looked around saying "wh-what happened?"

Kagome wasn't sure if she could tell him. So, she only said with a simple lie "nothing" and Inuyasha nodded to that. Accepting that for an answer. Getting out of Kagome's grasps, he stared at the spirit. Sensing her sadness.

It was much deeper then he thought. Suddenly, Inuyasha saw the snow beasts once again. Cursing he said "are you controlling these things?" The woman shook her head. Inuyasha didn't understand. Why would these snow beasts be attacking if she wasn't controlling them? What was with that? "If your not then..."

"These beasts... were the last things I saw..."

Wait that's it! That's why these beasts were attacking. It's cause she was killed by them... But, how? Shaking his head, Inuyasha stared at Kagome saying "Kagome, watch out for any of those things. I have an idea. Stupid but it should work." With that, he charged at the spirit. And wrapped his arms around her. And soon, her body disappeared as Inuyasha lied on the ground.

_Inuyasha looked around and saw that this place, was a blizzard. Was this the last place she was at before she died? Looking around, Inuyasha stared at the woman, her body small and frail in the snow storm. He felt sorta sorry for her. But what she said, shocked him._

"_Inuyasha... My dear Inuyasha. Please, come back to me... Where are you..." She whispered._

'Was her lover... named Inuyasha?' _He thought to himself. Shaking his head, Inuyasha walked toward her. This couldn't be her memory. His spirit must have been sent to the time she died. There had to be a reason for this. Looking through the blinding snow storm he saw something. A spirit?_

_A spirit that looked like Kiyoshi... But how? Was this, Kiyoshi's son? He stared at her, such love in his eyes. He went to touch her, but his hand had fazed through her. He gasped in shock. He couldn't touch her. Inuyasha walked over to them. Could it be that, the one he loved couldn't see him, cause she didn't have sacred powers?_

"_My lovely Miyoko... why, can I not touch you?" He whispered._

_Inuyasha felt bad for him. He must have died in battle, to not have noticed that he was nothing but a spirit. That couldn't touch his love. Suddenly, the spirit looked at him. "You... You are a decedent of my father are you not? The decedent of Kiyoshi."_

_Inuyasha could only nod._

"_Then... I ask you of one favor... A simple favor my decedent."_

_Inuyasha smiled a bit. And listened to Kiyoshi's demands. His request. It sounded simple. Simple enough for Inuyasha to do for him. Just as the spirit finished his request, the woman was attacked by the snow beast. Created by the darkness that surrounded this place._

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. The woman was on her knees. Sobbing softly. Almost as if she was reliving her death over and over. He turned and saw Kagome trying to keep the beasts at bay. Though, her left arm had frozen solid.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. This was not how he had planed this battle to go down. Looking at the spirit, he listened to the other Inuyasha's request once more. _"Allow me... to control you so I may help her... Please."_ And he had agreed.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha allowed his ancestor to control him. Taking a few deep breaths, his eyes still violet but held such wisdom walked toward the spirit. Miyoko.

"_Miyoko."_ He whispered.

Her head lifted as she stared at Inuyasha. But, even though it was a different body. All she saw, was her love. His long black hair, his slightly pale skin. And his warm violet eyes. She couldn't believe it was him. Getting up, she whispered "Inuyasha... You... You came back after all these years."

"_I know, and I am sorry my love. I had tried so many times to find you. I had died in the war. And... and came back as a spirit. But... You couldn't see me."_ He whispered softly.

He wrapped her arms around her. His arms warm to her. Even after hundreds of years being so cold, so alone. Miyoko still felt so warm in his arms. "Of Inuyasha... I wished that... that I could have been there for you... For our child. But..."

"_Shh, it was not your fault Miyoko. I had failed you."_ He whispered kissing her forehead.

Miyoko smiled softly. But then frowned. "But, he was alone. I... I couldn't protect him." Inuyasha chuckled at her. Thinking that she was being so cute. She didn't know that he was using the body of their decedent.

"_Miyoko, our child had survived. The boy you thought was me, was our decedent."_

Miyoko looked up. Tears falling down her face. Though, she had a soft smile. "So... our child... had children?" Seeing his nod, Miyoko laid her head on his chest. Feeling relieved. The guilt of thinking that she broke her promise to her Inuyasha was gone. The guilt of abandoning her child was gone.

She could finally move on.

Soon, the snow started to disappear. The snow melting from the sun breaking through the clouds. The snow beasts melting. As was the ice that was starting to cover Kagome, had too started to melt. Sighing softly, she kissed Inuyasha and their spirits moved away from Inuyasha's body. Soon he fell to his knees.

Looking up, Inuyasha saw the spirit of Kiyoshi's son, and of his lover. And he couldn't help but smile. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stared at the departing spirits. _"Thank you, Inuyasha. I had tried for so long to save her. But I couldn't... Without your help, this world would have frozen from grief. Thank you."_

Inuyasha nodded saying "your welcome... Inuyasha, Miyoko." Once he saw them disappear, Inuyasha rose to his feet dusting himself off of the snow. The weather was starting to warm up. The remains of the beasts should be gone soon.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, calmly she asked "if she's been here all this time, then why did she appear now? And what was with the snow?"

"Miyoko's spirit had been asleep for so long. And when my powers grew to their strongest. The same amount of what her loves was. She thought that he had returned. As for Inuyasha... The past Inuyasha. His spirit has been sealed within me for my spirit had went to the past and brought him here. For her."

"Okay, but what about the snow?"

"The snow was a sign of her grief. She felt so much regret at the thought of breaking her promise to live for their child. And, of the thought of abandoning their child in the harsh weather." Inuyasha calmly said, his eyes closed. He had felt Miyoko's pain and suffering. And his ancestors. They loved each other so much, that they kept searching for the other. Even after death.

That just proves, that love is ever lasting...

* * *

Me-finally free... bad Kagome bad...

*kagome is in a cage*

Me-anyway hope you like this chapter took me a while to write and plan along... anyway hope you liked the idea of a spirit and ancestor of our favourite monk in this story ^-^ anyway I made a poll on my profile please check it out and the ideas of new fanfics are on my profile as well and if anyone has questions for Miroku, or any ideas they wish to be in the next chapter let me know and I'll make it happen! till next time

Everyone-R&R


	31. Miroku's Pain

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-new day... new chapter... I'm surprised that this story is popular... anywho QUESTION TIME! Welcome Miroku!

Mir-thanks Princess, what are my questions from my loving and loyal fans?

Me-this question is from someone named Kaji Ganjou. Their question is I know you switched with Sango, but I still got to ask are you sure you can give up being a lech, or your 'cursed hand'?

Mir-it's hard... very hard... but I can handle it

Me-bull shit! you grope Sango when we're off screen.

Mir-you don't have proof!

*screen comes down and shows miroku groping sango, and getting slap, and him blaming his cursed hand*  
Me-I rest my case

Mir-... no comment

Me-okay, next question is from Musical Ninja, their question is Miroku, why don't you shave your head like other monks do?

Mir-what? you think I'd shave off my wonderful hair? when I was a monk, I didn't like the idea of shaving my head, and still don't... sides, why else would my fangirls and lovly Sango fall for me if I was bald? they love my hair along with my face.

Me-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... next question is from possibly one of my biggest fans, that I can't say for sure cause I don't pick favourites... less it's animes, books, mangas and food ^-^ question from Insanity4Apples. Do you like being the pervert or do you like it when Sango touches you that way?

Mir-uh... well... I do like being the perve cause it brings in the ladies ya know? as for Sango, it's a little weird to be felt up by Sango... wait is that how all women felt when I did that to them? why didn't anyone tell me this?

Me-everyone did you idiot... CHAPTER NAME PLEASE!

Kag-Miroku's Pain

* * *

"So, Miroku what was it like growing up in a Demon Slayer Village?" Asked Inuyasha, while sitting in the hot springs with the young sacred slayer.

Everyone had taken another break. Well, mostly since they've traveled for what felt like a week straight. Kirara had backed up Inuyasha saying that everyone was tired and needed rest. Inuyasha couldn't help but hug the little neko demon child. Grateful to her for making the half-demon take a break. Though, if Kagome didn't stop, he would have heeled her and made her stop in the beginning. The thought of Kagome being on her hands and knees almost made him laugh. Almost.

"It wasn't bad. I trained day in and day out all the time. I had to suceed my father as the leader. But... well... That won't happen now." Miroku said the last part in a whisper. Did Miroku want to take over for his father that badly at the thought of it not happening now that the village was gone? But then again, Miroku was still upset over the fact that he saw his family killed before his eyes. Blinking a few times, Inuyasha saw the young slayer lean back, like he was slightly uncomfortable. What was that about?

"You alright Miroku?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Hm? Oh yeah, just a scar on my back. It hurts once in a while but I'm fine." Miroku calmly said. Inuyasha thought that there was more to it. But didn't pester about it. If Miroku wanted to talk about it then Inuyasha would let him. But guessed there was a reason why he never mentioned about having a scar before. Was it inflicted by someone Miroku cared for but had died in the attack? A love that he never confessed too? The thought of that made a wide grin appear on Inuyasha's face. "What?" Asked Miroku, seeing the smile on Inuyasha's face.

"Oh nothing Miroku. Nothing at all." Inuyasha happily said, smile still in place. Miroku just blinked at the young teen from the future but shrugged it off as nothing. People from the future sure is weird. That's what Miroku thought. "Ya know Miroku, I can understand why you want to kill Kagura, but you know that revenge isn't the answer right?" Inuyasha calmly asked, a frown on his tanned skin. Walking around in the sun so much had given him a great tan. (thats right, drool if you want fangirls)

Miroku just nodded. Inuyasha had a feeling that it was just something that Miroku had to do. He bet, that if he was in Miroku's shoes, that he would have done the same thing that Miroku was going to do. He needed clouser. And the only way to do that is if he killed Kagura. Inuyasha couldn't blame Miroku for that. He just couldn't. Inuyasha can easily see that Miroku wanted to clear the cloud of guilt for not protecting his family with Kagura's death.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha turned around to grab his towel, only to blink. A pair of gold eyes were looking at him. Inuyasha's face went bright red since he was completly naked. And, he had a problem with girls staring or in this case, peeping on him. Though, his face wasn't just red with embarressment. But with rage. "DAMN IT KAGOME! HEEL!"

* * *

"I said I was sorry." Kagome said with a growl. Following behind Inuyasha and Miroku. Her arms crossed over her chest. Jeez, Inuyasha just couldn't let it go that it was a mistake!

"And your just a peeping tom Kagome." Inuyasha said with anger in his voice.

Damn it, why couldn't he be in a time where people wouldn't peek on other people while taking a bath? Is that too much to ask these days! Is it! Okay, Inuyasha will admit, he was sounding like a girl, but he hated being spied on while taking a bath. He's had enough of that while going to the public baths and his fangirls 'just so happen' to have been there and watched him. Inuyasha shivered at the reminder.

Miroku suddenly stopped. Everyone had taken a few steps, not even noticing that the young Sacred Slayer had stopped. His eyes were narrowed. Like he could sense something. But, he wasn't sure what it was. Yet. Inuyasha started to sense something. But, he wasn't sure what it was yet. Even Sango had stopped. The only one that hadn't stopped was Kagome. When she sensed that everyone had stopped walking. She turned around and saw them. Growling, Kagome said "you coming or what? We have to find the jewel shards!"

"There's something over there Kagome." Said Miroku. The look on his face stayed the same. He could sense something. He wasn't sure what it was. It almost felt like a demonic aura. But, then it would shift into something else. He couldn't be a hundred percent sure what it was. Yet. Closing his eyes, Miroku tried to focus. Trying to see what it was he was sensing. It was powerful. But then, it would shift into the aura that a human would have. If they weren't amung the living.

"I sense a jewel shard." Inuyasha blurted.

Kagome nodded and started to run on ahead. "Wait Kagome! Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping on his bike and sped off after her. (I so totally love the moter bike, it's more awesome) Kirara clung to Inuyasha's back. Pleading for him to slow down. But Inuyasha couldn't, he had to keep up with Kagome to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid. Sometimes, he wondered how someone like Kagome could be so damn pride full. Sure, he's saved her ass a few times. But she's helped too with the jewel shards. Not that she'd admit it. But, would be nice to hear a damn 'thank you Inuyasha'. Was that too much to ask for?

"Those two are made for each other." Calmly said Miroku as Shippou jumped from his shoulder, landing on the ground only to be engulfed in green flames. Miroku made sure his weapon was strapped to his back. Staring at Sango, he said "ready to get going Sango?" Seeing her nod, Miroku got on Shippou's back. As did the young priestess. As they rode off. Miroku calmly asked "Sango, why do you want to kill Kagura?"

"She cursed my family."

"And?"

"If I don't kill her, I'll die by being swallowed up by my own hand."

Miroku nodded softly. He could understand that. He guessed that everyone had their reasons for wanting to kill Kagura. Sango wants to be freed from her family's curse. Kagome wanted to avenge her dead love. Least, from what Inuyasha told him once. And Inuyasha, well, he had no reason. As for Miroku, just to avenge his family. His clan. His friends... His entire village. Shaking his head, Miroku knew that he had to think of something. Something other then revenge. Inuyasha was right. Revenge wouldn't bring back his family. It wouldn't bring back his village. But, at least it would give him some kinda of closure.

"AH! Damn it Sango!" Miroku yelled when Sango rubbed his rear.

* * *

Just as they entered the village. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. The huts were burned. And looked like something explouded. Like there was a bomb in them. That didn't make any kind of sense at all. He was pretty sure that bombs weren't envented till many years later. Less he was really bad in history. Rubbing his eyes, as if he was just tired from all of this. Inuyasha whispered "who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know. But who ever it was, they're long gone." Kagome said with a sigh.

Inuyasha nodded. Lookingo ver his shoulder, he saw that Miroku was examaning the huts with intensaty. Like he's seen this somewhere before. But where? Inuyasha couldn't be sure since he never knew what Miroku was thinking. Sighing softly, Inuyasha sat down on the near by rock and tried to see what had caused this. His eyes clouded over as if he had just went into some kind of trance. But there was something wrong.

"Do you see anything Inuyasha?" Asked Sango as she walked over to the young monk from the future.

"The village... filled with life and joy..." Was Inuyasha's replie.

Kagome nodded. Taking a seat next to Inuyasha. She always wondered how this involved sacred powers. Kai never told her. Told her that it was better for her not to know how these visions were connected to his powers. Sighing softly, she kept staring at Inuyasha. Wondering if he could see anything else that would help them about what had happened. Suddenly, Inuyasha's skin went pale. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said with confusion.

"The horror... The... The blood... A chain..." Inuyasha rasped out. His breathing was deep, like he was running. Like someone was stranggling him.

"Inuyasha, what do you see?" Asked Sango as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Trying to get him to snap out of it. But, wasn't sure how strong the vision would be for him. Since, the stronger the spirital power, the stronger the vision would be. For Inuyasha, it must feel like he really was there. Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he let out a blood curling scream. He thrashed around, trying to get the vision to stop.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him to get him to hold still. To get him to calm down. Suddenly, Kagome smelt blood. This, confused the young half-demon. Looking at Inuyasha, she saw it. Cuts appearing on Inuyasha's skin. It was his blood that she smelled. Eyes widening, she said "Sango help him!" Sango nodded and ran to Inuyasha's bag to get the first aid kit. Was Inuyasha's powers so great that his visions gave him physcial harm? That was the only thing that the young priestess could think of. Since even the visions she got weren't that strong.

Kagome tried to get Inuyasha to calm down. Trying to get him to hold still long enough for Sango to tend to the wounds that suddenly appeared on his skin. There was nothing else that they could do. "Make him stop! Make him stop killing the villagers!" Shouted Inuyasha. Kagome had to think of something to get Inuyasha to stop. But how? The more of the vision he saw, the worse he got. His skin was paler. But had a hint of green to it. Like he was about to get sick. This isn't good.

"What's going on?" Asked Miroku as he arrived while still sitting on Shippou.

"Inuyasha's having a vision but it's hurting him." Said Sango with worry in her voice.

Miroku cursed silently to himself. Staring at Inuyasha's blank eyes. It brought some sort of disturbence to the area. Since Inuyasha was mostly smiles and the one that brought cheer to this group. But now, it was so weird to see him to frightened and hurt. Suddenly, Miroku looked over and gasped in shock. "Wait here guys. I think I see someone over there." Before he could get a responds from them, Miroku had taken off. Not wanting to waste any time in trying to get that shadowy figure. He had to know who it was. It could be the one that did all of this.

Miroku hopped on Shippou, hoping to use Shippou's speed to catch up with the figure. Who ever it was, he didn't know. But, for some strange reason, Miroku could faintly make out armor. Who the hell could wear armor and move this fast? He didn't know. Then again, he wore armor and was able to move around quickly. But on the other hand, it was light as a feather but strong as a shell. "Stop you!" Shouted Miroku. Tightly holding onto Shippou's arburn fur. There had to be something he was missing.

But what?

Shippou let out a soft growl. Something that he's only given when he was happy about something. What ever that was, Miroku didn't know. But why would Shippou be happy? There couldn't be anything out here at all. At least, nothing that would make him as happy as he seemed to be. It just didn't make any kind of sense at all. "What is it Shippou?" Shippou's responds was another growl. Sighing, Miroku calmly said "can you speed up boy? Please?"

Shippou started to speed up. Miroku was going to get his answers, weither he had to use force or not.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned softly and started to open his eyes. Blinking slowly, he couldn't help but notice how much he hurt right now. Groaning, Inuyasha slowly sat up, only to see that his shirt was gone and to replace it. Were bandages. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, some around his forearms and biceps. What the hell? Did something happen? Why couldn't he remember? Shaking his head, Inuyasha took a few deep breaths hoping to clear his head. Trying to remember.

But nothing came to mind. What was with that? Opening his violet colored eyes, the young monk looked around and finally noticed that he was in a worn down hut. At least one hut was still strong enough for some sort of shelter. Inuyasha tried to get up, but only to feel dizzy and fall back down.

"Inu-kun?" Said a small voice. Looking at the door, Inuyasha saw Kirara and gave her a small smile. Trying to show her that he was fine. But his smile looked more like a wince. Kirara ran to his side and tried to get him to lie back down. But Inuyasha couldn't. He felt like something bad was going to happen. And knew, that he had to try to stop it. But sadly, Kirara transformed into something he never knew could happen.

Kirara had transformed into Kagome, but with a bikini. Inuyasha's face was bright red from shock. "Kirara! What the hell are you doing? And how do you know about those things?" Inuyasha wasn't sure why but he felt like he was going to have a nose bleed from this. And he didn't even know why that was!

"I saw a book in your bag when looking for candy."

"Book? What book?" Asked a confused Inuyasha.

Kirara just smiled while looking like Kagome and tried to get him to lie back down. But Inuyasha tried to get away from this. Why did this have to end up this way? Suddenly, Kirara had changed back from a hit to the head. Inuyasha blinked a few times, only to look up and see Kagome. Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha calmly asked "hey Kagome, can you hand me my bag? I have to see what book Kirara was talking about..." Kagome just blinked but did as Inuyasha asked. She grabbed his bag and handed it to him.

Inuyasha looked through the bag. Trying to find something that shouldn't be here. In this case, a book that Kirara was talking about. "Hm... Oh! Here is it." Inuyasha said, pulling out a swim suit modle magazine. Blinking a few times, Inuyasha tried to think for a moment. Where has he seen this before? Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha opened the last page and saw a note. "Damn it..." He said with a sigh. Inuyasha started to read the note.

_Hey Inuyasha. I thought you could use some 'love' in your life.  
So I thought you'd like this book.  
Maybe it could give you some ideas for when you go out with Hiroko next time.  
Just make sure your parents don't see it. See ya when you get home.  
From your best friend Eric._

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Damn you Eirc!"

* * *

Miroku had finally arrived. He came to a clearing where the mysterioues figure stopped. Whoever this person was, Miroku couldn't be sure. But he could make out the person a bit better. Even if it was only the person's back. Staring, he could see brown hair. Long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail, but not to long. Almost as long as his own. The outfit that he wore, was like that of a demon slayer... Could it be that one of the slayers had escaped? No... This guy was too young... The only young slayer that lived in the village was... No... It couldn't be.

"Turn around." Miroku said with demand as he got off of Shippou.

The figure slowly turned around. His emotionless eyes stared at Miroku. His black tight suit covered in armor much like Miroku's. But instead of purple, it was green. Miroku stared at the boy in shock. His eyes wide. It just couldn't be... Could it? "Kohaku...?" Miroku whispered under his breath. The boy slowly lifted his hands and removed the gas mask. Revealing his face to Miroku. Miroku couldn't believe it. It was Kohaku. "But how...?" He said with disbeliefe.

"Cause of me he's been brought back to life." Laughed a woman's voice.

* * *

Me-okay, hope you liked this chapter, sorry if no one liked it, but I didn't really like this episode as much, but it was important to the show so here we go, also I added some new fanfics to vote for so go head for those who haven't voted, it'll take longer to get the next chapter done cause I'm gonna focus more on older fics to get it done, also next interview is Sango ^-^ see ya later readers!


	32. The Sacred And Demonic Swords Stolen?

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-okay, I am back people! WOO! time for a Q&A! welcome Sango

San-thanks FIP

Me-alright, first question is from Insanity4Apples, and his/her question is Is it weird being the perv of thr group? And do you miss Kohaku?

San-it's not too weird since Fire made me this way... and yeah, I do miss Kohaku? who wouldn't?

Me-next question is from Musical Ninja, Did it ever occur to you that Miroku would stop groping you if you talked to him about it?

San-no, but would it have mattered? it's Miroku for crying out loud!

Me-no idea if that was much of an answer... next question is from DemigodWitch96, their question is Which weapon did you prefer? The wind tunnel or your boomerang?

San-my boomerang, least then I don't have to worry about it killing me slowly

Me-hope that answered your question DemigodWitch96! next question is from Spiritwitch12, do you like being a miko better than a demon slayer?

San-tough call... with being a demon slayer, I was tough, but being a miko hold great spiritral powers and wisdom... wait wisdom is important so being a miko

Me-... alrighty then final question from Kaji Ganjou, Normally you're so shy, how's it feel to switched into the perv?

San-it feels so amazing! I'm not so shy or nervous in front of boys anymore and its just... amazing... I'm so glad for this fanfic!

Me-... sometimes I worry about her... lets see, who haven't I done yet for questions? oh! Kirara! and if anyone has suggestions as to who to do after her let me know! BUT! only characters that have been introduced to the story so far, any future characters will have to wait understand!

Kouga-what about me?

Me-I SAID CHARACTERS WHO HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED!  
*kicks kouga into the future chapter that he'll appear in when will be... who the hell cares*  
anyone else? good chapter name please!

Inu-scary as all hell...

Me-what did you say?

Inu-nothing! um... 'The Sacred And Demonic Swords Stolen?'

Me-also, did a new poll, fanfic that is going to be done is 'Hanyou Kagome, Castle Beyond The Lake' ^_^ I'll start writing this possibly before this chapter is done

* * *

Inuyasha was staring into the fire of the camp that they had set up. It took them all a few hours to burry everyone. As for Inuyasha's wounds to stop hurting him. He still wasn't used to the whole 'able to feel others pain while having a vision' thing yet. And it still bothered him greatly. But he knew that there was a reason for this. It was because it helps his cause to stop Kagura. And only Kagura, and nothing more. Sighing softly, he poked the flames with a stick. And wondered how long it would take for Miroku to come back.

He had been gone since he chased off that boy in a mask. Though was strange. Since the mask, looked almost like the one that Miroku wore when he was in his battle outfit. Was there some sort of connection between them? Inuyasha had a strange feeling that there was. Though, said nothing about it. Shuddering at the thought of Miroku being gay... It kind of scared him. Not that he had a problem with gays no. But, the thought of one being a fan and chasing him like a fan girl... It scared him.

Maybe he was over thinking this too much.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha started to strum a few strings on his guitar trying to pass the time. It wasn't a real song no. Just something that came to mind that he felt like he should play. After all, what more could he do huh? Not like someone would just take his sword or something. He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Inuyasha, why are you still up? Shouldn't you be resting?" Kagome said with a yawn.

Inuyasha stopped playing and frowned. Kagome was kind of cute when she looked tired. Eyes widening, Inuyasha shook his head wildly trying to shake that thought from his head. "I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind." Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kagome was still listening to him or not. But when he turned, he saw her gold eyes staring at him. As if, telling him to continue. "It's that masked boy. I'm worried about Miroku. He hadn't returned yet."

Kagome just shrugged. "He's a big boy Inuyasha. Miroku knows how to fight unlike a certain human I know." She said as if it was nothing.

Inuyasha's eye started to twitch. Oh Kagome was just asking for it! But he said nothing. Taking a deep breath, he said "whatever. I'm going to sleep." He then lied down in his sleeping bag and held onto Kirara. Since the young cat demon was shivering. Inuyasha guessed that she wasn't used to the cold weather. And, it just made him wonder how long she had lived without her father and mother. Sighing softly, Inuyasha drifted off to sleep.

There just wasn't a point in trying to fight with her. Plus, Inuyasha was still tired and needed quite a bit of rest.

* * *

Miroku glared at Miroku glared at the woman that stood by his brother. There's no way that it could be possible. "You're lying! Kohaku is dead! I saw it! I held him! I felt him die in my arms!" He shouted to the woman. It just couldn't be his little brother standing by the woman wearing the black pelt. He thought that it looked like some sort of cat. He didn't know. It was a little hard to see with the fog. With the night that surround them.

Laughing, the woman placed her hand on the boys head. His eyes, they were not showing any emotion. "Oh, he is alive. Thanks to the jewel shard that resides in him. He has no memory of what he did. Or any memory of whom you are."

Miroku felt like his heart was stabbed. This woman brought his brother back, but took away his memories? The bitch! Grabbing his katana, Miroku charged. Ready to kill this woman! No, this bitch! But, gasped when his brother stood in the way. Miroku had to stop. There was no way that he could kill Kohaku. There was just no way that he could. Growling, Miroku glared at the bitch.

"I can easily give him back to you. I could give him his memories back. But the memory of himself killing your father, fellow slayers. And him trying to kill you." The woman said. A smirk was clearly seen on her face. Despite the mask covering most of her face. Miroku wasn't sure what to do. He could have his brother back. They could be a family again. "But, there is a price." Said the woman, breaking Miroku out of his thoughts. A price…?

"What kind of price?" Said Miroku suspicion in his voice.

"You must bring the swords that your two friends have. The Sacred Sword that the monk has. And, that demon sword the hanyou has. Bring them, and I shall give you your brother." Said the woman.

Miroku just stared at the woman. Not really sure what he is to do. Could he steal the swords so he could get his brother back? Could he really do it? He wasn't sure at the moment. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his brother. Wondering what there was for him to do. But, the only thing that he wanted was to have his only little brother back. He would have at least a small piece of his family. And, that in itself was better than nothing. Wasn't it?

Sighing softly, Miroku nodded. "I'll do it… Just, don't hurt Kohaku, or give him the memories of our mission… Just… give him a new one, to explain why we're the only ones left." The woman nodded in agreement. And, with that, both the woman, and Kohaku disappeared. Miroku just stared at where they once stood. Could he do this? Could he really take the swords that Inuyasha and Kagome own? He didn't know. And worried that he couldn't do it. They weren't stupid. He knew that.

Taking a deep breath, Miroku started to walk back to the camp site. At least, he was sure they were still in the village. He wasn't sure where everyone went. Shippou walked over to his owner, his master, and nudged him with his nose. Wanting to see that he was okay. Miroku just gave as ad smile and gave Shippou's orange fur a pat.

"I'm fine buddy… Just, have a lot on my mind." Said Miroku, a sad smile on his expression.

Miroku arrived to the camp site and saw that everyone was asleep. Taking a deep breath, he lied down on a make-shift bed that he made out of leaves. Miroku knew that he had to try to steal the sword. But, he wasn't sure how he was going to do that. Sure, Kagome would be easy since she keeps it off her back while she sleeps. Not the best way to sleep anyway. As for Inuyasha, he was hard to tell with how his sword was kept safe. Since his sacred powers were always out of control. Even without him being aware. Though, Miroku had his own powers, maybe that would be enough…

Miroku took a slow breath and slowly got up from his seat. Making sure that everyone's breathing was slow and even. He didn't want to risk the chance of anyone waking up on him. Not while he was going to steal two swords. Though, he wondered why that woman wanted both a demonic and sacred sword. It didn't make any kind of sense to him at all. Shaking his head, Miroku wanted to get that out of his mind. He shouldn't think like this at the moment. This wasn't the time to think. This was the time to take action.

Picking up Kagome's sword, the young sacred slayer placed the sword over his Hirikotsu. Kagome wasn't even aware that her sword was being taken from her. She was in too deep a sleep. Now to get Inuyasha's sword. Looking over at the sleeping monk-in-training, Miroku wasn't sure if it would be as easy to grab his sword like it was Kagome's. Taking a deep breath, Miroku walked over to his sleeping form, and slowly reached for the sword that rested on his side.

Inuyasha turned over in his sleep. Mumbling about 'stupid math', whatever that was. Miroku didn't know what to do. But he focused all of his sacred energy to grab the hilt of the Sacred Sword. Inuyasha's mumbling was easily heard in his sleep, Miroku was thankful that Inuyasha seemed like he was a heavy sleeper. Taking a deep breath, Miroku took hold of the hilt, and pulled it away from Inuyasha. He had done it… Miroku couldn't believe it.

He had taken his friends swords… Shaking his head, Miroku started to walk away. There was no turning back now. There was nothing that he could do to make them forgive him for what he is about to do. But, Miroku had his reason. He was doing this for his brother. But, that was all forgotten when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing Miroku…?" Said Sango staring at the young slayer with a glare in her gaze.

Miroku gulped. He hadn't counted on Sango. He hadn't even known that Sango would be aware of what was going on. Slowly, he turned around and stared at Sango. Not expecting her to understand. "I'm leaving with these swords and you won't stop me Sango." With that, Miroku ran off. He didn't expect anyone to stop him. He had to get these to that woman. It was the only chance he had…

* * *

"Wake up every one!" Yelled Sango,

Inuyasha and Kagome both slowly started to sit up. Running a hand through his raven colour hair, Inuyasha stared at the priestess in confusion. Wondering what was the problem, but couldn't figure it out at all. Sighing softly Inuyasha groaned out "what's wrong Sango?"

"Miroku took your swords! Yours and Kagome's!" Shouted Sango,

Kagome looked over to her side and gasped when she didn't see her sword. Growling, Kagome said "he took them huh? I'll make the bastard pay!" She growled and got up. Staring at Inuyasha, the young half-demon saw that he was panicking as much as she did when she didn't see her own sword there. Not that she could blame him. A sword, no matter how long you've had it is like a part of your body. If you lose it, then it's like losing a limb.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and stared at Kagome. Eyes burned, but not with the rage that he should be feeling. "Kagome, can you track his scent? Or even ours?" Kagome didn't get what he was talking about. Why would Inuyasha ask her to track their scents? It didn't make any kind of sense at all. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha started to explain. "Think about it Kagome. Miroku has our swords. And cause we've held onto the swords for so long then our scents are bound to be on them right? Then that means that you just have to track down two other scents along with Miroku's."

Kagome nodded and smirked. She liked that plan. Hunching over the ground, Kagome started to sniff out Miroku's scent. And mixed in with his, were Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Just like Inuyasha had said. With that, Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes telling him to get on. And Kirara had shifted into a giant cat with twin tails. (like in the anime) Telling Sango to get on, that way that would be able to keep up with Kagome and Inuyasha.

With that, they all took off.

* * *

Miroku arrived to the area that he had first met the woman. But the weird thing is that there was a mansion was in its place. Miroku took a deep breath. Walking through the gates, Miroku held onto Inuyasha's sword. And, Kagome's sword still strapped to his back. Looking around, Miroku couldn't help but notice how… creepy this place was. It was the kind of thing you'd see from an evil lord or something. Maybe Miroku was making a mistake.

His hand falling over his face, Miroku knew that it was too late to chicken out now.

Narrowing his eyes, Miroku yelled out "I'm here! Where's Kohaku?" Looking around, Miroku's blue eyes tried to find a trace of his little brother. But found none. But, his thoughts were shut down, as he heard a woman's laughter. Growling the young Sacred Slayer shouted "where are you!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"I'm right here young slayer. And don't worry; your brother is right here. Don't worry." The woman said with a smirk on her lips. She had removed her Black Panther pelt, and showed her beautiful face. Her eyes were a strange shade of pink, maybe red? Miroku wasn't sure. Her skin was a little pale, not sickly pale, but not tanned either. Her brown hair pulled back by matching brown hair ties, and decorated with snowy white feathers. And her kimono, it was a mixture of white and pink with a yellow obi around her waist.

The woman waved her fan to the side. The wooden door that was behind her revealed Miroku's little brother. Kohaku… Miroku still couldn't believe that his brother was alive again. But, he had to have faith. Not like anything could make this worse right?

"Miroku!" Shouted three familiar voices,

Miroku turned around and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara arriving. And damn they looked pissed. Well, least all but Inuyasha. The young monk from the future had a strange look on his face. Miroku didn't know what would be wrong with Inuyasha. He had expected Inuyasha to be pissed. Not to have a blank look on his face.

Shaking his head, Miroku calmly said "stay out of this. I have to get my brother back." His eyes were serious. This was a new look that everyone had never seen on his face.

Inuyasha just stared at Miroku. Then his gaze went to the woman. Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha got off Kagome's back. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome said with confusion. He didn't answer her. Inuyasha hoped off the roof with such grace. More grace then he's shown before. Landing next to Miroku, Inuyasha glared at the woman. He knew her from somewhere. But couldn't remember where, was this woman someone he knew from his past life? Had to be… There was no other option.

"Kagura, what did you promise this poor soul?" Inuyasha said in a strange voice.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha with shock. Was Inuyasha being controlled by another spirit? Man, this guy was getting controlled by more spirits then demons attacked a village. Wait, what did Inuyasha say? "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku,

Inuyasha stared at Miroku with a serious expression on his face.

"This woman, Kagura, she tries to make promises. But she'll twist it so make you suffer more. Don't do it Miroku. She won't give you back your brother." Inuyasha calmly said. Hoping that Miroku understood what he was saying. Or, at least was trying to say. Inuyasha held his hand out, a bright light started to appear in his hand. It was blinding. Though, as soon as the light faded, Inuyasha was holding his sword once more. Miroku blinked and looked at his own hand, and it was true. Inuyasha could make his sword return to him. How?

Kagura growled as she said "I'll never be freed from that look on your face monk. You look so much like that damn fool Kai." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Confused on what Kagura was talking about. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on his power. Trying to get his sword to harness his sacred powers, but it was getting difficult. Maybe it was due to the strange fog that was surrounding this place.

Kagura swept her fan toward Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped and had channelled his powers into his sword. Shifting it into a staff and created a barrier to protect himself and Miroku. Miroku growled. He was enraged. Inuyasha tried to keep his focus on the staff. Hoping to keep the barrier up, but he was having quite a bit of difficulty.

"You said you'd give me my brother!"

"I lied. Humans are so naïve.

Miroku screamed with rage and charged at Kagura. A blade emerged from the sleeve of his top and got ready to slash at the demon woman. There was no way that he was going to forgive her. "Miroku stop!" Inuyasha cried out. But he didn't listen. Miroku slashed at the woman, only to scream when a purple mist surrounded Miroku. "No! Miroku," Shouted Inuyasha before running to his friend. Staff turning into a sword, Inuyasha charged. Sword glowing with blue sacred energy, the young monk was ready to kick some ass.

"Sacred Strike," Shouted Inuyasha.

Charging with more speed, sword glowing with more and more power than he has ever channelled before, Inuyasha wasn't going to let this woman get away this time. There was no way that he was going to let her get away with the pain that Miroku had to go through. But, just as Inuyasha's strike made contact with Kagura's flesh, purple gas-like mist appeared, Inuyasha screamed from the pressure of the gas. Inhaling the deadly fumes, Inuyasha fell to the ground. Unable to move, he glared at Kagura. The only part of him that could move was his head.

Though, the strike that he did do to the woman had caused most of her body to break apart from the amount of sacred energy. Kagura grabbed Kohaku with the only arm she had left on her body and started to float away. Miroku tried to yell out toward Kohaku. But, his voice didn't want to work.

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha and Miroku. As did Sango, Kirara and Shippou, Kagome carried Inuyasha on her back. Sango had to pick up Kagome's sword since she would be carrying Inuyasha. Shippou had a little help with getting Miroku on his back. But one thing was on Miroku's mind as he was carried off.

_'I'll save you Kohaku… I'll find a way to save you… No matter what…'_

* * *

**okay, I finally updated and sorry it took so long... anywho, I hope all the grammer and spelling have been fixed since I got my new Microsoft program yesterday ^_^ anywho, I'll be working on the 'Hanyou Kagome Castle Beyond The Lake' I think the title fits since the movie was 'Castle Beyond The Looking Glass' which, to me doesn't make sense... it wasn't in a mirror! it was in a lake damn it! A LAKE! anywho, hope you like the twist, instead of Miroku and Shippou being poisoned like in the anime with Sango and Kirara, it was Miroku and Inuyasha ^_^ till next time!**


	33. Kiyoko, Beautiful Yet Sad

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-0.0

Kag-uh... Fire?

Me-0.0

Inu-I think she's in shock at how many reviews she's gotten since she started this story...

Kag-yeah... hold on aheam, Team Four Star just posted a new video

Me-WHAT? *searches youtube and sighs* LIAR!

Kag-joke

Me-screw you... now, welcome Kirara!

Kir-thanks!

Me-first question is from Insanity4Apples, her/his question is Is it weird having a little crush on Inuyasha? Or do you actually enjoy it?

Kir-I... I don't have a crush on Inu-kun! IT'S A LIE

Me-bull shit

Kir-... it is weird okay! but I can't help it! he... he's just so nice...

Me-alrighty then not that I can blame her, he is nice and the idea of Inuyasha having a scar is sexy...  
*starts drooling*

Kir-uh... Fire? your drooling

Me-shut up, am not! *wipes mouth* next question is from DemigodWitch96, her/his question is How do you feel about not being able to talk in the original series?

Kir-it sucked! just imagain how it feels not being able to talk for over a 168 episodes? even in 'The Final Act' I wasn't able to talk! it just wasn't fair I tell ya!

Me-... alright, um... since I hadn't gotten any suggestions for another interview I'll start with minor characters... less Sesshoumaru doesn't count as that cause thats who I'm doing! WOO! also accepting Inuyasha One Shot requests, please no lemons or yoai or yuri also won't post a lot starting september, I will be starting college and will be living with my brother and I don't feel right hogging his internet but I will keep writing chapters on my laptop and will post them when I get home on weekends ^_^

Sess-yes, this Sesshoumaru is getting an interview

Me-chapter

Inu-Kiyoko, Beautiful Yet Sad

* * *

Inuyasha was lying down on his sleeping bag; he and Miroku had both been poisoned by Kagura. And, they weren't doing very well at all. Inuyasha looked around with weak and tired eyes. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but what he did know was that he had to get some herbs. Wither Kagome liked it or not, he was the only one that knew which herbs to pick since Sango, was the only one among them that knew how to keep the poison at bay.

So, that only left Inuyasha and Kagome to get the herbs. Kagome to carry him, and Inuyasha to pick out the herbs, and as for Kirara, she is protecting Miroku from Sango.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha stood and shakily started to move around. It was the only way to get the antidote. "What the hell are you doing?" Said Kagome with a growl, she stared at Inuyasha with heated gold eyes. Inuyasha couldn't face her. The aura that sounded her was red with rage. And that made it harder for Inuyasha to face her. Inuyasha just stared at her with his tired eyes. He didn't have the time to fight with her about this.

"Gonna get herbs. You'll have to carry me… And the bike so I can ride back." He gave a soft laugh, but kept on walking. Only to blink when Kagome placed him on her back and started to walk on ahead. Sighing softly, Inuyasha just rested his head on her shoulder. Just trying to rest, his body still worn out from the poison, but he knew that he had to stay awake. "Hey Kagome… think there's an herb garden nearby?"

"Yeah, they say it's run by some demon by the name of Kiyoko."

"Kiyoko? But doesn't that mean 'Pure Child'?"

"Yeah, weird huh…"

Inuyasha just nodded. It was weird. But everyone had a reason on why they were named. Right? Sighing softly, Inuyasha just looked around his surroundings. Not really sure what he could do.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped. She sensed something, whatever it was it wasn't good. Taking a deep breath Kagome smelled death. Blood and something else it was the scent of a demon. This didn't make any kind of sense at all, taking a deep breath Kagome walked over to the source of the scent. "Do you smell that Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I'm human remember."

"Right, then do you sense that?"

"The demonic aura or the death of a human?"

"Um… both."

"Yeah, I can."

Nodding, Kagome walked over to the group of woman that were carrying a stretcher that held a man. Looked like a warrior. Inuyasha looked confused on why they were carrying him. Until, they saw that many men were there, but injured. Inuyasha whispered to Kagome to put him down. Though, she just stared at him as if he was crazy. But did as he wanted, and let him stand on his own feet so he could walk over to the group of woman, and wounded men that were heading to the village that they had passed not too long ago.

"What happened?" Asked Inuyasha, giving the villagers a stare that showed he wasn't joking around. That he meant business.

"Get lost. We don't need some oddly dressed boy to get in our business. We have to burry this man." Said one of the warriors that stood next to the women. Inuyasha just glared. His scarred eye glowing with sacred energy, he had to admit, these villagers were stubborn to high heaven. Walking toward the stretcher Inuyasha looked at the man that was covered by some sort of thin wooden tarp. He just stared at the man and placed his hand over the man's cold head.

"What are you doing boy?" Shouted a woman.

Kagome glared at the villagers saying "he's trying to see what happened to this man before he died. Not shut up and listen." Her voice had been filled with an angry growl. Telling them all to back the fuck off and let Inuyasha do what he wanted to do to get answers. Staring at the young monk, Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was getting anything from this man. "Anything Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome with serious eyes.

"I see him walking in the forest. Sword in hand, wearing his armour… He stopped from some sort of sound… I can't hear anything…" Inuyasha said as he explained the vision. That was all he could do really. Whatever this man had heard was blocked out to him. Taking a deep shaky breath, Inuyasha kept going on with the vision, "He's looking around… His surroundings are dark from the trees shading everything… No, it's night. I can make out the stars."

"That's it? He died watching the stars? He's making this up." Said a woman,

"Shut the hell up!" Shouted Kagome,

"I see something else… Deep in the shadows are glowing red eyes. Many of them… all staring at him with hunger, and they're heading toward him." Soon, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he ripped his hand away from the man's head as if he had just gotten bitten. Inuyasha's violet eyes were wide, body shaking as he felt the man die. "He was drained of blood."

"We knew he was drained of blood. As for the glowing red eyes they could only belong to Kiyoko. Her and her witch of a mother is the only culprits." Said one of the wounded men,

Inuyasha highly doubted that. But, he had to see for himself. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and right away they knew what to do. They were going to go to this Kiyoko and see if she is the culprit. And if she is, then they would have to stop her. Hopefully, not to kill her.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was doing this. But here he was, going to a garden that is owned by a demon woman. Sighing softly, Inuyasha knew that he had no choice. One, cause people were getting killed off like livestock. And second, was because the same woman just so happened to own the herb garden that they were heading too anyway and Inuyasha and Kagome needed the herbs. Though, they'd have to be careful for if they weren't, it may be possible that they'd get killed.

Inuyasha poked his head out of the bushes that he and Kagome were hiding in. Though, his vision was a little blurred. Sometimes, he wished that his sacred energy would hurry up and purify the poison in his body. It would be so much easier. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha had to slow down his heart beat to stop the poison from spreading. Looking up, his vision was cleared once more.

"So, what do you think this woman looks like?" Asked Inuyasha, thinking that it would be some sort of beast, sort of like the other demons that have been appearing lately.

"No idea. But if what the demons have said then she is some sort of beautiful woman."

"When did they tell you that?"

"When you weren't listening. Oh! Look!"

Inuyasha blinked, staring at the hut where a woman walked out. She didn't look any older then Inuyasha himself. Long brown hair, pale skin, ruby eyes and rose red lips. Inuyasha tilted is head, and saw the long flowing flower kimono that she wore. It was beautiful. Like her.

"That must be Kiyoko. What do you think Inuyasha, think she's evil? Inuyasha?" Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha; drool flowing from his mouth, hearts in his eyes and his face was red. Kagome sighed. _'Men…'_ She thought to herself before getting up and going to chat with the woman.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. There wasn't a scent of human blood on her. This didn't seem right. The woman turned and stared at Kagome. Confusion was clear in her gaze. Kagome narrowed her gold eyes at her. Grabbing her sword as she said "okay, I heard you've been killing humans. And now, I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome got ready to swing her sword till there were rocks being thrown. Blinking in confusion, Kagome turned around and saw the villagers throwing rocks.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and ran out toward Kagome and the other woman and stood in front of the girls as the rocks were being thrown at them. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha screamed out "stop! This woman and Kagome hadn't done anything wrong!" But, just as he said that he heard screaming and turned around. Seeing the woman break down in tears before running inside.

"Mommy!" She shouted. This had just confused Inuyasha more. Who the hell called their mother mommy at her age?

Suddenly, an elderly woman burst out of the hut with a big wooden bat. Narrowing her eyes she shouted "I won't let you pick on my daughter!" Inuyasha blinked as the woman bonked both himself and Kagome on the head. Though, Kagome was the only one that didn't feel the pain. AS for Inuyasha, he was trying hard not to shed any tears from the pain. That woman can _hit!_ Looking up from his seat on the ground, Inuyasha heard the woman say something that shocked both himself, and Kagome.

"Why do you villagers insist to pick on Kiyoko? Just because she's half-demon? I will not let her life be filled with hate like this!"

'Half-demon?'

Inuyasha thought to himself with confusion.

When Inuyasha turned around he saw that the villagers were running away while screaming like frightened women. _'Cowards.'_ He thought with a sigh, and then he turned around and saw that Kiyoko was staring at him from behind the hut. He just blinked in confusion, not sure why she was staring at him like that.

Staring at the elderly woman, Inuyasha calmly said "we only need some herbs to help our friend and myself…" He was trying to sound concerned. But his voice was weak. The whack to his head had messed up his focus, the poison messing up his system. Soon enough, Inuyasha fell to the ground out cold. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side, trying to get him to wake up. But he didn't open his eyes.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha you stupid human open your eyes!" Kagome shouted with worry.

The girl ran to Inuyasha and Kagome, pulling him away from Kagome and placed her lips over his. Kagome was pissed and looked ready to rip this girl to shreds. Till the elderly woman placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to keep her from doing anything stupid. "Kiyoko is removing the poison from your friend's body, and taking it into her own body."

This just confused Kagome more. How was_ kissing_ Inuyasha removing the poison? It didn't make sense! Unless… "Is she a nature hanyou?" Asked Kagome, staring at the elderly woman, who just nodded.

Well that explained a lot.

Kagome just stared at Kiyoko kissing Inuyasha. Even though it was to save his life, it was still pissing Kagome off, yet she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Inuyasha was her shard detector? She didn't know. And didn't care. Taking a deep breath Kagome looked away. Not sure she could keep staring at the scene. It was horrible to watch. Suddenly, Kagome's ears twitched from the sound of Inuyasha's coughing. Blinking, she turned and saw Inuyasha, skin returning to normal, and he was breathing normally again.

This brought relief to the young woman.

Inuyasha weakly looked around and stared at Kiyoko. Blinking his violet eyes weakly, he wondered why this girl was holding him. But said nothing. Taking a deep breath, he whispered "thank you…" Inuyasha tried to stand, but was still a bit woozy. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stood on his feet only to come close to falling over. Yelping, Inuyasha closed his eyes, only to slowly open them only to see Kagome. And blushed softly, not sure why she had caught him. But he said nothing.

Looking at Kiyoko Inuyasha saw her bowing. "Please come in. I'll make the medicine for your friend." With that, she started to walk inside. As did the elderly woman, as she too, told them to come on in. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and nodded to her. Though, he had to have help to go inside the hut. Least this was better than being sick.

Once everyone was settled in the hut, Kagome kept glaring at Kiyoko. Though, Inuyasha stared at her, and saw that Kiyoko looked so sad. Someone so beautiful was hated by those villagers? She didn't even look like a demon. He didn't fully understand, and had a feeling that he wouldn't like what the reason was for why they all blamed her.

"So, what's the story?" Asked Kagome, trying to sound as calm as possible. Inuyasha also wanted to hear the story. Maybe it was a situation that could help them prove that this girl was innocent of any crimes that the villagers were accusing her of.

"Kiyoko, as you know is a hanyou. A Nature Hanyou. She can take in any toxin from anything wither its plants or people. And release it as pure air. It was something she got from her father." The elderly woman said with a calm voice. Only to blush when she mentioned Kiyoko's father. Sighing softly, she said "I'll never forget that day. I had been gathering herbs for my village but I had fallen down a steep hill and passed out." Inuyasha just blinked in confusion. She was talking about how she met Kiyoko's father?

"I woke up in this hut, a beautiful man with blue hair and glowing red ruby eyes staring at me. The only thing that told me he wasn't human, besides his eyes was the demon glow that surrounded him." She blushed softly. Now Inuyasha got it, Kiyoko's father had fallen in love with this woman and wanted her to stay then they had Kiyoko… But…

"What happened to Kiyoko's father?" Asked Inuyasha, thinking that it would have been a bad question to ask.

"He died when Kiyoko was a child, was killed off by the villagers while he tried to protect her." The woman said with a sad look on her face, as did Kiyoko. Inuyasha knew their pain. He had lost his father too, so he clearly knew what they were going through.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha was about to say something till Kiyoko handed him a small pouch. Blinking, he stared at Kiyoko as she said "please, take them. They're for your friend. If your friend was just as poisoned as you, then they will need it." How did she know that they needed herbs? "I know, for I saw your most recent memories of why you came here." She then got up and left the hut. Though, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice just how sad she really was.

Staring at the elderly woman, Inuyasha calmly said "I can help prove Kiyoko's innocents. I saw through the dead man's eyes how he died. There were too many for Kiyoko, plus their eyes were crimson while Kiyoko's eyes are ruby. There's a difference. Please, let us help."

"Us?" Kagome said with shock.

"Yes Kagome, us, I'll stay here to make sure that the villagers don't do anything stupid and you search for the scent. After all, that man should have the scent of the demon or demons that killed him."

"Fine."

Kagome got up and left the hut. Inuyasha grinned, but said "wait Kagome! Take these to Miroku quick!" Kagome sighed and took the pouch and left. Chuckling, Inuyasha left the hut and went to help Kiyoko with the gardening. Might as well do something.

"So, just weeding right?" Inuyasha asked the young Nature Demon. Who just nodded, smiling Inuyasha knelt down and started to pull out the weeds. But blinked when he saw Kiyoko scoot away from him. Was she that uncomfortable with humans besides her mother? Then again, he couldn't blame her. Losing her father cause of the villagers attacking her for no reason. It made no sense to him. But, then it made him wonder if this happened to Kagome when she was young.

As for Kiyoko, she stared at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. Wondering how anyone like him, would want to be near her. Or even that silver haired girl. After all, they were both hanyou and yet he was a human man that didn't care about what they were. _'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ Kiyoko thought to herself. Smiling softly, Kiyoko added _'least he isn't yelling at me…'_

"Holy shit! What the hell?" Shouted Inuyasha,

Kiyoko flinched thinking he was screaming at her to get lost. Only to blink when she saw that he was only moving around, his hands trying to grab something that was in his shirt. Once Inuyasha pulled out the snake that had snuck up his shirt, blushing softly Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. As for Kiyoko, she just giggled as a bright smile spread on her rose coloured lips.

_'He freaks out about a snake yet not Kiyoko? Wish there were more people like him around…' _The old woman thought with a smile before walking inside.

* * *

Inuyasha had spent the whole day with Kiyoko. Feeding the birds, tending to the flowers and chatting. Kiyoko was so confused on why Inuyasha was so nice to her. Yet, she was happy. For the first time she was talking to a boy that wasn't trying to kill her. And, it made her happy beyond belief. _'Is this what it's like to be happy?'_ She thought, feeling her heart beating faster and faster. Taking a deep breath Kiyoko stared at Inuyasha as he sat in the corner sleeping. It was so weird to see someone like Inuyasha sleep with such a peaceful look on his face. The scar, Kiyoko wondered how he got that. He never said.

But it only made her wonder more. Sighing softly, Kiyoko was close to falling asleep till she heard some yelling outside. Inuyasha woke up and blinked slowly. Tilting his head, he grabbed his sword and walked outside only to sigh seeing the villagers. _'Great, them again…'_ He thought with a sigh. "What do you want? These people didn't do anything! I've been with them the whole day!"

"He's one of them! A filthy half-breed." Shouted one villager,

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Pulling his sword out of its sheath, Inuyasha growled out "if you want to get to Kiyoko, then you'll have to kill me." One of the villagers just smirked. Thinking that they could take down one boy, so they all charged at Inuyasha. Kiyoko walked out of the hut and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha was taking down the villagers one by one. Not killing them no, more like he was just knocking them out.

Inuyasha let out screams of rage as he swung his sword. Making sure to hit them with the face of the blade, for killing them was no option. He back flipped and landed on his feet. For, the young monk had taken out more than half of the villagers. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha screamed out "is that all you got? Think you can take on a monk? Huh?"

"That boy can't be human. Why else would his eyes glow, and show a speed that belongs to a slayer?" Said one villager.

"You wanna know how? I am a decedent of the greatest and most power slayer that ever lived! I am the decedent of Kiyoshi Higurashi!" Inuyasha shouted with rage, not rage of his bloodline. The rage he felt that the villagers would want to kill Kiyoko cause of her heritage. It was wrong and it made Inuyasha sick to his stomach.

Inuyasha's eyes soon started to glow bright blue. No one knew what was going on. This had never happened before, and it was making Kiyoko worry. Kiyoko had to stop this; she had a feeling that whatever was happening to Inuyasha that it could cause him great damage to his body. Or, worse his mind.

Soon enough, Kagome came out of the forest and ran toward Inuyasha. But stopped a few feet away from him. She could sense it. The building sacred energy, Inuyasha's body was absorbing the sacred energy of the plant and animal life. No! If he kept this up he could destroy his mind! Damn it! Kagome ran to Inuyasha but wasn't able to make it to him. For, bursting from the ground was a long worm-like demon. Long black hair, glowing red eyes and many tentacles are sticking out of its mouth. They must have sensed Inuyasha's energy and want to kill him.

Wait, not just that for little mini versions of the demon came from the ground, trying to get to the humans. And some was heading toward Inuyasha only to start bursting into flames. They couldn't get close to him; Inuyasha was like a sacred energy bomb. One, which will go off if he doesn't stop gathering all of that sacred energy soon.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome shouted, trying to reach him but her body was starting to burn from the sacred energy. Cursing herself, Kagome had to do something and fast! The demon was heading toward them, only to be blasted away from Inuyasha's body emitting the energy all at once. Kagome caught him and held onto him. Shaking his shoulders, Kagome started to slap his cheek trying to wake him. But nothing. Inuyasha was out cold, his skin was pale from lack of energy.

Kiyoko ran to Inuyasha and tried to wake the sleeping monk. But nothing. Narrowing her eyes, she turned toward the demon, her ruby eyes glowing brightly. Lifting her arms, the remaining herbs and plants grew, twisting wildly and wrapping themselves around the demons. Kagome couldn't believe it, she's never seen a Nature Demon, or Hanyou do this before. It was amazing to behold.

Kiyoko narrowed her eyes as she said "I won't let you hurt them! I won't let you hurt my mother. I won't let you hurt the villagers. I won't let you hurt my garden, and I won't let you hurt Inuyasha!" (Another fan girl heh) Eyes glowing brightly, Kiyoko made the plants tighten their hold on the demons, her energy flowing from herself, to the plants. The herbs growing stronger, sharper and were becoming super plants. Soon, the demons were torn to shreds. Kiyoko smiled brightly, only to turn around to face the villagers. And of course, they're begging for mercy.

"Of course, the strongest one is the leader… Kiyoko, finish them." Kagome said with a growl.

Kiyoko though, had other plans. Smiling, she handed them some herbs for their wounds. Sadly, which disappointed Kagome greatly.

* * *

"So, Kiyoko kicked some ass!" Inuyasha said the next morning. Still a little woozy from the whole releasing all of that pent up energy. He still wasn't sure how he was able to do that. But, was thankful that he was only tired and not taking a dirt nap. Stretching, he chuckled at Kiyoko saying "your amazing you know that Kiyoko." Hearing that, Kiyoko blushed softly and looked away. This made Inuyasha grin more.

Kiyoko whispered "it's thanks to you Inuyasha. You gave me the courage to fight back. Thank you." Inuyasha just smiled softly, and waved good bye to her, and her mother. And was off with Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome. Thinking about how all the villagers had treated Kiyoko, making him think if that was how Kagome was treated when she was growing up. Tilting his head to the side, asked "hey, Kagome… was how Kiyoko treated the same with you?" Kagome's bangs covered his eyes. He didn't think that she would answer him. And thought that he was stupid for asking and thought that maybe, Kagome would want to stay silent for a few minutes.

"Yeah… All hanyou's are treated that way. No matter if you've done it or not, it was always your fault. But, that's what happens when you're neither."

"Neither?"

"I'm not fully human, and not fully demon. I'm just not either one, but both. Having the strength of a demon and the same desires of a human. But, the feeling I've had my whole life, was being alone."

"Kagome…"

"Don't say anything sappy!"

"No, no, I'm just trying to say that you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're never alone. You have me, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara. I'll never leave you Kagome." Inuyasha had said with a smile before walking on ahead.

_'He's right… I guess I just never noticed… I'm never alone, so long as I have Inuyasha…'_


	34. The Beginning of Inuyasha's Darkness

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-alright new chapter sadly its gonna be a filler cause the episode that has the cave and Kikyou got captured was kinda stupid... so... ON WITH THE INTERVIEW WELCOME SESSHOUMARU!

Sess-shut up human, quite down so This Sesshoumaru won't go deaf...

Me-yeah, and I have a question about how you speak in the third person, in fact two people asked this, Inufan1132, and and DemigodWitch96

Sess-it was how This Sesshoumaru was raised if one has a mother like mine.

Me-... okaaaaay, next question, and both of them are from DemigodWitch96, she had at least three so here are the other two, first question is Why are you such an ass to Inuyasha? Okay, sometimes younger siblings are annoying but I think you're going a little overboard!

Sess-because the stupid hanyou does not deserve the blood of a Tai-Youkai like myself

Me-still stupid, come on I get along with my brother better then you and Inuyasha! and my brother is my half-brother!

Sess-that is cause the author is a woman

Me-oh don't even go there sexist! next question is Do you like Rin romantically?

Sess-This Sesshoumaru loves Rin like a daughter

Me-jeez and you need to stop talking like that its annoying as hell

Sess-and you woman are more annoying

Me-THATS FUCKING IT!  
*tackles sesshoumaru and starts kicking his ass*

Inu-uh... yeah next time the interview will be with Kagura... chapter name please! ANYONE!

Mir-The Beginning of Inuyasha's Darkness

Inu-my what?

Me-he doesn't really lose it, sorry there will be more of the darkness ^_^

* * *

Inuyasha had returned to his time for a while. He wanted to rest a bit since that battle with those weird demons. And, he was still feeling that effect of his body releasing all of that sacred energy at once. Running a hand through his bangs, Inuyasha tried to think on what he was to do now. Looking at the sky, Inuyasha tried to think on what may happen now. For a while now, he was having some strange nightmares. It had been happening since he had been close to losing himself to his own inner darkness.

And it had him worried that he would lose more of himself to that darkness. The young monk had asked Kaede why he had any darkness in him in the first place. And she had told him that it was because all monks, priests and priestesses had some darkness in their hearts. But if one were to give into that darkness it would make them go to curses, and harming the innocent.

And that was the last thing that Inuyasha needed at the moment.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha was walking down the street, just happy to have a normal day at school. At least he wasn't being chased by his fan girls. That would have been creepy right about now. And, with his scar the girls found him even sexier. And it just scared him even more. Shuddering at the thought, Inuyasha looked around; maybe he could practice a bit while he walks to school. Something that Kaede had told him that someone could do if trained properly. That, and Miroku had told him that since Inuyasha was Kiyoshi's descendant then he had to learn the art of slayers.

Not that Inuyasha was complaining. It would be awesome to be super strong and fast like Miroku. Then maybe it would be easier for him to keep up in case he couldn't bring his bike with him. Smirking, Inuyasha looked around and gently set his backpack down on the ground and removed the fifty pound weights from his ankles. They were heavy as hell and he was thankful that he was freed from them. He felt a hundred times lighter. Though, he knew that he would have to wear them on his arms next to help increase his strength. Sighing softly, Inuyasha placed the weights on his arms and fell over.

"Ah damn it all too bloody hell!" Shouted the teen,

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to run as fast as his legs could carry him. Just cause that his legs were used to this weight didn't mean that his arms were. Sure, he was quite fast but he was even faster when he didn't have these on. Inuyasha looked at the sky and saw that he still had some time left. Maybe, if he was lucky that he could get some notes from his friends. And, maybe find new ways to avoid his fan girls. Yeah, the ladder was a great idea. Finding ways to get away from his fan girls, though that idea was short lived. Turning around, he gulped in fear.

_'I just can't get a break…'_

He thought to himself, for standing behind him were his fan girls.

Inuyasha started to run. Well, faster. Least it was good for him to build up more leg strength. He ran into an alley, ditching the weights where no one else would find them but he could. Once he had ditched the weights, Inuyasha jumped up to the ladder that was too high for normal humans to get too. But thanks to his training he was easily able to get up there.

Inuyasha climbed up as quickly as he could and ran atop of buildings. Hoping to get away from those crazy girls. Grumbling, Inuyasha mumbled "I'm going to get the author for this…"

* * *

***inuyasha cuts in the story and starts fighting me, and I fight back***

**Inu-WHY DO YOU KEEP SENDING FAN GIRLS AFTER ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!**

**Me-it's funny! and its pay back for always hurting Kagome, its harsh to always stay with one girl only to end up running off to someone else!**

**Mir-she has a point...**

**San-pass the popcorn, this is just as good as her fighting Sesshoumaru...**

**Mir-yeah... but did she have to tie him up?**

**Kag-hey I aint complaining...**

***has tied up inuyasha and takes a deep breath***

**Me-okay, back to the story, sorry about that**

* * *

Inuyasha had finally made it to the school. Thankful that none of his fan girls were able to follow him after his stunt, taking a deep breath Inuyasha got to his locker and shoved his bag in there. Only taking out his books for the classes that he had to catch up on, sighing softly Inuyasha wondered if he would be free to do as he wished soon. It was weird for him to have a double life. What was he, some sort of secret agent? He chuckled at that.

"Inuyasha?" Said a voice from behind him, which Inuyasha mentally cursed himself, for the young monk hadn't expected anyone to find him here at this time.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha turned around and looked in the eyes of Hiroko. No matter what, he couldn't help but smile at her; she was so naïve that it was cute. "Something you need Hiroko?" Asked Inuyasha, smile still in place. He wasn't sure how long this would take, though he hoped that it didn't take too long. He had to catch up on some classes before it was too late to do so. Staring at her, Inuyasha saw that she had a faint blush on her face; she was looking at the floor as the toe of her shoe tapped the floor.

"I was wondering if we could have a date. Since you know, you were sick last time…" Her voice was shy sounding, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her. But he sighed softly. He had to refuse.

"I'm sorry, but I promised a friend I would do something with her. I'm sorry. But I have to go." With that Inuyasha left to get to his class. The young monk kind of felt a little bad, he could never go out on a date with her… Not with the way his life is now. That, and cause well… he just didn't have any feelings for her. Nothing other than a feeling of friendship, and he knew that leading her on like this was wrong, he'll tell her when he has a chance next time. _'Whenever that will be…'_ He thought to himself.

Once Inuyasha got to his class, he saw his friends gathered around Eric's desk and Inuyasha couldn't help but grin. Walking over to his friends, Inuyasha smiled as he said "hey guys. What's up?" All of his friends stared at Inuyasha with wide grins. Though, they were shocked that he didn't have marks of any kind on him this time. They were so truly shocked this time.

"Dude, how are you not harmed?" Asked Yukio,

"Oh I have my ways buddy." Inuyasha said with a wide grin.

"Did it also happen to involve how you got cut in the eye?" Asked Akira,

"No! Look, I already told you I was helping a friend when this happened." Inuyasha grumbled, sitting down in his seat next to Eric. Oh, speaking of Eric, Inuyasha gave him a swift punch to the face. "And that's for giving me a swim suit magazine! Do you know what had happened? A little girl I was looking after found it!" Inuyasha had grabbed Eric's shirt and started to shake him like crazy.

The poor guy was dizzy from the quick movement.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Asked Akira,

Inuyasha glared at Eric for a moment before staring at his other two friends. His eyes were narrowed in a glare as he said "Eric here gave me a swim suit magazine and like I said, a little girl I was watching got into it." Inuyasha was shaking his head, trying to get the image out of his head. The idea of Kagome… in a bikini… long silver hair shining in the sun… her beautiful golden eyes…

"Uh… Inuyasha, your nose is bleeding…" Said Yukio,

"Hm? Shit…" Inuyasha cursed to himself, grabbing some Kleenex from his pocket and started to wipe it. He hated it when this happened. Ever since then, Inuyasha has had those stupid images in his head about Kagome… Beautiful, beautiful Kagome and her wonderful silky white hair…

"Inuyasha… nose is still bleeding." Said Eric with a wide grin.

"Damn it Eric I'll kill you!"

Eric paled; he could see Inuyasha's eyes glowing black. And it was freaking the poor guy out. "Inuyasha relax! Look I'm sorry I was only trying to help you! Calm down man!" Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha slowly placed Eric on the floor and rubbed his head. The strange black glowing was starting to fade; he didn't know what had just happened. All he knew was that he was just so angry that he wanted to really kill Eric. That didn't make any kind of sense.

"Sorry… I… I don't know why I did that…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Its fine Inuyasha, just relax okay? I'm sorry too. I didn't think you would re-act that bad…" Eric calmly said, rubbing his neck from his shirt strangling him badly.

Inuyasha grabbed his chair and pulled it over to his desk. Thinking that maybe it was better for him to avoid his friends for a moment. He didn't know what had just happened, but had a deep gut feeling that it was from that whole 'inner darkness' thing that Kaede had told him once. He didn't know if it was starting to affect him now, but he knew that he had to try to stop it. There was no way that he could risk his friend's lives like that again.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha knew that he couldn't avoid them forever. He had to sing with them today before he left again to the Feudal Era. Maybe singing would calm him down some, even if it was a little bit. Inuyasha would be happy with just a little bit.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha reached into his backpack and left a music sheet for Yukio, Eric and Akira. At least they could read the music notes without him having to explain it to them. Now, it was time for class itself.

* * *

Inuyasha took a deep breath, he had a bad feeling. Like he could feel it. The darkness in his heart was trying to surface. He hadn't felt like this since he was being controlled by that mask he had put on for Halloween. It was still there. The darkness that the mask had tapped into… No, the mask had awakened. And it was only getting worse the angrier he got.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Huh, he couldn't help but notice the mood of the room for their song this time. It was dark to match the beat of the music. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha gave everything their signal and started to play.

_"Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto_  
_Hitonade shite tame iki wo hitotsu_  
_Hebii kyuu no koi wa migoto ni_  
_Kakuzatou to issho ni toketa_  
_Mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto_  
_"Chiku" tto sasaru toge ga itai_  
_Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_  
_Motto tooku made _  
_Issho ni yuketara nee-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_Ureshikute sore dake-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e dee-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e"_

Inuyasha's fingers strum the stings of his guitar at a speed that didn't make sense. Hell, even his friends had trouble trying to keep up. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at this. He looked over at Eric who played the base still very well. As did Akira with the guitar. And of course, Yukio on the drums. Soon the song went soft. The only thing that was playing was the base, and the drums. (If I'm wrong please don't get mad, not good at recognising instruments, also the song is Sobakasu Metal Version)

_"Omoide wa itsumo kirei dakedo_  
_Sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa"_

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he sang. The sound increased as Inuyasha and Akira both started to play their guitars once more. Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that was on his face. It was as if the music was helping him to calm down a bit.

_"Hontou wa setsunai yoru na no ni-i-i-i-i-i-i_  
_Doushite kashira? _  
_Ano hito no egao mo omoidasenai no"_

Inuyasha's fingers started to speed up to match the speed of the song. Making it sound more like metal than anything else. Smirking, Inuyasha's eyes were closed as he tried to picture things that make him happy. His friends, his family, helping those in need… Kagome… She always made him smile, even if she did piss him off a lot. But he couldn't blame her with the life she had growing up.

_"Kowashite naoshite _  
_Wakatteru no ni_  
_Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara_  
_Modokashii kimochi de-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Ayafuya na mama de_  
_Soredemo ii koi wo shite kita-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_  
_Omoikiri aketa-a-a-a-a _  
_Hidari mimi no piasu ni wa-a-a-a-a-a-a nee-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_Waraenai episooooooooooooooodo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o"_

Inuyasha grinned like he was a child that had gotten the best gift ever. It was something that he had never expected to work. This song was something that really did make him better. But, would it last? That was something that worried the young monk in training. Sighing softly in his mind, Inuyasha kept on playing.

_"Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoete miru-u-u-u-u-u_  
_Yogoreta nuigurumi daite_  
_Mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo_  
_Kaeruchan mo usagichan mo-o-o-o-o_  
_Waratte kureru no-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o"_

Inuyasha's fingers half slowed down. His gaze remained on his fingers, trying to think on many things at once. Not sure how long he could keep up the life he has right now. But knew that he had to figure it out somehow. How else was he to keep this hidden from his friends? He couldn't help but look around at his friends during the long solo. Sighing softly, he started to sing once more. The lights starting to make him sweat, Inuyasha was thankful that the song was almost done.

_"Omoide wa itsumo kirei dakedo-o-o-o-o-o_  
_Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no_  
_Hontou wa setsunai yoru na no ni-i-i-i-i-i-i_  
_Doushite kashira? _  
_Ano hito no namida mo-o-o-o-o-o omoidasenai no-o-o-o-o-o-o_  
_Omoidasenai no-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_  
_Do-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-u... La La La La La La_  
_Doushite na no?"_

* * *

Inuyasha started to walk back to his home. His mind in turmoil, he didn't know what more he could do. No matter what he did, Inuyasha couldn't help but worry, thinking that the darkness that lives in his heart will try to control him. Or, maybe it's just all of the stress that he has been going through the past few days. He didn't really know. Looking at the sky, Inuyasha tried to think. Tried to wonder what his life would be like if he hadn't fallen through the well. But found that his life would possibly be boring as hell.

Shrugging, Inuyasha thinks that maybe, he needs to speak to Kaede again. Maybe she could help him figure this whole thing out. Once he got to the alley, Inuyasha pulled the weights out and wrapped them around his arms once more. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha started to walk back to his home. Mostly to drop off his school bag, and grab his sword then leave for the past. The only thing missing so far is to meet a living member of his family.

That would be a little funny.

Once he had dropped everything off, and grabbed his sword and restacked his bag with some food and supplies Inuyasha walked toward the well and leapt on through. Though, as he looked around Inuyasha wondered what more would happen. He had thought that he had sensed a piece of himself the day before leaving for the well. But found nothing.

'Maybe I'm just imagining things again…'

He thought to himself.

Once he got to the other side of the well, Inuyasha wondered where Kagome was. She's normally waiting here for him. Sighing softly, Inuyasha grabbed his hair tie and tied his hair back at the nap of his neck. It was a little warm here today, and he hated having to pull his hair back. _'Maybe I should just cut it. Sides, the girls at school seem to like me with long hair… so, maybe if I cut it they'll leave me alone till it grows out again…'_ He thought with a scowl.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt it. The presents of a spirit. No, the piece of him that he had felt the other day. Narrowing his violet eyes, Inuyasha ran into the forest. Hoping that it wasn't too late to stop this. Whatever it may be, Inuyasha knew that he had to stop it. Though, as he ran, Inuyasha had failed to notice the black glow had returned to the scar over his eye once more.

* * *

**Me-sorry if it wasn't much I was having writers block... hope you liked it anyway...**


	35. Inuyasha's Darkness Part 2

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-new day, time for an update! but first question time! welcome Kagura!

Kagura-whatever

Me-fine, guess you'd like to know that people don't have many question for you cause you only have one

Kagura-WHAT!

Me-question is from InuKag4eva, Why did you not confess to Sesshomaru n become his mate? You guys 4 a cute couple

Kagura-I didn't have a choice, if I ran off with him and became his mate then Naraku would have just used me to kill him, is that what you want readers? for me to kill someone I care for!

Me-no one is asking that...

Kagura-you don't know shit!  
*starts strangling me*

Me-guards! ack!

*guards come and takes kagura away as she struggling*

Me-ugh... next... is Kai...  
*faints*

Kag-Inuyasha's Darkness 2, and someone help Fire Inu Princess! WE NEED HER ALIVE TO KEEP THIS STORY UP! also Sango and Miroku might not be in this, depends if FIP could think of what to type for them

* * *

Inuyasha was running through the forest, trying to see if he could find anyone. But he wasn't sure where he could or would look first. Turning left and right, Inuyasha couldn't sense anyone. All he could sense was the part of his soul that was missing. And it was walking close. He had to find everyone; he didn't have time to focus on Kai right now. He had to find everyone.

But why was he feeling this burning in his blood?

Shaking his head, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Though, what he didn't know was that a wine had wrapped itself around his ankle. "No! I have to get to the others!" Shouted Inuyasha as he sliced through the vine and ran faster. He could sense the vines trying to grab and capture him. But Inuyasha wouldn't allow it; he was too damn stubborn to allow it.

"What the hell is with this forest?" Shouted Inuyasha with rage, the scar over his eye was spreading the darkness coursing through his body. What was happening? Why did Inuyasha feel so angry? So filled with rage like an ocean? He wasn't sure, but hoped that it would disappear.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou! Where are you?" Inuyasha shouted with worry. The darkness was slowly starting to disappear with his rage. For, the young monk's worry was far stronger than his rage. For the moment anyway…

Inuyasha tried to think of something, he started to hum to himself, hoping that tune would help him to remain calm. There was no way that he was going to let himself be consumed by this. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha kept on running, wanting to be sure that his friends were fine, just fine. But, there was that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with them.

"Kagome! Please be alright! Sango! Miroku! Shippou! Kirara! Anyone!" He shouted, the thought of Kagura hurting his friends made his blood boil. He wouldn't allow that bitch to hurt them! Not ever! Suddenly, Inuyasha tripped over a root and started to roll down the hill. Letting out a scream of shock, Inuyasha rolled down the grassy hill. His clothes getting torn from the many bushes that he had rolled through, his shirt was half torn, and from the left shoulder to the right hip was all that remained of his shirt.

Once he hit the bottom of the hill and groaned in pain. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and felt his side, nothing major. Standing, Inuyasha hissed in pain, he must have bent his ankle the wrong way. He'll have to try to stay off of it for a while. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet and used his sword as a walking stick. Least for now anyway…

Looking around, Inuyasha saw that he was at a lake that glowed with the moons rays. He had never seen anything to relaxing before, so soothing. Shaking his head, Inuyasha had to focus on finding the others that was more important right now and cannot lose focus. Rolling his head from side to side, Inuyasha started to walk on forward, hoping that he wasn't too late to save them. Though, what he hadn't expected to see standing before him… was Kai.

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure how she was transported to the past, well, what she knew was the past. For the village was in ablaze, and in her hand was the Shikon Jewel. Frowning in confusion, Kagome said "how did I get this? And why is it whole again?" It didn't make sense to the young hanyou, the jewel shouldn't be whole, and unless this was either a dream or she really was in the past. Looking around, Kagome was thinking that maybe she had a chance of becoming a full demon. At least, she hoped so.

Only then, for Kagome to feel a powerful pain shooting through her shoulder, it was intense, pumped with sacred energy. No, it couldn't be… Turning around, Kagome was staring at violet coloured eyes, could it be? No, it can't be Inuyasha… These eyes were filled with anger and hate, and the wisdom that Inuyasha's eyes didn't hold… And, there wasn't a scar over his left eye. This was Kai.

"Kagome, how dare you attack this village and your promise to me!" Shouted Kai with rage boiling in his words, Kagome couldn't believe her words. He sounded like he did when he shot her, sealing her to the tree.

"Kai…." Kagome said with confusion, she didn't want this to happen again. The idea of hurting Kai, of him shooting her in the chest it, no matter what, because the arrow had been filled with sacred energy at the time, it left a scar over her heart, she didn't know what to do, but had a feeling that maybe no matter what she did that it would do nothing to prevent what Kai was about to do to her.

Taking a deep breath Kagome waited for it to end, but it never came. Looking over at the monk, the man that she loved was going to kill her unless she could stop this. Suddenly, Kai fell over in pain, gripping his shoulder as if that would stop the blood flow. Kagome could easily smell the blood that was starting to taint the burning air. "Kai!" Shouted Kagome as she ran toward the fallen monk, she wanted to comfort him.

Kagome held onto Kai, burying her face in his chest trying to remember this moment. "Kai, I'll never leave you again." Kagome felt his arms wrap themselves around her, as if to comfort and protect her. Kagome knew that it was weird for a woman to protect a man, but for her… Kai and Kagome protected each other. Not just one protecting the other.

Suddenly, everything went dark. Kagome opened her eyes and looked over Kai's shoulder; there was a light a few feet away from her. _'Is there someone else I'm to be with? To protect and to protect me, but who?'_ Kagome wasn't sure who, but deep in her heart she knew who it was. Shaking her head, Kagome tried to think on whom it was, who it could be. But nothing came to mind… Only a face, a face that looked like Kai, but his eyes sparkled with joy and not the hardness of battle less needed. The scar over his left eye giving him a tough look on his kind face, this face was just like Kai's and yet it wasn't him at the same time. Kagome had to think of a name…

"Kagome… your my friend and I'll do anything, no everything in my power to make sure you smile." Said the figure that stood in the light, Kagome wanted to know who he was so much, the way he stood told him that he meant what he said. A smile on his lips His arms crossed over his muscular chest. One she knew he had gotten from all the times he had practiced and used his sword. Along with getting muscles in his arms, it was something that made Kagome see that he wasn't as weak as he looked.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, she finally remembered him. And knew that she had to get to him… That she had to stop what would happen if she didn't come out of this hallucination. But she couldn't get away. No, Kai had a firm hold on her as he narrowed his violet eyes on her. "Kai, you have to let go of me!" Shouted Kagome, trying to break out of Kai's firm grip, his brown hands were tightly holding her in place and- wait brown hands?

"You're not going anywhere Kagome. You belong to me and me alone! Do you really care so much more about my reincarnation then me? The first person to accept you after your mother's death, I won't allow it!" Shouted Kai with an angry look in his eyes, Kagome knew right away that this wasn't Kai.

Growling, she thrashed in his arms, hoping to break free. There was no way that she was going to let this spell or whatever controls her! Not ever!

* * *

Miroku and Sango had gone into the forest with Kagome hoping to help Kagome with whatever was in the forest. But had gotten separated on the way, so now Sango and Miroku were on their own, wherever they are anyway… Miroku turned to Sango asking "think Kagome is alright?" He knew that Kagome was able to look after herself, but had a strange feeling that something was off about this place for the moment.

But for some reason, Miroku thought he felt something strange about this forest. Turning, he stared at Sango who looked pale for some reason. Not really sure what it was, and had a feeling that something was wrong. "Sango, you alright?" Asked Miroku with worry in his voice, it kind of bothered him that she was ill. Though he wasn't sure what was wrong, but it couldn't be good at all.

"Miroku… my hand… it hurts." She said with a whimper, clutching her left hand. Was something wrong with the Wind Tunnel? But what could possibly make Sango go through that kind of pain? Well, besides when she was poisoned. Shaking his head, Miroku walked over to Sango and held her hand.

As soon as he did that, Sango started to look a little better. This had caused both of them to stare in confusion.

"I think your sacred powers keep the pain away… I think this forest is cursed for the time being. Making us see and feel our worst fears. But I wonder why you're not affected." Whispered Sango as she stared at the Sacred Slayer in confusion, as if she was also trying to figure this whole thing out but for the moment, nothing came to mind.

"I think its cause I'm of mixed blood? Something that is very rare. I'm of a monk and a slayer. And if Inuyasha is here, then he wouldn't be effected either." Miroku calmly explained, as if it was as simple as a snap of his fingers.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha is only a reincarnation of a monk."

"No, he has the blood of Kiyoshi who was a slayer and a monk. He may be down that line and have faint traces of that blood but it's still there otherwise. We have to find him. Now, hold onto me and let's find Kagome." Miroku calmly said as he started to walk.

Though what Miroku hadn't expected was to have Sango tackle him to the ground in a hug. His face was bright red cause of all of this. This was NOT what he had in mind at the moment. "Sango, when I told you to hold onto me, I didn't mean this!" Miroku shouted.

His only responds was a nuzzle from Sango as she nuzzled his chest. This had caused Miroku to sigh.

* * *

"Kai… what are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha with confusion, he didn't understand why Kai would come now. It's been quite a while though since he had seen his past life, but had a feeling… a bad feeling that this wasn't a good visit.

"Why, I'm come to see how strong you've become and, to see if what I felt was true." Kai said with a smirk, he pulled out a sword from the belt of his kimono. This, itself confused Inuyasha, what was Kai talking about? What did he sense? Was it something that Inuyasha had been feeling the past few days? Shaking his head, Inuyasha held up his sword, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his ankle. He had to defend himself, somehow…

"What are you talking about?" Asked Inuyasha with demand in his voice, he didn't have time for silly games. And, he had a bad feeling that Kai meant business when he pulled out his sword. Though, it confused Inuyasha, wondering where he had gotten a sword that could harness his power… it didn't make any kind of sense to the young monk.

"It is simple Inuyasha. You see, while I was still within you, I learned quite a bit. Like when you encountered the Yin Yang Mask." Kai calmly explained his face without a single ounce of emotion. Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes, what was he talking about? What did this have to do with… wait? Yin Yang Mask?

Shaking his head, Inuyasha just glared at Kai, he didn't know what he was talking about. Less it involved that black out he had after putting on that mask. Narrowing his violet eyes, Inuyasha shouted "just shut up! I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha's sword started to glow black from his anger. It was starting to take its hold on him, but Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he tried to push back the strange energy that was trying to flow through him.

"You can't fight it Inuyasha. That darkness lives, and breaths through you. That mask you had placed upon your face had unlocked the great darkness that lives in your heart. So long as you live, the darkness will threaten your friends. And Kagura can easily control you."

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Shouted Inuyasha as he charged at Kai, holding is sword up as if to strike downward. But just before the blade would slice through even a single strand of Kai's hair, the sword was blocked by the strange sword that Kai now wielded. Inuyasha just stared with wide eyes, only to yelp when Kai pushed Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha flipped through the air, and skidded on the grass, hissing as he did so. His ankle was still hurting him, why wasn't he healing? It didn't make sense to him at all, but at the moment he had to fight Kai.

"You cannot hope to beat me Inuyasha. I am better trained in the art of battle." Kai calmly said, pointing the tip of the blade toward Inuyasha. The young monk narrowed his eyes at Kai; he wasn't going to allow this to happen. He wasn't going to lose to a dead monk. Inuyasha had to think, he may not be as well trained as Kai, but he had one thing that Kai didn't fight with. Tightly holding the handle of the sword, Inuyasha charged at Kai.

The sword glowing a bright blue, which was trying to be consumed by the darkness that was wishing to consume Inuyasha's heart, Inuyasha shook away any and all dark thoughts that were trying to cloud his judgement. He wasn't sure what more he could only that he had to fight and win. Maybe if he won, he could prove that he was stronger than Kai.

"How can you ever hope to beat me, if you cannot even win against the darkness that resides within you?"

"Shut up! Sacred Slash!" Shouted Inuyasha, swinging the sword as a blade of sacred energy burst from the blade and headed toward Kai. He wanted to know why Kai was even here. Why he was even trying to fight him. None of this was making sense at all, and it was only starting to piss Inuyasha off even more. He never knew that he could get this angry.

Kai easily blocked the attack, narrowing his eyes the dead monk said "you cannot win Inuyasha. You cannot hope to win against me, if you can't even win against your own darkness."

"Will you just shut the fuck up your pissing me off!" Shouted Inuyasha with rage boiling in his body, his eyes started to glow black as did the sword. His body was channelling dark energy, and using it to cloud his way of thinking. Inuyasha charged as he shouted "Dark Slash!" Kai just stared with wide eyes and held up his sword hoping to block.

But the force of this attack caused Kai to hold his ground, the balls of his feet digging into the earth to keep him from skidding too far. Inuyasha laughed like a mad man. Inuyasha grinned saying "what's the matter Kai? Can't hold your ground against me? A stupid reincarnated monk from the future?"

Kai just stared at Inuyasha. Trying to see if Inuyasha was in control over the darkness, or if it was the darkness that had control over him, it was hard to see. It was as if, Inuyasha's deepest darkest desires were in control over his mind for the time being. "Inuyasha, if you let your desires control your thoughts then you will never master your powers."

"Just shut up! What would you know your fucking dead!" Shouted Inuyasha with rage, charging at Kai as his body started to be consumed by the shadows. It was as if as Inuyasha flew through the air with his blinding speed, the darkness flew behind him like waves of water flowing in the ocean. "Shadow's Strike!" This attack was done with such speed, that Kai didn't have enough time to block, and fell back with a wounded shoulder.

Inuyasha smirked as he stood over Kai, staring at him with his glowing black eyes as he prepared to strike once more. "Any last words Kai, before I send you back to the other world?" Kai just narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, remaining silent. It seemed that Inuyasha was too far gone as it was now… it was too late to save him now. But he couldn't stop his mission at the moment. He still had one last thing to do before he would leave this place.

"Inuyasha!" Shouted a voice, causing Inuyasha to turn, his black eyes narrowed into slits, the black aura that surrounded him spiked with rage at being interrupted, for coming into the opening were Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha just glared at them, he didn't need them here at the moment.

"Get lost. You're not wanted or needed." Inuyasha said in a strange voice, before turning back to Kai. Holding the sword up, Inuyasha got ready to strike, but Kai was swift, for he had grabbed his sword and jabbed it upward at Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku gasped in shock, thinking that it had went through Inuyasha's throat.

But that was wrong.

The sword had gone through the chain that held the Shikon Jewel and the jewel fell to the ground. Quickly, Kai had grabbed the jewel and kicked Inuyasha in the chest before moving away from him. Inuyasha hissed with rage, holding the sword at a horizontal angel as he got prepared to attack. Inuyasha wasn't going to let this end yet.

"Miroku, what's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"I… I don't know Sango."

Inuyasha screamed with rage as he pumped more of the dark energy within the blade of his sword. But, it was too much for his sword to handle. For, the handle of the sword had shocked him. Causing Inuyasha to drop it.

"What's going on?" He said with anger, confused that his sword would suddenly reject him like this. Inuyasha reached for his sword once more, but instead his sword just shocked him. As if it was telling him that he wasn't its master anymore.

Inuyasha growled as he glared at his sword. Then, he turned to Kai saying "give back the Shikon Jewel!" Kai just stared at Inuyasha with his cold emotionless eyes. Not bothering to say a word to him. There was a point; Inuyasha's heart and mind were clouded with that dark energy that was released from the mask. He started to walk away but blinked when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"You son of a bitch don't turn away from me!" Shouted Inuyasha as he punched Kai in the face, Kai fell over in pain, and rubbed his cheek. "Get up you piece of trash." Said Inuyasha, his voice still as dark as before, but the energy… it was getting darker and darker.

"Inuyasha stop this!" Shouted a new voice, which had caused Inuyasha's eyes to widen in shock, and caused him to turn around for standing there was Kagome.

"K… Ka… gome…" Inuyasha whispered, his voice sounding like his own again.

"Inuyasha stop this!" Shouted Kagome, she had broken free from the illusion and had smelled Inuyasha deep in the forest, along with Kai. She had a feeling that something was wrong when she felt a strange presents along with Inuyasha and Kai and knew that she had to stop this. But what she hadn't expected was for the dark presents to be Inuyasha himself. This, had worried the young hanyou.

"Stop this? Why? I'm more powerful like this! I have the power to stop Kagura and to protect the jewel. Isn't that what you wanted Kagome? For me to be strong? So I can pick up my own weight? This is what you wanted from me and now you have it!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice returning to its deeper state. Soon, he laughed like a maniac.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha in shock. Did she do this? Was she the reason why Inuyasha was so crazy and mad with power? Shaking her head, Kagome ran toward Inuyasha and tackled him. Both of them rolled on the ground and Kagome rolled themselves to where she hovered over Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you have to snap out of this! If being powerful means having you like this then I'll deal with you being weak!" Shouted Kagome, she just wanted Inuyasha back to his real self. This wasn't him… and she hated this.

"No! It's too late Kagome. This Inuyasha is here to stay."

"Then you've left me no choice!"

After Kagome had said that, she threw her head back and slammed it toward Inuyasha's. The force of the hit had caused Inuyasha to pass out, the dark energy started to fade and Inuyasha started to look more like his usual self. It was as if it never happened. This, Kagome was thankful for. Looking up at Kai, or… where Kai was supposed to be. He was gone.

Soon, Kagome heard a groaning sound from under her, her golden eyes darted to Inuyasha and saw his violet eyes weakly staring at her. "Wh… What happened?" He asked softly, not remembering what had happened other than his ankle hurts, and he had one hell of a headache.

"You were consumed by darkness and were mad with its power." Kagome calmly explained, as if it made perfect sense. Inuyasha tried to think on her words. But couldn't comprehend them, for how could he be that consumed with darkness when he didn't believe in hurting others… He'll have to ask Kaede about this tomorrow… right now, he'll need some Advil or something.


	36. The Creator of The Fang

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-and welcome back everyone! please welcome the dead guy, Kai!

Kai-hello

Me-alright, it seems that like Kagura you're not as important so this question is from kagomethebeautifulmiko, their question is Kai why do hate inuyasha? and why do you wan't kagome to go to hell with you?

Kai-that's two questions

Me-I know, shut up and answer

Mai-why I hate Inuyasha so much? It's cause he has what I wanted, I wanted to live like a normal man and I died as a monk... while he gets to live like a normal man... and for taking Kagome to hell? she had promised me that if I ever died that she would join me

Me-you do know I never typed that yet right?

Kai-yes, yes I do

Me-... okay um... Chapter Name please? anyone? also, out of ideas for who to interview next also I'm accepting oneshot requests for Inuyasha and Naruto BUT only if its the pairings I like, which is InuKag, and NaruHina understand? oh and no lemons!

Inu-The Creator of The Fang

* * *

"So, you're saying this Kagome is the youngest child of the Great Dog Demon?" Asked a beautiful woman as she rode a serpent-like dragon, its yellowish orange scales shining brightly in the moon's rays the woman stared at the moon with a strange expression, as if it was both her enemy and her friend. The woman didn't dare say anything else, not before her small flea friend would say anything.

"Yes Amaterasu. Kagome is the youngest child, the Great Dog Demon's only daughter and yet she is powerful. But doesn't know about it, she blocks it off subconsciously. She normally gets saved by a young monk." Said a small voice on the beautiful woman's shoulder, which had caused the woman to stare at the source of the voice with her beautiful sunset coloured eyes.

"That is understandable Myoga; Kagome is a hanyou one that thinks that her true power will come to her when she obtains the jewel correct? She doesn't know the true source of power." Said the woman known as Amaterasu, her sunset coloured eyes looked back at the moon, it was as full and bright as the sun that she controls. Sighing softly, Amaterasu calmly said "well, might as well see if she truly deserves the power of Tetsusaiga, for not just anyone can use its true power."

"Are you sure? Kagome had gone very well with the sword, protected so many people."

"With the help of a human if you told me right. I'm not saying that getting help is bad but she has to learn to fight her own battles." Calmly said Amaterasu, which had caused Myoga to sigh softly.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Inuyasha? You did… ya know…" Asked Sango as she doubled checked Inuyasha's condition which, she had been doing all day though, not that Inuyasha minded the concern but he thought that maybe Sango was going a little over board with it. Sighing softly, Inuyasha gently pushed Sango aside and got up and walked over to the river. He needed to think, needed to figure out what had happened… he remembered getting angry. He remembered seeing darkness in his vision… it was so thick… consuming… so… so good…

Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried to get those thoughts out of his mind, he can't be thinking like that. No, darkness isn't good! It's horrible! He wouldn't get consumed like that again! Not ever again! But, what would stop that from happening again? He… he didn't even remember what he did… The only thing the raven haired man knew was that Kagome had to give him a head butt to snap him out of it. And if it wasn't for that, he would have been gone forever.

No matter what he did, it was as if it was still haunting him… even now, he can picture what he had been close to doing… he could have killed Kagome if he had used any of his sacred powers. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache coming…

"Inuyasha, you alright," asked Kagome as she walked over to the miserable teen. Inuyasha just looked up at her and shrugged a bit. Not really sure if he was okay or not. He seemed okay, but mentally he wasn't sure of… fearing that he would lose it again though he thought that it had only happened cause of the rage that he had felt. "Inuyasha, say something damn it!" Shouted Kagome, which Inuyasha knew that Kagome was getting angry at him for being in this kind of funk which just made him sigh since Inuyasha couldn't help with how he felt.

"Look Kagome, I can understand that everyone is worried about what had happened but… I… I'm fine… Besides, what's to say? I had turned… into some strange dark monk. And I could have killed you, and maybe even Sango and Miroku! Or even Kirara and Shippou! Do you think I could take that damn it! I could have killed either one of you! How the fuck do you think I should feel? How I should think of what could have happened! You don't know how scared I was Kagome…"

Kagome just blinked, Inuyasha knew that Kagome hadn't been expecting him to say all of that. But, those thoughts had been swimming in his mind all day and now… he had been worried that he would have killed them all. Though, Kagome couldn't blame him that much was for sure. Sighing softly, Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and stared at the sky. Sighing she said "Inuyasha, maybe you should just let go and move on. You didn't hurt anyone and your, yourself again. No one blames you for what you couldn't control."

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome with wide eyes as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "Did you just say something… smart?" Asked Inuyasha with great shock which earned him a glare but Inuyasha couldn't help but turn away. His shoulders shaking as if he was trying hard not to cry…

"Inuyasha you alright what-"Kagome had stopped when she heard something. Ears twitching as she could make it out… laughing? "Why are you laughing?" Asked Kagome as she tilted her head to the side, not that she hated hearing Inuyasha's laughter no, in fact his laughter was relaxing in a way… But it did piss her off a little bit when she didn't know what he was laughing about…

"It's just that you normally don't give a damn about what I feel. And for a change you said something that didn't involve kicking ass or something along those lines!"

"Blame the writer…"

"Fourth wall Kagome…"

"Right sorry."

Inuyasha wiped his eyes as the tears from his laughter had appeared. Though, he was grateful to Kagome for trying to get him to relax. It was something that was still new to him but hey, at least she was trying to cheer him up in anyway… even if it did suck. Taking a deep breath he said "I'm just worried that I'll lose control over my anger again…"

"Miroku gave me this, told me to give it to you so that way you could keep the darkness at bay till you can learn to control it…"

"It's… an earring? Damn I'm gonna have to pierce my ear…"

"Don't guys in your time always have earrings?" Asked Kagome as she tilted her head to the side, inspecting Inuyasha's ears to figure out where to put the earrings, which was hard to decide. Though, as for Inuyasha he wasn't really sure what Kagome was up too. But had a feeling that it wasn't any good, after all what good ever came of Kagome checking anything of him when she didn't understand what he was trying to do or avoid?

"Not always. Some guys get their nose, lip, eyebrow, or nipple pierced. Mostly rockers like me or someone random guy." He said with a shrug only to scream when Kagome dug something in the skin of his left ear. "Ow what the fuck Kagome," shouted Inuyasha as he tried to cover his ear only to have Kagome pull his hand away from his ear and put in the gold earring into the small hole that Kagome had placed in his ear.

"There, it's cleaned up and you shouldn't lose yourself to darkness till you can control it."

"Like how you control your hot temper?"

"… Shut up."

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath till he felt something coming. "Sense that Miroku? Sango?" asked Inuyasha with confusion, not really sure why he was sensing such strong energy, it was so pure and filled with a light that Inuyasha didn't know was possible. Though, he felt like it was blinding him, not his eyes no, but deep within his mind.

"Yeah, I've never sensed such energy before. It's amazing, the only kind of person that could have this kind of power is… is a… a…" Miroku began, too afraid to even finish his sentence.

"A god…" Sango finished for Miroku, which had caused Inuyasha to blink in shock. Though, he did the only real sensible thing he could do at a time like this…

"Oh my god they're going to strike me down cause of the darkness! I'm too evil to keep living so they're going to kill me and send me to hell!"

He panicked…

Kagome frown and gave him a board look before grabbing his shirt. "They're not going to strike you down you idiot." Mumbled Kagome as she pulled Inuyasha to get him to stand in front of her as a dust cloud and out of that was a snake-serpent-like dragon, but atop of that was the most beautiful woman they've ever seen before.

Inuyasha could faintly make out beautiful sunset eyes; her hair was almost like a blonde colour… maybe strawberry blonde. Though, it looked more like the setting sun then it did a real shade of strawberry blonde. This was something that Inuyasha had never seen before… Her robes were so long that they dragged on the ground even though she was on this dragon that she was riding on. But, it made Inuyasha wonder why she was here…

The woman looked around, as if she was searching for something. But, when her gaze fell on Kagome that was when she just narrowed her eyes as if she was angry seeing Kagome… was this another woman that hated hanyou's? That he couldn't be sure of, though soon her gaze had fallen on him as well which made Inuyasha gulp out of fear, thinking that this woman was after him as well which only made him fear not just for Kagome but for himself as well, it was so strange to have a woman like her, to be glaring at him rather than swooning over him not that he hated the change…

"Kagome, daughter of the great dog demon… I've come to see if you are truly worthy of wielding the Tetsusaiga." Said the woman, her voice like that of a soft melody though, it was filled with a bit of anger. As if she was angry at Kagome for some reason, one that Inuyasha wasn't sure of at the moment. Then, she pointed one red painted nail at Inuyasha as she said "and you, reincarnation of the Monk Kai, do not interfere understand. This is a test of Kagome's own power. She cannot, and must not, have any kind of help."

Inuyasha just stared in confusion, how did this woman know…?

"Inuyasha!" shouted a small voice as it lept off of the woman's shoulder and toward Inuyasha's. Looking down, Inuyasha frowned when he saw Myoga. "It's so good to see both yourself, and Lady Kagome." Said the small flea demon as it looked on ahead to the woman on the dragon.

"Myoga what's going on, how does that woman know Kagome's name, and that I'm the reincarnation of Kai?" Asked Inuyasha, this was all so very confusion. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stared at the woman as she stepped off of the dragon and walked toward Kagome with a grace that could only belong to a goddess.

"Amaterasu is the creator of the Tetsusaiga. And, I've told her stories of Kagome using the sword but… Amaterasu isn't sure if Kagome is truly worthy of using the sword for Kagome hadn't won a battle for herself so far. That you have always been the source of her wins. And now, Amaterasu is trying to see if Kagome can trust her own strength for when you're not around and visiting your family."

Inuyasha nodded, that did make sense. After all, he worried about Kagome when it came to using a sword. After all, the sword was a difficult weapon to master, and Kagome was far from mastering it… Hell, it took Inuyasha five years in kendo to properly use a sword. Though, sometimes it took people longer but for him, he guessed it was because he was reincarnated from Kai who was a master of the sword.

"So, this Amaterasu… she created the sword?" Asked Miroku as he stared at the small flea that rested on Inuyasha's shoulder, as if trying to figure out what this other feeling was.

"Yes, and she is also the great saviour of Japan." Calmly said Myoga, which had shocked everyone, that can't be possible could it?

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sango as she walked over to Inuyasha, wanting to hear what was going on as well.

"You'll find out." Calmly replied Myoga,

What did Myoga mean by that? Looking over at the woman, Inuyasha tried to think, why did the name Amaterasu sound so familiar to him? Inuyasha knew that he had heard the name… Sure, there were a few girls in his fan club that had that name but… legends, what legend did he heard that from…

"She's the sun goddess… isn't she?" Inuyasha whispered when the thought came to his mind. That's why he heard that before, he had heard tales of the Sun Goddess, but didn't dare think for as long as he could remember he had heard many tales but never believed them. Thinking that they were only legends… But, which legend was fake, and which one was real? That was the million dollar question…

Kagome on the other hand grabbed Tetsusaiga and got ready to fight. There was no way that she was going to let anyone, and she means anyone take her sword away from her. This sword was the one thing that helps her fight demons, along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. This woman, whoever she is there was no way that she was going to lose… "Where's your weapon?" Said Kagome with a growl, if this woman wanted a fight then were was her weapon in the first place?

Though, what had confused Kagome the most was that she pulled put a... an ink brush? What the hell? "What are you going to draw? Paint my face?" Taunted Kagome as she rolled her eyes, there was no way that anyone could win with a stupid paint brush.

"You'll be quite surprise what I can do with a brush Kagome," Said Amaterasu as she looked over at the sky, which made the young hanyou think that she was being taunted now making Kagome growl with anger as she charged at the Sun Goddess, her gold eyes burning with the desire to kill.

Though, what Kagome hadn't expected was for that the woman to have made a single line in the air, the black ink came off of the brush, creating a strange slash at Kagome causing her to backward, skidding on the ground as if a mysterious force had caused her to go flying. Growling, Kagome glared at the woman, trying to figure out how she had done that. The smile, the woman's smile was a kind of smirk that Kagome always wore when she was about to win… No, it was as if she was mocking her!

Narrowing her eyes again, Kagome charged, there was no way that she was going to let anyone beat her. No one was ever going to best her at a battle. Not now, not ever! Charging, the young hanyou let out a raged battle cry as she held up the mighty fang high in the air. Waiting for another attack to come to her, she would be ready for the strike, ready for that strange slash.

Though, what Kagome hadn't been expecting was what Amaterasu was drawing now. It was… an infinity symbol? Though, when the ink glowed it was a fiery red. And, that had turned into a ball of fire as it headed toward Kagome. She jumped, hoping to dodge it, though when she had jumped, the fire ball had followed her and hit her in the back. Screaming out of pain, Kagome fell to the ground, her back smoking from the attack. How was she able to do this? It didn't make any kind of sense to the young woman at all… it was as if she could tell when Kagome would strike before she would…

"Learn to read your opponents moves before they make it Kagome," said Amaterasu as she stood a few feet from Kagome, her eyes sparkling like the morning sun, almost as if her own eyes were gold, instead of the colour of the setting sun.

Kagome didn't get what she was talking about, how could anyone read someone's moves before it was even make it? Was it from someone's movement? Or wasn't it from how they stood? That she couldn't be sure of at the moment, but knew that she had to do something, fearing that if she didn't that it would be the last time that she ever used the Tetsusaiga, and that was the last thing that Kagome needed right about now.

"You won't take my sword from me!" Shouted Kagome as she slowly pushed herself to her feet, digging the tip of the sword into the ground and used the sword as a walking stick to help her to keep standing, taking a few deep breaths, she tried to think on how to beat Amaterasu, but so far nothing came to mind. It was as if every idea that would come to Kagome's mind would be wiped, was this, another power of this woman? Goddess? Whoever this woman was, she had to beat her if she wanted to keep her sword…

"And what makes you think that I can't Kagome…" Taunted Amaterasu as she narrowed her sunset eyes on the young hanyou, as if trying to see if Kagome could find the answer that she was looking for, though at the same time thinking that Kagome wouldn't find the answer to how to win this battle but how?

'Think Kagome think! How does she move… the stroke of her brush seems to be her weapon, but how can I predict that when I've never seen her fight till now?'

Thought the hanyou, her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to think. The way that Amaterasu fought was new, strange, something she hadn't seen before. Even the Hell Painter didn't fight like this… no, this woman didn't do paintings of demons, just did simple lines that could become anything!

A single line was just a slash, and that weird symbol creates a ball of fire that follows the enemy… What else could she possibly create that could cause her harm? That is something that Kagome couldn't even think about; she had to focus on how to beat this woman…

Taking a deep breath, Kagome charged at top speed. There was no way that she was going to let her win. There just wasn't a way that this was going to happen! "You've learned nothing!" Shouted Amaterasu as she made the single line once more, which Kagome easily dodged by jumping in the air. Though that didn't stop the goddess, no she then created the marking that created the fire ball. Kagome was prepared for that this time. Using the flat side of Tetsusaiga she swung it hard right back at the goddess. Though, she created two lines that Kagome thought would create double slashes at her.

But she was wrong; dead wrong.

It seemed like time had started to slow down, due to a strange smelling mist. As if it was the kind of mist that were emit from a strange flask that was filled with sake, something that she had never seen before, but right now she had to focus on something else. With time slowing down around her, Kagome felt like she was only as quick as a human would be… well more like Inuyasha since he was still quite fast… for a human.

'What the…?'

Thought Kagome, she stared at the woman as she dodged the attack at normal speed. As if it hadn't been coming at all, like she was just out for a casual walk, but how? How was she doing that? What did this mist have to do with time slowing down around her…? She wasn't sure how this all worked, though she knew that she had to keep fighting it. Shaking her head, Kagome slowly landed on the ground and swung the sword around. For, the mist had slowly started to disappear. That was enough time to slash at the woman.

Swing the blade toward Amaterasu, Kagome smirked when she thought that she had him. Hoping, that the strike would meet with flesh, there was no way that she would have enough time to slow down time again. Or, to even dodge, not with the speed of the attack that was heading toward her.

Though, what Kagome hadn't expected was thunder… for Amaterasu had drawn a simple thunder bolt where Kagome was in the air. Dark clouds started to form around Kagome, sparking with electricity that tried to swirl around Kagome. And, she only said one thing before the attack had hit her…

"Oh fuck…"

Kagome let out a pain filled scream when the bolt struck her. It was so blinding, so painful; it felt like it was frying her nerves. She didn't know, but Kagome felt like she had heard Inuyasha screaming out her name. Was he? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her right now. At the moment, she couldn't be sure as of yet. Though, as quickly as it came, it had ended just as quickly. Kagome lied on the ground, out cold. Her hand still tightly gripping the sword's hilt, her body didn't want to let it go, sensing that Amaterasu was walking toward her to take the sword from her.

"Kagome, you don't deserve this sword… you never did and therefore, you'll ever understand the true power of this sword."

But, when Amaterasu reached out for the sword, the blade of Tetsusaiga pulsed with energy, throwing back the Sun Goddess as if she was an evil demon. Though, when she got back her composure, she narrowed her eyes. Not out of rage no, as if she had just reached an understanding from the simple touch of the sword.

"I see Tetsusaiga. You still have much to teach her… I understand." Whispered the goddess as she stared at her hand, still seeing the smoke around her hand from her touch of the sword, she closed her eyes, a soft smile graced her lips. "Well, it seems like fate is still as strange as ever…"

"Kagome," shouted Inuyasha as he ran to Kagome. Wanting to check if she was okay, for the last thing that Inuyasha wanted was for Kagome to get hurt anymore then she already was. Hell, she wasn't even moving at all… "Come on Kagome, please wake up. Please, I'm begging you." Inuyasha pleaded, trying to wake her, shaking her gently as he kept on saying her name over and over again. Though, it was as if Kagome was in a deep sleep right now.

"She'll be out for quite some time… No matter what you do, she won't wake up for quite some time." Calmly said Amaterasu, staring at Inuyasha with her sunset coloured eyes, though when she stared at him like that, Inuyasha wondered why her eyes felt like a million stabs through his very being.

Inuyasha just stared at Amaterasu as if she had just done something horrible. Though, in a way she did… she knocked out Kagome for no damn reason. That in itself pissed Inuyasha off a bit. And that was something that doesn't happen very often. Inuyasha felt the darkness trying to get a hold of him. But the earring that he wore prevented it from getting a good grasp at his soul. Though, his body pulsed with the darkness as it tried to swirl around him. Amaterasu stared at Inuyasha, sensing his inner turmoil. Sighing softly, she walked over to him and gently touched the earring, placing her own energy within the earring to help the poor young man.

Blinking in confusion, Inuyasha looked up at the goddess, wondering why she did what she did… to help him… it was all so very confusing. That much was for sure, unless it was true that Amaterasu cared for any living being, whether they're good or bad. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked up at Amaterasu, wondering if there was another reason for her being here. Though, at the moment he couldn't think of a reason for her being here, other than trying to take the Tetsusaiga from Kagome.

"I need your help then…" Asked the woman as she looked around everyone that surrounded both herself, and Inuyasha, though just as she had said that there was a strange feeling in the air which only made the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand on end, and had a feeling that he didn't want to know what it was. What this feeling was, and who or what was causing this to flow through him. It was nerve wrecking…

"He's here…" Whispered Myoga, which had made Inuyasha wonder who 'he' was, though at the moment Inuyasha had a good feeling who it was. The only other time Inuyasha had this feeling was when…

"Sesshoumaru…" Whispered Sango as she stared off at the horizon, everyone looked off to the side. And, like Sango had whispered, it was Sesshoumaru gliding through the air on a two headed dragon toward Kagome and the others. Inuyasha had a really bad feeling as to why he was here.

"He doesn't know when to quit." Whispered Amaterasu as she rolled her eyes, which made Miroku, wonder what Sesshoumaru, would want, or who this Sesshoumaru was.

Once the silver haired demon lord landed, he looked around, making Inuyasha and Sango think he was after Kagome and the Tetsusaiga again. Which, was something they wouldn't allow to happen, the young monk grabbed his sword and got ready for a battle. With Kagome being out cold right now there was no way that she could defend herself. _'I'll protect her… least till she wakes up…'_ Inuyasha thought with serious violet coloured eyes.

"Amaterasu, have you agreed to make me a sword worthy of my power?" Said Sesshoumaru with no hint of emotion in his voice, though it had sounded like a threat that gave everyone the chills.

The goddess narrowed her eyes as she said "I would never make a sword for you Sesshoumaru. You would only use its power to conquer the world and rebuild it in your image. There is no way I would make one for you, no matter if your father was the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes as he lifted his hand and flexed his claws. Inuyasha narrowed his own eyes and stood in front of Amaterasu. "He's mine. Sango, Miroku, get Kagome and get her out of here. I'll handle Lord Fluffy here." Miroku just stared at Inuyasha with blinking eyes, wondering where he got that term 'lord fluffy' but didn't make a comment.

Though, before Inuyasha could charge, he was pulled back. A soft voice whispered "no point in fighting a pointless battle young monk. Live to fight another day understand." Inuyasha just stared at Amaterasu as she pulled out two brushes. Both with gold handles and silver bristles, though the carvings that he could make out were wonderful. He could faintly make out an eight headed serpent, a nine tailed fox, and a strange ghostly figure with swords sticking out of his back. And, a strange spider thing, though what had been with each of those carvings was a little sprite and a white wolf. Inuyasha didn't understand what those carvings meant, but he could sense a great purpose in them.

"We must flea for now." Calmly explained Amaterasu as she used one brush to make an X. Which, had caused ice to fall from the sky, and then used the other to create the infinity symbol, which had warmed up the ice that had just been created then, finally she used the first brush to make a line with a circle in the center which had created a gust of wind causing all three of them to make a dense fog.

"I'll find you Amaterasu… you will make me my sword," calmly said the lord as he narrowed his eyes into slits.


	37. Inuyasha's Thoughts

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-I am so sorry for taking so long to update this, but on DA people love my NaruHina fanfics so this has been slow... and Sesshoumaru won't be in this... sorry...

Inu-hey I aint complainning

Kag-same...

Sess-but this Sesshoumaru does

Me-well this Fire Inu Princess says other wise, now shut up and let the readers enjoy

* * *

"So, why is Sesshoumaru after you Amaterasu?" Asked Sango as she poked at the flames, wondering why the Lord of the West would be after a sword smith… there was no way that he would want another sword, Sesshoumaru already had one… but… the more she thought about it the more she wondered why the demon never used it in the first place.

The blonde haired woman ran a hand through her hair as she said "Sesshoumaru wanted me to make a sword for him, one that could easily destroy or beat the Tetsusaiga… But I refused time and again… but still, he kept pestering me to make him that sword." Amaterasu sighed softly as she leaned against the tree, as if she was in deep thought. Though, she set her sunset coloured eyes on Inuyasha who was sitting by the lake that was nearby… she could easily sense the darkness floating around him…

"So, what's his story? The boy with the long black hair and weird clothing…"

"That's Inuyasha… he came from the future… he's a reincarnation of a monk but…" Sango stopped talking, which made Amaterasu stare at the young priestess with confusion and concern. Was there something wrong with the young man for it to concern Sango? "Lately, he's been having trouble… there is a strange darkness within him that it messing up his mind… when he gets angry, he loses control over the darkness that lives within him… Miroku gave him an earring that should help with the darkness but… we're not sure how much it'll help him…"

The goddess felt a little sorry for the young man… getting up, she walked over to Inuyasha who just so happened to be talking to the young hanyou. "Inuyasha, correct?"

Inuyasha looked up at Amaterasu and just stared at her with his violet eyes before turning away. "Yes, what do you need?" He said it with a strange emotion… she wasn't sure what it was… like it was some sort of inner fear… was he afraid of her?

"Are you afraid of me Inuyasha?"

"That depends… are you going to strike me down?"

"If you've committed a crime and harmed the innocent."

"Then I am…"

"Inuyasha stop that! You didn't hurt me for the last time."

This confused the blonde haired woman as she stared at the black haired teen, only for her gaze to turn to the earring that was in his left ear… She just stared at him, as if trying to figure him out. "That earring you wear… do you wear it to prevent the darkness?"

"Yes, but… earlier you touched it… what did you do?"

The goddess just smiled, guessing that Inuyasha was confused about what she had done to the earring that was to be used to prevent the darkness from controlling him. Giving a motherly smile, she sat down next to the two teens as she said "I just increased the spell, so long as you wear it… you will never lose control over it." She then patted his head; still giving him a warm smile though… she knew that she would have to explain the whole 'testing-Kagome's-strength'.

"Now… I should explain everything…"

Miroku and Sango along with Kirara went and sat on Inuyasha's lap. Looking up at the Sun Goddess as they all wondered what was going on… what may or may not be the reason to why she attacked in the first place. Amaterasu sighed softly as she started to explain everything…

"I wanted to see if Kagome could fight her own battles… if she was worthy of the Tetsusaiga… I needed to be sure if the power had been placed in the right hands. That her father hadn't been drunk when he decided to give it to her… though, I was surprised that she was able to handle the fight that well…"

"I lost…"

"Yes, but you woke up much sooner than I had thought."

Inuyasha laughed a bit and patted Kagome's back hoping that it would keep the hanyou seated. Kagome just rolled her eyes and lay down on the grass just staring up at the sky. Amaterasu just sighed softly as she said "well, anyway… it seems that Tetsusaiga has much to teach you… like the Wind Scar."

"What's that?"

"The Tetsusaiga's Ultimate Technique…"

Kagome just stared at the Sun Goddess as if she had grown a second head. How… when did the Tetsusaiga have such a move? Wait; was it that one move that she had done with those snow beasts that she had fought when she was in Inuyasha's time? Shaking her head, the young hanyou tried to think back on how she had unleashed that move in the first place…

Though, nothing came to mind for her at the moment, the memory of that battle was a little foggy, well… the memory of how she used that attack.

Sighing softly, Kagome ran a hand through her hair thinking that there was no point in trying to learn an attack that possibly wouldn't have worked for her in the first place. Though, right now… she didn't think that she could handle trying the attack now… it would take her a full day to fully recover. Though, as she was in her own world, Inuyasha had risen to his feet and walked away… and taking his guitar…

Looking around, Inuyasha placed the strap of his guitar over his shoulders and started to pluck a few strings to see if he needed to adjust them again. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked up at the sky… he never understood why but music always seemed to calm him down… Sighing softly, he turned to the side as he started to feel the words flowing through him.

_"Moments that seem like they can change both me  
And even the world are always right next to me..."_

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, he knew that the things that he had been through had changed him… some for the better, but some for the worse… he didn't know why these things have been happening… but what he did know, was that most of these changes had allowed him to grow up a bit...

_"Gazing at the irritation I can't hide and myself as I stand stock still"_

Giving a sad smile, Inuyasha couldn't help but know that it was true… he couldn't hide himself… most of the stories he had told were only half true… and half lies… No matter what he did, it just wouldn't do anything for him… people were wondering why he had the scar, why he mumbled to himself about colours… why he looked like he had been working out instead of losing weight from the time his grandfather had told the school he had the flu.

_"Despite my hesitation, despite my worries, despite my regrets, I should decide  
With one word you've given me, my bewilderment vanishes"_

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha knew that no matter what… no matter what he feels… he shouldn't let them get the better of him. That he should just keep taking a step forward… and gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel before it was too late… Before Kagura gets them and uses them for… whatever reason…

_"Light shone in my once empty room"_

Thinking back on the day of his birthday, if anyone had told him that he would have been transported to the past, he would have just laughed thinking that they were crazy, that they were high or even drunk. But, to him it just brought a new light on his life… he wanted more excitement and he got it…

_"The sky I gazed up at is so blue and serene  
I decided to open up a window that was shut  
Moments that seem like they can change both me  
And even the world are always right next to me..."_

Inuyasha stared at the sky, wondering how the sky still looked so peaceful… how it managed to look so calm while there is always battles between demons and humans… when humans are always tainted by the power of the Shikon… it always made him wonder why that was… but no matter what… he just couldn't think of why this always happened…

_"Searching for answers that must be in the unfulfillable everyday"_

Inuyasha had tried to search for answers… but no matter what, he just couldn't bring himself to get any answers to his questions… such as why was he the one to be brought here? Why was he the reincarnation of Kai? Why… why was the Shikon Jewel in his body in the first place?

_"If I turn around towards the lonesome, gentle voice in the sunlight"_

The young teen stared at the sun that was in the sky, the scar over his left eye shined as if sensing the power within the bright ball of fire that shined down on everything… It made him wonder how… how his life could have been so boring to… to so dangerous and exciting at the same time… Sighing, he kept plucking at the strings, ignoring the small burning in his fingers.

_"You unexpectedly smile in the midst of brilliant sunlight  
I'm about to open up a window that was shut  
An existence that seems like it can change both me  
And even the world is right in front of my eyes..."_

Yawning, Inuyasha smiled up at the sky, thankful that the sun was his light… but, the thing that helped him get through everything… was his friends… Their smiles and cheerfulness was enough to help him get through the battles and everything that was thrown at him… it was enough…

_" __The sky I gazed up at is so blue and serene  
I decided to open up a window that was shut  
Right now, I sense here a moment that seems  
Like it can change me and even the world...  
Spread both your hands towards the light..."_

Sighing, Inuyasha wondered why his life felt like it had been getting harder and harder for him… it felt like it was never ending… that the battles would never stop so long as the Shikon was in this world… if only… if only he could get the shards they had to disappear now so it could never be whole to be used for evil…

_"A fragrant wind the color of the sky blows through my heart"_

"You play quite well… the gods must have decided to give you such a gift."

Inuyasha turned around and saw Amaterasu giving him a motherly smile; it made him miss his own mother… Though, Inuyasha pulled his guitar and made it rest over his back as he stared at the goddess that stood before him. Why did she follow him? Was there something that she had to speak to him about?

"What do you need?" He asked with a polite stare and voice, not wanting to anger this goddess… he had heard the stories… even some of the stories that he had heard in games…

"I just wish to speak to you… about your friend Kagome… and about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen that both of you will have much to do in your futures… there are many paths that you will take… some that are not good… and some that are. You will have many tasks to face to conquer the darkness that resides in your soul."

Inuyasha just stared at the blonde woman, not really sure what to say… did she see the future just by staring at people or what? Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried to think of something else, something, and anything to say that could prove that she would be wrong… but nothing came to him…

Sighing softly, Inuyasha stared at Amaterasu as he said "what makes you say that?"

"I am the Sun Goddess, creator and mother of us all and all that is good… I know anything that will cause harm to this world before it happens." She calmly said her motherly smile still in place. Inuyasha just stared at her with confusion though…

Inuyasha just sighed, so he had many paths to take in order to control the darkness huh… who would have ever thought it… "Anything else I should know of?"

"Yes, beware the one wolf demon… for whenever the white wolf demon shall be near, Kagome will have nothing but rage."

_'What?'_

Shaking his head Inuyasha decided to walk back to the camp, maybe Kagome will learn the Wind Scar… though, and Inuyasha feared that Kagome wouldn't be able to learn it… Though, when he had returned, Inuyasha just stared at Kagome and watched as she was thrown back and hit the water which had caused Inuyasha to give a nervous laugh. _'Looks like Kagome will need a lot of help…'_


	38. Ayame the White Wolf Princess

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_past memories/flash backs/dream_

Story

* * *

Me-is it on? it is? okay, good... *aheam* okay everyone Fire Inu Princess here, sorry that I hadn't updated this is so long but a lot has happened since my last update... I was still upset over losing my grandmother in October which is understandable since well... I knew her my whole life and I looked after her for over 5 years while my mom and step dad worked since I was the only one that would be home soon enough to look after her... sigh... hell, I didn't even want to update for a while cause I just couldn't focus on anything... well, the other reason why I hadn't updated was because I started to write NaruHina fanfics if you've noticed on my profile, lol so I have been busy with those too since on Deviantart wanted me to update those quick sometimes and I had to keep going...

Kag-just get on with it!

Me-shut up! anyway, I finally have an idea for chapter 38 and I hope that you enjoy it cause there will be a new character to appear in the chapter

Ayame-yeah me! heehee

Me-you just ruined the surprise... anyway, Ayame will have her own interview in chapter 39 so... go nuts and ask your questions and I'll try to ask her as many as I can...

Inu-crap... another girl after me... don't I suffer enough?

Me-no... no you don't

Ayame-INUYASHA!  
*she tackles inuyasha in a death defying hug*

Me-the poor basterd... on with the story! chapter title anyone?

Naraku-Ayame the White Wolf Princess

Me-Naraku? WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE HE ISN'T EVEN IN THE STORY YET! oh, and I wrote something very touching on my profile... I wrote it for my grandma and my family read it and they had burst into tears... they were surprised I was able to write something that sad since... well if you all knew me in real life you'd agree...

* * *

Inuyasha had been traveling with everyone for a little while now, he wasn't sure where they were going since he hadn't sensed a jewel shard for a little while now… but he had to at least pretend that he could still sense the jewel shards at the least… Sighing softly, the young man sped up on his bike and watched as everyone ran to the village that was nearby, since they all needed to stock up on some supplies…

Though, Inuyasha couldn't help but have a feeling that something was wrong…

Shaking his head, he kept on riding with the others… Kagome ran next to him, and of course Sango, Miroku and Kirara all rode on Shippou to get to the other village. Inuyasha sighed softly as he moved his one hand and moved it to his left ear… feeling the earring that helped to keep back his inner darkness… it had helped him so far and for that he was thankful… but still, he worried that it would take a hold of him once more.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha wondered what they were to do after, though what he did know was that they still had much ground to cover at this point… Sighing, the young man kept on riding… the village wasn't very far now, he could easily see them but… something didn't seem right at all… least, not at the moment.

"Wonder if they have anything good there…" said Kagome as she ran with everyone and sighed softly. Inuyasha wondered why she seemed so calm… it didn't make any kind of sense at all to him, but she had acted different since Sesshoumaru had attacked the other day and Amaterasu had told Inuyasha… what she meant by beware of the white wolf. It didn't make any kind of sense to him at all, but at moment, it didn't matter… all that mattered right now was to get the supplies and to see if they were okay…

But, when they had entered the village they were shocked at what they saw.

The village was destroyed, huts were ripped apart, and bodies of humans lied on the ground… getting off his bike, Inuyasha ran around the village with the others, making sure if there were any survivors or anything… Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt like there weren't any… that whoever or whatever had attacked the village made sure that there weren't any survivors at all… not wanting anyone to escape with their lives, not wanting anyone to live to fill their own desires…

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha felt like his anger would only burst forward in a blast of energy that would have wiped out demons a hundred mils wide…

"Kagome… do you have any idea what did this?"

"I smell wolves…"

"Wolves… strange, wolves have never been able to do this much damage in my time."

All of this was really confusing, even to Inuyasha and he's someone that can travel through time through a well at his family's shrine… Sighing, he hand a hand through his bangs and knew that the only way he would be able to see what had happened, was if he used one of his abilities but feared that if he even thought of using it that he would lose strength and the earring would lose all power and turn evil again…

The very thought of it made him shudder…

"An attack like this would have been caused by wolf demons…" calmly said Miroku as he crossed his arms over his chest, his expression full of the knowledge of a professional hunter… something that Inuyasha had seen a few times in his time when a few people he knew went hunting with their family…

"That would make some sense Miroku…" said Inuyasha, only to look at the remains of the people that littered the village. Frowning, he felt sorry for them but he knew that they could at least do one last thing for them… "I think we should bury them… give them some peace."

Everyone agreed on that… even Kagome, which Inuyasha thought was weird but then again, she had seen many more things than they would any day and Inuyasha knew that… she was part human after all…

Sighing softly, he started to dig holes for the bodies of those whose lives had ended much too soon.

Looking up at the sky, Inuyasha wondered if they were at peace…? If he could have done anything to bring them back, he would… but sadly, that was a power he did not have and knew, that it would defy the laws of life… Shaking his head, the young man kept on digging along with Miroku while the girls went to get the bodies that were still around to have them buried at the least.

"This world is filled with nothing but war, hate and death… These people have done nothing and yet, they pay the price for it…" Inuyasha whispered to himself before sighing softly, the only thing he could do now was to clear his thoughts… nothing was making sense to him anymore, that was for sure, though he wasn't' sure what he could do now…

Sighing, Inuyasha finished digging and burying the hole and went for a nice walk around the village, maybe there were some supplies around that they could use at the least.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" asked Kagome with confusion.

"Leave him be Kagome, he has a lot on his mind I'm sure." Calmly said Sango with Miroku agreeing with her, only for her to start rubbing his rear… and of course Miroku splashing water in her face. "Where do you keep getting those?" asked the priestess.

"Inuyasha has bottles of them that I refill at a river," was his answer.

As Inuyasha walked around the village, he wondered where everything was… sure the village was destroyed but there is no way that whoever did this could have taken the supplies… Frowning, he thought that he heard a whimpering… Blinking in confusion, Inuyasha walked over to a torn down hut and lifted it as best as he could… and he was surprised at what was under the roof…

An injured wolf cub…

Frowning, Inuyasha held the roof up with his hand, pumping as much sacred energy into his arm to help give him strength, and used his other hand to gently lift the cub into his arms before jumping away from the building and frowned. Looking down at the cub, he saw that it was badly hurt… its white fur was tinted with dirt and some blood from its paws. "Poor thing… come on I'll get you fixed up." Calmly said Inuyasha as he went back to the others, though he couldn't help but look back down at the cub again… it was a white wolf, was this the wolf that Amaterasu was talking about? Nah… this thing was too cute to do anything, let alone piss off Kagome.

When he got back, Inuyasha saw that everyone was sitting at the doorway of one of the few huts that hadn't been destroyed yet…

"Hey Miroku, can you get my first aid kit out of my bag? Sango, I need you to get a comfortable place set up for this little guy… I found him under a roof…"

Kirara jumped up and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder and tilted her head. "She is badly wounded, felt like her pack had left her alone…" Okay, so he was wrong it was a girl. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha set the cub on the make-shift bed that was prepared and smiled when Miroku handed the first aid kit to him and started to get to work.

"Hm… she might need a bath too… but I'll have to make do with something else since I can't risk letting the wounds infected…" Inuyasha mumbled as he started to get to work, gently cleaning up the wounds that were left on the poor little cub… and careful to wrap up the wound so it would be void of any infection…

Inuyasha wondered why the pup didn't cry or anything… Frowning, he checked to see if it was still alive… Smiling, Inuyasha felt the pup breathe on his fingers so, least that was a good sign. "You're a tough girl aren't you?" said Inuyasha with a chuckle which, he got a soft yip from the cub. As for Kagome, she just rolled her eyes and went to do some hunting…

Inuyasha wasn't sure but he had a feeling that she didn't like wolves at all… weird… _'Ah well, nothing I can do about it… though, I am curious as to why she hates wolves…'_

Shaking his head, Inuyasha kept on working on the wolf cub, hoping that she would feel a lot better in the morning. Sighing softly, the young man ran a hand through his hair as he tried to focus on the poor thing… "Miroku, can you find a spring, I feel like I'd need a good soak after this…" If there was one thing Inuyasha didn't like, was not having any kind of dirt on his skin even if it was blood, not that anyone could blame him for that.

Miroku nodded and left, as for Sango, she stayed to help Inuyasha with the cub… though, for some reason the cub nipped at Sango, as if telling her not to help or anything, which was a little strange for Inuyasha to see a wolf cub do… Maybe it was much stronger than he thought she was… with her being a cub and all… Sighing softly, Inuyasha kept on gently wrapping the bandages around the cub's front right leg, and the back left leg and sighed softly… he gently wrapped her tail and around her ribs.

Smiling, Inuyasha gently petted the wolf's head as he said "there you go, just rest okay?"

The cub let out a soft yip before lying down in its bed. Inuyasha smiled before getting up, dusting himself off before leaving the hut and met up with Miroku before both of them went to the springs.

"Inuyasha," began Miroku after they sank in the water… Inuyasha stared at the hunter and frowned in confusion, wondering what Miroku was going to say… "What do you think caused the attack on the village?"

"I'm not sure… but I have a feeling that it was something big, that's for sure… I just don't know what it could be and I'm almost afraid of what it could be…" Inuyasha sighed softly and looked up at the sky, wondering what was in store for them… he knew, that they would be bringing the wolf cub with them for a while till she was well enough and until they found her pack.

Sighing, Inuyasha sank in the water a little more, trying to think on what he could do or what they could do to find the shards without putting the cub in danger… there was no way that this was going to work, that was for sure…

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I sense three jewel shards, and they're coming straight for the village." Said Inuyasha before he jumped out of the springs, got dressed and ran toward the village. Miroku right behind him after he got dressed, wondering what was going on… though, Inuyasha didn't have time to think about what may happen, he had to hurry up and get his sword to help the others.

When he ran into the hut, Inuyasha blinked when he saw the cub up, wagging her tail and running outside. Frowning, he ran after the cub trying to get her to stop. "Wait!" he shouted after he grabbed his sword… Sango and Kagome were outside when Miroku joined up with them.

A blue tornado was heading their way, Inuyasha could feel the demonic energy within it, though he wasn't sure what was causing it… he had never seen a demon do that before…

Suddenly the tornado stopped and appeared in its place, was a woman… she was a little shorter than Inuyasha, had long red hair pulled up into two pigtails… beautiful green eyes, a blue flower in her hair… around her neck was a necklace which he assume the shards were jade… the cape around her was white fur just like the fur skirt that was around her hips reaching her knees, along with the knee high white fur socks with the open toes and heel.

She wore armor that was as red as her hair… and finally there was a red hilted sword at her waist… Inuyasha did have to admit she was beautiful at the least but what could she possibly want here?

Suddenly, the wolf cub ran straight for the girl and jumped in her arms. The girl smiled as she said "I thought we left you here, we were all so worried about you Hana." Inuyasha just stared at her in shock, the wolf belonged to her? Frowning, he looked at the other wolves that were around her… they were as white as she was… wait… was this the wolf that Amaterasu was talking about?

"This boy helped you?" said the girl as she spoke to the wolf and frowned in confusion. The girl stared at Inuyasha and glared at him. It made Inuyasha gulp but… when he stared at her he saw something… "You human… you helped Hana, why?"

"I love animals, simple as that." Inuyasha calmly said…

"I see… well, since you helped Hana… I'll spare you, instead wolves eat the others." She said, which had made Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock.

Some of the wolves went to Kagome, others went for Sango as Kirara hid on her shoulder and the rest went to Miroku as he tried to fight them off. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and went to help his friends and held his sword. His sword glowed bright blue as he fought the wolves… not really wanting to hurt them at all… all he knew was that he wouldn't hurt the wolves, even if they belonged to this girl he wouldn't hurt an animal so long as he could help it.

"AH!"

Inuyasha turned and saw one of the wolves biting Sango's arm and trying to rip it off. He cursed under his breath as he charged, spinning the sword by its hilt as it transformed into a staff. "Get away from my friends!" He shouted as he swung the staff at the wolf's side, not enough to hurt it badly but enough for the wolf to let go. "You alright Sango?" asked Inuyasha as he helped the priestess up.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Sango said in a whisper, Inuyasha was about to leave till he felt a certain hand on his ass…

"Damn it Sango not right now or ever!" Shouted Inuyasha as he poked her forehead with the end of his staff and ran off to help the others.

"Hm… that human is honorable…" the wolf girl said to herself with a small smile, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Inuyasha… Though, her eyes then turned to the hanyou that was fighting her wolves… "I'll have to kill that hanyou though, an abomination like that shouldn't be around…" She said before charging at Kagome.

Inuyasha turned and his eyes widened. "Kagome be careful! She has jewel shards in her arm and legs!"

Ayame stared at Inuyasha in shock, wondering how he could have known unless… he could see the shards… that were the only reason for him to know… looks like she had just found an interesting human, and her ticket to saving her tribe.

Kagome swung her sword at Ayame and narrowed her eyes. "Another wolf, what I don't need!" She shouted, swinging Tetsusaiga at the wolf demoness. Hoping to get a good solid hit on her, though no matter what, the demon girl just didn't hold still at all… it was as if she could predict her every move. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome swung the sword one more time and when the demon was in the air, Kagome swung her fist at her face.

It was a hit.

The demon girl fell backward and landed on her back. One of the wolves ran to her and licked her cheek whimpering. "I'm fine Jin… I just wasn't expecting the dog to be smart."

"Shut up! Taste my Wind Scar!" shouted Kagome as she got ready to swing the power of her Tetsusaiga… though, before she even had a chance, the demon girl got up and ran off…

"What?"

"Must have sensed the danger, wolves are more in tuned with danger than anyone."

Kagome growled and slid the sword onto her back and sighed in disappointment. Inuyasha just laughed a bit before turning the staff back into a sword and placing t back at his waist. "Don't worry Kagome, with her having jewel shards I'm sure that we'll be able to her." Inuyasha said with a smile, which he only got a nod from her…

It still confused him as to why Kagome seemed to have hated wolves but he didn't bother her abound it, there wasn't a point with her not trusting people still about what she has both seen and done in her past. There just wasn't' a point at this point. Right now, they'll need a good night sleep then they can travel in the morning.

Inuyasha sighed softly as he walked alongside his bike, not really in the mood to ride it, neither does anyone else… Everyone was tired since they had not expected a battle last night and of course, Inuyasha had been suppressing his visions from coming to him, which was a bit draining to him… though, he hasn't told the others as of yet, not wanting them to worry about him at all…

Sighing softly, Inuyasha looked up at the sky, wondering what was in store for them today… Maybe a nice day of peace…

"Hey Inuyasha you okay?" asked Sango with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah… I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look like you'll fall over." Said Miroku with a cross of his arms, which was something he did when he was serious… least, one of the few things he did when he was being serious.

"I'm fine…"

"Then why are your legs shaking like they can hardly hold you up?" asked Kagome with a roll of her eyes.

He cursed mentally to himself; he didn't need them to worry about him. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha calmly said "I didn't have a lot of sleep. It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious my ass, you're suppressing your powers aren't you?"

"… No…"

"Inuyasha." growled Kagome, not really in the mood for him to be acting like a kid.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha calmly said "look, I don't want to keep having those visions, they cause nothing but pain for me and I'm sick of it Kagome. Just get off my back!" He shouted the last part at her, though when he had done that there was an explosion at the top of the mountain, causing everyone to turn and stare at it with shock. "Run!" shouted Inuyasha as he and the others tried to get away.

Though, a rock at hit him in the back of the head, causing him to pass out… But he never hit the ground… instead; something had zipped by and grabbed Inuyasha. The others had made it out alright, but they didn't know where Inuyasha had gone…

"Where's Inuyasha?" shouted Miroku.

"I… I don't know he was there a moment ago!" shouted Sango, concerned for her friend.

"Inuyasha this is no time to be playing tricks on us!" shouted Kagome as she growled; trying to find his scent… instead, the scent was covered with wolves… "Damn it…"

"Looking for him…" said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked up and gasped… it was the wolf girl from yesterday, and on her back was an unconscious Inuyasha… Narrowing their eyes, everyone demanded to know who she was, and what she wanted from Inuyasha. Which, she only laughed. "I am Ayame of the White Wolves… and, I want this man to get me some shards… See you losers later."

With that said, Ayame disappeared in a blue and white tornado, along with Inuyasha… the only other sound that was made, was Kagome screaming out "FUCKING WOLVES!"


	39. Notice

Me-sorry that it took so long to update, I just hope that I didn't lose my readers...

Inu-you might have...

Kag-yeah...

Aya-how come no one asked me questions?

Me-guess you're not important enough...

Aya-sigh...

Me-anyway, I'd like to say that this fanfic will be on hold once more, I can't seem to get into it anymore, maybe its because I'm not used to writing a story as long as this ones been... So, I think that maybe, if I did a 'Part 2' of this story I might get into it again, so I'll see what I can do...


End file.
